No Limits
by Qdrugis
Summary: Spock/Uhura romance, first meating, interactions, problems... love Rated M due to content of later chapters. Chapers 1-48 have been merged to make room for more chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 1-3.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 1.**

Even as a child Spock had always felt different. He knew it was because he was only half Vulcan, the other half was human. There were times where he wished that he was not half human but it only took one look at his mother and he would forget his wish. It was not his only problem, in his education on Vulcan he found that the other students despised him. He would go so far as describe their treatment of him to be of pure hate. He knew it to be illogical to call it hate since they were Vulcans and Vulcans do not show emotions. For some unexplained reason he wanted them to except him and therefore he worked as only a Vulcan could to become as Vulcan as possible. But the harder he worked the more they seemed to despise him. One of their favorite things to do was to try to make him have an emotional response. He fought hard not to respond to their tries. But one day they had success, for some reason it was not that they called his father a traitor that caused an emotional reaction in him, it was when they called his human mother a whore. He attacked one of them and nearly beat him to death. After the attack he sat waiting for his father to arrive, he should have known better than to attack the other student, but he lost control. As his father walked towards him he thought that he saw a flicker of disappointment in his father's face. He tried to explain but he knew that he should have controlled himself no matter what the provocation was. He felt that he had disappointed his father and he did not know what to do. He never told his father nor his mother what the other students had called his mother. After the attack his father and mother thought it best to spend some time away from Vulcan. His mother said it would only be until the tempers had calmed down. They went to Earth home of his mother. His father had work as a diplomat there and it gave Spock and his mother time to visit her family on earth.

His mother had been exited to know that her sister was on earth. Spock knew only that the sister of his mother was not quite human nor was her son Sebastian. His aunt was called Charlotte, she had planned that she and Sebastian would meet Spock and his mother in a park in Los Angeles for a picnic. As Spock and his mother approached Charlotte and Sebastian, Spock observed a very strange behavior in his cousin. His cousin was not wearing any shoes and was walking around the picnic area twirling around with his arms outstretched. Spock found this behavior strange and worrying. He did not know of any diseases that would cause this kind of behavior. And he found it strange that a young man who was 8 years older than himself would behave in this way. Spock could not find a logical explanation for the behavior of his cousin. Spock's aunt was sitting on a blanket she too wore no shoes, she was sitting looking up at the sky and wiggling her toes. Again an illogical behavior, Spock wanted to ask his mother about this behavior he thought it to be a human behavior that he had never seen his mother express. But he did not get time to ask her the question. His aunt all of a sudden looked away from the sky and sprang to her feet and his cousin stopped twirling around. They both looked at Spock and his mother and the smiled and begun running towards them. As the reached Spock and his mother they wrapped themselves Spock's mother in a tight embrace. And then they turned to Spock and did the same. Spock felt uncomfortable, his mother would hug him on rare occasions as she knew it always made him feel uncomfortable. Being half Vulcan Spock had telepathic abilities and whenever he touched someone he would feel a connection. But being embraced by his aunt and cousin gave him a feeling he had never felt before from a human, in truth he had only ever been embraced by his mother. But the feeling he got from them was so very strange than the feeling he got from his mother. He felt them inside his mind as if he had a bond with them, a bond much stronger than the one he had with T'Pring his chosen bondmate. However this connection was so much different and stronger. It felt warm and filled with….. filled with love. Spock did not understand. And there was a happiness radiating from them. Spock felt uncomfortable he was not used to feelings this strong. And their thoughts were so loud and it was as there were millions of them all at the same time. His aunt and cousin released him from their embrace but the bond was still there.

"Spock, why don't you go for a walk with you cousin?" His mother looked at him with a smile. "Yes mother" Spock looked at Sebastian. "Where should we go Bimra?" Sebastian looked at Spock. "I do not understand the word Bimra." Spock said looking at Sebastian. "Bimra means cousin in Zamaize." "What is Zamaize?" "I'm Zamaize." "You are human." Sebastian laughed, Spock did not understand what was funny. "Perhaps you should explain it to Spock while you walk?" Charlotte suggested. Sebastian smiled at his mother and said: "I'm sure I will enjoy myself as I do so Asala." Sebastian reached out to put his hand on Spock's shoulder but Spock pulled slightly away. Spock expected to see his cousins face expression to change but it did not. "Let us go this way Bimra." He said and pointed in the opposite direction than the one Spock and his mother had come from. Spock followed Sebastian. As they walked in the park Sebastian started to explain what the Zamaize was. The Zamaize was a lifeform that was energy with intelligence. It could only exist in a host. It could lie dormant in a host if it did not find the host suited to form a connection. A connection could only be formed if both the Zamaize and the host both agreed on forming the connection. How deep the connection would be would depend solely on the host. The more of itself the host was willing to give the more the Zamaize would give in return. If a host would decide to keep secrets for the Zamaize the Zamaize in turn would keep secrets from the host. If there were limits in the connection it would be called Wal'taq. A connection without limits was called Boul'tag. "What kind of connection do you have with the Zamaize?" "My connection is Boul'tag Bimra." "What do you get from this Boul'tag?" "I get knowledge, the ability to sense emotions from others, telepathy and powers to for example make it rain on at certain spot." "I can understand and believe the first things you mentioned but not the last. It is illogical that a lifeform can give you the ability to make it rain." "Why is it illogical that a lifeform can help me make it rain?" "Rain is caused be meteorological reactions in the atmosphere." Sebastian laughed. "Why does what I say amuse you?" "It is the logical Vulcan part of you that amuses me Bimra." "I fail to see why my Vulcan side amuse you?" "It is amusing because you seek to find logic in everything. Even when there is no logic to be found. In time you will learn to accept that the best things in life rarely makes no logic at all." "I fail to see the logic in that statement" Sebastian laughed again. "I foresee Bimra. That only when you accept the human side of yourself and that logic does not apply to all aspects of life will you find true happiness." Spock stopped and stared at Sebastian. "I fail to understand you statement" "Those Zamaize that are Boul'tag have the ability to see the future. We see many futures as no future is cast in stone. Any future is affected by the choices made. I cannot tell you which choices to make that you will have figure out for yourself. I can only foresee the futures if I interfere with a possible future it will not happen." "I choose to be Vulcan!" Spock turned around and walked away from Sebastian. His cousin made no sense at all, he was the most illogical creature Spock had ever encountered. Sebastian smiled, for some reason he already knew that being completely Vulcan was not in the future of Spock and this was not only due to him having a human mother. Once back with their mothers, Spock and Sebastian ate a picnic lunch without Spock saying a word to Sebastian. Spock's mother wondered what Sebastian had told Spock that would make him not talk to him at all she did not however question him on the matter.

**Chap. 2**

For as long as Nyota could remember she had always loved languages. Her love had made her learn new languages all the time. In school one would always find her with a book or PADD in her hand teaching herself a new language. Her classmates called her a nerd. She did not mind. If wanting to excel made her a nerd so be it. Apart from reading and teaching herself new languages she loved looking at the sky, she preferred to look at it at night looking at all the stars. She dreamed of one day visiting all the stars, she knew that visiting all the stars was an illogical dream but she did not care it was a dream of hers. She knew that the only way she would have a small chance of visiting the stars was to join the Federation Starfleet. And to do that she would first have to get accepted into the Starfleet Academy. She had spent most of the summer teaching herself Vulcan, she already spoke Romulan and Klingon, not fluently but she was sure it was close. She hoped that her knowledge of languages would help her secure here acceptance at the Starfleet Academy. Her career counselor at her high school had been of great assistance in obtaining the forms to apply to Starfleet Academy and only yesterday she had received a response. An officer from the Starfleet Academy would arrive at her home to perform an interview to asses her ability. She hoped to strike him or her, for she only knew it to be a captain Pike, as intelligent but not overly so. She wanted to show captain Pike that she really wanted to make a career in the Starfleet and that she would not use the Starfleet Academy as a way of getting an education only to leave to a job outside the Starfleet. The Starfleet was her dream to make her other dream come true. Captain Pike was due to arrive in 3 days and Nyota could hardly wait. Her parents did not approve of her choice of career. They wanted her to stay on earth, her mother suggested that she become a teacher and her father wanted her to become a translator. They believed it to be dangerous to travel in space and it to be even more dangerous to explore new planets. Their disapproval of her choice of career made her want it even more. Her father called it a teenage rebellion. Nyota knew that her mother secretly hoped that she would fall madly in love with the boy who had taken her to the prom, believing that if she was hopelessly in love with this boy that she would make a miracle happen and make her forget all about the Starfleet. That was not likely to happen. The boy who had taken her to prom was a jock who had only wanted to take her so he could get into her pants. That had not happen, in fact she was pretty sure that he would never look at her again without feeling pain in his groin. She had from early childhood studied martial arts but she did not use it that night, she instead had kneed him hard and effectively in the groin and had left him crumbled at the ground. She had yet to find a reason to tell her parents of the incident. She was proud that she knew how to protect herself and had hopes that this too would be a skill that would help her get into the Starfleet Academy.

This afternoon Nyota was sitting at her favorite spot by the little waterhole about half an hour on horseback from her home in Africa. There was a tree that gave a wonderful shadow and she loved sitting here reading and listening to the sounds of the savanna. She put her book down and rose and walked to the side of the waterhole and kneeled down. She looked at her reflection in the water, she liked what she saw. In the small ripples of the water she could see her skin, her mother always told her that she had perfect skin. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek it was soft and smooth. She looked at her almond shaped eyes and smiled. Her teeth were white and made a beautiful contrast to her chocolate colored skin. Her lips were soft and only a little darker than her skin. She rose slightly and took in the sight of her torso in the water. Her breasts were full and she knew that boys at her high school had been talking about if they were real. They were real, she would never change anything on her body. Her waist was slim and her hips had a perfect curve. She loved the way her ass looked in tight pants and she preferred to wear pants because the not only showed of her ass, they also showed her long legs. Nyota thought about her body and wondered if she would ever meet anyone she would give her body too. Not only her body but also her mind. For Nyota there could be no other way, it had to be body and mind at the same time. But would she ever find someone who would have both? Most of the boys in her high school seemed to only want her body, and the few boys who wanted her mind as well did not seem to know what to do with her body. She prayed that she would get accepted to the Starfleet Academy and that she there would meet a man who wanted all of her, mind and body. Nyota rose and walked back to the tree and sat down. She picked up her book and continued to read. It was a book in Vulcan, it was difficult to read because many of the words had more than one meaning. It all depended on the context. The difficulty of reading the Vulcan book intrigued her. It felt like a challenge and she loved it.

Several hours later and only a few pages further along in her book she looked up to see that the sun was beginning to set. Regretfully she closed the book and rose. She walked over to her horse. The horse had been a gift from her parents for her tenth birthday, she had named him Emmit. Emmit had soon become her close friend and confident. She had told him everything. She all of a sudden realized that if she got accepted to the Starfleet Academy she would not get to see him everyday, ride him everyday or confide in him everyday. If she was accepted she would only have 7 weeks before she would have to leave for Los Angeles. If she got accepted she would miss him everyday. She wondered if there were stables close to the Academy and if they did if there would time for her to ride Emmit. She wondered if her parents would pay to have Emmit shipped to Los Angeles, they probably would not. She knew that they knew that Emmit would be one more reason for her to come home other than to visit her family.

The next days passed by so slowly, to Nyota it felt like time stood still. Finally the day of captain Pikes visit arrived, Nyota had in the passing days tried to prepare herself. She wanted to look and sound like a perfect candidate for the Starfleet Academy. She had practiced what she wanted to say even though she had no idea what kind of questions captain Pike was going to ask. She had picked out a skirt and a top, the skirt was greenish blue and the top was white with a flowerlike print on the left shoulder. She had chosen to wear sandal in white leather with leather straps around her ankle. She wanted to wear some jewelry and she picked out a silver necklace with a drop shaped glass bead her brother had made. It was her favorite necklace. Nyota wanted to look fresh for captain Pike's visit, so she slept in and ate a late breakfast. Captain Pike was due to arrive at noon, so when Nyota entered the shower she had no idea that captain Pike was arriving at her family home. Nyota sang in the shower so loud it could be heard in the living room. She had no idea that her parents were entertaining captain Pike in the living room. Her mother looked slightly embarrassed but captain Pike smiled and took a sip of the glass of homemade cider he had been offered. When Nyota's mother heard Nyota stop singing and the water being turned off she excused herself to captain Pike and went to her daughter's room. Nyota had just entered her room and thrown her towel in a chair when her mother entered her room. "Captain Pike has arrived." Nyota looked shocked. "But captain Pike was not due to arrive yet." Nyota started to pull on her clothes as fast as possible. "Relax Nyota, your father and I are entertaining him." Nyota looked at her mother with shock painted all over her face. She wondered if they were going to tell him that they did NOT want her to join the Starfleet. "He is a very nice man, he has apologized for being early." Nyota did not know what to say and she was struggling to make her skirt sit the right way on her hips while attempting to pull her top on at the same time. When she was satisfied whit the skirt and top she quickly turned her attention to her sandals. Then she tied her hair back in a ponytail and picked up her necklace. She was getting nervous and she dropped it at the floor. Her mother picked it up. "Breathe Nyota." Nyota was facing the mirror in her room and she caught her mother's eyes in the mirror. "All my preparations are….. all of a sudden I'm so nervous." "You have nothing to be nervous about sweetheart. You are ready." Nyota watched as her mother placed her necklace around her neck. "I thought that you and father did not want me to go." "If we have sounded that way it is only because we are selfish. We love you and want you as close to us as possible. You are our youngest and maybe we are just not ready for you to leave. But we will be sweetheart." Nyota turned around and threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much mama." And then Nyota walked downstairs to the living room.

As Nyota entered the living room captain Pike put down his glass and rose to great her. He was a man that had a natural authority to him that demanded a natural respect. "Miss Uhura, it is very nice to finally meet you." "Nice too meet you too captain Pike." "Please excuse my being so early, whoever made my travel arrangement appeared to have miscalculated the time zones." "No apology necessary captain." Nyota's father cleared his throat and said; "My wife and I will leave you." "Thank you Mr. Uhura." He then turned his attention back to Nyota and said; "Shall we sit?" "We shall" Nyota said and walked over to the chair her father had just left and sat down. "Well," captain Pike said as he sat down, "we were very impressed when we read your file at the Academy." "Thank you Sir." "And there was no doubt in the board of acceptance that you would make and excellent cadet at the Academy, but…" "But what Sir?" Captain Pike smiled at her. "But even though you have perfect papers and excellent written statements from you high school teachers the Academy always insist on conducting an interview with the potential cadet. Just to make sure that the person in question has not changed his or hers mind since the application was sent." "I can assure you that I have not changed my mind." Nyota said. "We also want to make sure that a cadet has support from home. Four years is a long time away from home." "I want to be perfectly honest with you captain, up until about 15 minutes ago I thought that my parents were against my joining the Starfleet." Captain Pike raised an eyebrow. "What has changed in the last 15 minutes?" "Something my mother said about them not being ready for their youngest to leave home. But she assured me that they will be." Captain Pike smiled at her again. "Most parents are never ready when their children wishes to leave home. But in case you did not know Miss Uhura I can inform you that you parents are very proud that we are happy to accept you as a cadet at the Starfleet Academy." "I have been accepted?" "Indeed you have Miss Uhura, all I need is a signature on this form," he took a PADD from his bag on the floor, "and it is official. Your parents have already signed." He told her as he handed the PADD over to her. Nyota looked at her parents signatures as she signed herself. She handed the PADD back to captain Pike. "Welcome to the Starfleet Academy miss Uhura." "Thank you captain." "I suspect that one day I will be lucky enough to have you as a valued part of my crew." "It would be an honor to serve with you captain." Captain Pike looked at his watch and rose from his seat. "I would have liked to get to know you better cadet Uhura but unfortunately I have other future cadets to interview. But I'm sure that I will see you at the Academy." "Indeed you will captain, and thank you very much for making the journey to my home." Nyota said as she too rose. She walked him to the front door and wished him a safe journey. Then she walked into to the kitchen where her parents were waiting. "I am now officially a cadet at the Starfleet Academy." Her parents smiled at her. "Congratulations sweetheart." Her mother said.

The time leading up to her departure went by so fast and before she knew it Nyota was packing her bags. Once finished packing Nyota took a look around her room. It had been her home for a little over 18 years and now she was leaving. She knew that after she had graduated from the Starfleet Academy she would most likely be assigned to a starship. In the breaks between semesters at the this would still be her home, but she knew in her heart that she would from now on feel different about her home. As she took her last case to the lobby at the front door she smiled. She was ready to start a new life but she knew that she would miss her old life. She put her case down and walked out the door and down to the stables. She found Emmit waiting for her. He came to her and put his big head to her chest. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I have to leave you Emmit. But I will take you with me in my heart where ever I go."

**Chap. 3.**

Nyota was sitting in the shuttle on the last leg of her journey to the Starfleet Academy. She was a bit annoyed. There was a hick in the Shuttle by the name of Jim Kirk. How he had gained acceptance to the Starfleet Academy she had no idea. Annoying was the most polite word she think of to describe her feelings towards Jim Kirk. The night before he had made a pass at her, been in a fight and during the fight he had grabbed her breasts. Had he not been pulled away from her at the moment he had grabbed her breasts she would most likely have broken every bone in both his hands. She now hoped that she would not have to be in any classes with him. She looked out the window and tried to remember a Vulcan poem instead of thinking about Jim Kirk. She was not about to let Jim Kirk ruin her first day at the Starfleet Academy. She found her mind to begin drifting, wondering if her luggage had arrived, who her roommate would be and hoping that she would get along with her roommate, hoping that she would make friends at the Starfleet Academy.

Spock stood in the hangar waiting for shuttles to arrive. He had been assigned to be here to welcome a specific group of new cadets at the Starfleet Academy. He remembered when he had arrived at the Academy 7 years earlier. He had arrived in a shuttle filled with humans who appeared overly excited. He had found their excitement illogical. He himself attended the Starfleet due to a comment made by the elders. It had been a comment about his mother. He knew that his choice to go to the Starfleet Academy was seen as very illogical and it was blamed on his human side. Amongst his fellow cadet students at the Academy he had found himself out of place, but it was not a new feeling he had felt that way since he was a child. His mother had always said that he was a child of two worlds but Spock had always failed to understand what she meant. He had been the best in any class he took and after having graduated he had been offered at position as at professor at the Academy teaching Vulcan. He had found it logical to accept. Now he was teaching several classes, and was also programming the Kobayashi Maru. As a student and as a professor he had only experienced academic success but there was one area in which he had not been successful. Being social was not an art he mastered. He seemed to be unable to make friends as the humans called it. There was only one man that Spock would come close to calling a friend, captain Christopher Pike. Spock liked that captain Pike never used the phrase 'how are you feeling today'. Spock had noticed that captain Pike only made a decision once he had all the possible information available. Spock found that way of making decisions very logical. Captain Pike would from time to time invite him to lunch or dinner and he would accept as he knew it to be what was expected to do when asked by a friend.

Spock checked his internal watch, the shuttle that carried the cadets he was to welcome was due to arrive in 9.32 minutes. He found himself standing alone, he did not need to be waiting with anyone. Several cadets in their second, third and fourth year had arrived. Spock had been observing them gather in smaller groups greeting each other. He had heard them comment on him being there. He had heard one cadet say; "I feel bad for the first year cadets being greeted by that pointy-eared-green-blooded-know-it-all bastard of a professor." Spock had recognized the student as a third year student who had failed his Vulcan class. Spock expected the comment to be a result of uncontrolled feelings. He found this display of uncontrolled emotions illogical. The student had no one to blame for his failed class but himself. 2.04 minutes until the shuttle would arrive. Spock had placed himself at the dock where the shuttle with the cadets he were to greet arrive. He was in his Starfleet Academy uniform and he stood waiting with his hands behind his back. He always kept his arms behind his back, he found it the best way to avoid touching the skin of anyone and thereby avoiding a telepathic connection.

As the shuttle approached the docks Nyota bent forward to look out the window hoping to get a first glance at what would be her home for the next four years. But everybody else in the shuttle also wanted to get a first look so all that Nyota could see were the back of the head of the girl sitting next to her. Nyota was a little disappointed so she leaned back. When the shuttle landed Nyota unfastened her seatbelt grabbed her handbag from under the seat and stood up. There were two doors in the shuttle and she was closest to the front door so she started walking towards it. From the voices behind her Nyota concluded that Jim 'the hick' Kirk was stepping on people's feet and pushing his was past the other cadets to get to the front door. Just as Nyota reached the front door she felt a push in the back and she just knew that she was going to fall. Nyota let go of her handbag so that she would be able to brace her fall with both of her hands.

Spock had watched at the shuttle had landed. He waited until the doors were opening before he made his way to the front door of the shuttle. He studied the cadets as the exited the shuttle. From what he heard he concluded that someone was trying to get out faster. And just as a pleasant looking female cadet came to the front door she appeared to receive a push from behind and started to fall. As she started to fall Spock noticed that she let go of her handbag, a logical thing to do, since it would allow her to brace her fall with both hands. In 0.17 second Spock decided not to let the female cadet fall.

Just as Nyota thought she was going to fall someone caught hold of her arm at the elbow and prevented her from falling. Whoever saved her from falling also managed to catch her handbag with just one finger which she found impressive since there was a PADD in her saviors hand. Her savior quickly helped her gain her balance. And in the short time it took him to do so she couldn't help but notice that his hand on her arm was hot, really hot. He released her arm and offered her handbag back to her. When he did she noticed that he was not human, he was a Vulcan. He was the first Vulcan she had ever met up until that point she had only seen pictures of Vulcans. He was wearing a commander's uniform. "Thank you for saving me from falling commander." Nyota said and smiled at him. He did not smile back at her, she had not expected him too, Vulcans do not show any kind of emotion.

Spock had taken one quick step forward and was able to catch hold of the cadet's arm by the elbow and at the same time catch her handbag before it hit the ground. The touch of her skin under his hand felt like electricity to him. In a spit second he was overwhelmed by flashes of her emotions and memories. In the 4.32 seconds it took him to help her regain her balance he saw and felt more from her than he had ever thought possible without being bonded. He saw her home, her room, a horse, her parents, a bar, a fight in a bar. He felt pride of being accepted at the Starfleet Academy, love for her parents, a feel of freedom riding her horse, anger at some 'hick'. It took him 0.07 second to make a decision to find out what a 'hick' was. And even faster he decided to never touch her skin again. The depth of the connection he had had with her had shocked him and he found himself wondering if she had felt their short connection. He heard her thank him and saw her smile at him. Spock did not smile back he looked at her and said: "You are welcome cadet."

Both Nyota and Spock heard a voice behind her say: "Nice catch." By the anger that sprang from the female cadets eyes Spock concluded that owner of the voice had to be the 'hick'. Nyota could have killed Jim 'the hick' Kirk for that comment. Spock looked at the owner of the voice and asked; "Who are you cadet?" "James T. Kirk, Jim to friends. At your service commander." Spock tapped on his PADD and said: "You are not on any list of arriving cadets mr. Kirk. Would you care to explain why you were on this Starfleet Academy shuttle?" "I can explain that." A voice said. Spock turned his head and saw that captain Pike was approaching. "There were some problems with cadet Kirks application to Starfleet Academy, I will make sure they are in order by the end of the day commander Spock." Spock gave a quick nod to captain Pike in acceptance. "Kirk follow me." Captain Pike said and turned around and started walking away assuming that Jim Kirk would follow him. Jim Kirk looked at Spock and then at Nyota and said: "After everything we have been through you really should tell me your name." When Nyota did not answer Jim Kirk shrugged his shoulders and started to follow captain Pike.

Once Jim Kirk had left Spock turned his attention back to his PADD. He did a quick name call and was pleased that the cadets he was meant to greet was all there. Spock had the students follow him to the administration building. Here they would register and receive a PADD, Spock informed them that their schedule was in their PADD as well as a map of the entire Starfleet Academy and dorm-area. Then he led them to the dorm administration office and informed them that here they would receive their code for their dorm room and then he left them there. Spock had originally planned to attempt to be friendly. To tell the students where to find different things, but his short telepathic connection with cadet Uhura had caused him to abandon his original plan.

As commander Spock led them from one office to an other Nyota found her looking at the commander. Nyota thought that he looked different than the pictures she had seen of Vulcans. His eyes were different and his eyebrows were different too. She had no idea as to why, she wanted to ask but her research of the Vulcan race prior to coming to the Starfleet Academy told her that her question would not be welcomed nor answered. Nyota kept looking at Spock, he was tall and slim. She wandered how strong he was, she knew that Vulcans were stronger than humans. Nyota wandered if he had always had the typical Vulcan haircut. All too soon they arrived at the dorm administration office and Spock left, Nyotal looked at his back as he left. She got the code for her room and went searching for her room. Nyota found her room easily with the help of her PADD, she entered the code and the door slid open. She was pleased to see that her luggage as promised was already in her room. And then she saw the girl she would be sharing the room with for the next 4 years. The girl was green, an orion Nyota told herself. "Hi there roomie, I'm Gaila." "Hi roomie" Nyota said trying on the slang word for roommate "I'm Nyota." "I've arrived two hours ago. Your luggage came one hour ago. I was wondering if I should unpack your luggage. But I've heard that some people does not like when other people unpack their luggage so I chose not to unpack your luggage." Nyota found herself wondering if Gaila always talked so much. "Do you want me to help you unpack? I have already unpacked my own luggage." Nyota smiled at Gaila. "I would love some help unpacking." "Do you have any dresses?" "A few but not a lot." "You look about the same size as me you can borrow any of my dresses you want any time you want." "I don't have a lot of dresses but feel free to borrow any of them." Nyota said smiling at Gaila. "I just know that we are going to be best friends." Gaila said "We are going to live together, study together, shop together, party together. We are going to have the best four years together." Nyota smiled again hoping that Gaila would be right.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 4-6

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 4.**

After Spock had left the cadets at the dorm office he went back to his personal quarters. He wanted to meditate, NO he NEEDED to meditate. He went into the small room he had decorated to be his meditation room. He kept it simple, a few items from his home on Vulcan and a mat on the floor. His mother had made the mat for him. He took of his boots and socks and removed the upper part of his uniform and undershirt. He preferred to meditate this way. He sat down on the mat and closed his eyes expecting peace and calmness to come to him. But peace and calmness did not come to him. Spock found his thoughts to circle around cadet Uhura. He did not need this. He did not want this. One touch, one short touch to help a new cadet avoid falling and he seemed to have lost his ability to find peace in meditation. He found it disturbing that the short connection that he had had with cadet Uhura had appeared to be stronger than the connection he shared with his bondmate T'Pring. The bond he shared with T'Pring had not been formed in a natural way, it had for her, she had been ready. It had been him who had needed help. A priest on Vulcan had guided his mind to bond with T'Pring. After the bond had been formed he had always felt like there was someone else in his mind. It was only a faint presence of someone else. However faint the presence was it did not feel good. Before the bond was made he had always thought that when a bond was formed it would feel good. But it did not feel good. When he left Vulcan he felt anger from T'Pring, he had expected to feel understanding and longing but all he got was anger and disappointment. He knew he should be happy that his father had been able to secure him a bondmate. But he was not happy, now so many years after the bond had been formed he felt it to be a mistake. He could never be what T'Pring and her family expected of him. Spock did not want to be what they expected of him. They wanted him to be like his father. To become an ambassador. Even so far away from Vulcan he still felt T'Prings presence in his mind. After he left Vulcan he had often tried to reach her, to make their bond stronger. But it was as if T'Pring was denying him as if she did not want their bond to become stronger. Spock wondered if T'Pring had felt his brief connection with cadet Uhura. Spock wanted T'Pring to have felt the connection he had felt with cadet Uhura. He wanted her to want to make their bond stronger. He needed his bond with T'Pring to become stronger so the brief connection with cadet Uhura would disappear from his mind. Spock did not want any thoughts of cadet Uhura in his mind. I was more than enough that he knew that she would be in 3 of his classes. He would have to distance himself from him her.

Spock was still sitting on his meditation mat, peace had still not come to him. Spock gave up on meditating and decided to reach out to T'Pring. Spock searched for T'Pring in his mind, he easily found her. He reached for her. He tried to convey his need for their bond to strengthen to her. Spock felt her, this was the strongest he had ever felt T'Pring in their bond ever since it had been formed. He knew at once that she had felt his brief connection to cadet Uhura. Spock felt that T'Pring was angry. He found her anger both logical and illogical at the same time. Logical because he should not have been able to make a connection with someone else while being bonded to her. And illogical because if their bond had been stronger he would not have been able to make a connection in the first place. Suddenly Spock felt anger within himself. His connection with cadet Uhura had been the fault of T'Pring, she was the one who had refused to make their bond stronger. She was to blame. Spock knew that T'Pring would feel his anger but he did not care. He wanted her to feel guilty. He wanted her to take responsibility for what had happened between him and cadet Uhura. As soon as Spock felt his own anger emerge he felt T'Pring pull back. He would not let her. He wanted her to feel his anger. She had to feel his anger. Spock held on to her in their connection and sent all his anger at her. Somewhere in his mind Spock knew he should not be doing what he was doing. He was the one who had left Vulcan against the wishes of his parents and T'Pring. He had placed himself on earth. He was the one who had gone against the elders on Vulcan because of his illogical human feelings. Abruptly Spock broke the connection with T'Pring. It was his human side who was to blame for what had happened. His weak bond with T'Pring, him going against the elders, it had all happened because of his human side. For the first time in his life Spock felt hate. He hated his human side. He did not want to be human. It had brought him nothing but problems. If he could he would rid himself of his human side. He wanted it gone. Then an enormous amount of guild filled Spock up. Hating his human side would mean hating his mother. Spock did not hate his mother, she was the one good thing he remembered from his childhood. Spock felt tears begin to fill up his eyes. He curled up in a ball on the floor and cried.

Spock was on the floor for hours, he did not want to get up. When he finally got up his internal watch told him that is was midnight. He rose and went to his bedroom, he slowly undressed and put on his pajama pants and crawled to bed.

**Chap. 5.**

To Nyota the first couple of days had been busy. She had worked hard at getting to know her way around the Starfleet Academy. Finding the right classroom was easy but getting there on time was an entirely other matter. The halls were filled with cadets who seemed to be going everywhere. From her map on her PADD Nyota could see that there were short cuts but she soon found that the so called short cuts seemed to be even more crowded. Nyota hoped that when she and the other cadets became more familiar with the campus area the halls and short cuts would become less crowded. After her final class on her second day Nyota decided to familiarize herself with the halls and short cuts on campus. She came to the conclusion that it would be easier after class where she would not have to be worried about bumping into people. Nyota activated the map on her PADD and got the program to place all of her classes on the map. She then started walking around campus. Nyota quickly found the shortest routes from classroom to classroom on her PADD but she just as quick discovered that walking while looking on her PADD was not a good idea. After walking into several walls she decided to sit down and try to memorize the map and the classroom positions. Nyota was so focused that she did not hear someone approach. "Are you lost cadet?" Nyota rose her head in surprise and found herself looking at commander Spock. "No sir. I'm not lost. I'm trying to memorize where my classrooms are and the shortest route between them so I won't be late for any classes." "Other cadets would benefit from doing the same. Carry on cadet." Spock said and walked away with his hands behind his back. Nyota looked at him walking away until he turned a corner. 'Strange thing to say' Nyota thought to herself and turned her attention back to her PADD. After a few seconds Nyota raised her head again. Her concentration was broken. She found herself wondering where commander Spock was going. Not that it was any of her business anyway but she still wondered. With her concentration broken Nyota gave up memorizing the map and got up. She put her PADD in her backpack and walked back to her dorm room. On her way back she wondered why she lost her concentration, it was not like her to just loose her concentration. Just from meeting commander Spock. Suddenly she got nervous that she would not be able to concentrate in classes she would take from him. She could not let that happen, she was here to get and education so that she could follow her dream of traveling in space. In all her other classes she had chosen to sit on the front row, maybe she should refrain from doing that in commander Spock's classes. If being close to him caused her to lose concentration she would just have to sit as far away from as possible.

Back at her dorm room she found Gaila waiting for her. "Where have you been roomie? We have been invited to a café by a couple of my classmates." Nyota smiled this was just what she needed, she threw her backpack on her bed and said; "Let's go then." "I just knew that you wanted to go you are the best roomie ever." Nyota put her concerns aside at happily followed Gaila. The café was called 'All in, nothing out'. The café turned out not to be so much a café but more like a bar and the couple of classmates turned out to be a group of 17 people. But Nyota didn't care. Nyota had originally thought that it would just be a couple of hours but the afternoon visit to the café turned out to be an allnight party. For the first time Nyota didn't feel out of place at a party. She had a feeling that she was with equals. Sure they talked about who looked good but Nyota found herself talking about one of her classes with them. She felt better with her fellow cadets than she had ever felt with her classmates at highschool. Being with them made the Starfleet Academy feel like home to Nyota. Before the evening was over Nyota found herself singing with Gaila and a cadet called Malmros while drinking Andorian ale and dancing on a table. Nyota and Gaila walked back to their room well after midnight. They went straight to bed. Before sleep found her Nyota thought about her day and what a wonderful day and evening it had been. But she decided not to make café visits a daily routine.

As long as she could remember Nyota had awakened 5 minutes before her alarm clock began to chime. And even though she had not had as much sleep as usual due to the visit at 'All in, nothing out' Nyota still woke 5 minutes before the chime bagan. She got out of bed, Gaila was still sleeping green limbs seemed to be everywhere. Nyota went to the bathroom and showered. She loved a morning shower. When she got out of the bathroom feeling like a new person, Gaila was awake. They chatted while they got dressed, the chatted on their way to the mess hall, they chatted on their way to class. There was so much to talk about, classes, professors, classmates and the night before. As much as they had enjoyed themselves Gaila agreed that it was not to be a daily event. They parted in front of Gaila's classroom and Nyota went down the hall, took a short cut and then went down another to her classroom for her first class of the day; Beginners Vulcan, with no other than commander Spock. Nyota corrected herself, Professor Spock. As Nyota entered the classroom she found that luck was not on her side. There were only seats available seats on the front row. Nyota cursed under her breath. She and Gaila had spent far too much time chatting and now there was no way around it she would just have to sit on the front row. She now hoped that she would be able to concentrate. She walked to the front row and found a seat. She looked at her PADD, the class was to begin in 2,16 minutes. For some reason Nyota all of a sudden felt nervous, what was there to feel nervous about? Commander Spock, Nyota liked the word commander a lot better than professor… was a professor just like any other professor on campus. Well he was a Vulcan….. but why would that make her nervous? She was here to learn and he was here to teach her. He was a Vulcan who ever could be better to teach Vulcan? She would just have to work hard at concentrating. How hard could that be?

'You are mind babbling' Nyota told herself. 'Relax girl, everything will be just fine if you relax'

Then the ring of a bell brought Nyota back to reality. Her first class with commander Spock was about to begin. At the end of the bell ringing Nyota heard the door to the classroom close and lock. Nyota turned her head and saw commander Spock walk to the front of the class. He walked with his hands behind his back without even looking left or right. He walked straight to his desk in front of the class and turned.

**Chap. 6.**

On a personal note; In this chapter and in the chapters to follow there will be conversation in Vulcan. However I'm not fuent in Vulcan and unfortunately I never will be there for anything spoken or thought in Vulcan will be written like this; _Hello there, this is how I will write in Vulcan._

Normally Spock slept well. But the night that had just passed had been normal. Spock had not slept well. He had tossed and turned. Thoughts had twirled in his mind. Thoughts of T'Pring and cadet Uhura. Any thought he had concerning these so different women made any logic. Spock would normally wake up rested but this morning he was not as rested as he usually would be. He thought of meditating but after his failure the day before he chose not to, he had an instinct that said that any meditation would not be a success this morning. Instead Spock chose to take a much longer shower. A much longer shower to Spock meant that his shower this morning lasted 6,5 minutes instead of his usual 5 minutes shower. Spock spent the extra 1,5 minut just standing under the hot running water. He did nothing but just stand there he had no idea why he did it, he just did. After his shower he got dressed and went to his small kitchen and prepared his breakfast. As he sat eating his breakfast he activated his PADD and checked the list of students attending his class in beginners Vulcan. One name jumped at him. Cadet Uhura. He looked up her file in the arcive. From what he read in her file he concluded that cadet Uhura was an intelligent young cadet. She spoke 27 languages and 14 dialects. "He found himself hoping that she was able to speak Vulcan, it was not on the list of the languages which she spoke. But maybe just maybe she spoke Vulcan. Spock knew that only languages that a cadet had passed an exam in would be listed in the cadets file. He found it illogical to hope that cadet Uhura would be able to speak Vulcan. But nothing concerning cadet Uhura was logical to Spock.

Spock walked at a steady pace towards his classroom. He knew he was on time and that he would arrive at his classroom at the exact time the bell would ring to announce the beginning of the class. He had programed the door to close and lock when the bell had stopped ringing and when it did he was inside his classroom just as he had planned. He walked to his desk and turned around. As he turned around his eyes came to rest on cadet Uhura. She was sitting on the front row. "Good morning class. I'm commander Spock. This class is beginners Vulcan. If there are any of you who are not supposed to take beginners Vulcan please exit the classroom now." Six cadets with surprised looks on their faces got up and left. Spock wondered why some cadets would enter a classroom without making sure it was the right classroom. It seemed to happen in all of his classes and he suspected that the other professors experienced the same thing. He turned to his desk and placed his shoulderbag on the desk, opened it and took his PADD from it. He activated it and did a name call. With each cadet he took time to ask them a simple question in Vulcan to see if they spoke any Vulcan at all and if they did to place their level. As he reached cadet Uhura he found himself looking into her eyes as he said; _"Good morning cadet, are you well today?" "Good morning commander Spock, I'm well today." _He found her pronunciation to be not quite correct and she spoke with a slight federation dialect. _"Your pronunciation is not quite correct and you speak with a federation dialect cadet. Where have you learned Vulcan?" "I have taught myself commander Spock. There were no Vulcan classes at the high school I attended before coming to the Starfleet Academy." "Your vocabulary is impressive cadet." "I hope to improve in your class commander Spock." "I am sure you will cadet." _Spock turned away from cadet Uhura and carried on with his name calling. Spock was impressed with her ability in Vulcan. By his estimations she was far ahead of the other cadets, he would give her extra assignments to help her improve. Spock finished the name calling and said; "Please take out your PADD's and activate them." He waited 0,2 minutes then he said; "I will now send a list of texts and a syllabus to you all. Your work in my class will be based on those." While he spoke Spock's fingers tapped on his PADD and he sent them the list and the syllabus.

Nyota studied the files that commander Spock had sent her. She discovered that she had read most of the texts on the list. She began scanning the syllabus and found it interesting. From her scan she could see that I would help her a lot with her understanding of the texts. She was not sure if she had received praise from commander Spock when he had spoken to her in Vulcan. He had spoken more with her than with any of the other cadets. She liked that. Nyota was proud that she had had the longest conversation with commander Spock. She had wanted to show him her abilities but she did not want to come across as a know-it-all to the other cadets. Commander Spock was still talking and Nyota began taking notes. She had a feeling that everything he said in class was important to remember and she did not want to miss out on anything.

Spock went on talking about what they were to expect in his class. He wanted the cadets to be able to prepare themselves for his classes. Spock went on telling them that he expected them to be prepared for his class every time and if they failed to be that he would assign extra work to them. As he spoke Spock noticed that cadet Uhura was taking notes, his keen eyes noticed that she was one of only 7 cadets out of 57 who was taking notes. He found it pleasing. The class was coming close to an end and Spock said; "I will now send you a file and a program. The file contains my office hours and the program will able you to make an appointment at any time." He sent it to them and then the bell rang. Spock watched as most of the cadets put their PADD's away and left his classroom. Spock knew that cadet Uhura would not leave his classroom, she was also on the list for his next class. In the break between his two classes Spock reopened cadet Uhuras file. This time he looked for her schedule, he was curious as to which classes she was taking. He knew that her schedule was based on her grades from high school. From her schedule he concluded that the Starfleet was steering her in the direction of becoming a communications officer. He then looked up her high school file, Spock wanted to see her grades. Spock was impressed by her grades, she had excelled in every class she had attended in high school. But he knew why they had chosen communication for her, it was obvious that her passion was languages.

Nyota considered to change to another seat for her next class with commander Spock. But then again why should she? She liked sitting in the front row, she had always done so in every class she had ever taken. It gave her a better view, taking notes if the teacher wrote any on the board. The next class was 'Relations between galaxy species.' Nyota found that the name of the class didn't really say anything about what the class was about. Why she was to take this class she was not sure off. But since she had to take the class she would do her best.

The bell rang and Spock rose from his seat behind his desk. The door closed and locked just as Spock had programmed. Spock waited till the cadets had seated themselves and then he said; "Good morning class. I'm commander Spock. This class is Relations between galaxy species. If there are any of you who are not supposed to take Relations between galaxy species please exit the classroom now." Spock saw Nyota smiling, he had no idea why she smiled. He wondered if he had said something funny. This time only one cadet got up to leave.

Nyota could not help smiling when she heard Spock greet the class. Commander Spock had said the exact same thing to greet this class that he had said to greet his last class, the only difference had been the name of the class.

Spock began the name calling of the cadets and found that everyone was present. "This class is meant to make you understand the differences between the species of the known galaxy and the different social etiquettes of the species of the known galaxy. So that you will be able to interact with all known species." Spock was happy to see that Nyota again was taking notes. "Your abilities to recognize and act accordingly will help you greatly in your future career within the Federation Starfleet." He took a breath. "In this class you will study the different races. During this year you will be asked to create group assignments that you will present to you fellow classmates." Spock went on talking about the things the cadets were meant to learn during the lessons. At the end of the class he sent then a list of races they would be studying during year, he handed out a chip with information on the first race they would be studying, romulans, and then he sent them his office hours and the program to book a time during his office hours.

Having heard what the class was about Nyota thought it was going to be very interesting class. She found herself wishing that the first race they would be studying were the Vulcans. After the bell rang to signal to the end of the class Nyota went to lunch. She met up with Gaila and they talked about their classes. Gaila was taking science classes and she was talking about a guy in her class that she found fascinating and wanted to get to know a lot better. Nyota smiled at her roomie. "So," Gaila said "any interesting guys in your any of you classes?" "Does a Vulcan professor count?" "I heard that Vulcans have green you-know-what." Nyota blushed. "Nyota…. Do you have a crush on your Vulcan professor?" "Nooo I do not have a crush on my Vulcan professor. I find him interesting. That's all and I just feel a little uncomfortable talking about my professors you-know-what." Gaila grinned at Nyota. "Stop your dirty thinking Gaila, that grin on your face is making it very difficult for me to focus on my lunch." "I can't help it Nyota, it's in my genes…. You know what? I also heard that a Vulcans ears are so sensitive that if you lick them they get an instant erection." Nyota who at that moment was drinking from her glass of water ended up spitting her water all over Gaila. "I'm so so sorry Gaila." For some reason Gaila wasn't angry she just kept on grinning. Nyota knew that she would not be able to look at commander Spock's ears without wandering if that bit of information or to be more correct the rumor, would not be good for her concentration.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 7-9.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 7.**

'Thank God for physical training' Nyota thought to herself and then, 'OH NO not him, anyone but him' Nyota saw Jim 'the hick' Kirk, he was standing with a group of girls who seemed to be very interested in him. Nyota tried to find a spot where Kirk could not see her. The last thing she needed was a dose of Kirk. Even though she had only had brief encounters with him she really did not like the guy. He was too full of himself for his own good. And then just as Nyota thought that she had managed to duck out of Kirk's eyesight she heard him yelling; "Uhura…. Juhuuuuu Uhura over here." Nyota turned at looked at Kirk. 'What do you want Kirk?' she thought to herself. Kirk ran over to Nyota and left the group of girls standing looking in his direction. "Hey there Uhura" Kirk said as he reached her. "Where have you been hiding." "I'm not hiding Kirk, I'm getting an education." "Ouch." "What do you want Kirk?" "I was just wondering….. what is your first name?" "None of your business." "Ouch again." "It wouldn't hurt so much if you just left me alone Kirk. Go back to your fan group they seem to be missing you." Nyota nodded in the girls direction. Kirk turned and looked at them and waved at them. Nyota saw them smiling and waving back, not that Kirk saw their waving he was looking at her again. "Are you ever gonna tell me your first name?" "The day I tell you my name could very well be your last day alive." "I'll just have to wait, and then beat the odds. How hard can that be?" At that moment Nyota saw a way away from Kirk. She saw cadet Malmros whom she had met at 'All in Nothing out' "Gotta go Kirk, my friend is here." And then she turned at ran over to cadet Malmros. To her surprise cadet Malmros gave her a hug. "Nice to see you again Uhura." He smiled at her and Nyota smiled back. "Nice to see you too Malmros. How have you been?" "Just fine thanks. Are you a friend of Kirk's?" "No not on your life, in fact you just saved me from him." "Glad to be of service. That guy is such an ass." Nyota nodded in agreement. "I have 4, no wait 5 classes with him and all he has done so far is hitting on girls and not paying any attention what so ever." "I can't really say that I'm surprised." Nyota said. "How on earth he got accepted to the Academy I have no idea." "I do." Nyota said "he got in a fight at a bar, I was there and captain Pike saved his ass, and then he was in the same shuttle as me, and captain Pike who I think flew our shuttle, said that there was some paper trouble or something. I think Kirk is here because of captain Pike." "I've heard of captain Pike, he can pull strings, he is well connected." "To get Kirk into the Academy he must be."

Then the bell rang and their physical instructors came. They informed the cadets that they would begin with a series of tests to be able to determine physical shape and plan their onward physical training. Within minutes Nyota forgot all about Kirk and the dirty thoughts that Gaila had planted in her mind about commander Spock. The instructors made them sweat, Nyota liked to be physical active but this workout was brutal. She was glad she knew the reason for it, if she hadn't she would have thought that it had been designed to torture cadets. As they neared the end of the class the instructors called them together and announced that they would receive the results of their tests at their next physical class and at which point they would be placed in smaller groups and proceed with personal training programs. Nyota hoped that she would not end up in the same group as Kirk. Then the bell rang and Nyota walked towards the female changing room. She was soaked in sweat, her hair and clothes clung to her body. Just as she reached the door she heard Kirk. "Damn it Uhura just looking at you makes me go monogamous." Nyota turned and faced Kirk. "Don't use words you don't understand Kirk." And then she went into the changing room to shower and change.

When Nyota exited the changing room she found both Malmros and Kirk waiting for her. She took one look at Kirk and then went straight over to Malmros and took his hand looked at him and said. "Let's go Malm' I'm starving." "Two souls one thought, let's go eat." Malmros said and took her gymbag from her. And they left Kirk standing wondering what had just happened. Nyota thought that Malmros would let go of her hand as soon as they were out of Kirks sight, but he didn't. But then again neither did she. It felt good holding his hand. They entered the mess hall together. Nyota spotted Gaila sitting at the table where they had shared their lunch. "There is my roomie Gaila, let's join her for dinner." "Sure, your roomie is a lot of fun and brilliant at the same time, we have sub space gravitation science together." Still holding hands they went over to Gaila. "Hey Gaila, got room for two more?" Gaila looked up, when she saw Nyota holding hands with Malmros she gave Nyota a funny smile. "I always have room for two more. Make yourself at home here at my beautiful decorated table." Nyota looked at the plastic flowers on the table and laughed. "Just drop our bags here and let's get some food." Malmros had still not let go of her hand. They entered the food line and eventually Malmros had to let go of her hand if he didn't getting their food back to the table would not be possible. Back at the table Nyota and Malmros found that Gaila was no longer alone at the table. 2 cadets Nyota didn't know was sitting there Gaila introduced them as Ben and Zuk'Arle. Conversation flowed easy and it seemed to Nyota that cadets were drawn to their table. Nyota enjoyed being a part of the group, in high school she had never felt as a part of any group.

Nyota did not know that she was being watched. Commander Spock had seen two male cadets waiting outside the female changing room. He had kept out of sight. He recognized one of the cadets as the one who was responsible for Nyota almost falling out of the shuttle. Kirk was his name. Spock did not know the other cadet. Spock had overheard their conversation. "Are you waiting for Uhura?" Kirk had asked. "Are you?" "I'm telling you dude, you don't stand a chance." "And why would that be?" "She is way too hot for you. And you are just too much of geek to get her attention." "Oh yeah? Then how come she chose me over you in there?" "Pity, she saw a geek and decided to save him." "In case you haven't noticed Kirk, Starfleet is geek territory and women who uses their brains the way Uhura does have no interest in jocks like you." "Muscles versus brains. Muscles win every time. Just wait and see." Spock watched at the cadets attempted to stair each other down and then cadet Uhura emerged from the changing room. Spock watched as cadet Uhura took one look at Kirk and went straight for the other cadet. She called him Malm. Spock watched as Uhura left with the cadet she called Malm, he saw Kirk shrug his shoulders and leave in the other direction. Spock wanted to know when cadet Uhura had met this Malm she had only been at the Starfleet Academy a few days, Spock found it hard to believe that she had had time to make an emotional connection to another cadet in the short amount of time she had been here. He did not like that Uhura was holding this Malm's hand. He knew it was illogical for him to not like that Uhura was holding hands with this Malm. Spock followed them to the Mess hall. He watched them as they went to the food line, they were still holding hands. Then finally they had to let go of each other. Then he looked at the table where they obviously were going to sit. Spock felt that the green girl sitting at the table had seen him, she held eye contact with him for a few seconds. She gave him a small smile. He knew from her appearance that she was Orion, she oozed sexual attraction. But apart from oozing of sexual attraction Spock also knew that the Orion girl could sense when someone was attracted to someone. He found himself wondering, was he attracted to cadet Uhura?

**Chap. 8.**

Spock was sitting in his meditating room on his mat. Peace was coming to him slowly. He had cleared his mind of all thoughts and was feeling a calming peace entering his mind. He cherished the inner peace he had missed it. Spock meditated for an hour and then he went to the bathroom and showered. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to cook. Just at that moment his comm sounded. Spock went to his comm and accepted the incoming call, captain Pike's face appeared on the small screen. "Hi there Spock, I know it is last minute, but do you want to go out to dinner?" "That would be an agreeable proposal captain Pike." Pike smiled in his world it would have been enough to say yes or sure, but Pike knew that there was no way that Spock would ever be able to answer a simple question that way. "Excellent Spock, I've heard of a new place off campus called 'Spanish heart' why don't we try it out?" "That sounds agreeable captain Pike." "I'll call and make reservations, meet me at the taxi bay in half hour? We can go for a drink before we eat." "That will be acceptable captain Pike." "I'll see you then Spock." The screen went blank, Spock went into his bedroom, he decided that a change of clothing would be required. Spock chose a pair of black slacks, a white turtleneck long sleeved t-shirt and a dark green jacket. The jacket was a birthday present from his mother. Vulcans did not celebrate the days of their birth but Spock's mother had always insisted on giving him a present. Spock had numerous times tried to explain that he did not need a present on the date of his birth but his mother had for the past 25 years ignored him. He used the jacket because he knew it would make his mother happy, she had told him the first time she had seen him wear it that the color looked good on him. Spock checked his internal clock, to be on time at the taxi bay he would have to leave his apartment in 7,29 minutes. And just then his comm sounded again. Spock activated his comm and his mother's face appeared. "Greetings mother." "Sweetheart." Spock did not understand why she insisted on calling him this. "How are you this evening mother?" "I'm fine sweetheart. I just wanted to know how you are doing and if you've had a good start to this school year?" "I'm functioning well and the school year has started as I expected." Spock's mother looked at him as if she didn't quite believe him. "Mother I must inform you that I have an appointment with captain Pike to go out to dinner this evening. I must vacate my apartment in 2,15 minutes to be on time." "Then I will not disturb you any further sweetheart, I just wanted to know if you were feeling fine and you are. I'll will talk to you soon sweetheart." "That will be acceptable mother." Then the comm went blank again. Spock wondered if his mother had felt his distress the day before, he hoped not, he did not desire to cause his mother discomfort.

Spock vacated his apartment on time and walked straight to the taxi bay, he found captian Pike waiting for him. When Pike saw Spock he gave a sharp whistle and wave his arm at a nearby taxi. The taxi driver drove up to Pike just as Spock reached Pike. Pike and Spock got in the taxi and Pike told the drive to take them to a bar that Spock knew was one of captain Pikes favorite places. In the bar 'Your waterhole' Pike ordered two Yridian ales and they sat down at the bar. "So Spock, have got any good cadets in you classes this year?" "I find that I have not been teaching the cadets in my classes long enough to comment on their abilities." "I'll be asking again later." "That would be agreeable." They drank from their ales, Spock knew that captain Pike envied him for not getting intoxicated. "It wasn't just to talk about the cadets in your classes that I asked you to dine with me tonight." "Please proceed captain." "As I'm sure you know, a new starship is being constructed." "I'm aware of the construction captain." "Are you aware that I've been offered to become her first captain?" "I was not aware of that fact captain." Spock said "congratulation captain" Spock carried on as he knew it to be polite to say so. "Thanks Spock. I'll be needing a first officer." Spock did not catch on to the hidden job offer. "I would be happy to assist you in finding candidates for you to interview." "I already go a candidate on my mind I just need him to accept." "Is it not illogical only to be looking at one candidate captain?" "Not if the candidate is the best for the job." Spock found the captains answer illogical. "Spock, I should have known better." "Pardon me captain." "What I've been trying to get you to understand that I want you to become my first officer." "It is an honor that you believe that I would be the best choice. Although I believe that there are officers within the Starfleet that have more experience as first officers than me." "That may be Spock, but I want you as my first officer and I can't think of any better. But if you don't want to be first officer then I'll have to find someone else." "I'll be honored to be your first officer captain Pike." "That's settled then. Now finish your ale and let's go eat." Both Pike and Spock raised their glasses to drink when they were hit in the back.

In a fluent motion Spock placed his glass on the bar, turned around and caught the person who had hit him in the back by the throat and hoisted him from the ground. Spock immediately recognized the man, it was cadet Kirk. Pike had also turned around a bit slower than Spock. Kirk had his hands on Spocks hand trying to get free from Spocks grip. Kirks legs were kicking in the air and he was turning a bit pale. "Why did you hit captain Pike and myself in the back?" Kirk did not answer. "You might wanna put him down so that he can breathe Spock." Captain Pike said. Spocks looked up and down at Kirk and then released his grip on Kirks throat and Kirk fell to the floor. Kirk coughed and struggled to catch his breath. "I asked you a question cadet Kirk." Kirks eyes was watering and he was blinking them rapidly, from the size of his pupils Spock concluded that Kirk was intoxicated. "What was the question?" "Why did you hit captain Pike and myself in the back cadet Kirk." Before Kirk had a chance to answer captain Pike said; "Let the cadet go commander Spock, I suspect that you won't get an answer that will make any sense." "Please elaborate captain Pike." "Well, it seems obvious that cadet Kirk is drunk. And drunk people rarely makes any sense. Therefore talking to them makes no sense." Spock thought about captain Pikes conclusions and said. "I must agree with you captain Pike." "Then let's go eat."

During the meal they shared at 'Spanish Heart' captain Pike asked; "Do you have cadet Kirk in any of your classes?" "I noticed cadet Kirks name on the list of cadets who will be attending my hand to hand combat training." "Please let me know what you think of him." "So far my dealings with cadet Kirk has not impressed me." "Is that so?" "Affirmative captain Pike. He seems to create problems." "In what way?" "Upon arriving at the Starfleet Academy his actions nearly caused another cadet to fall. I have witnessed him verbally insult another cadet." "I see…." Spock looked around failing to see what captain Pike was seeing. "Well," captain Pike went on, "I'm to blame for his acceptance to the Starfleet Academy. I believe that there is more to Kirk than meets the eye." "Please elaborate on the phrase 'there is more to him than meets the eye' I have heard it before but not understood it." "It means that what you have just told me about your experience with Kirk is just the surface of what there is to Kirk. I think that he would make a great Starfleet officer one day. He just needs to mature. How he appears right now is just the surface I believe that his true nature has yet to be seen." "Thank you for elaborating captain Pike. When can we expect to see cadet Kirks true nature?" "It might happen when we least expect it." They carried on eating for a while and captain Pike said; "One of the reasons I have hopes for Kirk happens to have something to do with his father. His father was captain George Kirk." "I gather that would be captain George Kirk of the USS Kelvin." "Indeed it would be. Jim Kirk is more like his father than he knows. I went to the Academy with George Kirk and he was much like Jim is now. George changed when he met Winona. She turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to George." Pike to a drink from his wine. "Winona taught George how to be a man and not a boy. Jim is a boy right now but I see the man he can become, that I hope he will become." "I believe that humans have a saying 'only time will tell' correct?" "Only time will tell." Captain Pike repeated.

Later as Spock was getting ready to go bed he rethought what captain Pike had said about cadet Kirk. He wondered what it would take for Kirk to change from boyhood into manhood. If what it had taken a woman by the name Winona to change George it would only be reasonable to assume that it would also take a woman to change cadet Kirk. Spock found himself wishing that the woman who would change cadet Kirk would not be cadet Uhura. During his sleep that night Spock was dreaming. Spock dreamt that it was him who was walking along side cadet Uhura, that is was him who was holding her hand. In his dream she was smiling at him when they were walking together.

**Chap. 9.**

Nyota had spent the night before watching an old movie with Gaila, Malmros, Ben and Zul'Arle. They had watched it in the dorm common room. They had made popcorn and Ben had made a run to the dorm shop and bought some sodas. Nyota sat next to Malmros and he had had his arm around her. First he had had his arm lying behind her on the top of the back of the sofa they were sitting in, but during the movie he had let his arm slide down so it was around her, his hand resting on her upper arm. Nyota was unsure what to think of his action. It had felt good but also a bit wrong. Nyota liked Malmros, his was nice, polite and kind of good looking. So why did it feel wrong? She could see him becoming a good friend. Maybe that was just it, she only saw him as a potential friend. She wasn't sure what his arm around her meant. Well she did know… he was hoping for something more. Something that she knew deep down that she would never be able to give him. But why not, she was free he was free, what was holding her back? What could possibly be holding her back? There was no one else. So why not Malmros why not? If she was with him she would not have to worry about Kirk. But if that was her only reason for being with Malmros to keep Kirk away that was no reason at all. Maybe she should give it a chance, maybe she would start to feel different if she spent more time with him. It was so difficult too difficult. She needed to talk to someone.

Nyota headed to the bathroom she soooo needed a shower to clear her mind. As she emerged from the bathroom Gaila was awake. "Gaila?" "Yeah." "Could we go off campus to have breakfast? Just you and me? I really need to talk where people don't listen, you know private talk." "Sure girl, just let me shower and get dressed and I'm good to go." Nyota packed her backpack while Gaila showered. When Gaila was ready the left campus, they found a small breakfast café just off campus. They ordered an old fashion American breakfast. When it arrived they started eating. Gaila was curious as to what Nyota needed to talk about, but she understood that Nyota needed to work up the courage to tell her, so Gaila did her best not to show just how curious she was. Halfway through her breakfast Nyota put her down the fork she had been using to eat her scrambled eggs. "Gaila, have you ever had a boy seem to interested in you but you were not sure if you were interested in him?" "You are talking about Malmros right?" "Yeah, yesterday I kind of used him to save me from Jim Kirk. I took his hand to pretend that Malmros was more than just a friend to Kirk." "So that's why you were holding hands when you arrived at the mess hall." "Yes, it kind of confused me that he didn't let go after we lost Kirk, and I didn't exactly let go of him either." "so?" "And when we watched the movie last night he put his arm around me." "and?" "well that's pretty much it. But I'm so confused. It felt really good having his arm around me, but it also felt wrong. I just see him as a friend. Or at least I think I do." "Spent some time with him to find out if there is something more than just friendship." "That's what I was thinking, but I don't wanna lead him on you know. It would be cruel to give him hopes, I don't wanna hurt him, he's a really good guy." "Wouldn't it be better to know for sure? He could be the love of your life." "That's just it I don't think that he is." "If that's the case you gotta let him know that you only like him as a friend." "See that's why I'm confused." "Love is confusing it's supposed to be. Here's the deal . Love is the most powerfull force in the universe, worlds have been destroyed because of it." "How do you know if it is love?" "When you find yourself only thinking about him then it is love, when you finding yourself wanting to give your life to save his then it is love, when you want to share all that you were, are and ever will be with him then it is love." "I just don't see Malmros being that man." "In that case sooner rather than later you have to tell him." "Is there a good way to tell him?" "Just be honest that's the best way." "Sure…" "It may hurt at first but in the long run honesty is always the best." "I know, do you have any classes with him today?" "Yeah I sure do." "Could you tell him that I would like to see him outside the dorm after our last class?" "Of course I will." "Thanks Gaila."

Unknown to them they had been overheard. The café that they had chosen was the only place of campus that Spock would go to alone. They had a vegetarian breakfast that he liked so once a week he would eat his breakfast there. He had seen them come in, he wondered why they had chosen to eat there when the mess hall was available to them. As he listened in on their conversation, something he was not proud of, he realized that he was happy that Nyota did not seem to want a romance with cadet Malmros. Spock did not know why this knowledge pleased him, it was illogical to have an interest in cadet Uhura's personal life.

Before going to breakfast Spock had meditated as he usually did. Peace had come to him easily. He had felt the presence of T'Pring, she wanted something from him. Spock was unsure of what to do. He knew the right thing to do was to find out what it was that T'Pring wanted, but as soon as he felt her presence he had blocked her. He was not ready to deal with her at the present. He would have to rid himself of any anger towards T'Pring before dealing with her wants. Since he had felt anger for T'Pring he had been speculating on breaking the bond they shared he had never felt that the bond between then had been right. He assumed that T'Pring would make assumptions as to why he had blocked her when she had reached for him. But at the present time he did just not care. She would have to wait just as he had been waiting for her. The more he thought about it he realized that it had always been him who in their bond had reached out to her. A thought had entered his mind, it had not been logical for him to continue to reach out to her and he rid himself of any further thoughts of her during the last part of his meditation and it was a very pleasing feeling.

Nyota and Gaila left the breakfast café without even knowing that Spock had overheard their conversation. Spock wondered if cadet Uhura would have been embarrassed if she knew that he had heard them. He speculated if the Orion girl Gaila had known that he was there.

Gaila had known that Spock had been there, just as she had known the day before that he was in the mess hall. Gaila had felt something between them something that they themselves did not know yet. Gaila knew that everybody assumed things about her because she was Orion. But something that she did not share with many outside her own kind was that she could feel if two people were right for each other. Gaila knew that what she already now knew about commander Spock and Nyota she could not tell them at the moment they would resent her for it and most likely take steps to make sure it did not happen. So Gaila decided to make sure that Nyota stayed single until she could open her mind enough to see Spock as more than just a commander and professor. Gaila hoped that when Nyota had her mind open that Spock would be ready too. Gaila knew Spock was a Vulcan and she was not sure that he would open his mind to Nyota, but she hoped he would. She would hope against hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 10-12

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 10.**

Hand to hand combat with commander Spock. Nyota was looking forward to his class. She liked the way he taught, he had in the previous classes she had attended been clear in explaining what the cadets were to expect from his class. Nyota and the other students had changed and were waiting for commander Spock to arrive. And then Nyota heard a familiar voice. "Hey Uhura, are you gonna tell me your name today?" Nyota turned her head and saw that Kirk was maneuvering himself closer to her and she started to move away. "Uhura are you gonna ignore me?" He said as he moved closer. Nyota did not want to talk to him she just wanted to get away from him, he was such a pest. The bell rang and Nyota knew that she should stop moving but she didn't want to end up standing next to Kirk.

Spock entered the gymnasium that for this class had been equiped with 2 inch thick mats on the floor. He went to stand in front of the class. Spock was expecting the class to stand still but someone was moving, he saw that there was two people moving he immediately recognized the cadets moving as cadet Uhura and Kirk. "Will everyone please refrain from any further movement." Spock said. He was pleased to see that cadet Uhura stopped moving. Kirk however did not stop moving he went to stand directly beside Uhura. At this moment Spock would not address it, it was not his place at the present time to tell cadet Kirk where to stand.

Nyota cursed to herself as Kirk went to stand beside her. He was standing so close to her that he was touching her. He turned so his chest was touching her shoulder and Nyota felt Kirk leaning closer. "So Uhura." He murmured in her ear. "When we are done rolling around on the mats covered in eachothers sweat will you then tell me your name?" Before Nyota could stop herself she had turned and slapped Kirk across his face, a red hand immediately showed on his cheek. Nyota heard several cadets saying things like 'oh my god' and 'what the hell' Nyota felt herself blush, she was ashamed of her reaction. What would commander Spock not be thinking.

If Nyota had heard or rather felt what Spock was thinking she would probably have been surprised. Spock had seen that Kirk had moved close to cadet Uhura. With his excellent hearing he had heard what cadet had said to cadet Uhura. An anger had awoken in Spock. And then a strong sense of pride as he saw cadet Uhura slap cadet Kirk. Spock found her reaction to be appropriate. But as a professor he would have to take some sort of action. With his hands behind his back he went to the spot where Uhura and Kirk were standing. "May I acquire as to why you slapped cadet Kirk across the face cadet Uhura?" Spock asked even though he already knew the answer. Nyota turned and faced Spock, he could see that her face was red. Spock also observed that her heartbeat had increased and her temperature had risen. "Cadet Kirk made an inappropriate comment Sir." "Inappropriate my ass." Kirk said. Spock turned to Kirk. "Inappropriate language will not be accepted in my class cadet Kirk." "Hey. I was the one who got slapped here." "I do not condone of violence." Spock said and Kirk smiled. "However I find cadet Uhura's action to you appropriate." "What the hell." "Language cadet Kirk. As you may or may not be aware of Vulcans have exceptional hearing and it just so happens that I heard the comment you made to cadet Uhura and I too find the comment inappropriate too." Kirk was shaking his head in disbelief. "Why don't you turn your pointed ears at someone else?" "Insulting me will not further you case cadet Kirk. Please leave the gymnasium you are dismissed." Spock observed Kirk lower lip twisting. Then Kirk turned and walked out of the gymnasium. Spock turned and looked at Nyota. "Cadet Uhura, I wish to see you in my office, will 17.30 be suitable for you?" Spock could see cadet Uhura thinking. "That would be fine Sir."

The rest of the class was bit of daze for Nyota. She tried to focus on what commander Spock was saying but it was difficult. Why did he want to see her in his office? She had to be disciplined of course she had hit another cadet. Why had she done it? Why? Why? Why? How could she have been so stupid? Why had she let Kirk get under her skin in that way? For sure it would result in a comment on her file, and she would end up God knows where never going to space. Damn Kirk. That stupid hick would cause her a chance to have a good career in the Starfleet. Damn him. What was it about her that made him behave the way he did? Was this his variety of the kindergarten hair pulling? Whatever it was she wanted it to stop before it completely ruined her chances in the Starfleet.

After class as Nyota was showering she found herself thinking about Malmros. Now she would have to go tell him that she had no romantic interest in him and that she hoped they could be friends. She hoped that he would take it nicely, she really wanted him as a friend.

Spock took a shower in his apartment and changed back into Starfleet uniform. He then sat down at his desk and looked up the file on cadet Kirk and removed him from his hand to hand combat class into professor Yika's hand to hand combat class. Spock did not want Kirk in his class to cause problems for cadet Uhura. He would not have cadet Kirk compromise cadet Uhura's chances within the Starfleet. It was unacceptable.

**Chap. 11.**

Nyota exited the changing room and walked back to the dorm. She found Malmros waiting for her outside the dorm, he was sitting on a bench. Nyota walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Hi Malmros." "Hi Nyota. Gaila said you wanted to talk to me." "Yeah I do." He looked at her expectantly, why was this so difficult? "This is not easy." What isn't easy?" "I don't know if I read too much into this, but I get the feeling that you want more than a friendship." He still looked at her. "I think that you are a great guy and I really like being around you. But I only think of you as a friend." His eyes grew dark, he had expected more. "I'm really sorry Malmros, truly I am. But I can't force myself to feel something I don't." "I understand." "Can we just be friends?" "I don't know." "I really hope we can." Nyota reached out and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Malmros looked at her hand. "I was moving too fast, wasn't I?" "I know this sounds as a cliché but it's not you it's me." He gave her a small smile. "You didn't do anything wrong Malmros, I did I should have… I don't know what I should have done." "You are doing the right thing now, that's what matters right?" "Yeah." Nyota let go of Malmros's hand and got up from the bench. "I'll see you later?" She asked. "Sure." Nyota left Malmros sitting on the bench and walked into the dorm to her room. As she left him she knew that she had hurt him, she had seen the pain and disappointment in his face. In a way she knew how he felt, she too had tried being interested in someone only to be turned down. Gaila was waiting for her. "Well how did it go? Tell me all about it." "I told him, it hurt him I could tell." "Better sooner than later right." "I know." Nyota went to her closet and took out a clean uniform and started to change. "Why are you putting on a clean uniform now?" "I have to go to commader Spock's office." "Why?" "I slapped Jim Kirk in the face in commander Spock's class." "Why?" "He made a low remark to me and I just snapped and slapped him." "Cool." "No not cool, it could go on my personal file it could ruin my future in the Starfleet." "Then go seduce commander Spock so he won't put the incident on you file." "Gaila!" "Fine, go apologize then." "That's what I'm planning on doing." Nyota looked in the mirror to make sure her uniform was in perfect order. "Could you do me a favor?" "Sure." "Can you ask commander Spock if the rumor about vulcan ears are true?" "Gaila!" "Better to know than listening to rumors." Nyota didn't know how to respond so she headed for the door. "Tell me everything when you get back." Gaila said.

Nyota walked towards commander Spock's office repeating a mantra to herself. 'I will not think dirty thoughts about commander Spock, I will not think dirty thoughts about commander Spock.' When she reached the door to commander Spock's office she took a deep breath and pushed the button to alert commander Spock that someone was at the door.

Spock was in his office looking over some files awaiting cadet Uhura's arrival when the door buzzer alerted him that someone was at the door. "Enter" The door opened and he saw cadet Uhura, she appeared to be nervous. "Please come in cadet Uhura." She walked into his office. "Please take a seat." Spock said and made a hand gesture towards the chair facing his desk. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "May I speak commander?" Spock looked at her. "Of course cadet Uhura." "I wish to apologize for my actions in you class commander. I should not have slapped cadet Kirk tomorrow. I will go apologize to him tomorrow." Spock looked at her with interest he wanted to know why she wanted to apologize to cadet Kirk. "Why would you apologize to cadet Kirk?" "Well….. no matter how I feel about cadet Kirk I should not have slapped him." "And how do you feel about cadet Kirk?" Spock hoped that she would not say that she liked him. "How do I feel? I don't like him if that's want you want to know." "And that it why you slapped him." "It's a part of the reason." "Please elaborate." "It's kind of a long story." "I have time, please continue." "I first met cadet Kirk the night before I came to the Starfleet Academy. I met him in a bar." Spock watched her remember the incident. "He made a pass at me and when I turned him down he just didn't get it." Nyota took a breath. "Then he just wouldn't leave me alone, he kept asking me for my first name." "And you don't want him to know your first name?" "I don't want to know him. Anyway I was in uniform and some other cadets had seen that cadet Kirk would not leave me alone and they tried to help me." Spock watched as she took an other deep breath he saw how her breasts rose and fell under her uniform. "So Kirk verbally insulted the cadets and then he ended up fighting them. And during the fight he grasped my breasts." Spock felt a twinge of anger towards cadet Kirk. "And then captain Pike entered the bar and stopped the fight." Nyota raised her eyes and looked directly into Spock's eyes. "Since that night, whenever I meet cadet Kirk he asks me for my first name and makes annoying comments. Like the one he made today." "I understand." "He just gets under my skin." Spock had heard the comment before but he wanted to know what it meant to cadet Uhura. "I fail to understand the phrase 'gets under my skin'" Nyota looked at commander Spock with questioning eyes. "Uhmmm well, it means that he annoys me, that I don't like him. That I don't want to be around him. That he brings out the worst in me." Spock was amazed that it pleased him that cadet Uhura didn't like cadet Kirk. "Brings out the worst in you?" "I normally don't go around slapping people. I just got fed up with him." Spock realized that they were still looking into eachothers eyes and found that he liked it. "I did not assume that you did cadet Uhura." Spock leaned slightly back in his chair. "To avoid any further confrontation between yourself and cadet Kirk I have transferred him to Professor Yika's class." Nyota blinked her eyes a couple of times, she had not seen this coming. She was quiet for a few seconds and then said; "I know you did not transfer him to please me, but… thank you for doing it Sir." She had no way of knowing that Spock had indeed transferred cadet Kirk to please her and Spock had no intention of ever telling her. "No need to thank me." Spock said, "I did it to further the teaching environment."

At that moment Nyota's stomach growled loudly, she had not realized or thought about just how hungry she was. She blushed in embarrassment and broke her eye contact with commander Spock. He looked at her and just for a second Nyota thought that she saw a smile on his lips. "I have kept you here too long cadet Uhura." "I should have eaten before coming here Sir. But I had an erhm…. Appointment with another cadet before coming here so there was no time to go eat." After having checked his internal clock Spock said; "The mess hall is now closed for the day." "Oh." "Since I am responsible for you missing your opportunity to dine at the mess hall it would be only logical that I take you out to dinner." Nyota blinked her eyes rapidly. Had commander Spock just asked her out to dinner? "Would that be agreeable to you cadet Uhura?" "Uhm… Yes Sir that would be…. Agreeable to me." "Is there anyone who you will need to inform of you leaving campus?" "No Sir." "Then I suggest that we leave now. Our immediate departure will ensure your return to campus before darkness." "Okay."

**Chap. 12.**

Spock and Nyota left his office and he led her of campus. Spock was as always walking with his hands behind his back and Nyota found herself wondering if he ever walked any other way. "Sir may I ask you a question?" "I believe that you just did cadet Uhura." Nyota smiled. "Another?" "You may." "I was just wondering Sir. Why do you always walk with your hands behind you back?" Spock looked at her. "There are several reason cadet Uhura. " Spock paused and Nyota wondered if he was going to tell her. "Firstly when having ones hand behind ones back one has an authorative demenour. Secondly one does not consume unnecessary energy when one has ones hands behind ones back. And thirdly as you may or may not be aware of Vulcans have telepathic abilities touching the skin of others may create a telepathic link, this link is to a Vulcan regarded as a very personal connection and is reserved for ones bond mate." Nyota looked at Spock with surprise in her eyes. "If you wish I can elaborate my answer to your question." "That should not be necessary sir." They walked quietly besides each other for moment then Nyota said. "That day at the shuttle bay when you saved me from falling over, you touched my skin. Did you have a telepathic connection with me?" Spock realized that he should have foreseen her asking this question. "Yes cadet Uhura I had a brief telepathic connection with you." "What was it like?" "I experienced several emotions from you cadet, a pride of having been accepted to the Starfleet Academy and an anger towards cadet Kirk that I did not understand until our conversation in my office." Nyota got the distinct feeling that there was something that he did not tell her, but she instinctively felt that any further questions into his telepathic connection with her would not be answered. Spock was relieved that she did not ask any more questions, he did not know how to explain to her that the connection he had had with her was unusual. He did not want to have to explain something to her that he himself did not know the answer to.

Spock led Nyota to a small restaurant close to campus, he had been there a few times with captain Pike and knew that the restaurant had a vegetarian side to the menu. He held the door for Nyota and let her enter first as he knew it to be the expected behavior of a gentleman. A host greeted them and showed them to a table in the back of the restaurant. The host pulled out the chair to Nyota as they sat down and then he gave them the menus. They sat silently and studied the menus. A waiter arrived shortly after. "May I take you order?" He looked at Nyota. "I'll have the oven fried Squash with vegetarian filling." Spock looked at Nyota, he had not known her to be a vegetarian. The waiter looked at Spock. "I'll have the same. Would you please bring us water and a bottle of the house red wine." "Yes Sir. Your drinks will come shortly and I expect your food to be ready in about 25 minutes." Nyota had not expected Spock to order wine, not that she didn't like wine. The waiter arrived with the water and wine and poured a glass to Spock who took a sip and nodded at the waiter who then also served Nyota. Nyota was thinking hard on what to talk to commander Spock about. He was a professor, a commander and a Vulcan there should be plenty of topics she could choose from but somehow she didn't know what to say. "How are you finding life on campus so far cadet Uhura?" She looked at him with a small smile, glad that he had chosen to speak. "Loud, fast and crowded Sir." "Please elaborate." "Well Sir, I come from Africa and my family has a house outside of town. I went to a relatively small high school." She took a sip of her wine. "I used to ride my horse on the savannah, I love the peace out on the savannah. Here there are so many people all the time. And everybody seems to be in a hurry to go somewhere." "Are you feeling homesick?" "No Sir, not at all. I think I just need to get used to how different things are here." "I understand." "How about you Sir, do you ever miss your home? Your family? Being around other Vulcans?" "I do not miss my home cadet Uhura. I communicate with my family on a regular basis. I frequently visit the Vulcan embassy here on earth so therefore I do not miss being around Vulcans." "Have you always wanted to be a professor?" "The job was offered to me after I graduated from the Starfleet Academy and it was logical for me to accept." "Do you have any other keen senses other than good hearing?" "Yes, I have an excellent night vision and my sense of smell is superior to your sense of smell. I am also approximately 3,7 times stronger than the average human male." "Is it true that a Vulcans ears are very sensitive to the touch?" 'where did that come from' Nyota thought to herself. Spock looked at her with great surprise. "My roommate told me that, and I was just curious to know if it's true." 'there a variation of the truth' Nyota thought as she felt herself blushing hoping that commander Spock would not notice. Spock did notice her blushing, he also noticed a slight increase of her temperature. "It is true that Vulcans have very sensitive ears, we also have very sensitive fingertips, yet an other reason to keep our hands behind our backs." "Does it hurt when you touch someone?" "There is no pain associated with touching someone." Spock found that their conversation was getting very personal. And just then their food arrived. As they started eating their conversation stopped. Nyota found herself hoping that she had not asked to personal questions. She liked talking to commander Spock and hoped that he liked talking to her as well. Nyota would have been surprised had she known that Spock was hoping that she would ask him more questions. Midway through their dinner Spock asked; "Is you dinner to your liking?" "Absolutely Sir. I like it very much." She took a sip of wine, she did not want to drink too much. "Are all Vulcans vegetarian?" "Not all Vulcans are vegetarian but it is only very few who are not." "Have you ever eaten meat?" "I have tasted it, but I did not find the taste or texture to my liking." "I find that it is what is being served with the meat that I like the best so therefor I like vegetarian food." "Your statement is most logical."

At the end of their dinner the waiter came with the bill, and Spock withdrew his credit card from his pocket. Nyota withdrew her card aswell. "I would like to pay for my half of the meal." Spock looked at her with interest. "Since I was the one who deprived you of the opportunity to dine in the mess hall and therefor asked you out to dinner it is only logical that I should pay for our dinner." Spock stated. Nyota put her credit card back in her pocket. "Okay, you can pay this time, but next time I'll pay." 'Oh my God did I just say that?' Spock looked at her, he liked what she had just said, he was pleased that she appeared to want to have dinner with him again. "That would be agreeable cadet Uhura." Nyota smiled to herself, he wanted to have dinner with her again she liked that thought. Spock paid for their dinner and they left the restaurant. Outside it was starting to get dark. Spock wondered if he should offer to walk her to her dorm but decided against it. "I shall accompany you to your dorm." "That won't be necessary Sir, I can find my own way back." "I must insist upon it cadet Uhura, I believe that there are persons who would attempt to take advantage of women walking alone in the dark." 'Being protective' Nyota thought. 'I like it.' "Okay then let's go, even though that the only person I don't want to meet is cadet Kirk." They were silent while they were walking back to her dorm. As it grew darker Nyota moved closer to Spock, she liked his presence, she felt safe walking next to him. Spock noticed that Nyota had moved closer to him, a part of him wanted to take her hand but he did not do it, he knew it would be inappropriate. But he still wanted to do it. When they reached the dorm Spock stopped and so did Nyota. "Thank you for walking me back to my dorm commander Spock." "I'm pleased, that you have now arrived safely at you dorm." "Thanks for dinner, I had a good time Sir." Spock was a bit unsure of how to answer. "I am happy that you had a good time cadet Uhura. Good night." "Good night Sir." Nyota said and walked into the dorm. Spock stood and watched as she disappeared into the building then he turned and walked to his own apartment.

In a window in the dorm a figure was standing watching Nyota and Spock arriving at the dorm. Cadet Malmros was angry, so this was why she had turned him down, she was aiming up, she wanted an officer. Not him it was her. What a load of crap. He had heard of these girls, they only came to the Starfleet Academy to find an officer so they could get married and go to space without having to lift a finger. He was gonna make sure she didn't get what she wanted. She was gonna get what was coming to her, he was gonna make sure of that. And to think that he had liked her, had wanted to date her. She had just been using him. Bitch!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 13-15

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 13.**

When Nyota entered her room she was practically jumped by Gaila. "So tell me everything. I need to know. Tell me, spill the beans. Everything roomie leave nothing out." Nyota laughed at the urgency of her roommate. "There is nothing to tell really." "You've been gone for 5 hours there has to be something to tell." "I went to commander Spock office, I apologized, then he told me that he had transferred Kirk out of his class." "And?" "Then he took me to dinner because the mess hall had closed. That's it." "Nahhh he likes you." "No he doesn't, he probably just felt sorry because the mess hall was closed." "Okay, but did you talk to him?" "A bit." "Well?" "There is nothing to tell." Nyota blushed. "Oh yes there is. Come on, tell me." "I think I kind of asked him out." "How did you do that?" "uhm well….. when it was time to pay I wanted to pay for my own dinner but he wouldn't accept it, so I kind of said that I would pay next time. And he said it would be agreeable." "He is so in to you." "No he is not, he was just being polite. Besides he's a commander, a professor, a Vulcan. And I'm just a cadet. I'm nothing to him." "Well miss Nothing, next time you go out with him you are so NOT wearing your uniform." "Well what else would I be wearing?" "I got a closet full of dresses, take your pick, or even better you and I will go shopping for something that will make you look so hot that he will want to take you home and ravish you all night." Nyota blushed in a way that she had never blushed before. "You like him too." "Let's for arguments sake say that I'm interested in him." "I knew it." "In a strictly professional way." "Oh yeah and the moon is made of cheese. So when are we going shopping?" Nyota knew that Gaila wouldn't let up until she agreed to go shopping. "Saturday. We could go somewhere to eat afterwards." "Saturday it is then, after breakfast you and me are going shopping and I'll make sure you look so sexy that commander Spock won't know what hit him."

Spock was in his meditation room, he was not meditating though. He was thinking about cadet Uhura. Everything she had said to him twirled around in his mind. She was taking a permanent place in his mind and he liked it. She was so warm and open minded and curious and not at all afraid to ask questions. He found her biological reactions to her own questions fascinating and he desired to know more about her. Spock knew that his desire to know more about cadet Uhura was wrong. She was a cadet, a human. His desire should be toward T'Pring. But the coldness he had always felt from T'Pring was so different that what he felt from cadet Uhura. They were two opposites. Somewhere deep down inside Spock knew that he would have to choose between cadet Uhura and T'Pring. But how was he to choose between what he knew he had and what he did not know could ever be his.

Kirk was on laying Leonard 'Bones' McCoy's bed with his hands behind his neck. 'Bones' was sitting at his desk going over some files on his PADD. "Damn that goblin." 'Bones' looked at Kirk. "He should have kept his green blooded ass out of it." "What goblin? And whose ass? And does this have anything to do with the red hand imprint on you cheek?" "As a matter of fact it does. I was trying to get Uhura to tell me her first name." "And I guess she was the one to slap you?" "You got that right. And then that green-blooded-pointy-eared goblin just have to stick his Vulcan nose in it." "And if he hadn't what would you have done?" "I don't know, something I guess." "It's my experience that if you want to get close to a girl you have to be nice. Harassing is never a good approach." "That's nice coming from a man who has joined the Starfleet to get as far away from his ex-wife as possible." "Thanks a lot." "You're welcome, anyway now that goblin has transferred me out of his class." "And that is a problem why?" "His hand to hand combat class it the best, and I want to learn from the best." "And here I thought that you were upset because you wouldn't have an opportunity to harass Uhura." "Argh, whatever, that too I guess." "Go apologize, tell him you'll behave, tell him what he wants to hear. And then ask to get back into his class. Flatter him a bit." "You mean go kiss his green ass. Not gonna happen." "In that case enjoy your new hand to hand combat class." "Aren't you Mr. Helpful." "Glad to be of assistance."

The rest of the week went by so fast that it came as a surprise to Nyota when Gaila woke her up Saturday morning. "Get up roomie it's time to go shopping." 'Funny' Nyota thought 'when it's not lessons Gaila finds it easy to get out of bed.' "If you get off my legs it will be a lot easier to get out of bed." Gaila laughed and practically jumped of Nyota's bed. "I'll need a shower and breakfast before we go anywhere." "Then what are you waiting for? Get moving." Nyota took a quick shower, got dressed and together with Gaila she had a quick breakfast and then they were of into the city. Nyota had no idea where they were going but Gaila seemed not to care. She was almost bouncing as they walked the streets of the city. They ended up at a mall and Gaila said; "This is a good place to start." "There are hundreds of shops Gaila." "All the better." She looked at Nyota. "We'll work our way from the inside out, therefore a lingerie shop will be our first stop." "I don't need lingerie." "Oh yes you do. What you've got is nice and pretty, but what you need is something steamy and sexy." Nyota started to blush. "No need to blush roomie. We all wear it. But for some reason not a lot of people wants to talk about it." "And no need to start now." Gaila laughed. "When I'm done with you you'll be sexier than commander Spock ever dreamed you could be." Nyota blushed again. Gaila took Nyota's hand and dragged her to stand where they had an overlook of every shop in the mall. Gaila tapped at the stand and it showed them the quickest way to a lingerie shop. Gaila set the pace, if they had moved any faster they would have been running. Standing in front the shop Gaila was practically jumping up and down. "Now we are talking. Get in get in." Gaila said and almost pushed Nyota through the door to the shop. Gaila walked into the shop as if she had been there a thousand times before. She walked around touching the materials and making comments about colors and patterns. Nyota followed close behind Gaila, unsure of what to do. Gaila stopped and turned to Nyota. "We'll have to find something that compliments your skintone. Black is usually a sexy color but I think we should look at other colors for you. Black lingerie might fade on your skin. And we want Spock to want to tear it of you not having to stop look for it." Nyota's eyes caught a set that was petroleum blue, she reached out and touched it. "Try it on." "What?" "Try it on, it's the only way to see if it looks good on you. Let's find the right size for you." Gaila said and quickly found it. Then Gaila pushed Nyota to the changing room. As Nyota was undressing Gaila opened the door and handed her other sets in different colors, shapes, materials and patterns. "Let me know when you put the first set on, I want to see it on you." "Why?" "A second opinion is always good." "Okay." Nyota put on the petroleum colored set on first. "Got it on." Gaila entered the changing room. "Hmmm….. next one." "What's wrong with it?" "Nothing, next one." Then she stepped out. Two hours and 47 different sets of lingerie later Gaila said; "I think you have tried on what would look good on you, so now all we need to do is decide what to buy." "I really want the petroleum blue set I tried as the first set." "Oh yes for sure that set, it made your skin glow. And the dark lavender colored set as well it made your skin look silky soft." Nyota blushed. "No need to blush, it's the truth." "Thanks." "Have you never gone shopping with you girlfriends in high school?" "I didn't really have any girlfriends in high school. I was kind of a geek and most of the other girls were cheerleaders and they did not want to spend time with me." "That's their loss and my gain." Gaila said smiling and held up three sets, a purple a red and a white. "You have to get these too." "And this one." Nyota said holding up a pale green set. "You've got great taste girlfriend. Get dressed and let's pay, while you were trying on sets I found myself a few things for myself." Nyota got dressed, they paid and left the shop. "Let's get some coffee before we move on." Gaila said.

They found a small café in the mall and sat down and a waiter came and took their order and returned with their coffee a few minutes later. "Where too next?" Nyota asked. "Well I think we need a dress shop, and we also need to find a shop where we can find you some tight fitting pants that will show of your ass. And some tops and shirts that will show of your breasts." "Is this a makeover?" "Well yes and no. I think you have great taste but you are missing a sexy side. And with a body like yours you really need a sexy side. And don't you dare blushing again." "I can't help it, I've never had a friend who was as outspoken as you." "You got me now and that's what matters. Uhh shoes we so need shoes, heels will make you look taller and will help show of your legs and ass." They finished their coffee and went back to shopping. Several hours later, now armed with more shopping bags they found a small restaurant. Even though the restaurant was busy they got a table and the food they ordered came quickly. They enjoyed sitting and talking about life on campus. "So what else to I need?" Nyota asked. "You need dresses, skirts and shoes." "Plural?" "You can never have too many." They both laughed and went back to shopping after having paid for their lunch. Just as Nyota thought they were done shopping for the day Gaila said. "Makeup." "What? Noooooo I don't do makeup." "You will after I'm done with you." "Gaila I really don't want makeup." "You look like I just told you I was gonna give you a full native American war paint." Nyota looked suspiciously at Gaila. "I know you don't like makeup, all I want to do is show what a little color can do. And I do mean a little." "Gaila, I trust you in every way when it comes to fashion but when it comes to makeup my faith in you is nonexisting." "Give me one chance, just one that's all I ask. If you don't like what I can do for you with a little color I'll never bother you about makeup again." "Promise?" "Yes I promise." 10 minutes later Nyota found herself walking into a shop that specialized solely in makeup. 45 minutes after that Nyota exited the same shop wondering how she had ever survived without makeup.

It was late afternoon when Nyota and Gaila finally were standing outside the mall now burdened with more bags than they would like to carry home. "Taxi?" Gaila asked. "Do you have to ask?" Nyota said laughing. They laughed together and went the short walk to the taxi stand. There was plenty of free taxi so getting one back to campus was not a problem. The driver was a young guy with a blue and yellow crisscross pattern hairstyle, Gaila flirted with him all the way to campus and got his private number as they exited the taxi. Back in their room they unpacked their bags and then they went to the mess hall. While they were eating Nyota found herself hoping that she would soon have an opportunity to wear her new clothes.

**Chap. 14.**

Spock had spent the day looking over files and preparing for the following week. His second year cadets in their second year of vulcan had already handed in their first assignment and Spock wanted to finish grading them before the end of the weekend. Spock was amazed at the poor level that these cadets were at. Spock found his mind drifting, he found himself thinking that cadet Uhura would have been able to complete this assignment with more than a passing grade. Whatever he had done this Saturday cadet Uhura had been an unseen presence who demanded his attention. Spock was hoping that he would soon have the pleasure of dining with cadet Uhura again. He would settle for her to be sharing a glass of water with him in between classes. Spock concluded that he was attracted to cadet Uhura. He knew that he should distance himself from her in any way possible, he was reluctant to do so or to be correct he was not going to do that. He had no way of knowing if she was attracted to him too but if all he would ever get was her being in his class he would take it. Spock knew that cadet Uhura had had a physiological reaction when she was with him and he greatly desired to find out the cause of her reaction. A part of Spock wanted to be embarrassed that he had a desire towards cadet Uhura. He should be having a desire towards T'Pring, she should be the one who received his attention. Before Spock had met cadet Uhura he had wanted to deepen his connection with T'Pring now he just….he was considering if the bond he had with T'Pring was to keep on existing. Spock had from early childhood been told that the breaking of a bond was so painful that it could cause death, he was wondering if cadet Uhura was worth breaking his bond with T'Pring. At that moment Spock made a for him life changing decision. He would get to know cadet Uhura better, and when he knew what was in their connection he would make a decision whether to break or not break his bond with T'Pring. Another decision Spock made was to not reach out to T'Pring until he knew what to do he did not want her to be a factor in his decision making, nor would he respond if she reached out to him. Spock did not consider if what he decided to do was fair to cadet Uhura and T'Pring, for the first time in his life he did what he wanted to do, it was his choice not one made out of spite or anger. It was the first time Spock had ever decided to do something to please him self and it felt good.

The following two weeks Spock waited patiently, he expected Nyota to be the one to invite him to dinner since she was the one who had offered to pay for their next dinner. Whenever he saw her he tried to catch her eyes hoping she would approach him on the matter. She did not and Spock found his patience growing thin. He greatly desired to spent more time with cadet Uhura, he was hoping to be allowed to call her Nyota. One afternoon Spock was sitting in his office when the door buzzer sounded. "Enter" Spock said raising his eyes from his PADD. Captain Pike entered and Spock found himself somewhat disappointed that it had not been cadet Uhura. "Hello Spock, long time no see." "Hello captain Pike, it has been 16 days since we last saw one each other. Is that considered a long time to a human?" "It's a long time to me." " I understand." "I was just passing by and wondering if you would interested in going out to get some dinner." "Your proposal is agreeable." "Do you want to go now or do you want to get changed?" Spock looked at captain Pike who was out of uniform. "I see that you are wearing civilian clothes captain, so I would like to change into civilian clothes as well." "Meet me at the taxi bay in 20 minutes?" Spock did some quick calculations in his head. "I shall meet you at the taxi bay in 20 minutes captain Pike." "Great, by the way we're having Italian tonight."

In the two weeks that had followed their shopping day at the mall Nyota had been trying to work up a nerve to ask commander Spock out to dinner. She really wanted to, but somehow whenever she had worked up her nerves he would look at her in a way she could not quite figure out and then she would lose her nerves all together. Every day Gaila would ask her if she had asked him out yet and every day when she said no, Gaila would smile at her and giggle a little. "The longer you wait the more difficult it will get." "I know I know it's just the way he looks at me." "And how does he look at you?" "I don't know as if he wants something from me." "It's obvious he wants you to ask him out to dinner." "Why is it so difficult?" "If you don't want to do it in public then make an appointment in his office hours and ask him there." Nyota smiled and hugged Gaila "You are a genius." "And don't you forget it." Nyota grabbed her PADD and activated the program which allowed her to book an appointment with commander Spock, she was happy that she was able to get an appointment the next day.

When Spock returned to his apartment after having shared an Italian meal with captain Pike he sat at his desk and activated his PADD and was pleased to see that cadet Uhura had booked an appointment the very next day. Spock deactivated his PADD and went to his meditation room to meditate. During his meditation he had a vision of cadet Uhura walking towards him smiling, she was wearing a pale blue dress that clung to her body and showed of her beautiful female shapes. Her hair was put up and kept away from her neck. She turned on the spot in front of him and he got to see her beautiful neck and back. Her skin looked so soft and he wanted to reach out and touch her. She looked perfect.

In her room Nyota was planning. She was going to ask Spock out tomorrow, she had heard of a restaurant of campus, it was small and cozy and it was vegetarian and from what she had heard it was not often visited by anyone from the Starfleet. Nyota went to her closet and looked at the clothes she had bought, her eyes went to her favorite dress, it was pale blue and it emphasized her entire body, the second she had tried it on she knew that she had to own it. She considered wearing it when she went out to dinner with Spock but she thought it would be inappropriate. But one day she would find an occasion to wear the dress and she found herself hoping that the occasion would be shared with commander Spock.

That night Nyota dreamed of Spock and Spock dreamed of Nyota.

**Chap. 15.**

Spock found it difficult to concentrate during the day, he was looking forward to his private appointment with cadet Uhura. Going from classroom to classroom or to his office he would see her in the shadows. He would turn his head and it would be as if she was just there and yet not there.

Nyota was nervous the entire day and found it hard to concentrate during her classes that day. In her mind she was going through what she was going to say to commander Spock. When she walked down the halls it was as if he was walking right behind her but whenever she turned he was not there. It felt like torture.

Spock was in his office waiting, cadet Uhura had booked his first office hour and Spock found himself growing impatient. He kept checking his internal clock, 15 minutes till she was due to arrive.

Nyota had just finished her last class and was on her way to commander Spock's office. She had never been so nervous in her life. There was nothing to be nervous about, she was just going to ask commander Spock out to dinner.

Spock checked his internal clock again 20 seconds till cadet Uhura was due to arrive. Spock sat down at his desk, picked up his PADD and activated it. For some reason he wanted to look as if he was working when she arrived.

Nyota stood outside commander Spock's office, she took a couple of deep breaths and activated the door buzzer. Immediately she heard commander Spock's voice, "Enter." She liked his voice she thought as she entered.

Spock felt his pulse increase as Nyota entered his office, she was right on time just as he somehow know she would be. He could not stop himself from giving her the elevator-look. She looked exquisite to him, long shapely legs in Starfleet boots witch made her look taller, the Starfleet uniform that he at that moment thought had been designed with her body in mind, her beautiful face and her long shining hair that seemed to flow out of her pony tail.

Nyota looked at Spock sitting behind his desk, he looked so strong and masculine even when he was sitting down. She let her eyes drift from his eyes to his mouth to his hair to his ears, he was all man. She fought an urge to go behind his desk and touch his hair it looked so soft, and the thought of his ears, those wonderful ears...

Nyota was pulled from har chain of thoughts when Spock said; "Please have a seat cadet Uhura." "Thank you sir." "You have booked an appointment with me cadet Uhura, how may I help you?" Nyota took a deep breath 'here goes nothing' she thought. "Well Sir, I was wondering if you would allow me to invite to dinner? To well…. Uhmm…. I….Ermmm." Spock could see that she was nervous. "Please take your time cadet Uhura." "I had a really good time, when you took me out to dinner and that's why I want to take you out to dinner." "Your proposal is most agreeable cadet Uhura. Did you have a specific day and time in mind?" "I can work around you schedule Sir." Spock took his PADD and tapped for a few seconds. "I have tomorrow night off if that would be acceptable to you cadet Uhura." "Tomorrow night? That would be just fine Sir." "Is there anywhere particular I should meet you?" "The taxi bay at 18.30?" "I shall meet you there cadet Uhura." Nyota couldn't help but smile, this had been far easier than she had thought it would be. "Is there anything else I can do for you cadet Uhura?" "Not at the moment Sir." "I will look forward to tomorrow." "As will I Sir." Nyota said as she rose and walked to the door and left Spock's office.

Spock leaned back in his chair after cadet Uhura had left his office. He felt so good. A young beautiful cadet had asked him to dinner. It was not just any cadet, it was cadet Uhura, Nyota, beautiful Nyota. She had asked him, she wanted to spent time with him. Spock felt a pride and happiness inside he had never felt before and he never wanted it to stop. A fire had started deep within him and he had no intention of putting it out.

Nyota made her way back to the dorm, how she got back she had no idea why had she waited so long, he had accepted, he wanted to go out with her again. She expected him to be out of uniform, she wanted to see what he looked like when he was in civilian clothes. She was hoping that he would wear something that would allow her a better view of his body. Nyota entered her room thinking about a tailored shirt with the top two buttons undone. With her mind daydreaming Nyota almost walked into Gaila. "From the look on you face I'd say he said yes." Nyota just smiled. "So when is it?" "Tomorrow night." "Perfect, that'll give us time enough to pick out your clothes for your date." "It's not a date it's just dinner." "Whatever it is I'm gonna make sure that you look stunning."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 16-18.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 16.**

The day went by so slowly, every minute seemed to last hours. By the time her last class had ended Nyota felt as if she was sitting on needles, all she wanted to do was get back to the dorm. Back in her room Nyota decided that a shower would be in order. Out of the shower Nyota heard Gaila was back. Gaila had put on music and was dancing with her eyes closed when Nyota exited the bathroom. Gaila opened her eyes and smiled at Nyota. "Okay then, let's get you dressed." Gaila said and grabbed Nyota's hand. Nyota followed Gaila to her own closet. "You'll need sexy lingerie." "No I will not, it's just dinner." "You still need it. Let me do my magic with your new wardrobe and the dinner will turn into a date." Nyota decided not to argue since she did want to feel and look sexy. "We don't want it to be too obvious." "What don't we want to be too obvious?" "Don't you busy that pretty little mind of yours with that." Gaila said taking the white lingerie set out and handed it to Nyota. "Now this pair of pants, we want to show him your long lovely legs." She put a pair of black tailored pants on Nyota's bed. "This top will without a doubt make his imagination go wild." Gaila put a pale purple top on the bed, Nyota knew it had no sleeves and that it had a deep curve in the front that would show a little cleavage the back of the top reminded Nyota of an X where the middle of the X would cover the her bra. "And a jacket a little too hot for the weather so you'll have an excuse to take it off or even better make him take it off so he can touch that perfect skin of yours." Nyota blushed which Gaila ignored "And a pair of black high heeled shoes and you'll look perfect. "Now get dressed and I'll do your hair and makeup." Nyota slowly got dressed loving the feel of the fabric on her skin as she put on her clothes, she didn't notice Gaila smiling as she got dressed. Gaila was pleased. Once dressed Gaila made Nyota sit down and did her hair and makeup. Nyota decided to just lean back and enjoy being pampered. "Now you good to go. And damn sexy if I say so myself." Nyota went into the bathroom to look at herself and she found that she had to agree with Gaila. Nyota left the bathroom and went over to Gaila and hugged her. "Thank you so much. I have never felt prettier." "It's only the beginning roomie. Now go to your date and make him forget about anything else but you." Nyota smiled grabbed her small handbag and left.

After his last class Spock went to his apartment. He decided that he should shower and did so. With just a towel around his waist he went to his closet to find something to wear. He wanted to look casual. He picked out a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt and a dark blue shirt and a black jacket and pair of black shoes. Dressed but not overdressed since he did not know what cadet Uhura would be wearing. After being dressed Spock went to the bathroom and made sure that his hair was combed and that no hair was out of order. During his shower he had assessed that he did not need to shave instead he put on a little aftershave something his mother had given to him as a present. Now ready to go Spock checked his internal clock, 24 minutes till he was to meet cadet Uhura at the taxi bay. Spock did not want to rush or be late so he left his apartment and walked to the taxi bay arriving 13,45 minutes later.

Nyota walked onto the taxi bay with 5 minutes to spare. She saw him immediately he was standing with his back turned to her. But his haisstyle told her it was him. Nyota walked up to commander Spock. "Good evening commander Spock." He turned and looked at her. She took his breath away, she was stunning. Spock had never seen anything more beautiful. "Good evening cadet Uhura. You are early." "So are you." Spock could not take his eyes of her, if she was the last thing he would ever see he would die a happy man. Nyota looked at Spock as well, it was not the open shirt she had fantasized about but this was just as good even better she decided. "Since I do not know where we will be dining I must ask you to lead the way." He would follow her anywhere. Nyota waved at a taxi and it pulled up beside them, they got in and Nyota told the driver where to take them and handed him her creditcard. Spock had never heard of the place they were going but he found that he did not care as long as he got to go there with her. Nyota liked sitting next to commander Spock in the taxi, when the taxi turned her leg would touch his leg it felt good. Spock found that every time his leg touched her leg that it sent a jolt into the pit of his stomach he didn't want it to stop.

As the taxi pulled up at the restaurant Spock quickly got out and went around to open the door while Nyota retrieved her creditcard from the driver. Spock knew that a true gentleman would have extended his hand to Nyota but he didn't. It was too early to make a telepathic connection and he knew that Nyota would understand. As Nyota got out of the taxi she couldn't help but feeling that this was more like the date that Gaila had predicted than the dinner she had expected. Nyota liked that feeling even though she didn't know why. Inside the restaurant a host approached them, Nyota told the host her name and they were led to their table. It was a small table in the back only lit up by a candle on the table and small candles on the wall. Spock saw that Nyota would need to remove her jacket so he went to stand behind her helped her take of her jacket. As he did he got to see her back, her truly beautiful back, he had to restrain himself from reaching out and gently stroke her back. Spock placed her jacket at coat hanger behind their table and then removed his own jacket and placed on another coat hanger. Then he turned to see that Nyota had sat down so he pulled out his chair and sat down facing her. The host handed them the menus and informed them that a waiter would come to their table shortly to take their order. "What would you recommend?" Spock asked. "To tell you the truth I have no idea what's good here, it is the first time I am here." "Would you like to share a grilled salad as a starter?" "I would love to it sounds delicious and I think I'll have a stuffed pepper for my main course." Spock looked at the menu finding the course she had mentioned. He was about to tell her that he thought she had chosen wisely when the waiter arrived. "Have the two of you made up your mind?" "I think we have." Nyota said looking at Spock who nodded in agreement. "We'll have a grilled salad for two as our starter." Nyota said. "I'll have the stuffed pepper." She looked at Spock. "I'll have the same." "And for desert I would like the vanilla ice cream with raspberry coulies." "And you sir?" The waiter asked looking at Spock. "I would like the blackberry pie with vanilla ice cream." "And what would you like to drink?" "Would you like wine?" Nyota asked. "I find that wine quite often can be a distraction from the flavors of the food." "Just water, do you have any from Paraquel?" "Indeed we have." The waiter left their table. "Paraquel?" Spock looked at Nyota. "It is a spring close to where I grew up, I know that water is water I just like to drink it, it gives me a feeling of home." "I understand."

They sat quiet for a bit looking at each other. "May I ask you a personal question?" Nyota asked breaking the silence. "You may." "What made you join the Starfleet?" "It is a long story." "I have time." Spock looked at her. "I began my education on Vulcan as a young boy. At the age of 18 I was accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy but I decided against it and decided to join the Starfleet Academy." "Why?" "I'm half human it seemed logical to join the Starfleet Academy." Their food and water arrived, in between bites Nyota asked. "Would it not have been equally logical to have joined the Vulcan Science Academy?" Spock found her logic sound. "It would have been, I chose the Starfleet because the elders on Vulcan saw my human mother as a disadvantage." "How can having a human mother be a disadvantage?" "To the elders I am a hybrid, I am not Vulcan nor am I human. My mother says that I am a child of two worlds." Spock was unsure of why he was telling her these personal informations but he found that he liked sharing them with her. Spock felt comfortable with her and as if there was nothing he could not tell her. They had finished their starter and the waiter came and took the empty plate away. "I am happy that you chose the Starfleet, think you are great professor." "Thank you cadet Uhura." "Please call my Nyota." "I shall do so when we are alone Nyota and only if you will call my Spock." "I do call you Spock." "Until now you have called me commander Spock I would like for you to call me Spock when we are alone." "Okay Spock." Nyota said smiling as their main course was placed in front of them. The main course was delicious. "May I ask you a personal question?" Spock asked. "Of course." "Why did you join the Starfleet Nyota?" "I joined because I want to visit the stars." "Is that the only reason?" "No, I also wanted to be taught by the best. And I believed and believe that I will be at the Academy." "I understand. Do you consider me to one of the best?" "Yes I do, if you were not you would not be a professor." Realizing he had just received a compliment Spock said; "Thank you Nyota." She smiled at him and he felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach. As their desert was served Spock asked Nyota; "Where would you like to serve when you graduate?" "I would like to serve on a ship that has not yet been build." Spock knew that currently there was 6 starships under construction. "Which one would that be?" "I would love to serve on the Enterprice, it has not yet been completed." "I know of the Enterprice, captain Pike has accepted to be her first captain and he has offered me to become his first officer." "In that case I hope that we will serve onboard the Enterprice together." "I see no reason why that would not happen Nyota." Nyota liked hearing him saying name.

After having finished their desert the waiter came to their table and asked if there was anything else they would like they both said no and Nyota asked for the check. The waiter arrived a few moments later with the check on a small plate and left it at their table. Spock reached for it but Nuota was faster. "I said I would pay next time we had dinner together. This is next time Spock." "Indeed you are correct, will you then allow me to pay next time we dine together?" Nyota gave him another smile which sent yet another jolt to the pit of his stomach and said. "Of course." Nyota waved at the waiter who came over and handed him her creditcard and they waited for the waiter to return. Once Nyota had her creditcard back she rose from the table. Spock retrieved her jacket for the hanger and held it in a manner to help her put it back on. As Nyota slid her arms into her jacket Spock felt as if heat radiated from her and he had to restrain himself once more from reaching out to touch her bare skin. Then he put on his own jacket and they left the restaurant. Out on the street they discovered that is was a full moon. "Do you want to take a taxi back?" Spock asked. "No it is a beautiful night let's walk." Spock was happy that she wanted to walk back he was not yet ready for the evening to end.

**Chap. 17.**

Nyota and Spock walked slowly towards campus side by side, neither of them wanted the evening to end. Spock told her about his early childhood on Vulcan and she told him about growing up in African. By the time they reached her dorm they both felt as if they had known each other their entire life. They stopped outside her dorm and turned to face each other. "Nyota I would like to thank you for a most pleasant evening." "You are welcome I had a great time too." It was as if neither of them wanted to say good night. Without thinking or even considering the consequenses Nyota put her hands on Spock's shoulders and raised herself up to the tip of her toes and places a quick kiss on his lips. Before Spock could even register what had just happened she had broken the kiss let go of his shoulders and was running into the dorm. He took a few steps towards the building before he gained control over himself. A part of him wanted to run in after her and kiss her until the end of the world. But somehow with great restraint Spock managed to turn around and walk back to his apartment.

Nyota entered her room feeling breathless. Gaila was lying on her bed watching an old movie. Nyota knew that Gaila had been waiting for her to come home. "So?" Gaila asked. "How was it? What happened?" Nyota threw herself on her bed and just smiled. "That good?" Nyota raised herself up on her elbows and said. "I kissed him." "You did what?" "I kissed him." "I would have been happy if you had come back and told me that you had held his hand but a kiss. Waow Nyota that's fantastic. Did he like it?" "I don't know I kind of ran off after I kissed him." "Why?" "I don't know I just did." "So how was it? Tell me everything." "It was fast." Nyota leaned back. "He has the softest lips." "Now we are talking. Are you gonna see him again?" "If he'll see me I will." "Why would he not want to see you again?" "I invaded his personal space. BIG TIME." "He didn't push you away did he?" "I didn't give him the time." "He's Vulcan if he thought that you invaded his personal space he would have pushed you away. He didn't so he must have liked that you kissed him." "If you say so." "I do. Now let's go to bed and get some sleep."

Spock sat on his bed. She had kissed him. It had been fast but she had kissed him. When she had kissed him it happened so fast that his normally so rapid functioning mind almost failed to register that it was happening. And now he was sitting on his bed replaying the memory in his mind over and over. The way her hands had rested on his shoulders. Her smell as she leaned in so close to him. And her lips touching his lips, kissing his lips. Those lips that were so soft that he had no word to describe just how soft they were. He longed to kiss her lips again. Spock wondered if his lack of response to her kiss had caused her to end it so fast. He wanted to show her that he did want to kiss her.

Nyota had a hard time falling asleep, her mind was twirling with thoughts of Spock. She found herself full of doubts if she should have kissed Spock. She just hadn't been able to control herself. What if he was offended by her kissing him. But now that she had kissed him she hoped that she would get to kiss him again, not just a quick kiss but a real kiss. She wanted to feel his soft lips against hers, to taste him, to feel his tongue caressing her own. She wanted so much. He was so much more than any other man she had ever met and she wanted him.

Spock was dreaming of Nyota. In his dream he was holding her tight, kissing her, touching her, holding her tight to his body, molding her to his body, caressing her, tasting her, letting his tongue taste every inch of her body, making love to her, giving her her every desire, belonging to her. Nyota filled his dream. Spock awoke with an erection something he had not had since he was 12, it strained against his boxers. He looked at the bulge in his boxers and knew it had been caused by him dreaming of Nyota all night. The Vulcan side of Spock was embarrassed by his body's reaction but his human side was delighted and pleased. Spock sat up and moved to the side of the bed and put his feet on the floor. He cleared his mind to get control over his body, deep breaths calmed him down and slowly his erection went down, it never occurred to him to relieve himself the way he had heard that human males did. Once his erection was fully down he rose from the bed and started his daily routine with meditation, a shower and breakfast. When he was done he left his apartment to go to his first class of the day, Beginners Vulcan, he knew she would be sitting on the front row he longed to see her sitting there looking at him. He heard the bell ring as he entered the classroom and felt his gaze drift to the front row finding her there just as he had expected.

Nyota had finished her breakfast and made her way to her first class. She considered sitting somewhere else than her usual spot on the front row, but she decided to sit in her usual spot she wanted to sit as close to him as possible, she needed to be as close to him as possible. When the bell rang she had to restrain herself from turning to see him walk down to his desk and she had to calm herself with deep breaths. Nyota got to look at Spock backside as he took the final few steps towards his desk and her eyes drifted from from his beautiful neck towards his truly nice ass, she wanted to touch his ass. When he turned she met his eyes and she smiled at him.

Spock had turned and looked at Nyota, he was pleased that he smiled him it made his heart skip a beat at the sight of her smile. Spock broke their eye contact and began the class. During the class Spock found that he looked quite often at Nyota, he liked looking at her and whenever he looked at her he discovered that she was looking at him too, he was pleased at that.

Nyota was struggling to concentrate on what Spock was teaching, she was too busy looking at him and every now and then he would look directly at her and she would meet his eyes and her concentration would disappear completely.

At the end of the class Nyota stayed behind she did not have to change classroom for her next class nor did Spock. Nyota stayed in her seat and watched Spock do a few preparations for the next class. He turned from his desk and looked at her, Nyota felt as if he could see right through her as if nothing was hidden from him and she found her breath quicken. Spock noticed her reaction, he liked it. He wanted to walk over to her and say something but somehow his legs did not take orders from him. The bell rang and once again Nyota could not concentrate, looking at Spock was intoxicating to her. His voice was hypnotic and the way his lips barely moved when he spoke made her want get him alone and make his lips move against her lips. At the end of the class Nyota slowly put her things in her backpack, she was standing with her back turned to Spock's desk and she did not see him coming over to where she was standing. "Cadet Uhura." Nyota jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her, she turned and faced him. "May I request your presence in my office at the end of your day?" Nyota blinked her eyes and she felt herself blushing and her answer was almost a whisper. "Yes." Spock was fighting an urge to grasp her and seize her to him and kiss her. "Will 17.00 be acceptable to you?" "Yes" "I shall be expecting you at 17.00" Nyota was ready to jump him and push herself close to him, it took all of her strength to put her backpack over her shoulder and leave the classroom to go lunch. Spock looked at her as she left the classroom, every angle he saw of her was beautiful.

**Chap. 18.**

The remainder of the day was far too slow for Nyota, all she wanted was for her last class to end so she could go to Spock's office. Every few minutes she would look at the clock to check the time. She was wishing for time to go faster. She was happy that her last class was physical training it made it easier to not constantly think about Spock. At the end of her class Nyota ran to the changing room to take a shower, she wanted to be fresh when she went to Spock's office.

Spock was pacing his office, it was the first time he had ever done so. He was constantly checking his internal clock, it seemed to him that time had slowed down in a way it felt like torture. And then at 16.58 the door buzzer sounded. "Enter" The door opened and he saw her in the doorway. She had a gymback over her shoulder. Her hair was wet. She took a few steps forward and was in his office. The door closed behind her and they stood looking at each other. She was so beautiful as she stood there looking at him and Spock found his voice shaking a little as he said; "Computer lock door."

Nyota started trembling when Spock ordered the computer to lock the door. He didn't move so Nyota let her gymback drop to the floor and took a step closer to Spock. Spock had been fighting to remain in control of himself, but when she dropped her gymback and took a step closer to him, he quickly closed the space between them and pulled her roughly to him and buried his head in her neck inhaling her sent. Nyota gasped. Spock started kissing her neck and slowly kissed his way to her face. Nyota felt his tongue on her skin it felt sooo good. Spock kissed her face moving closer to her delicious lips with each kiss. Nyota wanted him to kiss her lips so she took matters into her own hands and grasped his face and brought his lips to her lips. When her lips connected with his lips the world seemed to stop turning. Her lips were so soft so much softer than his memory of their first kiss had told him. As she parted her lips and gently touched his lips with her tongue he opened his lips and used his tongue to invite her to explore him. Their tongues danced together and caressed each other. Spock lost himself to her kisses and a low moan escaped his throat. At that moment Nyota pulled her lips from him and hid her head under his chin. Losing the contact with her lips gave Spock a great feeling of loss and he tried to bend his head to catch her lips again, she kept moving her head away. Spock was confused had he done something wrong? He felt her hands caressing his back and he started to gently caress her back and sides. Spock felt that she was breathing heavily but he needed to know why she had stopped kissing him. Spock tried to steady his own breathing. "Why did you stop kissing me Nyota? Did I do something wrong." He felt her kiss his neck. "I just needed to breathe." A kiss to his neck. "You took my breath away." Another kiss to his neck. "You have done nothing wrong." Yet another kiss to his neck this time she let her tongue out and tasted his skin. Nyota liked the taste of his skin. Spock shivered at the feel of her tongue on his skin. Nyota lifted her head from his neck and looked straight into his eyes. "Kiss me again." He gently lowered his lips to hers and tasted her again, she was delicious. Nyota had not wanted to leave his lips, she wanted to go on kissing him forever, but she had needed to breathe. She felt bad that her stopping kissing him had made him think that he had done something wrong. So she tried to show him with her kisses that she wanted to kiss him, wanted to taste him. But all too soon she found herself out of breath again. When she pulled her lips from his the second time Spock knew why and he gently stroked her back and caressed her arms and neck trying to show her that it was alright. He raised his hands and took the band from her pony tail and let her hair loose and then he let his hands glide through her hair loving its soft feeling to his hands. She was kissing neck again and he felt ragged breathing against her skin. Nyota let one of her hands glide down his back to his side and then let her hand slide up his chest to his face. She touched his cheek with her fingertips and then let her fingertips slowly find their way to his ear. Spock growled and threw his head back when he felt her fingertips on his ear. Nyota felt her head being pulled back and Spock kissed her hard.

Nyota couldn't breathe, she tried to pull her lips from Spock but he would not let her, so she did the only thing she could she reached up and touched his ear again. Spock growled again and threw his head back. Nyota turned in his arms so her back was against his chest. Spock pulled her roughly against his chest and dipped his head and started to suck her neck. Nyota struggled to catch her breath. She raised her hand and reached for his head, she let her fingers glide through his hair and came to caress his neck. She heard a low growl from him. She let her other arm rest on one of his. Her hand searched for his hand and when she found it she split her fingers and let them gently caress his fingers slowly feeling her way towards his fingertips. Feeling her fingers coming so close to his fingertips Spock abruptly pulled away for Nyota. She turned and looked at him, her lips were swollen, she was breathing heavily, she was flushed. Her eyes looked hurt and Spock fought not to take her into his arms to make it go away, but he had to explain. "Nyota." He said. "Nyota you can't touch my fingertips, you can't." She looked at him trying to understand. "Why not?" "If our fingertips were to touch it would create a mental connection." "Is that a bad thing?" "In our current state it could be." Nyota looked confused to him. "In a mental connection I would feel everything you feel and you would feel everything I feel." "I want to know what you feel." Spock was struggling "Nyota you have never experienced a mental connection and having one when aroused could hurt you. I do wish to hurt you." "Will we ever have a mental connection?" "In time we will." Spock hoped she understood but he also had another reason for not making a mental connection with her, T'Pring he would not make a mental connection with Nyota while he was still bonded with T'Pring. Nyota tilted her head slightly, "Is kissing okay then?" Spock looked into her eyes. "Yes kissing is okay." Nyota closed the distance between them. She put her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. Spock placed his hands on her hips, then he bent his head forward and rested his forehead against her forehead. His move surprised Nyota it was a different form of intimacy but she loved it and she closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. Spock relaxed, he felt safe and comfortable. He had often as a child seen his mother and father stand this way he never understood its appeal until this very moment.

It was Nyota who broke the contact between their foreheads and Spock felt a loss as she did. "I have to leave soon." "Why?" "I have homework." "Don't leave yet." Spock said and pulled her so close that he could feel her heart beat against his chest. Nyota laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. She sneaked her arms to his back and gently began stroking his back a motion that sent shivers through his body. Spock bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips, he opened his lips to her and welcomed her tongue into his mouth. Their kiss was soft and seemed to go on and on until Nyota broke the kiss. "I have to go Spock." "Will I see you tomorrow?" Nyota pulled her arm to his front and reached up to touch his cheek with her fingertips Spock closed his eyes as she touched him. "Do you have to ask?" Spock opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, she was surprised to see a kind of fear in his eyes. Nyota stroked his cheek again and said. "I will see you every day from now on it that is what you desire." Spock closed his eyes for a second and said barely louder than a whisper; "I do desire that Nyota." Nyota slid her hand behind his neck and gently pulled his face to her and gave him a soft kiss. She broke the kiss and said; "I will see you tomorrow." Then she pulled out of his embrace and turned and picked up her gymback. She looked over her shoulder. "Lunch time, here?" "Lunch time here" Spock repeated and watched as Nyota walked to the door. Spock followed her. Nyota looked at the door suddenly remembering that he had locked the door, then she found herself being turned around and warm soft lips were being pressed to her lips in a passionate kiss she responded to in an instant throwing her arms around his neck. Spock's goodbye kiss left her breathless as he broke the kiss and said; "Computer unlock door." Nyota smiled, turned and left Spock's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 19-21.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 19.**

Nyota walked back to her dorm, how she got there she had no idea, all that she could think about was kissing Spock, how wonderfully soft his lips were, how he tasted, how tender his strokes had been. Suddenly lunch time the next day was just too far away, Nyota felt like turning around and run back to Spock, to his warm strong body, to his arms stroking her, to his kisses. Those wonderful kisses. Before Spock Nyota had only kissed two boys and they did not compare to Spock. Just thinking about his kisses made her long for Spock.

In his office Spock found the band that he had removed from Nyota's hair. He raised it to his nose and inhaled. It carried her smell, he could see her clearly just inhaling her sent. He put the band in his pocket not sure if he would be able to return it to her. He left his office and walked back to his apartment seeing her in every shadow. In his apartment Spock went to his meditation room and meditated for an hour. After completing his meditation he went to his small kitchen and prepared a small dinner.

In her room Gaila was yet again almost jumped by Gaila. "Where have you been?" Then Gaila sniffed in deeply. "You've been kissed!" "Yes." "I don't need to ask who. But where? How was it? Are you gonna do it again?" Nyota couldn't help grinning. "In his office, there are not words to describe it. And yes." "I told you he was hot for you. Do you love him?" "I don't know, it's so new,soooo maybe I don't know but maybe." Gaila hugged Nyota. "Just take it day by day and enjoy it. And whatever you do, don't think, thinking creates problems when it comes to love." "Enjoy I can do. But I don't know about the not thinking….. I'm thinking kind of person." "Just promise me that you'll try." "I promise."

Spock sat on his couch. "Computer, music, Claire du Lune." As the gentle soft tones of the piece of music filled the room Spock leaned back and closed his eyes. With his closed eyes he saw Nyota, she was wearing her pale blue dress and she was slowly dancing in front of him only lit by moonlight. She was dancing just for him. Her hair was loose and it seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her eyes were open and fixed on him, she knew he was watching and he liked that she knew. Then she turned away and he could only see her back. Even though it was only a daydream Spock felt a loss as she turned away, he wanted to see her eyes focused on him. Then she turned back with a small almost teasing smile on her lips as if she knew that he wanted to see her eyes.

Spock wanted the daydream to go on but somehow he knew it wouldn't. Spock slowly opened his eyes when 'Claire de Lune' ended. He could smell her, he wanted her.

Nyota was sleeping. She was dreaming. Spock was in her dream he was sitting on a couch and she was dancing for him. She was wearing her favorite dress. She wanted to dance for him. She wanted him to want her. She wanted him to reach for her, to hold her tight to dance with her. She wanted him to gently stroke his soft hands all over her body. She kept dancing for him, the more she danced the more she wanted him. But he did not reach for her. He did not dance with her. He did not hold her tight. He did not stroke her all over. Nyota longed for him to do those things.

Spock got off the couch and found his PADD, he could not wait until lunch time to see her. So he wrote a message and sent it to her. 'Would it be possible for you to come to my office half an hour before your first class? Spock.' He got no reply, he checked his internal clock, it was close to midnight maybe she was sleeping. Spock went to bed hoping she would come to his office in the morning, he would go there hoping she would come.

Nyota woke early the next morning, she could see her PADD was flashing on the table. Someone had sent her a message. Nyota considered just staying in bed for a little while longer but her flashing PADD demanded her attention. She got out of bed, went to the table and picked up her PADD and discovered that Spock had sent her a message. As she read his short message she started feeling hot all over. Then she checked her watch is she was to have the time to go to his office she would have to get ready right there and then. Nyota put down the PADD and ran to the bathroom and found that brushing her teeth and brushing her hair at the same time was rather difficult. Back in the room she quickly got dressed while she packed her backpack for the day. Then she left her room and ran to the mess hall to get some breakfast. Nyota had never eaten so fast, she tried to calm herself down while eating. But didn't quite succeed.

Spock was waiting in his office, he hoped that she would come.

Nyota had to tell herself not to run down the hall to Spock's office. If she was running people would ask questions and she did not want to be stopped she wanted to go to his office.

Spock checked his internal clock, if she would come it would be now, he looked at the door trying to will the door buzzer to sound and her to be there.

Nyota stopped outside his office door, took a couple of deep breaths and then pressed the button. As soon as she had pressed the button she heard his voice, "Enter" and she felt a heat spreading from her core. The door opened and she saw him standing in his office waiting for her. She entered his office and the door closed behind her. "Computer lock door." Nyota dropped her backpack on the floor and walked into his embrace. She threw her arms around his neck and tilted her head back and felt his hot soft lips kissing her. This had to be heaven.

Spock was fighting to stay in control, she was here, her closeness had started a fire deep within him, his body ached to be closer to her. Spock's hands had a life on their own they were touching her everywhere they could reach. He wanted to feel every exquisite curve of her body.

Nyota was quickly losing her breath and even though she hated doing it she pulled her lips from his. A sort of growl rang in her ears as she tucked her head under his chin and started to place small kisses on his neck. His hands were causing her temperature to rise, wherever he touched her a small fire seemed to erupt. Her own hands were trying to touch him everywhere and she for a split second wondered if her touches caused a similar effect in him.

Spock was burning up with desire for her. He needed to be closer to her, he needed to be within her. He seized her by her hips and lifted her up. He growled as he felt her spread her legs and put them around his hips and pull him closer to her hot core.

Nyota felt him grasping her by her hips and felt herself being lifted from the ground. Instinctively she spread her legs and wrapped them around him and pulled him closer. She lifted her head, her lips searching for his. When their lips connected in mind blowing passion she opened her mouth to him and his tongue started stroking her tongue in a fantastic rhythm.

She was kissing him again. He was lost to her every touch. Spock's hands went to her ass and he squeezed her buttocks and was rewarded as she grinded her hips at his rising need. Spock could not stop his hips from grinding his rising need at the core of her female heaven he ached to fill.

He was humping her hard and she tried to spread her legs wider to feel all of him. His tongue was stroking her tongue in the same rhythm his was humping her. She was so wet, she could feel that her panties was soaked with her own juices. His humping was bringing her close to an orgasm.

Spock could smell her, it was driving him wild. His pants was a painful restraint. He no longer had any control of what his body was doing. She dragged her mouth from his and he dipped his head and sucked her neck hearing her panting as he sucked. He could smell her arousal, could feel her arousal.

At that moment they were rudely interrupted by the door buzzer. The sound ripped them from the world that for minutes had only consisted of the two of them. Spock fought to make his hips stop moving. His body resisted him trying to regain control. He looked into Nyota's eyes and saw a sudden fear.

Nyota was pissed, who dared disturb them. She felt him slow his hips, she could see he was struggling. She knew she had to help him, she unwrapped her legs from his waist. Suddenly she realized that someone was outside the door. 'Oh my god we're gonna get caught' she thought.

Spock managed to take a step back from her. He could still smell her and he had to close his eyes for a second to stop himself from grasping her again. "Please wait in the bathroom." Spock said with a voice that shook as he bent to pick up her backpack. He felt her hands in his hair trying to put it back in its normal place.

Nyota felt him tremple as she tried to straighten his hair. "Nyota please." He looked up at her with a kind of pain in his face. Nyota looked down at his groin and smiled. "You better sit behind your desk before you open the door."

**Chap. 20.**

With Nyota safely tucked away in his bathroom Spock sat behind his desk and took a few deep breaths trying to will his erection to go down, but with the knowledge that Nyota was in his bathroom it seemed to be impossible. "Computer unlock door and open door." The door opened and captain Pike entered. Captain Pike smiled and looked at Spock before looking around his office as if he hoped to find the reason why Spock had not opened the door immediately as he usually did. "Your hair is out of place commander." Spock raised his hand to his hair. "I believe you are correct captain Pike." "I'll make it short, do you have time for lunch today?" "I have an appointment today but I have no appointment tomorrow." "I'll take tomorrow then, and commander…." Spock looked at captain Pike. "You might want to take a look in the mirror before going to class." "I will do that captain Pike." Pike smiled at Spock and left the office. "Computer lock door."

Nyota exited the bathroom, Spock was still sitting at his desk. She grabbed the back of his chair and pulled it back with him in it. She smiled when she saw that he still had an erection. Nyota turned him so he was facing her. She dropped her backpack on the floor, placed her hands on his thighs and leaned down and kissed him softly. He put his hands on her upper arms and gently squeezed.

Spock knew they had to stop soon or neither of them would make it to class on time. But it felt so good to feel her weight pressing down on his thighs and her soft swollen lips on his. Spock broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He put his hands on her hips and gently pulled. He could feel that she was uncertain as to what he wanted but he was pleased when she let him pull her down into his lap.

Sitting in Spock's lap felt good, he had his arms around her and she put her arms around him and hid her face in his neck inhaling his scent. She could still feel his erection pressing against the back of her thighs but she also felt it going down slowly. Nyota felt her arousal slowly fading but having it fade while sitting in Spock's lap feeling his arousal fade as well felt good. They were doing it together. "Nyota?" There was something in his voice that caught her attention. "Yes." "Will you be changing your underwear before going to class?" Nyota lifted her head from his neck and shifted slightly to look into his eyes. "Do you want me to?" "No." "Then I will not change them before going to class." Nyota said smiling while her fingers played with the short hair at his neck. When his hand gently touched her neck she knew what he wanted and she was happy to feel his soft lips on hers.

When Nyota left his office she did so with a promise to be back at lunch time, Spock knew she would be back but he still felt a loss when she was gone. Spock wondered what it was about her that made him want her so much. But whatever it was he was going to hold on to it.

Nyota walked to her first class thinking about his request that she didn't change her underwear. She could feel her soaked panties against her skin, she found that she liked the feeling. In her first class she discovered that she liked how it felt when she crossed her legs. Nyota thought yet again that time was moving too slow. As the bell finally rang to signal lunch break Nyota almost ran to Spock office, she met him in front of the door to his office.

When Spock met Nyota in front of his office door he immediately smelled her juices from their earlier encounter. He unlocked the door, grabbed her by her wrist and dragged into his office. Once inside he ordered "Computer lock door." And grabbed Nyota and pulled her close. He brought his mouth to hers hard, he needed to feel her lips. But just as suddenly she pulled her mouth from his and hid her head under his chin. "Not so hard" She whispered. "I'm sorry." Spock said. "I'm sorry I just want you so much, I need you so much." His last words came out as a whisper. "No no no no, don't be sorry I want you to, it's just…." She pressed her lips to his neck and he trembled. "It's just that my lips are a bit sore from this morning so be gentle." She said as she slowly pulled her head out from under his chin. Spock looked into her eyes, she suddenly looked so vulnerable to him. "I'll be gentle" he said as he slowly brought his lips to hers. Spock used his tongue to try to soothe her lips and he felt her moan into his mouth.

Nyota had not thought that her lips were that sore, it had hurt when he had kissed her so hard. But his next kiss was so soft she felt her knees buckle and she would have fallen if his arms had not been around her. He sucked first one lip into his mouth and gently stroked it with his tongue and then he did the same to her other lip. Then he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue with his. She moaned as he kissed her. It felt so good. She never wanted this kiss to end. As she felt the need to breathe she slowly pulled away and gently pulled his forehead down to touch hers, she could feel his hot breath on her face it was wonderful. Once she caught her breath again she pulled her forehead from his and gently sought his lips again. He gave his lips to her and allowed her to slowly explore his mouth. And she heard a deep growl coming from deep within him.

Kissing Nyota slowly and gently was just as arousing to Spock as kissing her with flaming desire. Her hands were making sensuous patterns on his back that caused him to tremble in her arms. She pushed herself close to him. Spock wanted to make a mental connection to her but knew that he could not.

Nyota pulled her lips from his and she felt a loss. She did not want to stop but knew that she had to, she would have to leave soon to go to class. "You are about to tell me that you have to leave soon. Are you not?" She pulled her hands to his front and started to gently stroke his chest. "I don't want to leave but I have to." Nyota felt him trying to pull her closer and she let him. "I don't want you to go." "I know." Nyota said laying her head on his chest, she liked listening to his heart. "You will see me soon." "Not soon enough" he informed her and kissed the top of her head. "It will never be soon enough" Nyota told him. "Come here after your last class?" "No." A nervous look crossed his face. "I need to eat first then I will come." She told him to erase the nervousness from his face. "Do you have to eat?" He asked his face looking like that of a stubborn child. Nyota couldn't help laughing. "Yes I do have to eat. Especially if you expect us to do what we have been doing so far." He tilted his head just a little while never leaving her eyes. "Please eat fast." Nyota reached up and pulled his face down for another soft kiss which she received with utter joy.

**Chap. 21.**

After her last class Nyota went to the mess hall. She ran into Gaila and they sat down to eat together. Gaila noticed that Nyota kept looking at her watch. "Am I making you late for something?" Gaila asked. Nyota blushed. "No." "Why do you keep looking at you watch?" "I have to see him when I'm done eating." "Why didn't you say so when we sat down?" "I'm telling you now." "Eat faster and leave your backpack with me, I'll take it back to our room." "You're the best Gaila, did you know that?" "I never get tired of hearing it." Nyota finished her dinner and left the mess hall.

No sooner than Nyota had left the mess hall did Malmros pop himself into the chair that Nyota had just left. "She left in a hurry." Malmros said looking at Gaila. "She had to go see someone." "Someone special?" Gaila looked at Malmros there was something in his voice she didn't like. "Not that I know off she just have to be there really soon." "Ahh okay." Malmros got out of the seat and left. Gaila looked at his back as he left, she would have to warn Nyota about him.

Nyota arrived at Spock's office door 5 minutes after having left the mess hall. She pushed the button to let Spock know she was there. "Enter." Nyota entered Spock's office. "Computer lock door." Nyota walked straight into his arms again. Nyota felt safe in his arms, he was so warm, she could feel the muscles in his body but he was so soft. He removed his arms from her back and brought them to her face and pulled her face from his chest. He let his thumb touch her lips. "Still sore?" "A little." "I'll be gentle, just let me kiss you." Nyota raised herself up to the tips of her toes and softly touched his lips with her own. Nyota pulled a slightly away and whispered; "Only if you let me kiss you too."

Spock pulled her lips back to his and gently kissed her letting his tongue slip into her soft mouth tasting her flavor. Nothing he had ever tasted or would ever taste was as delicate, so sweet and special as her taste. Spock had a small couch in his office and he walked backwards pulling her with him, he wanted her with him, needed her to be with him. He felt the seat of the couch hit is calves and stopped. Spock stopped kissing her and sat down looking up at her.

Nyota followed him as he started walking backwards, she didn't care where he was leading her, she would follow him anywhere. He was watching her as she stood in front of him. Nyota felt it as if he with his eyes was asking her to join him on the couch. So she did. Placing a hand on his shoulder using him for balance she lifted her left knee and placed it beside him, then shifted her weight and placed her right knee on his other side. She looked down into his eyes, she couldn't describe what is was that she saw in them but it made her feel warm all over. Nyota grabbed his face with both hands and bend her neck to kiss him.

Spock placed his hands on her hips and gently caressed the curve of her hips. He tried to get her sit down in his lap, she stopped kissing him and looked at him teasingly as she resisted his pull on her hips. Spock pulled a little harder but she still resisted him. "Nyota please….." She placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered; "Tell me what you want." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Spock swallowed hard and raised his upper body so his mouth was next to her ear and he whispered back. "I want you to sit down." "Why?" "I want you close to me." "I am close to you." "Closer." He was burning with need for her. "Closer Nyota please closer." "Lean back." "Nyota please, do not tease me." She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I am not teasing you." "Nyota…""Lean back Spock." Spock felt like he was being tortured with his need for her and realizing that she would not move until he leaned back he surrendered and slowly leaned back while watching her face intently.

As Nyota watched him slowly lean back she ever so slowly started to sit down giving him the closeness that he wanted, that she wanted. She wanted to be close to him, she needed the closeness with him. When she was finally sitting in his lap she gently moved a little forward. Nyota saw that he had closed his eyes. "Open your eyes or I will not sit in your lap." She smiled as his eyes flew open. Placing her hands on his chest and looking into his eyes she said; "Your eyes are too beautiful to be closed." She felt his heart starting to beat faster. He let his hand slide slowly up her back and she felt him trying to push her down to his chest. Again she resisted him, she saw a pain in his eyes. "Nyota please." Nyota brought her fingers to his face. "Tell me what you want, tell me what you need. I want to hear you tell me. Please tell me." She looked into his eyes hoping he understood that she needed to hear his voice.

Spock looked into her eyes beginning to realize that she wanted to hear his voice. "Is there something about my voice Nyota?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yes I love your voice it makes me feel warm inside." "Do you need to feel warmer?" "Yes." Spock felt a fire erupt within him. "Nyota I want to feel your body as close to me as possible." She leaned a little closer. "Closer please I want to feel your heart beat." She leaned closer yet. "Closer my Nyota, closer." She didn't move. "Am I yours Spock?" "Yes you are mine Nyota, all mine, only mine." Spock felt Nyota press herself to his chest and tuck her face to his neck pressing soft kisses on his skin. He wrapped his arms around her and started to gently caress everything he could reach. "Nyota I want to kiss you, I want to taste your soft lips, please let me kiss you. Please."

Nyota heard the need in his voice but kissing meant not being as close to him as she felt that he needed her to be. "If I let you kiss me you will not be able to feel my heart beat." He growled and she felt his body vibrate. "But…. " Nyota continued. "If you shift a bit and lie down on your back you can feel my heart beat and kiss me at the same time." He growled again and she felt his body vibrate again. Nyota felt him begin to move and she pressed kisses to his neck to show him that she liked it. When he was lying on his back she reached up and grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself slightly up his body.

Whatever she asked him to do he would do, so when she suggested that he laid down on his back he did it. He felt her slide up his body. Her weight on his body felt delicious and he wanted her to stay there. Spock felt her breath on his ear. "Tell me again, tell me what you want." "I want to kiss you, please let me kiss you, let me kiss you Nyota." He felt her breath leave his ear and then her lips were on his. Spock was burning up. Telling her what he wanted, what he needed and having her giving it to him freely was causing a fire within him.

How long they were lying on his couch Nyota did not know but she had a feeling that it was for a long time. She was starting to feel tired. She lifted her head from his and tucked it under his chin. "I have to leave soon Spock." His hands that had been stroking her came to rest on her back. "Stay." "If I stay much longer I will fall asleep." "I would not mind. Stay." Her hand started to draw a small circle on his chest. "Spock you know I cannot stay. I need to sleep and so do you." "I want to sleep next to you. I want to wake up next to you." "I want that too Spock but not tonight." "When?" Nyota felt him put his arms around her holding onto her. "I don't know when Spock." She felt him tighten his grip around her. "But I promise you that you will get to sleep next to me, that you will get to wake up next to me. Just not tonight. But it will happen." Spock sat up still holding her tight. "Will you come to see me tomorrow before your first class?" Nyota took his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his. "You do not have to ask me Spock." She whispered "Of course I will come see you tomorrow."

Spock rose and brought Nyota with him, he wanted her to stay with him all night he did not want to let her go. He understood her need for sleep but he wanted her to sleep next to him. Spock held on tight to her, she drew her arms from under his arms and put them around his neck. "Please put me down." "Not yet." "If I kiss you good night will you then put me down?" Spock looked into her eyes. "Maybe." "Is there anything else you would like me to do?" "Tell me how you feel." He saw her swallow and lick her lips. "How about a compromise? I kiss you first, then you put me down and I tell you how I feel." "That would be acceptable." Nyota gently pressed her lips to his and he felt her tongue caress his own tongue ever so softly. Spock let a low growl escape him. The kiss seemed to go on and on. But then it ended. She slowly pulled her lips from his. He looked into her eyes and gently let her down to the floor. She gently stroked his chest with her fingertips. She looked into his eyes. "I want to be honest with you. I am not sure how I feel. I think I might be falling in love with you." He pulled her as close as he could. "When I'm with you Spock I feel as I have never felt before and it scares me so much." Spock wanted to take away her fear, but he did not know how, he had no experience with human feelings. "Do not be afraid Nyota, I am here, do not be afraid." He felt her pulling herself closer to him. "I have to go now Spock." "Computer unlock door." He bent his head and kissed her and then she left his office.

On her way back to her room Nyota thought about his words. What had he meant do not be afraid? Why had he not spoken about his feelings? She knew he was Vulcan or half Vulcan and she found herself wondering if he would ever be able to speak about how he felt or if he even felt anything at all. Or did his claim that she was his mean that he loved her, she had no idea but she hoped it did. When she got back to her room she was delighted that Gaila was sleeping, she changed into her the clothes she slept in and crawled under the sheets and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 22-24.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 22.**

Nyota woke early, took a shower, got dressed and packed her back for the day. Then she activated her PADD and sent a message to Spock. 'On my way, I'll bring breakfast.' Then she left her room and went to the mess hall. Nyota grabbed a tray and started filling it up with different things. She didn't know what Spock liked for breakfast so she guessed. Once the tray was filled she left the mess hall and made her way to his office.

Spock was in his office, he was waiting for her. He was wondering if her bringing breakfast meant no kissing. He was not sure he would be able to get through the day without getting a morning fix of Nyota kisses. The door buzzer sounded. "Enter" He saw her carrying a tray filled with breakfast products. She walked into his office and placed the tray on his desk. "Computer lock door." Spock was on unsure of what to do so he waited.

Nyota looked at Spock, he looked so cute standing there, she could see that he was unsure of what to do. Nyota waked over to him and hugged him, pressing herself as close to him as she could. She felt him sigh and wrap his arms around her. Nyota pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "I have a plan." "Please inform me." "First I want to kiss you. Then I want to share breakfast with you and then I want to kiss you some more."

Spock growled and kissed her, darting his tongue into her mouth. He felt something inside himself unwind and he liked it. Her lips were so soft and he claimed them over and over. He felt her pull away knowing she was out of breath as she tucked her head under his chin. He felt her warm breath on his skin and he longed to feel her warm breath all over his body. He growled when he felt her starting to suck his neck. He felt his control slipping. Spock pulled her wonderful lips from his neck and kissed them again with a hunger he could not control.

His lips was wonderful and Nyota was feeling her control slipping, she wanted more. She knew that if they didn't stop soon they would reach a point of no return and the breakfast she had brought would most likely end up on the floor. She dragged her lips from his again and hid her face in his uniform, she wanted to hide her face in under his chin but she knew if she did she would not be able to refrain from kissing and sucking his neck. Nyota tried to steady her breathing. His hands were touching her, caressing her, stroking her and starting fires everywhere he touched her. "Spock please….." She could feel his heart pound so fast. His hands were moving on her body. "Spock please stop….."

Spock didn't want to stop. He felt conflicted, he didn't want to stop but he also wanted to do what she wanted and she wanted him to stop. Spock fought for control and was slowly able to stop his hands and get them to find peace resting on her hips. His breathing was ragged and he closed his eyes to calm his breathing. "Do not move Nyota or I will not be able to stop again." He said meaning every word.

Nyota stood still, 'don't rock the boat' she thought to herself. Being so close to him was intoxicating, inhaling his scent was so good. She closed her eyes and concentrated on calming her breathing. Once in control of her breathing Nyota said; "I only asked you to stop so I could share breakfast with you." She could feel his breath in her hair.

Spock felt in control again, he slowly pulled himself from her body and looked into her eyes. "You want to share breakfast with me?" "I want to share everything with you." "Nyota…. I have very little control right now. "He saw her smile at him. He had to look somewhere else so his gaze focused on the breakfast tray. "Is there anything from the mess hall that cannot be found on that tray?" She turned her head and looked at the tray. "I did not get any bacon and sausages, but I can go get some if you want some." "That will not be necessary Nyota." "We are going to have to move if we are to have breakfast." Spock hated having to let her go but he knew she was right.

Nyota felt him release her from his grip and she went over to his desk, she pulled a chair closer to the desk and sat down. She saw him go around his desk to his chair. "Come sit next to me." Spock pulled his chair around his desk and placed it as close to her as he could and sat down. Nyota smiled and took a piece of toast with honey, she took a bite. He was observing her eat. "Are you not hungry?" She took another bite and then offered her toast to him. He leaned slightly forward and took a bite of her toast. Nyota giggled. "Do you want to eat whatever I am eating?" She took a bite of her toast. "You were the one who wanted to share everything." Nyota offered her toast to him again and he took a bite.

Spock let her decide what they ate for breakfast. Feeling her fingertips on her lips as she gently pushed a piece of melon into his mouth almost made him want to grab her and kiss her. But he remained seated just to find out what she would feed him next. She lifted a glass of juice and placed to his lips, he gently grabbed her hand to avoid spilling any juice. He drank some juice and gently pressed her hand to let her know that he didn't want any more. She then took the glass and drank from it herself.

Eating breakfast this way was time consuming but rewarding not to say arousing. Nyota deliberately touched his lips when she gently fed him anything. His lips were so soft to her touch. And his eyes on her when she put food in her own mouth. Nyota had never thought that eating breakfast and feeding him breakfast could be so erotic. Not being hungry anymore she looked at him. "More hungry?"

Spock was not hungry any more but he was tempted to say yes just to feel her fingers touch his lips. But instead he shook his head not trusting his voice. All he could do was watch her eyes, she looked at her watch. "33 minutes until my first class starts." She informed him. Spock launched himself forward and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her with him as he threw himself back into his chair. He roughly kissed her dragging moans from her. Her mouth was filled with so many flavors. Spock felt her moving in his lap, he sensed that she was trying to get closer to him but the armrests on his chair left no room. Spock rose from his chair.

Nyota felt her skirt ride up her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist when he rose from his chair. She could feel his erection pressing against her through the thin fabrics of his pants and her panties. He carried her to the couch and laid her down pinning her beneath him. Nyota had to breath and dragged her lips from his yet again hiding her head beneath his chin. He had one hand behind her neck and his other hand was on her thigh moving from her thigh to her ass squeezing, caressing and digging his fingers into her flesh.

Spock was losing control his hips were beginning to move against her, showing her the rhythm he desired within her wet folds. He felt her move her hands from his back and squeeze them to his chest. Spock pressed himself closer to her, he feared that she wanted to push him away. "I can't stop." He panted. " Don't ask me to stop Nyota. I can't stop."

Nyota heard a pain in his voice, she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to feel his chest, she wanted to remove the top of his uniform to touch his naked chest. She lifted her head and he kissed her again his tongue darting in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm as his hips. Nyota was panting and moaning in his mouth. Kissing him gave Nyota the access that she needed to open his uniform and she pulled his undershirt from his pants. Nyota ran her hands over his naked chest, she felt his muscles move under her hands.

Feeling her hands on his naked chest caused Spock to lose the last bit of control he had. He was humping her hard. Her soft fingertips found his nipples and teased them relentlessly. Spock knew that he would release in his pants soon. He growled. He felt her body trembling beneath him.

Nyota was so close to the edge, Spocks humping was going to give her an orgasm she knew it. She barely registered that his humping had changed when she screamed into his mouth as her orgasm hit her sending waves of unbearable pleasure through her body. She felt a movement at her entrance and instinctively knew he was coming too. She tightened her legs around him pulling him as close as possible.

Spock felt as if he had no energy left, his breathing was heavy, he tried to rest on his elbow but his arm gave in. He felt her fingertips gently moving a little on his chest. Feeling his strength returning to his limbs he slowly raised himself up from her, just a little. He did not want to leave her but he was not ready to break contact with her. He rested his head against her forehead enjoying the feel of her hot breath on his face.

Nyota removed her hands from his chest, hearing a small growl as she did. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck started tracing small circles on his the top of his back. Her breathing was slowing down. She felt him moving away, she immediately tightened her legs and arms around him, if he was going to move she was going with him. Nyota saw a puzzled look on his face. "I want to stay close to you." She told him. He softly kissed her and continued to move the both of them. They ended up sitting on the couch, him on the couch her in his lap. She snuggled closer to him and felt a vibration in his body as he growled. She raised her head. "I have to ask, what is with the growling?" "Do human males not growl?" "Not that I know off." "I do not growl often, only when I feel something pleasurable or I get angry and cannot control my anger." "I'll have to remember that."

Spock had never felt this good, sitting here with her in his lap with her limbs wrapped tightly around him he felt like all other things did not have any importance. "I am afraid I have made you late for your first class." She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "The way we both look right now going to class would not be a good idea. We need to get cleaned up before we go anywhere." "I must apologize, I believe this is my fault."

Nyota planted small kisses all over his face. "No no no no you do not need to apologize, I wanted this too, I am as much at fault as you." Nyota kissed him again darting her tongue into his mouth mimicking the rhythm his hips had used bringing her to her orgasm. Spock growled into her mouth and his hands started caressing her back.

Spock did not want to stop kissing her, but he knew he had too or else they would never leave his office. He begrudgingly dragged his lips from hers and pressed his forehead against hers. "We have to stop Nyota or we will never get out of my office." "I know…. I know" "May I see you tonight?" "Here?" "Please come to my apartment, I would like to prepare dinner for you if that is acceptable to you." She gave him a quick soft kiss. "That would be more than acceptable."

**Chap. 23.**

They slowly got of his couch both feeling a loss as they were apart. Spock let her use his bathroom first and it pleased him greatly that she did not close the door as she cleaned herself. Spock looked down himself and as he expected saw that his crotch was soaked in his and Nyota's juices. When Nyota had left his bathroom he entered and left the door open, he wanted her to see him change. He found his fresh uniform and to his relief he also had a pair of clean underwear there. He put the clean clothes on the counter and started to remove his soiled uniform. In the mirror above the sink he could see her standing behind him watching as he removed the top of his uniform and dropped it on the floor. Spock then removed his pants and let them fall to the floor as well. He paused for a moment then pulled of his boxers and dropped them too. "That is sexy." He heard Nyota's voice behind him, her voice sent a twitch through his lok. "Nyota, please don't." He turned on the water and used a washcloth to wash himself and then he dried himself of. He had to concentrate not to get an erection again. He put on a clean pair of boxers and the clean uniformpants and finally the uniformtop.

Nyota had never seen anything more sexy than when Spock had been standing only in his undershirt. Now he was dressed again. "Spock come here." He didn't turn and come to her. "Spock please, come here." He slowly turned and came to her. She reached up and gently straightened his rumbled hair purposely avoiding his sensitive ears. He closed his eyes as she did it and a growl barely audible escaped him. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Now you are ready." Nyota said and stroked his cheek. "Do you want me to take the tray with me?" Nyota asked. "I shall take care of the tray, I do not wish for you to be further delayed for your class. " Nyota smiled at him and walked towards the door. "Computer unlock door." The door opened and she left him alone.

Nyota had no idea that she had been followed. From the moment she had left the mess hall carrying the tray with their breakfast till she left Spock's office someone had followed her. Since he had seen cadet Uhura leave the mess hall with a tray Malmros had followed her. He had seen her enter commander Spock's office, he had waited patiently in a small hall for her to exit. Malmros had not cared that he missed the start of his own class. Malmros was angry, he believed that Spock had taken Uhura away from him and for that he would get them both. He was going to make them pay. He had not known for sure that they were involved until this morning, but now that he knew he would take his revenge.

Malmros just needed a few more bits of information from the library at the Vulcan embassy and he would destroy them. Malmros left campus in a taxi, and shortly after arrived at the Vulcan embassy. Malmros walked in and asked permission to use their library to do a thesis. Malmros accessed the archive. He had in the previous couple of weeks ever since he had witnessed commander Spock walk Uhura back to her dorm tried to learn as much about Vulcans as he could. He had learned that Vulcans were bonded to another Vulcan in early childhood. He expected commander Spock to be bonded to someone. Malmros had the day before, just before the library closed discovered that in the archive there was a list of who was bonded to who. If Spock was bonded to someone it was bound to be registered in the archive all he had to do was go through the list to find out. Going through the list turned out to be a time consuming task. Malmros discovered that he had to go through each year and find the names of each bonding to find the names of those bonded.

Nyota spent the day on a cloud, she had fallen in love with the most beautiful man. She was not quite sure of when she had realized that she was in love with Spock. But she was hopelessly in love with Spock. Any man she had ever met was transparent and pale compared to Spock. Nyota felt that she had met the man that would complete her as a woman. And all that she ever wanted to do was to complete him. Even though it had only been a few hours since she had left him in his office Nyota was missing Spock. She wanted to look into his eyes, she wanted to kiss him, hold him, caress him. She wanted to belong to him in every possible way.

'Finally' Malmros thought. He had found what he was looking for. Here it was. Commander Spock was bonded to a woman called T'Pring. Now he could hurt the both of them. Malmros made a copy of the information he had found to his PADD. Their lives now belonged to him. Now all he had to do was to go back to campus and put his plan into action. Malmros checked his watch, an hour to the last class ended. He would have more than enough time to go to her dorm and wait for her to arrive. His plan was easy, he would destroy Uhura to destroy commander Spock.

**Chap. 24.**

The bell had just sounded telling the cadets that the last class of the day was over. Nyota was walking back to her dorm, she wanted to shower and dress up for her dinner date with Spock. She would ask Gaila to help her with her makeup.

Malmros sat patiently waiting outside Uhura's dorm waiting for her. He saw her coming around the corner. 'Now I will destroy them' Malmros thought.

Nyota saw Malmros sitting on a bench outside her dorm, he seemed to be working on his PADD, she decided that she had time to go over to him and say hi.

Malmros saw her change direction and coming towards him. He smiled, she was making it too easy for him to do what he had planned.

"Hi Malmros." "Hi Uhura, how are you doing?" "I doing fine thanks, how about you?" "I'm just doing a project for a class." "Outside?" "I like studying outside, the fresh air helps me clear my mind." Nyota sat down, she had time to spent a little time with Malmros before she had to go get ready for her dinner with Spock, and she also wanted to spend some time with Malmros to show him that she was his friend. "So what is your project about?" "Well it's an extra project I'm doing for extra points. I'm writing about Vulcans and their social interactions." "Wauw interesting. Tell me more" "Did you know that all Vulcans bond when they are children?" "What do you mean with bond?" "As far as I have been able to research it's a mental bond, like a constant link between them." Nyota started shaking a little, she was not sure that she wanted to know more. Malmros continued. "And as far as I can tell this bond is seen as what we would call an engagement." Malmros fought not to smile, he could see that she was shaking. "That's interesting." "Yeah it is. Did you know that they have an archive at the Vulcan embassy where all bonds are registered?" "No I did not know that." "The Vulcan embassy has been really helpful with my project. I was allowed to look in their archive today, and guess what?" "What?" Nyota said with her voice audibly shaking. "Commander Spock is in there. He was bonded to a girl named T'Pring when he was 8 years old." Nyota was shaking uncontrollable. "Are you alright Uhura?" "I'm just feeling a little cold, I have to go, I'm sorry." Nyota got up and ran into the dorm. Malmros smiled a devil grin and left the bench now all he had to do was sit back and watch as Uhura's and Spock lives were destroyed.

Nyota was shocked. Spock was bonded to a Vulcan named T'Pring. The bond was the same as an engagement. If he was engaged how could he then do what he had been doing with her? Why would he be doing it? Nyota entered her room and sat on her bed. A thousand thoughts whirled in her head. Was this why he had not wanted to make a mental connection to her? She had been intimate with him. How could he do this? Not just to her but also to this T'Pring. He had not said a thing. Nothing.

Anger was starting to form in Nyota, she felt betrayed. In a strange way it felt as if he had cheated on her. Nyota knew that he had not cheated on her, he had cheated on T'Pring. It made it even worse. Along with the anger came a sorrow and intense sadness. She loved him, but she could not do this, she could not be with him. He was engaged, he had a bond with T'Pring. She would have to say goodbye to a love that she had only just found, a love that she had thought would last forever. Now it wouldn't. Tears of anger and sorrow filled her eyes. She did not want to be a part of this, she couldn't handle it. A new feeling emerged in Nyota, hate. All the love she had felt, had dreamt of feeling it turned into hate. How dared he. How dared he play with her and her feelings. HOW DARED HE! He had used her, for what she had no idea but he had used her.

Spock had prepared dinners before but never to anyone that he cared about like he cared about Nyota. His Nyota. He put the lights in his apartment at 40% and lit candles on the small table. He had bought flowers that smelled so sweet. He had put on a new shirt, new pants and the green jacket that his mother had given him. He was ready for her to arrive, he wanted to show her just how special she was to him. Spock had never used the word about love before but he believed that he was in love with Nyota.

Nyota had planned to change into her pale blue dress, the one she had dreamt that she had danced in, in front of Spock. She didn't change, she stayed in uniform. She left her room and walked to the building where she knew his apartment was in. She arrived at his door and pressed the doorbell. The door opened and he was standing on the other side, he looked so beautiful.

Spock wondered why she had not changed into something else. He looked at her face and knew that something was wrong. He stepped aside and she walked in with her arm crossed in front of her. "Who is T'Pring." Spock felt the blood rush from his face. How had she found out about T'Pring? He could see anger in her face. "Who is she Spock? WHO?" "She is….. " "I KNOW WHO SHE IS SPOCK. I KNOW!" She yelled at him. "Nyota I….." "What am I? An experiment? A game? A little amusement before you go home to Vulcan to get married? Practice for the wedding night?" "No, you are special." She slapped him across his mouth. He could easily have blocked her but he didn't she had every right to be angry. "Don't you dare calling me special." She slapped him again. He saw tears in her eyes. "I fell in love with you." She said as tears started to run down her cheeks "You made me fall in love you." Spock did not know what to say, he was hurting inside. She hid her face in her hands and loud sobs escaped her lips each one causing a stab of pain in the pit of his stomach. He reached out for her, he wanted to comfort her. She must have sensed his attempt cause she slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again. I hate you!" She turned around and ran from his apartment.

Spock followed her as she ran. He wanted to catch her. He had to catch her, he had to explain. She needed to know why, even though he couldn't quite explain it. He had to try.

Nyota ran as she had never ran before. She had to get away from him, she could not stand being close to him. She could hear someone running behind her and she thought it was him. She looked over her shoulder. And just at that point she ran into someone.

'Bones' McCoy had been walking alone on his way back to his dorm room when someone ran into him. He barely had a chance to see who it was before he saw someone else coming running towards him. It was the Vulcan professor, what was his name? Spunk? Spike? Sputnik? Something Sp….. The Vulcan stopped and looked at him, no not him the person in front of him. McCoy looked down and recognized cadet Uhura, he saw that she was crying. What had that Vulcan done to make her cry? Whatever the Vulcan had done McCoy would do what he could to end it. He was not one to let a young woman get hurt by anyone. He put his arms around her to protect her.

Nyota felt safe in the arms of this stranger. "Please help me." "Has he hurt you?" McCoy asked. "No I just don't want to be around him. I don't want to see him."

Spock could hear her every word and they hurt him deep inside. He felt an anger rise within him seeing Doctor McCoy's arms around Nyota. He had to calm himself with a few breaths before saying. "I wish to talk alone to cadet Uhura." "I bet you do. But she doesn't want to talk to you." "I wish to talk to cadet Uhura alone." "Are you really going to make me repeat myself? She doesn't want to talk to you." "I wish to…." McCoy interrupted. "I heard you the first two times, and she doesn't want to talk to you. So why don't you just walk away and leave cadet Uhura alone? I'm sure that if she at some point wants to talk to you she'll know where to find you." Spock's hands curled into fists, he was about to attack Doctor McCoy and it took every bit of his rapidly fading control to restrain himself. With his last bit of control he turned around and started to walk away.

McCoy watched as the Vulcan walked away. Then he turned his attention to cadet Uhura. "He is gone." Cadet Uhura pulled away from McCoy. He could see the tears and he felt bad for her. He had no idea what had happened between her and the Vulcan and frankly is was none of his concern. "Thank you." "No problem. Are you okay?" She shook her head. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" "I don't want to take up more of your time, I'm sure you have better things to do." "Doing homework or walking a young lady in distress home….. A lady wins every time." He saw a small smile on her lips. "Ahhh you are still able to smile, it can't be all bad then." McCoy put his arm around her shoulder and said. "You are going to have to guide me because I have no idea what so ever where you live." McCoy let her set the pace as they walked, he got the feeling that she didn't want to talk so he didn't try to initiate a conversation.

As they walked Nyota was happy that he didn't try to talk to her. She felt safe walking next to him. She was happy that she had run into him and that he had helped her. She knew that he was a friend of Kirk's and she was trying to find a way to ask him not to tell Kirk about what had happened. It only took a couple of minutes till they reached her dorm building. "This is where I live." "Glad that you are home safe." "Thank you for walking me home." "No problem." "I know that you are friends with Kirk. Would you please not…" "I won't tell him don't worry." "Thank you." She walked into the building going straight for her room, all she wanted was to do was go to bed and forget that this day had ever happened, to forget that Spock existed."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 25-27.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 25.**

Spock was back in his apartment, what he had believed would be the most romantic evening in his life thus far but it had ended up being a living nightmare. Looking at all his preparations he felt empty, she was not there to enjoy it and it seemed as if he would never get to pleasure her in this way. Spock fell to his knees shaking, his whole world was crumbling around him. He wanted her in his world, just her no one else. He wanted to shape his world to make her happy, but now… but now it seemed he would never get to. He would never feel her close to him again.

Nyota entered her room finding Gaila sitting on her bed reading. Gaila looked up. "Oh my God, what's happened?" Nyota started crying and Gaila jumped from her bed and hugged her tight. Gaila pushed Nyota to her bed and made her sit down. Gaila moved to sit in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. Nyota put her arms around Gaila and lowered her head to Gaila's shoulder and cried. All the pain from Spock betrayal coming out as tears. Gaila didn't move she just sat there holding Nyota. Slowly Nyota's crying slowed down and raised her head. "Can you talk about it?" Nyota nodded her head. "He has another." "Who?" "Someone named T'Pring. He has a bond with her. It's like an engagement." "What an asshole." Nyota nodded. "Do you love him?" "Yes I love him, but I can't be with him." Tears started to stream down her cheeks again Gaila wiped them away. "I still love him, I just feel so… I just feel so betrayed. He didn't tell me anything. He just let me fall in love." Nyota started to cry again and Gaily held her tight gently stroking her back.

Gaila slowy helped Nyota out of her uniform and in to her night clothes. She then changed herself and decided that Nyota needed to be hugged all night and crept under the covers with Nyota and put her arms around her. Gaila could feel that Nyota was still crying as she fell asleep. If she had been strong enough she would beat the crap out of commander Spock. Gaila cared so much about Nyota and was so angry at Spock.

When McCoy reached his own room he found Kirk waiting for him. "Where have you been Bones?" "Nowhere." They entered McCoy's room and Kirk went to lie on McCoy's bed. "What can I do for you Kirk?" "I need you opinion on something." "Go on." "Do you think that Uhura would go out with me if I send her flowers and candy?" McCoy was conflicted. Sending flowers and candy was in his mind a good way to tell a girl that you were interested, but on the other hand it seemed that Uhura had her own problems to deal with and Kirk in that equation would most likely not be a good idea. He would have to tell Kirk something so he would leave Uhura alone at least for a little while. "Normally I would say that flowers and candy would be a great idea." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means that tonight I ran into or rather Uhura ran into me, she was very upset." "Why?" "Your friend commander Spunk or whatever his name is was running after her, it seemed to have something to do with him." "She didn't tell?" "Nope and I didn't ask. It's not my place to intrude in her privacy, if she had wanted me to know she would have told me." "She deserves better than that pointy-eared bastard."

Spock cleared the table, threw out the flowers and the food that he had prepared. He felt empty inside. He felt pain in a way he had never felt before. He was thinking about T'Pring. It was his bond with her that had caused this entire situation. It was not her it was their bond. He had never wanted that bond, and he did not want it now. That bond had just caused him to lose the best thing that ever happened to him. She loved him, she had loved him. He did not know is she still loved him. He had no right to hope that she still loved him but he did hope. He wondered how she had found out, who had told her? Becoming involved with her had been the right thing, he had fallen in love with her. Spock was shocked at himself. He had never thought that he would be able to feel love. The ability to love was a human thing and he thought of himself as Vulcan. It was his Vulcan side that had caused him to explore all options before making a decision. For a shot moment he hated his Vulcan side. He wanted her back but knew that the chance of that ever happening was so small it seemed impossible.

Spock readied himself to go to bed and just as he turned down his bed his com sounded. Spock walked over to his com and activated it. His mother's face appeared. "Spock how are you?" Spock looked at his mother, it always surprised him that she somehow knew when he was in some sort of troubles. "Mother. I have hurt someone." "Sweetheart, who have you hurt?" "I hurt a young cadet." "How did you hurt this young cadet?" "I allowed her to fall in love with me." "Ohhhh." "She then discovered my connection with T'Pring." "Do you love her too?" "Yes mother I love her too." "Where is the cadet now?" "I do not know, she ran away." "Do you want her back or do you want to leave her alone?" "I want her back mother. I feel a hole inside me." "To get her back you must be free." "Mother are you telling me to end my bond with T'Pring?" "Spock when the bond between you and T'Pring was forced upon the both of you I knew that it was not the right thing for either of you." "I understand." "We all believed it would be good for you to have a bond, but I could see that you did not get what you needed from the bond. Remaining bonded with T'Pring would be wrong and only if the bond is severed can the both of you be happy." "It is said that severing a bond is like losing a part of your soul." "Has T'Pring ever truly felt as a part of your soul?" "No mother she has not." "Would ending the bond with T'Pring not be worth it to have a chance of love with the cadet?" "It would be worth it mother. I shall contact T'Pring tomorrow to let her know of my decision and then I shall go to the temple in the embassy to make preparations." "Do you wish for me to inform your father?" "I believe it would be wise if the information on the matter came from you mother." Amanda smiled at her son. "Mother?" "Yes sweetheart?" "What if Nyota will not have me?" "What a beautiful name." "What if she will not have me back?" "My darling son, light of my dreams. I can not tell you how to get her back. But I know of the love within you and if she can not see the love within you she does not deserve you." Amanda saw a pain in her sons eyes. "Mother without her I am nothing." "Let her see that my son, so that she knows what she is to you." "She is my love mother." "Show her." Spock felt so tired, "Mother I must sleep." "I know my son, I wish you a peaceful night." "And to you mother." The com went black and Spock slowly walked to his bed. Under the covers Spock fell into a dream filled sleep, all his dreams were of Nyota.

**Chap. 26.**

When Nyota woke the next morning she was spooned up with Gaila. It felt good, she had not wanted to wake up alone. She felt exhausted even though she had just woken up. "How are you this morning?" "I feel exhausted." "No wonder, you had a hell of a day yesterday." "I just wish it had never happened." "I know, but it did. Do you want to take a sick day?" "No I just want to get on with my life." Gaila hugged her. "I'll help you that's what friends are fore." "Just don't try to fix me up with anyone." "I won't I promise. But you and me are going drinking tonight." "That's a deal." They got out of bed, showered, got dressed, packed their backpacks and went to the mess hall.

Malmros was sitting in the mess hall enjoying his breakfast when he saw Gaila and Nyota enter together. He was pleased that Nyota did not look happy as she used to. It meant that his plan had worked. He felt pleased with himself.

Nyota saw Malmros sitting at a table. "Gaila there is Malmros, let's join him." "Let's not." "Why?" "When you had 'lunch' with you know who the other day he came over and asked where you were going. And there was something about him and his voice that I didn't like." "It was him who told me about T'Pring." "Maybe he told you to hurt you." "Gaila! He's my friend." "Are you sure?" "I'm not sure about anything anymore" "Let's sit over here." Gaila said and nodded at an empty table far away from Malmros. While they were eating their breakfast Gaila watched Malmros, the more she watched him the more she got convinced that Malmros had told Nyota about Spock's bond on purpose to hurt her.

After breakfast Gaila walked Nyota to her class and hugged her. The she turned away and almost bumped into Kirk. "Kirk I know that you are interested in her but today could you please just leave her alone?" "Easy Gaila, I'll leave her alone. Is she alright?" "No Kirk she is not alright." "Sorry to hear that." Gaila smiled at Kirk. "You know what Kirk?" "No not really." "I think there is more to you than a being a hick." Before Kirk could respond Gaila had walked away. She had somewhere to go and it was not her class.

Spock was sitting in his office. He had just send T'Pring a message telling her that he wished for their bond to be severed since neither of them benefitted from the bond. He had decided to wait until she replied before going to the temple to sever their bond. The door buzzer sounded. "Enter." The door opened and Spock saw Nyota's roommate outside, she stepped into his office. "I'm Gaila, I'm Nyota's roommate." "I know, what can I do for you?" "I just need to know if you ever cared for Nyota." "I cared for her and I still care for her." "Do you love her?" Spock looked at her with great surprise. "I know Vulcans don't talk about emotions. But do you love her?" "I love her." "She loved you too, she still loves you." Spock sighed. "Tell me Sir. Why did you do it?" "I have no explanation for my actions that I believe you would accept." "Try me." "I do not know where to begin." "Begin with T'Pring." "A bond between T'Pring and I was forced upon us when we were young children." "Why forced?" "Forced because I was not able to form a normal bond because I am only half Vulcan." "I'm sorry no one should ever have to be forced to do anything." Spock was amazed at her empathy. "The bond between T'Pring and myself has always been week." "Why is that important?" "If our bond had been strong it is not likely that I would ever have been drawn to Nyota." "But you were." "Yes. I decided to explore my connection to Nyota before making any decision concerning my bond with T'Pring." "Had you made a decision before last night." "Not consciously." "What decision did you make?" "I have decided to end my bond with T'Pring." "Why?" "I wish to be with Nyota." "And what if she does not wish to be with you?" "I will accept her decision." "Jeeezzz." "I do not understand." "You love her, she loves you. Get out that stupid bond-thing with whatever her name is and go get Nyota." "How?" "Show her you love her, tell her you are sorry, tell her it's over between you and what's her name. Give her time. Be there." "You ask me to do things I have no knowledge of how to do." "Listen Spock, can I call you Spock?" Gaila didn't wait for him to answer. "When it comes to love there is no manual on how to do things, you just have to try, that's what matters." "I will try." "I'll try to get her to open her mind to you, I mean be open to let you love her." "Why would you do that Gaila? I hurt your roommate." "I know, but you didn't mean to, you were just being a guy, besides I think that someone wants to hurt the both of you." "Who? Why?" "Cadet Malmros. Because Nyota told him she only wanted to be friends with him." "Is it normal for human males to want to hurt females who wants to befriend them?" "Only psyco guys does that. It gives them a feeling of power." "Psyco guys?" "Guys who can't handle being turned down or dumped." "How do you deal with these guys?" "Report them and have them thrown out. But I would be careful Spock, Nyota thinks of cadet Malmros as a friend." "I will keep that in mind Gaila." "It's been really nice talking to you Spock, if there is anything I can do just say so." "Thank you Gaila. Will you look out for Nyota?" "Why do you think I'm here? I think you are good for each other. And if there is any way I can get you two back together I'll do it."

Nyota sat in class thinking about what Nyota had said about Malmros. Had he told her about Spock and T'Pring on purpose. Had he told her to hurt her and Spock. Why would he do something like that? Sure she had turned him down but she had done it in private. She had done so as soon as she was aware of the fact that he might had feelings for her. But why would he hurt Spock? It made no sense. But if he hadn't told her, would Spock ever had told her about T'Pring on his own? Would he? Nyota doubted it. Why would he? Just like a sailor in the old days, one in every port….or in this case one on every planet. How many had there been before her? Had they been hurt in the same way she had been hurt? Nyota didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive him She didn't even know if she wanted to forgive him. She had never wanted to be the other woman, he had turned her into a dirty secret. She was better than that. Maybe just to spite him she should date Kirk and make sure Spock would see her with Kirk. She wanted to get revenge, but not this way, her revenge would be that she would never forgive him. He did not deserve forgiveness. She hoped he was in as much pain as she was.

Spock had received a message from T'Pring, she had informed him that she was willing to accept the severing of their bond, she only asked that he informed her when he would go to the temple to have the ritual performed so she would be prepared for the pain of their bond being severed. Spock found her request reasonable and more than acceptable. He immediately sent a message back that he would go to the temple and inquire as the earliest date to which the ritual could be performed and he would inform her of the date once he had received it.

Spock replayed his conversation with Gaila in his mind. He was afraid to hope, would Nyota be willing to give him a chance to show her that he loved her? He wondered if he even deserved a chance. Did she have enough love in her heart to forgive him? If she would forgive him he would give her all his love for the rest of his life. If only…..

**Chap. 27.**

Nyota found Gaila waiting for her outside her classroom. "Hey roomie, ready to get changed and go out?" "Just get me out of here to a place where I don't have to think." "I know just the place." They walked down the hall and turned a corner and walked right into Spock. Nyota felt tears fill up in her eyes, it was painful watching him, being so close to him. She did not need this, not now. "Whoops" Gaila said and pulled Nyota's arm. "Gotta go professor, we're going to start a hell of a party and you are SOOOO not invited." Gaila giggled and dragged Nyota away from Spock. Gaila had seen the look in both their eyes. She had to get them back together the sooner the better. Being apart was soooo not good for them. "No tears roomie, no tears remember we are going out to have fun."

Spock stood still for a minute after having seen Nyota. All he had wanted was to pull her into his arms and hold her tight and tell her that all the pain was just a bad dream. He had just been to the temple when he met Nyota and Gaila. I would be 7 weeks before the ritual could take place. 7 long weeks before he would be free, free to go to her. Free to be with her. A part of him hoped that she would allow him to talk to her, he wanted to listen to her voice. Even more he wanted to touch her, but that he did not dare allow himself to hope for.

Back in their room Nyota and Gaila dropped their backpacks and got changed to go out. In honesty Nyota didn't feel like going out but she thought it would be better going out than sitting in her room wallowing in her own misery. Gaila worked her magic with the makeup and when Nyota looked in the mirror she felt beautiful. As they left the campus to go out Nyota felt like a bit of her pain was going away. Being off campus made her not think about Spock. It was Gaila who decided where they were going. First they went to a small restaurant. Nyota ordered a big red steak not wanting to eat anything that would make her think about him. After having shared a meal they went to a small karaoke bar. Within hours they were intoxicated and singing on the top of their longs.

For hours Nyota had not been thinking about Spock. But as they exited the bar, and started walking back to campus she remembered her walk back with Spock. How good it had felt walking next to him, how safe she had felt. It was all gone. Gaila felt the change in Nyota and put her arm around her as they walked. "What is it roomie?" "Nothing." "I don't believe you, tell me." "I was just remembering the night I walked back with him." "Memories can be a good thing." "Not this one, it hurts." "It only hurts because it's an important memory." "It's important to remember how good he made me feel just before he hurt me and made me feel worthless?" "You are not worthless and I'll bet you anything that he knows it." "I don't care what he knows I just want to forget that I ever met him."

Spock had spent the evening sitting looking out the window in his apartment. Before he had met Nyota he would have been reading or listening to music, but tonight he just wanted the quietness. He sat alone with his thoughts. A thought that kept returning to him was what Gaila had told him about Malmros. Spock knew that he had not told anyone about his bond with T'Pring, he had not even told captain Pike. He would have to find out how cadet Malmros had obtained this information. Spock knew that all bonds made were registered in an archive but he also knew that only Vulcans had access to the archive. So either cadet Malmros had illegally obtained access to the archive or a Vulcan at the embassy had given the information to cadet Malmros. He would have to find out. Spock trusted that no Vulcan would give any information to any human so it was logical that cadet Malmros had committed and illegal act. Spock would have to find revenge for the pain Malmros had caused. Spock was not seeking revenge for his own pain, he deserved his own pain. He was seeking revenge for the pain cadet Malmros had caused Nyota.

Nyota and Gaila were almost back at their dorm when they met Kirk and McCoy who seemed to on their way back from a night out too. "Looking good tonight ladies." Kirk said loudly. "Kirk get over here." Nyota said and Kirk let go of McCoy's arm and walked over to Nyota. "Are you going to tell me your first name tonight?" Nyota placed her hands on Kirks shoulders. "Nope I just wanted to let you know that you are still a hick when you are drunk." "That's not news to me, I can live with it. Question is can you?" "Absolutely, you know why? Because I don't have to live with you." Nyota let go of Kirks shoulders and left with Gaila.

Spock went to bed with a plan, he would find out how cadet Malmros had discovered his bond with T'Pring and then make sure Malmros would lose everything he had ever dreamed of. Spock fell asleep fast and dreamed of taking care of cadet Malmros in a number of different ways which varying from leaving him alone on a desert planet to feeding him to lions near the home of Nyota in Africa.

Nyota and Gaila were sitting on Gaila's bed drinking a cup of hot coco. "Gaila?" "Yes." "Is it possible to hate and miss at the same time?" "Of course it is. Hate is a variation of love." "I don't want to love or hate him, I just want him not to exist." "And yet you still miss him." "I just…. I just…. I don't know Gaila I don't know anymore. I just feel empty." "That's the way you are supposed to feel when you lose the love of your life." "Gaila….." "He might have been you know…" "Gaila….." "And he still could be." "Gaila, whatever chance I had with him, it's gone and I don't want it back." In a way Gaila wanted to shake Nyota and tell her forgive Spock and surrender to the love she felt for him. But she knew that Nyota had been hurt so bad and would need time to accept that Spock had not hurt her intentionally. Gaila would gently try to make Nyota see that Spock was in love with her and that she was in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 28-30.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 28.**

Spock woke early, he got up, showered, got dressed and ate breakfast. He left his apartment and went to the taxi bay. He was able to get a taxi right away, he told the driver to take him to the Vulcan embassy. Spock went straight into the embassy, even though he was only half Vulcan he did not have to register. Spock went straight to the library and found an available console and started his research. He quickly found cadet Malmross entry. Spock started to see what cadet Malmros had been looking into. He had obviously been researching bonding, that was no surprise. Now Spock had to find out if cadet Malmros had entered the archive where lists of who were bonded to who could be found. It didn't take Spock long to discover that Malmros had indeed obtained access to the archive. Spock was angry, he could see that Malmros had hacked the archive to search it. Spock copied his findings and left the console. He went straight to the security office and presented his findings. The security officer looked with interest at Spock's findings. Spock had until this moment never told a lie, but when security officer asked him why he had looked into this cadet Malmross activities Spock answered that he was not comfortable with a mere human to research into who he was bonded too even though the bond would soon cease to exist. Spock suspected that the security officer knew that he had been lied to, but the security officer did not show. The security officer informed Spock that actions would be taken against cadet Malmros for his illegal access to the archive. Spock thanked the security officer and left the Vulcan embassy. Spock felt strangely pleased with himself as he left the embassy.

Nyota woke with a headache a result of too much alcohol and too much singing she was sure. Gaila was still sleeping. Nyota slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower hoping it would make her headache go away. She set the water at her favorite temperature and stepped in. It felt so good to stand under the running water. It felt so calming to stand under the hot running water. She wanted to wash everything away, all her pain, her love for Spock, Kirk's eternal nagging for her name, the fact that she had to be saved by McCoy, her headache, he growing suspicion of Malmros. She wanted to make it all go away. It was all too much for one person to handle. Nyota felt her legs failing her and she let herself slide to the floor, better to slide than to fall.

Gaila woke up and heard that Nyota was in the shower. After 20 minutes Nyota had still not turned off the water and Gaila became worried and got out of bed. Gaila went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Nyota are you allright?" Nyota didn't answer. Gaila opened the door and went into the steam filled bathroom. Nyota was lying curled into a human ball on the floor in the shower. Gaila quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Nyota. Gaila slowly got Nyota standing and got her out of the shower. Nyota was crying. Gaila started to dry Nyota off. Nyota was not cold but she was shaking. Gaila grabbed another towel and wrapped it around Nyota's head making it into a kind of turban. Apart from the few steps out of the shower Nyota had not moved, Gaila was worried. Gaila pulled Nyota out of the bathroom, Nyota allowed herself to be pulled out only taking baby steps. Gaila found Nyota's bathrobe, she had to lift Nyota's arms to get them into the sleeves of the bathrobe. Gaila was growing more worried at witnessing Nyota's apathetic behavior. It was like her cherished roommate was gone and all that was left was an empty shell. Gaila got Nyota to sit down in the small couch on their room, got a thick blanket from a closet in their room and put it over Nyota's legs and wrapped it around her feet. "Sit there, I'll make you some hot chocolate." Gaila knew that hot chocolate would not fix what was wrong with Nyota but she always found that talking girltalk was easier with hot chocolate.

Nyota was filled with an emptiness so deep she did not see how she would ever fill it again. She was sitting with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand trying to explain this emptiness to Gaila. But whatever words she used they did not quite describe her feelings. "How can something that only lasted for such a short time hurt so much?" "Perhaps it hurts so much because it was right." "He is engaged to someone else." "That does not mean that what happened between you was not right." "Whatever happened should not have happened whether it was right or not." "Don't say that Nyota, at least you know what loves feels like." "I don't want to feel that way ever again." "Don't say that either Nyota, love is the best feeling." "Not when it feels like this." "Maybe it won't feel this way forever." Nyota laid her head on Gaila's shoulder hoping she was right.

Spock had been by his office to collect the things he needed to prepare for the following weeks classes. He would normally do his preparations in his office. But now his office was not a place he wished to stay in. Where ever he looked in his office he would see Nyota. Now in his apartment he found that here too he would see Nyota. Her anger and pain, he wished that he had not caused those feelings within her. She deserved so much more. Spock found himself remembering her smile and wondered if he would ever be so lucky to see her smile again.

Nyota got up from the couch and went to the closet and found some clothes and put them on. Nyota went to the door. "Where are you going Nyota?" "I'm just going for a walk, I just need to think." Nyota walked around campus not sure where she was going and not really caring. She let her feet decide. Her walk ended under a tree in a small park. Nyota sat down and concentrated on breathing without thinking. It started to rain but Nyota didn't notice and even if she had she would not have cared.

Kirk was walking fast back from the gym, he had spent a couple of hours doing some workout to improve in zero gravity combat. Despite what people thought he did take his time at the academy serious. It had started raining while he was doing his workout. He kind of liked the rain it was as if the skies wanted the earth to stay green. Kirk was walking through a small park on campus when he saw someone sitting in the rain on a bench. The rain was heavy and Kirk thought it was strange that someone would be sitting on a bench in this kind of weather. Then he recognized her, it was Uhura. What the hell was she doing out here in the rain? Kirk left the beaten path and walked up to her. "Hey Uhura, what are you doing?" She looked up at him, she had not seen him coming. Kirk thought that she had a lost look over her. Normally he would have asked her for her first name but something about the way she looked told him not to. "Why are you sitting in the rain?" "Don't know." Kirk sat down beside her. "Has it got something to do with the Vulcan?" She didn't answer. Kirk saw that tears started to stream down her cheeks. 'okay it's about the Vulcan' he thought to himself. "You can't sit out here in the rain, come on I'll walk you back to your dorm." He rose and extended a hand to help her up. She didn't respond. Kirk knew that something was wrong. He bent and picked her up, an arm around her back and one under knees. Kirk was not sure which room she lived in but he knew which dorm. So he started to walk in that direction.

Spock had been standing in his window looking out into the small park. He had seen Nyota arrive in the park and sit herself on the bench. He had wanted to go to her, but he knew that she would not welcome him and that it would most likely cause her more pain. He did not want to do that to her. It had started to rain and Spock wondered why Nyota didn't get out of the rain. He saw someone walk up to her. Spock didn't recognize the person until he turned around and sat down next to Nyota. It was Kirk. A part of Spock wanted to jump out the window and run to Nyota and make sure that Kirk never got near her again. And it took a great amount of restraint not do it. Spock witnessed as Kirk lifted Nyota up and carried her away in the direction of her dorm. He did not like in fact he hated that Kirk was carrying Nyota away but at the same time he felt grateful that someone got Nyota out of the rain.

Kirk carried Nyota to her dorm, he found a list of where the cadets lived. N. Uhura was listed at the bottom and he carried her to her room. Kirk used his elbow to activate the door buzzer hoping that Uhura's roommate was home. The door opened immediately and a green girl was standing in the doorway. The green girl stepped aside and let Kirk in, she pointed to a bed and Kirk went over and gently sat Uhura down. "I've been so worried, thanks for bringing her home." "I found her in the park. Is she alright?" The green girl pulled away from the bed. "No she's not okay, she's broken hearted." "Is there anything I can do?" "Just be nice…." "I can do that." Kirk knew that his time in Uhura's room was ending and went for the door. "If there is anything else I can do, just let me know." "I will and thanks again." Kirk left the room.

**Chap. 29.**

After Kirk had left Gaila turned her attention to Nyota. "Sweetie, what are you trying to do to yourself?" "I don't know." "First the shower and now rain, are you hoping that the water will wash you away?" "Is there any chance of that happening?" "Not if I can help it." As they were talking Gaila helped Nyota out of her wet clothes, she was not going to allow Nyota to get sick. "Lisen Nyota, I know that you are hurting and I understand but please sweetie don't self-destruct. You are far too good for that." Nyota looked up and Gaila saw nothing but pain. She got the bathrobe again and put it on Nyota. "Let's watch a movie." Gaila found an action movie somehow knowing that a romance was not the thing to choose.

Spock tried to meditate but was unsuccessful. He wondered if he would be able too ever again. He felt so tired. Spock went to the kitchen and prepared a meal only to discover when it was done that he was not hungry. Spock forced himself to eat knowing that his body required energy to function. The food had no taste. It was illogical that he felt no hunger. As he ate he could feel that his body had needed the energy the food provided. He wondered if his loss of appetite had anything to do with his longing for Nyota. He hoped that Kirk had carried her to her room and that Gaila were there to take care of her. Spock wanted it to be him who was taking care of Nyota but he knew that she would not let him. He felt a pain in his stomach just thinking about Nyota, it was a pain he felt whenever he thought about her.

They watched the movie sitting in Nyota's bed. Even though it was an action movie Nyota felt herself drifting away. She was so tired, so so tired. Nyota fell asleep with Gaila's arm around her shoulder. When Gaila felt that Nyota was sleeping she gently moved Nyota so she was lying down, she covered Nyota with a warm blanket and hoped that the next day would be better for Nyota. Gaila wondered if Nyota had had anything to eat all day, she would have to make sure that Nyota would eat something the next day.

Spock went to bad hoping and not hoping that he would dream about Nyota. He knew his body needed rest. Spock slept uneasy, he dreamt about Nyota, in his dream they were in his office, back on the couch. Her arms around him, and him giving the both of them the release they so desperately needed. Spock tossed and turned in his sleep, his arms were grasping for her but not finding her. Spock woke up in the middle of the night out of breath and his heart beating so fast it felt as if it was trying to beat its way out of his chest. He had never felt this way.

Nyota woke up surrounded by darkness, she sat up. At first she was not sure where she was. Then she remembered, she was in her dorm room at the Starfleet Academy. She could hear Gaila's breathing from the other side of the room, she was sleeping. What was going on with her life? In less than a month her life and gone from being fantastic to being a complete disaster. This was not what she had dreamed about. She had come here to get a career, not to get her heart broken. How could she have been so stupid? But why had he done it? Why had he gotten involved with her when he had a bond this Vulcan engagement? Why? Had he thought that he could get away with it? Had he thought that she would accept being the other woman? So many questions but no answers. She knew there was only one person who could give her the answers but he was the only person she could not ask. If she saw him she would break down.

Spock tried to fall asleep again, not that he wanted to dream again but if he slept the night would not feel so long. He did not want to think he needed not to think. All his thoughts were about Nyota. He loved her but she was not his. It hurt to think about her yet all his thoughts were about her. He longed to hold her in his arms but she was not his to hold. Spock felt as if his insides were twisted up in knots that would not, could not be untied.

Nyota laid back down and closed her eyes she wanted to sleep and she got her wish. Sleep overtook her and brought her a much needed peace from her thoughts. Nyota slipped into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. Nyota woke to the smell of breakfast. "Oh goodie you're awake." Nyota was trying to get her eyes to focus. And blur of green and red appeared in her vision. Slowly Nyota focused on her roommate and saw that she was carrying a tray filled with breakfast. Nyota struggled to sit up as Gaila jumped on her bed. How she managed it without spilling anything was a mystery to Nyota. "Breakfast." Gaila announced. "I'm not hungry." "How much did you eat yesterday?" "I don't remember." "Then you probably didn't eat anything." Nyota knew that Gaila was right but it still did not make her hungry. "I can't eat a thing." "I don't care…. Eat or I'll take you to the medical center and have them feed you in a drip." Gaila had a determined expression on her face, so Nyota looked over the tray trying to find something that did not remind her of that morning with him. She picked up a bowl of yoghurt with muesli. Gaila handed her a spoon and Nyota began to eat slowly. Nyota ate to please Gaila not because she was hungry. Gaila watched her as she ate the yoghurt. As she finished the bowl Nyota looked at Gaila. "Happy?" "I'd be a lot happier if you would eat some more." "I'm full Gaila. I'll eat more later." Nyota lied. Nyota had a feeling that Gaila didn't believe her.

Spock got out of bed, he stopped at the door to his meditation room but chose to not even attempt to meditate, he knew it would not be a success. He went to the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast, he still felt no hunger and only ate for the energy he knew his body required. He had heard of humans talking about having a broken heart, if this was what a broken heart felt like it was not a feeling to be recommended.

Nyota spend the day in bed reading up on her classes for the following week. Reading seemed to keep her mind occupied for a while. Around lunch Gaila brought her another tray of food and insisted that she ate, still not hungry she managed to eat a little. Nyota was a little angry at Gaila for making her eat, but somehow knew that she had to eat even if she didn't feel like it. In the evening Gaila brought her dinner and insisted that she ate at the table. Nyota got out of bed and sat at the table while she ate a little. "Another movie roomie?" "Sure" Nyota said. They watched an old action movie. Nyota went to bed feeling tired even though she had spent her entire day in bed. She fell asleep quite easily and dreamt of nothing.

Spock did not know what to do with himself, he felt as if he was alone in the world. A number of times he was walking to the door wanting to go to Nyota to apologize and beg her to take him back, to let him love her. And every time he turned around, hating himself for turning around. He wanted to see her, but he knew that she would demand an explanation and he did not know how to explain. How was he to explain that he had a bond with T'Pring and that he had gotten involved with her to find out what was between them. In his mind it was logical not to break the bond before he was sure he wanted to be with her. But would she understand? Could she understand that he had done what he had done because of his Vulcan upbringing? How could she understand when he did not understand himself. It had seemed so logical when he had chosen to do it, but now…. It was still the logical thing to have done but the price had been too high.

**Chap. 30.**

Malmros had a few happy days enjoying the fact that his plan had worked. He was sitting eating breakfast when he saw the campus security enter the mess hall with some official looking people. They seemed to scan the mess hall and then they made their way in his direction. Malmros swallowed, were they coming for him? He had hacked the archive in the Vulcan embassy, but he was good at hacking so there was no way anyone could have found out. The campus security and the official looking people stopped at his table. "Cadet Malmros?" "Yes" "Please gather your belongings and come with us." 'shit' Malmros thought. "Is there a problem?" "Please do not make a scene cadet Malmros, just gather your belongings and come with us."

Gaila and Nyota had just entered the mess hall when Malmros was escorted out. As they had almost passed Gaila and Nyota Malmros launched himself at Nyota. "You bitch. You fucking bitch." Malmros got his hands around Nyota's neck and squeezed. "I'm going to kill you, you little bitch." Gaila jumped onto Malmros's back and started pulling his hair and pounding his back. "Let go of her you crazy freak." Campus security was trying to get them apart from each other. They managed to get a fighting Gaila off Malmros. Nyota could no longer breath and lost consciousness. Campus security finally managed to get Malmros off Nyota. Gaila rushed to Nyota's side and desperately called her name. Getting no response she yelled. "Get a doctor now!"

Rumors of the attack on Nyota ran fast across campus. Nyota was in the medical center, Malmros had bruised her windpipe and it was badly swollen. The doctors had chosen to sedate her and were now treating her windpipe. Gaila was sitting in a waiting area not knowing if she had just lost her best friend. The rumor had not yet reached Spock, he was teaching beginners Vulcan. He was worrying if she had transferred out of his class.

Nyota slowly came too, she tried to determine where she was. "Hello cadet Uhura. I'm Doctor Wells. Do not try to speak your windpipe is badly bruised but we have managed to bring the swelling down enough for us to take you of the sedatives." Nyota tried to focus on Doctor Wells, she realized that she was in the medical center. Slowly it all came back, Malmros. "There is someone who has been waiting to see you." Doctor Wells stepped aside and Nyota saw Gaila. Nyota could see that Gaila had been crying. "Don't you ever scare me like that again ever! Your hear me?" Nyota nodded. "You are the best friend I have ever had and I don't want to lose you." Nyota smiled she felt tired and if Gaila said anything more she didn't hear it she was fast asleep.

Spock's class had finished when the next group of students rushed in. They were talking about an attack. Spock approached a cadet. "Am I to understand that there has been an attack on campus?" "Yes professor, cadet Uhura was attacked by a cadet named Malmros." Spock felt his blood freeze. His actions had yet again caused Nyota pain. He was sure that if he had not reported cadet Malmros he would not have attacked Nyota. The bell rang and the class started. Spock taught his class on autopilot. At the end of his class Spock went to his office, it was the closest place where he could be alone. He sat at the desk staring into the air.

Gaila left the medical center after the doctors had assured her that Nyota would be alright after a couple of days in the medical center. Gaila asked them to tell Nyota that she would be back later and then she left. Gaila knew how rumors worked on campus and she was sure that Spock by now had heard rumors of what had happened. She walked to his office not knowing if he would be there.

The door buzzer sounded. Spock ignored it. Then it sounded again he still ignored it. Then someone started to knock on his door. "Open door." Gaila walked into his office, he could see that she had been crying. "You should really answer the door when the buzzer sounds" Gaila said as the door closed behind her. Spock said nothing. "Have you heard what happened?" Spock nodded. "Malmros attacked Nyota in the mess hall, he almost chocked her to death." Spock started shaking. "She's in the medical center, she is sleeping right now and the doctors says that she's going to be alright in a couple of days." Spock sighed. He felt relieved, she was going to be alright. "Thank you for bringing this information to me Gaila." "I knew that you would want to know Spock." "How is she doing?" "She is struggling Spock, she's in pain." "If it was possible I would take all her pain upon me." "That would destroy you." Spock looked at her in surprise. "I see the pain she is in and I see the pain you are in. I know that you are a strong man Spock but even you could not bear the combined pain from you both it would destroy you." "It is my fault that she is in pain. It is my fault that she was attacked. If I could take her pain I would." "Did you ask Malmros to attack her?" "No I did not." "How is it your fault then?" "After you told me that Malmros was the one who told Nyota about my bond. I came to the conclution that he would have entered the Vulcan archive to have found that information." "And?" "I checked the archive and found evidence that cadet Malmros had hacked it and I reported it to the Vulcan security office." "And Malmros took it out on Nyota." "I believe that you are correct." "You know what Spock? Even though Nyota got attacked you did the right thing." "I am having doubts whether that is correct." "Spock you are not responsible for the actions of others." Spock knew she was right but he still felt responsible for what had happened to Nyota. "I have to get to class Spock, if you want I can keep you updated on Nyota." "That would most acceptable."

Gaila left Spocks office, she had seen that he was in pain, not just about the whole T'Pring story but also about Malmros's attack on Nyota. Gaila could see just how good they would be together, but how they were to overcome the pain that was holding them apart. Gaila didn't know if the pain between them would ever sink to a level where Nyota would allow herself to see just how much Spock loved her. Or if Spock would be able to forgive himself for causing Nyota pain. The road to love for them would have to be paved with forgiveness. It would be a long hard road.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 31-33.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 31.**

Nyota recovered quickly and was allowed to go back to her room after having spent two nights in the medical center. Gaila brought some fresh clothes to Nyota on the day she was released. Gaila had visited Nyota any time she had more than five minutes to spare and every time she had visited Nyota she told Spock. She wanted Spock to know.

Nyota was sore and swallowing was hard but she had had enough of the medical center and just wanted to be back in her own room. The only comfort she felt was that she had not been thinking about him while she was in the medical center. Doctor McCoy had visited her daily and Kirk had sent her pillow shaped like a starship. Back in her room she found a vase filled with roses and a card that simply said 'I'm sorry for your pain. Spock' It was the first time in two days she thought about him and the pain of what he had done welled up in her again. Why had he sent roses? Nyota didn't want the roses but she somehow couldn't bring herself to throw them away. Gaila took one look at the note and said; "That's sweet of him."

Rumors were all over campus about the attack on Nyota. Once back in her room a security officer came to her room and asked her questions about the attack. He wanted to know if she knew why cadet Malmros had attacked her. Nyota told the truth, she had no idea, she had thought that cadet Malmros was a friend. Nyota told the security officer about every encounters she had had with cadet Malmros and that she could think of nothing that would make him attack her. The security officer said that he hoped that see would feel better soon and then he left.

Gaila had heard the conversation, she knew why cadet Malmros had attacked Nyota. "Nyota?" "Yes?" "I think I know why malmros attacked you." "Why?" "Rumors say that he hacked an archive at the Vulcan embassy." "And what was in this archive?" "I don't know, probably a lot of sensitive information." Gaila was not sure if she should tell Nyota that Spock was the one who had reported Malmros for hacking but she chose not to tell. "I've bumped into Spock a few times while you were in the medical center." "Gaila….." "He has been very worried about you." "Gaila don't…." "He asked me if I thought that you would like flowers. I said yes." "Why did you do that?" "You do like them I can see it in your eyes." "I have to study, I've lost two days and I don't want to get any further behind." 'Nice change of subject' Gaila thought and left Nyota to her studies. Gaila started her homework but as she one point looked at Nyota she saw that she was sitting staring at the roses.

Spock had found it hard to concentrate while Nyota was in the medical center. And he was pleased when Gaila had informed him when she was released. Gaila had suggested to him that sending flowers was an act that would show Nyota that he cared about her. Spock had sent roses, he knew that roses to humans signaled love. He had not been sure as to what he should write on the card so he wrote the first thing that came to his mind. That he was sorry for her pain. Spock had no idea if she would receive or accept the roses he sent her but he hoped that she would.

Nyota went back to class the next day, her fellow cadets all seemed to want to talk to her. They asked questions she had no answer to, but she tried to answer them as best she could. Having her fellow cadets asking her questions took her mind of him, she tried so hard to not even think his name it was just too painful.

Spock heard from a professor that Nyota was back in class. He was pleased to hear that the professor said that she appeared to be doing better. He knew they were talking about the attack she had survived but still he was pleased that she seemed to be doing better. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to tell her that he had made plans to server the bond between himself and T'Pring. He missed hearing her voice.

The pain of having lost Spock still followed Nyota everywhere she went. She started to fear her classes with him. Since her attack she had not yet been to one of the classes he taught but she feared them none the less.

The day came, Spock had looked forward to his class of beginners Vulcan. He hoped that she would come and sit in the front row as he had grown accustomed too. When the bell rang and he entered the classroom his eyes drifted to the front row expecting her to sit there. She was not there. Had she chosen to leave his class? Spock walked to his desk and turned around. He tried to locate her in the crowd of cadets. He could not see her.

Nyota was in class she had chosen to go, she had to go, she could not allow her pain to dictate her life. She picked a different seat almost in the back of the classroom close to the door. She heard the bell ring and started to feel nervous. She saw his back as he walked to his desk. Just seeing his back caused her to start to shake a little. She could see that he turned his head a little, she knew that he was looking for her in her usual seat. She felt a little happy that she was not sitting in the front row. She somehow knew that if she had been sitting in her usual seat that he would have looked her straight in the eyes and she knew that there was no way she would be able to handle that.

Spock started his namecalling, he hoped that she would be there somewhere he could not see. He rushed through the names barely leaving time for the cadets in his class to answer. "Cadet Uhura." He called out. "Present." He heard her voice, his keen hearing helped him locate her. She was sitting almost at the back of the classroom. As he continued to call names his eyes scanned the area where he had heard her voice coming from. There! He looked at her and his heart skipped a beat.

It seemed to become kind of a strange game, in all his classes Nyota tried not be noticed by him, she changed seat between classes. And he would look for her, and find her immediately when he did name calling.

Spock knew why she changed seats, but he needed to see her. He knew he should not look for her that he should accept when she said present, but he could not help himself.

**Chap. 32.**

Days turned into weeks. Nyota felt that she was being watched by Gaila. Gaila would make sure she ate. Nyota didn't feel hungry, she felt no passion for her classes. Life that had felt so good now felt like she was walking in a dark heavy fog that just wouldn't lift. Doing homework and reading ahead used to be something that she had enjoyed now it was a chore.

Whenever Spock saw Nyota she seemed to be thinner. He was sure that she was losing weight. Spock knew that he was not losing weight himself, he was forcing himself to eat. Everything was different, the light, the darkness, the way food tasted. Everything was different, it was all wrong. The only good thing was that time passed, bringing the day that he would sever his bond with T'Pring closer.

Gaila was worried about Nyota, she was trying to get her to eat more, but it seemed as if Nyota didn't want to eat. Gaila could see that Nyota had lost weight. Gaila knew that people reacted differently when they got their heart broken, but Nyota was destroying herself. In the weeks that had passed she had continued to meet with Spock, he too seemed different, he seemed to grow paler each time she saw him. Gaila was wondering if she should tell Spock that Nyota was losing weight, she had not done so far and she wondered if he had noticed. Spock had informed her of the date when his bond with T'Pring. She knew that Spock was counting down for the day and so was she. She was trying to get him to approach Nyota as soon as his bond was severed. Gaila was not sure if he would do it right when his bond was severed but she hoped he would. They needed to get back together, the sooner the better. Being apart was obviously not good for either of them. With each passing day it would be more difficult and Gaila tried to explain this to Spock. Telling it to Nyota was far more difficult. It was as if Nyota tried to block out everything that had to do with Spock, but when Gaila had asked her why she had not transferred out of Spock's classes if she was trying to block everything out concerning Spock, Nyota had looked at her with foggy eyes and said that he was the best professor and she wanted to learn from the best. Gaila had a feeling that it was not the truth but that the truth was that Nyota needed to see Spock even if it caused her pain.

Spock had asked the leaders of the Starfleet Academy for two days of, he told them it was for personal reasons and told them that he would be taking parts in a ritual at the temple. He was pleased that they did not inquire as to what his personal reasons were. He was granted the two days off and promised to leave instructions to the professors who would take over his classes during those two days. He had in fact already made the preparations and he asked for the names of the professors who would take over his classes. Spock needed the two days off to prepare for the severing of his bond with T'Pring. He found that he was looking forward to having the bond severed. He knew that there would be pain but he was not afraid of the pain, he just wanted to the bond to be severed. With all preparations completed Spock readied himself with meditation, it was the first times in weeks he had meditated. He had tried on several occasions but had been unsuccessful every time. On this day he was successful, peace came to him and he lost himself in an unseen world of peace that only existed in his mind. Tomorrow he would sever his bond with T'Pring and he needed to meditate to prepare his mind so the pain would not overpower him.

Spock arrived at the temple on time. He was led to a small chamber and was presented with a robe that he was to change into. He did so slowly while calming his mind. He was happy, he would be free. Free to go to Nyota. Free from a bond he had never wanted, never needed, never allowed himself to fully explore. A priest came to get him and he was escorted to a chamber he had not previously visited in the temple. The light in the chamber was dimmed, on the floor there was a mat much like the one Spock had in his meditation room. A priest gestured for Spock to sit on the mat, Spock sat down in a meditation position. Spock knew that the process would be easier if he was in a meditative state. Spock closed his eyes and sank into deep meditation. Spock felt a presence in his mind, a male presence it had to be a priest. Spock wanted to protect his mind from the invasion, but he allowed the access knowing if he did not the sever of the bond would not be possible. Spock felt the priest search his mind for the bond to T'Pring, the priest found it quickly and started speaking silently it almost sounded like he was singing. Spock focused on his meditation and paid little attention to the words the priest used.

A sharp pain filled every cell in Spock's body, he collapsed on the mat. The pain seemed to go on and on, running through his body causing his muscles to contract and release rapidly. Spock cried out in pain and then it all went black.

When light returned Spock found himself on a low bed covered by a thin sheet. His body ached. He searched his mind and found no trace of the bond he had shared with T'Pring. The bond had been severed successfully. Spock tried to get up but he had no energy. He only managed to roll to his side. Next to the bed was a small table. On the table was placed a plate with fresh fruit and tall clear glass filled with water. Spock reached out for a piece of fruit, his entire arm was shaking. His muscles burned when his fingers were able to grasp a pear. Spock prayed that his fingers would not drop the pear as he slowly brought his hand to his mouth. Spock sank his teeth into the pear and for the first time in weeks he enjoyed eating. Slowly mouthful by mouthful Spock ate the pear. Spock hoped that T'Pring had not felt the same pain he had felt. It had been his idea, his wish to sever the bond, she did not deserve any pain because of his choise. Spock stayed on the bed and ate fruit, after two hours he found the strength to sit up, he reached for the glass, he greedily drank the water. Sitting up Spock began to look around, he was in a small chamber the light was dimmed. The chamber had dark walls and it somehow comforted Spock. There was a door facing the head of the bed. Spock looked at the door and wondered how long he had been in the chamber. The door opened and a priest entered the chamber. _"Spock son of Sarek. How are you doing?" _Spock looked at the priest. _"My body is aching and I feel drained of all energy." "That was to be expected." _Spock reached for an apple. _"The aching will subside and your energy will return as you eat." _Spock nodded. _"I was the one appointed to sever the bond between you and T'Pring. As I severed the bond I discovered that you seem to have a bond to a human." _Spock was about to take a bite of the apple but arrested the apple in front of his mouth. He was shocked, had he formed a bond with Nyota? When had he formed this bond and why had he not felt it? _"I can see from your reaction that you were not aware of your bond with this human." "I did not know it was possible to have more than one bond." "The bond you have with the human is weak and onesided, I do not believe that the human is aware of the bond." _Spock was still shocked by the information. How was this possible? Was this why he felt the absence of her so painfully? _On rare occasions a bond can be formed without the awareness of those bonded. It is believed a destined bond." _Spock was trying to comprehend what he was being told. He had a bond with Nyota because he was meant to have a bond with her.

**Chap. 33.**

The priest left Spock alone with his thoughts in the small chamber. He did not know what to do. Spock spent several more hours in the chamber eating fruit. A young Vulcan came in and refilled the glass and brought along Spock clothes and informed him that he could use the chamber as long as he needed. Spock did not want to spend the night in the chamber so he kept eating to regain his energy.

Nyota had been surprised to see that Spock had not been teaching his classes for two days, but it had been a pleasant surprise. She did not have to worry about being seen by him. But somehow it felt wrong that he was not there. Nyota would not admit to herself that she missed him. The classroom felt wrong without Spock.

Back in his apartment Spock prepared a quick dinner and ate it while standing in front of the window looking out on the park. He illogically hoped that Nyota would walk through the park so he would get to see her.

'This is so not fair.' Nyota thought to herself. She was sitting in the mess hall pushing food around her plate. When she saw him she was in pain and when she didn't see him she also felt pain. Gaila was sitting in front of her and she knew that she had to eat something to make her roommate happy. She put some food on her fork and ate it seeing a smile on Gaila's face as she did. Why did he have this effect on her? Nyota ate one more bite to please Gaila.

Spock went to bed early, he felt tired in a way he had never been tired befor. He dreamt of Nyota that night. When he woke the next morning the only thing he could remember was that Nyota had been in his dreams. He was free now and yet bound. But he was bound to the person he wanted. He had a bond with her, she was his even if she didn't know it. He loved her, he wanted her, he needed her. But what could he do to get her back? She was so close and yet so far away.

Nyota had slept badly, she had dreamt that she had been alone in the world, that she had looked everywhere but she was alone. It scared her so much. She did not want to be alone. Gaila had brought breakfast to their room as she had begun several weeks ago, Nyota thought that Gaila did this to watch how much she ate. Nyota did not want to be watched, she just wanted… she just…. Nyota did not know what she wanted anymore. She felt so alone, so filled with pain that she had to concentrate not to scream.

An assembly had been called. Nyota and Gaila went early and got a seat in the back. Several admirals were sitting in a halfmoon waiting for all the cadets to enter and sit down. It took a while to get all the cadets in and seated. "You have been called to this assembly today to inform you that cadet Malmros has been expelled from the Academy. He has been expelled because he has committed two crimes. Firstly he has been charged and found guilty to the crime of hacking an off campus archive. Secondly he has been charged and found guilty of attacking a fellow cadet with the intention of killing his fellow cadet." Chatter erupted at this information. "Cadet Malmros has faced trial and has been sent to prison. This assembly is hereby over."

Nyota had held the hand of Gaila almost crushing her hand when she heard the Malmros's name. She still did not know why he had attacked her but now that he was in prison.

Spock had been standing in the back, just as many other professors had, he was happy that Malmros had received punishment but he wished that Nyota had not been hurt in the process.

As the cadets left the assembly Spock caught a glimpse of Nyota, he wished that she would turn her head and see him but she didn't.

Spock went back to his office, still not a place he liked to be, but he did not want to waste time going back and forth to his apartment. The door buzzer sounded. "Enter" Gaila came in and without being asked she sat down in front of him. "When are you gonna do something?" Spock looked at Gaila. "I am unsure of what to do and how to do it." "At this point I don't care what you do as long as you do something. She is falling apart bit by bit." Spock felt guilty. "Your bond is broken now, right?" "The bond is broken." "Then what are you waiting for? Get moving you lazy Vulcan." Spock had never been called lazy before. Gaila got out of the chair and went to the door and turned around. "If you don't do something soon she'll be so lost that there will be no coming back. If that happens I'm blaming you!" Then she left.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 34-36

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 34.**

A few days passed, each day Spock told himself that this would be the day he went to Nyota and each day he chose not to go to her, he did not know what to say to her.

Nyota was on her way to beginners Vulcan, she had eaten a lot more breakfast than usual, Gaila had made her. For the first time in many weeks she went to sit down in the front row, what made her sit there she didn't know. The bell rang and Spock entered the classroom. Nyota knew he was walking down to his desk, and would not turn until he reached it.

At his desk Spock turned, he was surprised so see Nyota in her seat in the front row, it had been weeks since she had last been seated there. As he taught he found it hard not to look at her all the time. Now that she was sitting so close to him he could see that she had lost a lot of weight, he knew that it was he who had caused her to lose so much weight. At the end of beginners Vulcan Nyota left her things at her seat and left the classroom, Spock found himself wishing that she would have remained seated. He stayed in the classroom preparing for his class Relations between galaxy species.

The bell rang and Nyota entered the classroom for her class of Relations between galaxy species, she went down to her seat in the front row trying not to look at Spock. She tried concentrate on what he was teaching, she closed he eyes from time to time, looking at him was too hard.

Spock could see that she was strugling, he didn't know what to do to help her. Finally the bell rang and the cadets packed their things. "Cadet Uhura please remain, I wish to talk to you." What had made him say this he did not know.

Nyota started shaking. What did he want? A part of her wanted to just pack her things and get out of the classroom as fast as possible. But a very different part of her wanted to stay, wanted to know what he wanted.

Spock could see that she was shaking. He was waiting for the other cadets to clear out of the classroom. He wanted to talk to her alone. He was not sure what he wanted to say to her. As soon as the classroom was empty he took a few steps closer to her.

"Do you wish to talk to me about my performance in class professor?" Nyota felt she had to take control. "No." "Then I'm going to lunch professor." Nyota turned to walk to the stairs leading to the door. "Nyota I still wish to talk to you." Nyota started walking to the stairs. Then he was in front of her, she had forgotten how fast he was, she should have known this, he was Vulcan after all. "Nyota… I wish to talk to you." "To say what? I don't want to hear what you have to say." She could see her statement shook him and she used it to get past him and took a few steps.

Spock turned and followed her quickly, he reached for her shoulder and spun her around. Only to be hit in the groin by her knee. The pain caused him to moan in pain and he sank to his knees. His hand slid down her arm and grabbed hold of her wrist.

Nyota had lifted her leg to take a step up when he spun her around, her knee collided with his groin and she heard his moan as he sank to the floor. His hand was on her wrist. Nyota felt a tidewave of feelings, they were so powerful she could barely keep standing. They felt so different and yet so familiar, then she realized they were his feelings. Fear, sorrow, anger, hate, desire, hope and love, she felt it all flowing from him into her it was so powerful and made her close her eyes. Images of her flashed through her mind, it was how he saw her. Nyota opened her eyes and looked down into his eyes.

Spock could feel her, not just her wrist, he could feel her, her feelings. Her pain was so…. He had no words that would describe her pain. Sorrow, hate, love, the feelings he got from her was so powerful. How had she been able to survive? He looked up, her eyes were closed. Then she opened them and looked into his eyes.

It all became too intense, Nyota pulled her wrist from his grip, turned and ran. Where she would end up had no meaning she just had to get away from him.

Spock rose, he wanted to follow her, the pain in his groin kept him from running. He had to follow her, had to find her. He could still feel her, her feelings everything. He thought her name.

Nyota ran to the gymnasium, she went into the female changing room and hid in a shower. She could still feel him, why could she still feel him, he was not touching her anymore. 'Nyota.' She heard his voice as clear as if he was standing next to her. 'I have lost my mind' Nyota thought to herself, 'I must have lost my mind.' 'No.' There he was again. Why could she hear him?

Spock knew what had happened. They had bonded, it was no longer a onesided bond it was a real bond. He had to find her. To explain it to her, she had to know. 'Nyota' he thought 'tell me where you are, I need to explain to you.' 'No' He felt her trying to pull away, he did not want her gone from his mind. 'Nyota, please tell me where you are.'

She could not see him, she could not. But still she wanted to see him. She was so conflicted. A image of the female changing room flashed her mind and she knew that he knew where she was. She wanted to run but her feet refused to go, she sank down, she curled up and pushed herself as far back as she could. She knew it was only a matter of time before he would be there.

When he saw the shower he knew where she was, he wanted to run to her, but a running professor could not be explained. He hoped she would still be there when he arrived.

**Chap. 35.**

Nyota was curled up in the back of the shower, she had pulled her knees to her chest and had her arms around her legs. She knew he was on his way, she just knew. She heard the door open and hoped that it would be anyone else but him but she knew she would not be that lucky. She could hear footsteps, they were coming closer. Then he was there, right in front of her.

Spock found her, seeing her filled him with pain, she looked so small and vulnerable. He wanted to pick her up and hold her to his chest. He kneeled down in front of her. Her head was on her knees. "Nyota, please look at me." She was shaking again. He knew he should not but he could not help himself. He reached out and touched the side of her head.

Nyota heard him, but she could not move. Then she felt his hand touch her head, she could not control what she did next, she leaned into his hand. It felt so good, his hand was so warm, so soft, so calming. She stopped shaking. Nyota lifted her head and looked into his eyes, they were filled with concern. "What's happening?"

Spock knew he had to answer her but he was lost in her eyes. He closed his own eyes just for a second. "We have bonded." "We can't have, you are bonded to her." "The bond no longer exists, it has been broken."

Nyota was confused. "Why?" "I wanted the bond to be broken, I did not want to be bonded to her." "I do not understand." "How could I be bonded to her when I belong to you?" Nyota felt her insides crumble. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to stream down her cheeks.

The tears in her eyes pained him, he did not want her to shed any more tears because of him. "I wish I could explain everything, I wish I could take back what I did. But I do not know how." She was looking into his eyes, he felt as if she could see right through him. Then she slowly raised her arm and brought her hand to his face. He could not help letting out a deep breath. Suddenly she moved. Spock lost his balance and fell back. But she followed him, crawling onto him. Spock quickly sat up and cradled her in his lap, wrapping his arms around him pulling her close. He felt her tuck her face beneath his chin, he could feel her tears.

This felt so good, being so close to him, feeling his arms around her. She inhaled his scent, heard his heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around him, she wanted this, she needed this. "I'm so tired." Nyota told him. "Let me take you somewhere you can sleep." "Where?" "My apartment, there you can sleep in peace." A part of Nyota knew that she should say no but she couldn't. "Take me there."

Spock got them both into a standing position. He still had his arms around her and she had her arms around him. "We cannot walk like this to my apartment Nyota." He felt an immediate loss when she pulled her arms from him. They left the changing room side by side and walked across campus to his apartment.

As he opened the door to his apartment she felt pain, the last time she had been here it had been so painful. She became unsure if she could enter. She paused. 'There will be no more pain Nyota.' She looked at him and knew that he had spoken to her through their bond. She took a leap of faith and followed him in to his apartment. The door closed behind them.

Spock started to walk further in to his apartment but felt that Nyota was not following him. He turned and walked back to her. He was insure if he should touch her, she looked afraid. There were only inches between them but he could not close the distance between them. She would have to make the choice. He could feel everything she felt. Uncertainty, fear and love.

He was so close and so far away at the same time. It felt as if all the feelings she for weeks had been trying to deny she had were whirling around in her body. She could feel him too, she could feel that he was trying to get her to relax, he was showing her his feelings, his love. She needed his love so she stepped close to him and leaned against him.

Spock felt relieved, she had chosen him. He could feel just how tired she was, tired of having to suppress her feelings. She needed to sleep. Spock bent down and picked her up, he carried her to his bedroom. He sat her down next to his bed. "I'll get you something to wear while you sleep." He turned from his bed and went to his closet he heard the zippers of her boots. He picked a white t-shirt and turned around. She had taken the top of her uniform of, he could see her ribs. As he was walking back to her he watched as she unzipped her uniform skirt and let it drop to the floor. She was wearing a simple white set of underwear. He had to concentrate hard not to get aroused. He unfolded the t-shirt and presented it to her. She lifted her arms in the air and he understood that she wanted him to dress her. He did slowly enjoying the sight of her body.

His t-shirt was far too big for her. It was like wearing a nightgown. She unhooked her bra and wiggled out of it and let it drop to the floor. She could feel that he liked watching her. If she had not been so tired she probably would have enjoyed his gaze on her. He pulled the covers back on the bed and she got into his bed. Nyota could smell him in the sheets.

Spock bent down and tucked her in then he kissed her on the forehead. As he was standing up her hand sneaked out from the covers and grabbed his hand. "Don't leave." Her voice sounded small and insecure. "Hold me." He had to close his eyes. Then he nodded.

Nyota didn't want to be alone, she needed him close to her. She watched him as he undressed and put on a pair of pyjamas pants and a t-shirt. He had a beautiful body. Then he walked around the bed and climbed under the covers from the other side. She could feel the bed move under her as he moved closer to her. Nyota felt his arms coming around her.

Spock moved closer to her, she was lying on her back. He put his arms around her and gently turned her so she was lying on her side facing him. He lied on his back and pulled her so close so head was lying on his shoulder. He felt her place one hand on his chest and he felt her other arm get under him. He held her as close as he could and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I told you." Nyota said. "What did you tell me?" "That you would lie next to me, sleep next to me. I promised you." "That is correct, you did promise me that." Laying here with him felt so good. It felt so warm and comfortable so safe. Sleepiness overtook her and she drifted away.

Spock felt her fall asleep. Spock knew that Nyota was supposed to be in her psychical training class but he decided that her getting sleep was much more important. He was starting to feel tired himself, it had been some long weeks filled with pain and longing and now they seemed to be over. Spock allowed himself to fall asleep.

There were no dreams in their sleep.

**Chap. 36.**

Nyota woke up when it was starting to get dark. She knew she had turned in her sleep. She was now laying a spooned position with Spock. It felt like a long time since she had felt this good. He was laying behind her, she could feel his breath in her hair. His arms were around her holding on to her. Their legs were intertwined. She shifted a bit. "Are you hungry?" Nyota was surprised to hear his voice, she had not known he was awake. She tried to turn around to face him.

Spock had felt her wake up. He had asked her if she was hungry and now she was moving. He could sense that she was trying to turn but the intertwining of their legs made it difficult. Spock moved his legs a little so she could turn. She bent her head back to look into his face. "Yes I am hungry." Spock started to move out of bed so he could make dinner for them. "Nooooo." Spock stopped moving. "I cannot prepare dinner for us in the bedroom Nyota." "Don't leave." "I have to leave to prepare dinner." Spock repeated. "Take me with you." Spock raised an eyebrow. He could deny her nothing. He sat up and wrapped her in the bed covers, then he pulled her into his lap and got out of bed and carried her to the kitchen.

Nyota smiled for the first time in weeks as he carried her to the kitchen. She had thought that they would get out of bed together and walk to the kitchen but this was good, it was better than good. He used his foot to push a chair to the kitchen and he placed her on it. He then started to find ingredients for their dinner. He moved with such elegance every movement he made seemed to flow as if it was a dance.

Spock was standing in front of the stove cooking for them, he had his back turned to her. Spock was focused on his cooking he wanted this dinner to be the best she had ever tasted. He did not hear her get out of the chair and walk up behind him. Spock felt her breath through his t-shirt before he felt her wrap her arms around him. She brought the covers with her and wrapped him in them as well. It felt good having her stand there, part of him wished that she was standing in front of him.

Nyota relished standing so close to Spock. He heat was so good. She could feel his abdominal muscles under her hands. He was all good. Nyota got the feeling that he wanted her in front of him so she released her grip on him and slid under his arm to stand in front of him. Now they were standing front to front and she tightened her arms around him. She felt a low rumble in his chest as she pressed herself close to him.

Spock was pleased that she had moved in front of him, it was hard for him not drop the spoon and let go of the wok to put his arms around her. He bent his head and kissed the top of her head. She just stood there while he cooked, he liked it a lot.

"Dinner is ready." Nyota tightened her grip on him. "So soon." He gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little. She looked up in his eyes. "You need to eat. You have lost weight." Nyota lowered her eyes. "I lost my appetite after I…. when I…." He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking into her eyes. "I understand Nyota." He moved his hand and Nyota felt him pull her close. They stood close for a few minutes. "I must suggest that we eat or the food will get cold and lose its appeal." Nyota pulled away from him. "Where do you keep plates?"

Spock took the chair she had been sitting on while he cooked and brought it back to the table. He then went to stand behind her and gently pushed her to the chair. "Please sit down. I will serve you tonight." He smiled as she sat down, he went to the cupboards and found plates, glasses and cutlery. He brought it to the table and set it. He went back to the kitchen and filled a pitcher with cold water and placed it on the table. From the cupboards he retrieved a special holder for the wok and then he it along with the wok to the table.

Nyota watched his every move, it was such simple acts and yet they were an act of caring. She handed him her plate and he filled her plate with wonderful smelling food. He handed the plate back to her and filled his own plate. He sat down. "Please eat Nyota." Nyota picked up her fork and started to eat. The food was delicious it was so rich on flavors. Feeling a hunger she had not felt in weeks made her eat up.

Spock saw her eat, every piece of food that was on her plate. "Do you desire more?" 'it tastes so good, I could eat it all, I don't want get fat.' He smiled at her thoughts. "You may eat it all and I do not care if you get fat." Nyota looked at him. "Will you be able to hear every thought I have from now on?" Spock stood up and went around the table, he took her plate and filled it again. "In time you will learn to control you mind. Right now you are like a radio broadcasting everything." Spock placed her full plate back down in front of her. "Will you teach me?" Spock went back to his seat. He looked at her. "I will teach you."

The food was so good, he sure could cook. If he cooked for her every day she would be fat. He had filled her plate again, he would teach her how to control her mind. Nyota looked at him. "I don't want to keep secrets from you." "It is not about keeping secrets from each other. If we can hear each other constantly we will not be able to concentrate. You would not be able to concentrate on your classes." "Would you be able to teach?" "I have been taught to control my mind, I am able to block your thoughts but I would prefer if you were able to control your own mind." "As would I." Spock filled both their plates again. "You are trying to make me fat." "Not fat Nyota, I just want you to gain the weight you lost because of my actions." "Don't ever hurt me like that again, I don't think I could survive it." Spock put down his fork and went around the table. He turned Nyota in her chair and kneeled down in front of her.

Nyota saw pain in his eyes as he kneeled down in front of her. "I did not wish to hurt nor do I wish to hurt you again. I fear I would not survive the pain of being separated from you again." Nyota still having the covers from the bed around her slid of the chair to her knees. She moved closer to him pressing her legs in between his legs. She wrapped the covers around him. She looked into his eyes. "Then we will just have to not hurt each other." He bent his head and rested his head on her shoulder. Nyota tried to get closer, it was not possible in their current position. So she pulled her lower body back and tried to pull one leg out from between his and for the second time that day she kneed him in the groin.

Spock groaned in pain, twice in one day. His lok had been sore from earlier but this new pain seemed worse than the first time. Through gritted teeth he asked. "Nyota, I must ask you if you intend to make a habit out of bringing your knee to my groin with such force?" "I'm sorry so so sorry, I didn't mean to and I most certainly don't intend to make a habit out of it." "That would please me greatly, I fear that my lok would not be able to function if it was to become a habit." "Your lok?" "The member of my body designed for reproduction." "Your penis." "Yes." She giggled. To change the subject Spock said. "As much as I enjoy having you in my arms I suggest that after I have cleared the table we retire to the couch."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 37-39.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 37.**

The couch sounded like a good idea to Nyota. "Can I borrow you PADD while you clear the table? I would like to send Gaila a message to let her know that I'm okay." He lifted her up and carried her to the couch. He went to his desk and picked up a PADD and activated it before handing it to her. He went to a cabinet and got a blanket that he wrapped around her. Nyota looked up from the PADD. "Come here." He looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Come here." She repeated. Spock came to her and kneeled down in front of her. Nyota put the PADD down beside her. She took his face in her hands and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Then she pulled back. "What was that for?" He asked. "That was just for you." She felt as if warmth radiated from him.

Spock found it hard to get up, but his Vulcan side desired that the table got cleared. Only then would he be able to relax on the couch. And his time away from the couch would give her time to send her message to Gaila. As he was clearing the table and cleaning his kitchen he could hear her tab on his PADD. His usual PADD was in the classroom they had left hours earlier. He would have to retrieve it tomorrow.

Gaila was in her room, she was so nervous, she had sent a ton of messages to Nyota but had not gotten a reply yet. She feared the worst. She was so close to call campus security when her PADD blinked. She had gotten a message. 'Hey roomie. I'm okay, I'm with Spock. I don't know if I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up I'll see you tomorrow. Nyota.' Gaila felt as if a ton of weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she hoped that Nyota would be staying the entire night with Spock.

Nyota had not been sure what she should write to Gaila, so she had written then erased and the rewritten the message about ten times before finally sending it to her roommate. She put the PADD on the small table in front of the couch and turned to look at Spock. He was almost done, he was drying of the wok and then he put it away in a cupboard.

Spock came to the couch and sat down next to her, he turned his head and looked at her. He was not sure what were to happen next. He knew what he would like to do, but did not want to rush her. He knew that there were things that needed to be rebuild between them. "Would you like to watch a movie?" "I would love to." "Any kind of genre you would prefer?" "You chose." Spock got off the couch and went to the console to find a movie. He chose a horror movie, purely for selfish reasons. He had heard that females desired to be close to others when watching that kind of movies.

As soon as the movie started Nyota knew that he had picked a horror movie. She knew this one, and it scared her. The movie was called 'it'. Spock sat in the corner of his corner couch and she immediately crept close to him. She could feel that he wanted to get his arm around her but the blanket and the covers from the bed were in his way. With a little joined effort he got his arm around her. She rearranged the blanket and the covers so he too was covered by them. She turned slightly and moved her upper leg so it was laying over his. Nyota placed her hand on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

Spock could not have wished for anything more, and as the movie progressed he felt her trying to get closer to him. He had his arms around her. Every now and then she would dig her nails in to his chest and hide her face under his chin. When she did he would tighten his hold on her to make her feel safe.

The movie was ending and Nyota was starting to feel tired again. Laying next to Spock felt so good, he was so warm. "I'm starting to feel tired again." She could feel him tense up. "Do you wish to get changed and go back to your room?" "Do you want me to leave?" "I do not wish to let you out of my sight." Nyota moved trying to get closer to him. "I wish you to stay." "Then I'll stay." She felt him relax.

The movie ended and Spock felt her shift a little. "It would be a great time to go to bed." He suddenly felt some shyness from her. "Is anything wrong Nyota?" "I need to use a bathroom." Spock started to pull the covers and the blanket from them. Then he lifted her and carried to the bathroom door. He sat her down and turned on the light in the bathroom as he opened the door. She smiled shyly at him and walked in and closed the door. Spock went back to the couch. He folded the blanket and left it on the couch, then he took the covers from the bed and untangled them and put them on the bed. Spock moved around, no quite knowing where to place himself while he waited for her to emerge for his bathroom.

**Chap. 38.**

Nyota woke up, it was still dark outside. She checked his alarm clock on his bedside table not sure why he had one. It was half past three. She pressed back into Spock and felt his arms tighten around her. The she felt something pressing against her thigh. For a second she didn't know what it was then…. 'ohhhh' Nyota thought to herself. This brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'being an early riser.' She couldn't help herself as she pushed back into his lok the name he had told her. Nyota felt a rumble coming from him.

Spock had not been aware that he had become aroused during his sleep. But he felt it as she pushed back into his lok, he growled inside and knew that she felt it. She pushed further back. Her fingers were caressing his and he felt himself getting more aroused by the second. "Nyota, I shall soon lose the ability to control myself if you do not stop." Her response was to slowly move her hips from side to side. "Nyota I must know if you are sure this is a path you wish to take. I feel my control is slipping."

Nyota heard his voice and felt his desire, not only his physical desire but also the desire rising in his mind. Their hands were on her stomach. Nyota moved her hand so it was on top of his, she caught hold of his hand and moved it between her thighs to her beginning wetness. "I want this." No sooner had she showed him her desire than he pulled his hand away. Nyota was confused but only for a few seconds as his hands grasped her and turned her so she was facing him. Nyota saw a fire burning in his eyes. "I want you Spock."

Spock started to kiss her and moved on top of her, he wanted her, he needed her. Spock darted his tongue into her mouth and caressed her tongue. His hands slid over her body trying to touch her everywhere. He wanted to feel her skin under his hands and started to pull at her t-shirt. He pulled it just high enough to gain access to her skin. She too was pulling at his t-shirt but she was far more efficient than him. Soon he felt her hands running over his chest, soft fingertips caressing and nails scraping him.

Nyota wanted him to take of his t-shirt so she would have unlimited access to his skin. She grabbed hold of both his wrists and pulled them from her. He dragged his lips from her with a worried look in his eyes. She quickly let go of his wrists and started to pull and push on his t-shirt, the worried look disappeared and he helped her get his t-shirt off. Nyota immediately started to caress his skin. Trying to show him how much she loved him, she heard him growl.

Spock wanted to see her. He rolled them over, on his back Spock pulled her t-shirt over her head. He pushed on her shoulder to get to look at her. Her breasts were so beautiful, they were full and the color of her nipples made him think of dark chocolate. Spock rolled them over again. He slid down her body and brought his mouth to her right breast while he gently squeezed her left with his fingers, after a short while he switched to her other nipple.

Her nipples became hard under his ministrations. She moved under his touch unable to stay still. Her hands were touching him everywhere she could reach. She ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his free hand on her hip. His fingers started to pull on her panties and Nyota tried to raise her hips to help him pull them off.

He reluctantly pulled his mouth from her nipple. He could smell her arousal and wanted to taste it. He had been trying to remove her panties and had felt her hips move to help him but it was not fast enough. He lifted himself from her body and a hiss from her lips woke a pride in him. With both hands he grabbed her panties and pulled them of her and threw them of the bed. Spock slid further down and grabbed her thighs and spread her legs. Her smell became over powering and he dipped his head to taste her.

Nyota felt him part her legs and she welcomed it. She felt him starting to lick her wet folds. His tongue found her clit and he started to lick and suck it. It felt so good, Nyota was losing control, she wanted him, she longed for him to fill her. His hands were squeezing her upper thighs and ass. She was stroking his head and neck but she wanted more. Nyota felt her orgasm approach, she couldn't control it, she didn't want to control it. Her orgasm hit her and she slammed her thighs together trapping his head. Her body trembled as her orgasm hit her.

Spock felt her orgasm and found his head caught. He kept licking and sucking her. Juices flowed from her core and he started to lick at her core, he had never tasted anything finer, he would not let even one drop go to waste. He felt her orgasm subside but kept licking her. He heard a thought coming from her. 'I want you inside me.' Who was he to deny her. Spock removed himself from her core and heard another hiss from her lips. She was covered in sweat and he had never seen anything more beautiful. He pushed his pajama pants along with his boxers from his hips, having to pull at the waist band to free his lok. His lok was twisting in anticipation of entering her hot wet folds. Spock bent down and started to kiss his way up her body, he wanted to taste her sweat. He used his legs to push his pajama pants and boxers completely off where they landed he did not care.

Feeling his tongue and hands on her body was driving her wild. She wanted him so bad. When his tongue licked her sensitive nipple it caused her to jerk against him and let out a moan. She could feel he liked her reaction. 'Kiss me' she thought. And she felt his lips being pressed to hers. Their tongues were caressing each other again. She could feel his lok against her stomach it seemed to be moving on its own. Nyota had her hands on his back caressing his muscles as they moved under her hands. His hard muscles under his soft skin was delicious. Nyota pushed a hand between them and moved it down towards his lok. She found it and wrapped her hand around it. He growled as she did this. Nyota started to slide her hand up and down his length, it was so warm, so hard, so soft, so thick. It was pulsating under her hand and seemed to twich.

Feeling her hands on his lok caused Spock to thrust his hips forward. Her fingers were cool but Spock did not care it felt so good to have her fingers on his lok. But as good as it felt he needed more, she had asked him for more. He had so little control left, he would have to stop her ministrations on his lok soon or he would not be able to control himself. He was kissing her and darted his tongue into her mouth. Spock moved his hand between them and his hand found her hand on his lok. He gently pulled her hand from his lok. He stopped kissing her and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He let go of her hand and moved his hand back down between them and got hold of his lok.

Nyota felt him shift his body and, she could feel that he wanted her to spread her legs so she did. He was looking into her eyes as he moved in position between her legs. Nyota could feel him placing the head of his lok at her entrance. Her hands were moving restless across his chest. He pushed forward and the head slid inside her. He was so big and she squeezed around his lok as he pushed himself deeper into her. A sudden nervousness rose in her, he was her first.

Spock paused, he felt her nervousness. Then he knew, she had never done this before. Love filled every cell in his body as he bend down and gently kissed her pouring all his love into the kiss. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. "Does it hurt?" Spock knew it would hurt. "I believe it will hurt but the pain will be short." She closed her eyes. Spock bent his head and placed small kisses all over her face. His entire body ached to be deep within her but he would stop if she asked him.

Nyota felt him she heard his thoughts. She opened her eyes and met his intense eyes. She felt that he would stop if she asked. "I don't want you to stop. But can you be…." Nyota didn't know how to ask him. "I will try to be gentle Nyota I will try." Nyota felt so relieved he knew what she had wanted to ask him. She reached up and pulled his face down to kiss him.

Spock started to pull back a little then he pushed in a little deeper. He repeated this until he felt resistance. He was unsure of what to do, but quickly came to the decision that the truth was the way to do this. He looked into her eyes. "Nyota." He could feel that she knew. "I will do it fast." She nodded. Spock pulled back. He looked into her eyes.

Nyota knew it was about to happen, she tried to relax. She felt him pull back she looked up into his eyes. She was ready. His thrust was fast. She felt a sharp pain deep inside herself and she cried out in pain and closed her eyes. Slowly the pain subsided and Nyota opened her eyes. Spock was looking down on her, she could feel his love for her. He bent down and kissed her.

Spock had felt her pain as if it was his own, he heard her cry out in pain. He wanted to move to thrust into her. Spock remained still he had to see her eyes, have her eyes tell him to move within her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He saw it in her eyes, her love, he felt her love radiate from her. Somehow he had gained control over his body, he wanted to go slow for her, he wanted her to accommodate to his size. He pulled back a little and pushed a little forward.

The way he slowly pulled back and then pushed a little forward gave her insides a chance to receive him and get used to his size. She could feel him stretch her in every way and she loved it. Nyota looked up into his eyes as he stretched her with every push forward. She could feel that he was doing it this way for her. He wanted, needed to move faster within her, but he was moving slowly just for her.

Almost of his lok was within her, she was so tight and warm. He was struggling to continue to go slow. His primal urges starting to take control over him. Spock pulled back a little and pushed forward and all of his lok was within her. He paused savoring the feeling of being inside her.

Nyota could feel his struggle to keep in control. She wanted him to be able to lose control with her, she wanted him to know that she would accept it and take all that he would give. She tried to tell her with her feelings and her body. She wanted to lose control with him. She was filled with his lok but she wanted to feel him release within her. She squeezed his lok.

When he felt her squeeze him he lost control, he pulled back and started to thrust into her tightness. His thrusts were fast and hard. He was pounding into her, he had no control. He could hear her pant and moan. Spock's hands was on both sides of her head. He raised a hand and brought it down to her hip and moved her hips for a different angle.

She felt his hand on her hip, he moved her hip and she let him guide her body. As soon as her hip was at a different angle his pounding started sending vibrations to her clit. She would have another orgasm soon if he kept this up, she didn't want him to stop. She spread her legs further apart wanting him deeper within her. Nyota's hands were moving on their own, trying to touch him everywhere feeling his muscles moving.

He could feel her hands on his shoulders. Her orgasm was approaching rapidly. Spock felt her nails dig into his shoulder as her orgasm took her. Her legs went behind him and pulled him deep within her as she arched her back towards him. Her insides squeezed him hard. His hips would not be still and as he was pulling out of her he felt as if her insides were trying to pull his lok off him. He growled loud at the feeling this felt so good he wished she would squeeze him whenever he pulled out of him.

Even in midst for her orgasm she felt how it affected him when she squeezed his lok from within. Her orgasm subsided and she felt his pounding again. Nyota started to squeeze him when he pulled out of her, each time a growl escaped his lips. She was holding on to his shoulders, he was becoming slick with sweat. She used his shoulders to pull herself up and licked his chest, she tasted his sweat his taste was divine. She saw him threw his head back and growled.

When he pulled almost out of her before pounding back into her he felt her squeeze his lok. He was not going to last much longer. He could feel another orgasm building within her, he wanted her to orgasm when he released his semen within her. He was so close to his own release, he had to help her. He brought his hand down between them and used hit thumb on her clit, as he did he could feel her orgasm approach much faster. His pounding into her was so fast.

His thumb and his pounding was going to make her orgasm again. He was pounding so fast and then she was coming again, her body shook and her insides shook as well rapidly squeezing his lok. Nyota heard him howl as he released inside her. His hot semen came in hot shots inside her. Nyota felt his lok move uncontrollable inside her giving her another smaller orgasm.

Spock had never howled before. He felt his lok move within her, felt her insides milk him of every last drop of semen. He felt her have a smaller orgasm as his lok moved within her. Spock collapsed on top of her, he felt drained of energy. His head came to rest under her chin, his breathing was heavy, his pulse was racing. He felt her slowly wrap her arms around him. He tried to lift his head to look at her but did not have the energy. His lok was still inside her, he did not want to leave her hot wet tight center. He knew he had to move, he wanted to move he did not want to crush her.

Nyota felt him move a little, she felt so good lying under him. His lok was still inside her, she gently squeezed it. "Nyota" He growled her name sending shivers down her spine causing her to push her pelvic towards him, he growled again and turned them so she was lying on top of him. His lok was growing soft. Nyota felt his lok slowly slide out of her and she let out a hiss.

Her hiss rang in his ears. Spock grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her upward , he kissed her deeply. She pulled her lips from his. Spock opened his eyes and looked into hers. He saw love in her eyes felt love from her mind. She leaned down and placed her lips next to his ear and whispered. "Thank you." Spock felt her pulling away, his hand went to her neck and kept her head in position. "Thank you Nyota."

**Chap. 39.**

'Thank you? Did I just say Thank you?' Nyota felt embarrassed, she should have said something…..better. But what? She loved him, all of him. But the word love seemed so small, it was somehow not big enough to describe how she felt about him. Nyota heard him say thank you back. She wanted to say more, but what? How could she even explain to him how important what had just happened was to her. How special she felt? How he had been the only one she would give herself too. Nyota started to place kisses on his face, she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her, pulling her so close she almost couldn't breathe.

Spock felt everything she felt. He heard her every thought. He understood. She was a part of him, without her he was nothing. Spock felt her kisses on his face, felt all the emotions she poured into each kiss. He let her kiss him, he wanted to feel everything. Spock could not help himself, he wrapped his arms around her, he wanted her as close to him as possible, but as close as he held her it was not close enough. Spock felt her hips on his and opened his mouth and felt her tongue slowly enter his mouth. Her tongue gently caressed him. Spock moaned into her mouth.

She had to kiss him, had to feel his lips and to feel his tongue. She felt her desire for him begin to rise from a place somewhere deep within her. Nyota began to move her hands to touch his body wherever she could reach. His shoulders, his sides, his hips and the top of his thighs. She caressed them, stroked them squeezed, raked her nails on his skin and dug her fingers into to his flesh. Nyota heard him groan and growl at her every touch.

Spock felt that she wanted him again, it pleased him, he wanted her too. Her touches started fires under his skin and he felt his lok starting to move. Spock released his tight grip on her and started to caress her, he let his hands slide up and down her back side, he mimicked her moves. Her ass felt good in his hands and he got lost caressing it, squeezing it, massaging it. He spread his fingers to touch as much of her ass as possible. She was moaning.

Nyota felt his hand slide to her upper thighs and pull on them, she spread her legs for him. She felt his lok between her buttocks, it was twitching. Nyota felt his desire from two sides, his emotions and his body, feeling his desire this way increased her own desire. She slid her body down just a little and pressed against his lok. He growled and closed his eyes.

Spock rolled them over, her pressing herself against his lok had him do it. He spread her legs further apart. Spock tried to position himself at her entrance, he felt he was at the right place and pushed forward but he missed and his lok slid up her belly. He groaned and pulled back. His lok was twitching and moving without control.

Nyota wanted him inside her now. She slid her hand between them and wrapped her hand around his twisting lok. Nyota looked up into Spock's eyes as she placed the head of his lok at her entrance. He pushed forward and slid into her easily, she felt his lok slide along her hand and only removed her hand when there was no room for it. His lok inside her was wonderful, she felt so filled and stretched and couldn't help squeezing his lok.

Spock growled, the pure pleasure of her squeezing him was too much and he started thrusting in and out of her. He tried to pull almost out of her so her squeeze and pull on his lok would be longer. He then thrusted fast and hard back into her tightness. He was losing control again and his thrusting became faster and harder. He bent his head and kissed her darting his tongue into her hot mouth in the rhythm he was thrusting. She slammed her thighs around him as her body convulsed in a powerful orgasm. He thrusting became faster and harder. She was panting and moaning. Spock's own orgasm hit him and he felt his lok convulse inside her. He pulled his mouth from hers and bend his head and bit her just over her right breast.

Nyota felt his orgasm just as her own was starting to subside. The he bit her. His teeth sank into her flesh just above her right breast. She was sure that he had broken her skin but she didn't care. He could do anything to her.

Spock lifted his head from her chest. He saw blood on her skin. He knew he should feel guilty that he had bitten her but he didn't. He had marked her, she now belonged to him. He bent his head again and started to lick the blood from her skin trying to soothe the pain he was sure she felt. Spock felt his lok grow soft and pulled out of her stretching his body. He kept his mouth at the bite wound and continued to lick it.

Nyota felt him pull out of her and stretch out, she wrapped her legs around him. She felt his hot mouth and tongue where he had bitten her. A part of Nyota knew she should probably be angry that he had bitten her as hard as he had, but the way he so gently was using his mouth to soothe the pain made her forget to be angry. With every lick she felt she heard one word coming from his mind. 'mine' She wondered if she at some point should bite him and make him hers.

Spock heard a rumble coming from her. He raised his head and looked at her. She made a peculiar face and flushed. "You are hungry." He stated and she nodded her head. "I will cook for you." He used his hands to remover her legs from around him and got out of bed. Spock looked for his pajama pants and found them at the end of his bed. He pulled them on and walked to his kitchen. As he was making a cheese omelet for them, cutting bread and making fresh orange, he keen hearing heard her move about in his bedroom. He hoped she was not getting dressed.

Nyota thought about getting dressed but opted not to. She wrapped a sheet around her and stood up. She led out a little moan when she took a couple of steps she was sore and wondered if she would be able to walk without squirming. Nyota could smell the cheese omelet that he was cooking. She walked to the kitchen. She stood for a moment and watched him cook, he was so beautiful and she walked to stand behind him she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his shoulderblade. He let out a small growl she loved how her every touch seemed to make him growl.

Spock had prepared to plates with buttered bread, when the omelet was finished he split it in two and placed each half on their plates. He took the plates and turned, he knew that Nyota was standing right behind him. He looked into her eyes and bent his head and kissed her. "Let us eat before the omelet gets cold." She turned and walked to the table. He placed the plates next to each other and pulled his chair closer so he could sit as close to her as possible. As they were eating he couldn't help but look at the top of his mark on her. He could see it just above the sheet she had wrapped around her.

Nyota could feel his gaze on her. "Spock?" "Yes Nyota" She subconsciously raised her hand and touched his bitemark. "Is there any significance to you biting me?" His eyes went to her fingers. "Vulcans bite their mates to mark them as theirs." "Is that why I heard you think 'mine'?" "Yes. Does it bother you that I have marked you?" He was looking into her eyes. "No, I belong to you. " He smiled. "If I bit you back would it bother you?" He growled and she felt pride and desire from him. "No I would welcome it. I belong to you. I would bear your mark with pride."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 40-42.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 40.**

A pride rose within Nyota, he would carry her bitemark with pride if she ever bit him. A part of her wanted to bite him right there and then. "Do you wish to bite me Nyota?" Nyota started shaking at his question. He looked straight into her eyes. His gaze was intense. Nyota swallowed. "Yes. I want to bite you." She made a decision. "I'll bite you when you least expect it." A growl escaped his throat. "I'll look forward to it."

They had finished their breakfast, Spock cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. Nyota sat at the table and watched him do it. Spock liked that she watched him, he could feel her eyes on him as he moved about in the kitchen. Spock turned at met her eyes. He felt her eyes begging him to come to her. Spock walked to her, he pulled her out of the chair and kissed her. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers. "We have 1.17 hour before we both have to be in class" "I wish we had more time." "So do I Nyota."

Nyota knew it was time to get dressed, she had to go to Spock's classroom and get her backpack. She looked at Spock. "I have to get my backpack before I go to class. It is still in your classroom." He smiled at her. She was still in his arms, standing there felt good. "Can I use your bath before I get dressed?" "Of course." Nyota pulled out of his embrace, she walked to his bedroom and found her clothes and walked to his bathroom. She turned on the light and walked in. She turned on the water, it was too hot for her liking so she turned down the temperature. She dropped the sheet to the floor and stepped in.

Spock went to his bedroom and started to make his bed, he could smell her in his sheets. He picked up his clothes from the floor. He found that he missed her, it was strange, she was in his bathroom. A desire to be close to her made him take off his pajama pants and walk to the bathroom. He opened the door, she was standing under the water and did not hear him enter the bathroom.

Nyota was enjoying the hot water running down her body. She heard the door to the shower stall open, she turned and saw Spock, he looked at her. Then he stepped in. Nyota couldn't help herself as she pulled him to her under the water. She turned them around so his head was under the water and his hair got wet. She turned them back. Nyota put her hands on his shoulder and turned him so his back was to her. She took his shampoo bottle and poured some shampoo into her hand. She stood on her toes and started to shampoo his hair.

Her gentle fingers were washing his hair, she was the first one since his mother washed his hair as a small child to wash his hair. Spock leaned his head back to give her better access. It felt so good. Her hands disappeared from his head. Spock closed his eyes. He felt her hands on his shoulders and allowed her to guide him under the shower, he felt her hands in his hair again, she gently ran her fingers through his hair as the shampoo was washed out of his hair. Spock wanted to return the favor, he opened his eyes and turned her around. He grabbed the shampoo bottle. He washed her hair as he did he realized that she would smell like his shampoo. She would have a part of his scent on her. He liked that thought.

As Spock was washing the shampoo out of her hair she opened her eyes and for the first time noticed the color of his nipples. They were a deep shade of green, they were beautiful to her and she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on each of them receiving a growl from him as reward. She looked down and looked at his lok it was the same green color as his nipples. She smiled as she saw it was starting to rise. Nyota looked up into his eyes. "It's a shame we don't have time." He growled at her comment.

Spock knew she was right, he reached behind her and turned off the water, small drops of water ran down her body and he felt his lok twitch. He saw her smile as she turned and walk out the shower. She picked up a towel and started to dry herself off. Spock watched her bend forward to dry her legs exposing her ass to him. All rational thought left his mind as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed her hips and pulled her to his now fully erect lok. She groaned. Spock took his lok in his hand and guided it to her entrance and pushed into her hot wet center. She turned and looked over her shoulder the look in her eyes were wild and he lost all control and started to thrust into her.

He was inside her again, filling her again, stretching her again and she loved it. She would never get enough of him. She dropped the towel, she needed to hold on to something. His thrusts were moving them forward. They got to the toilet and she put her hands on the wall behind it. His balls were slapping against her, it felt so damn good, she was going to cum. She had barely had the thought as her orgasm took her, she felt as if she was made of liquid. Her legs and arms gave in, he was holding her up by her hips and he was still thrusting hard and fast.

Spock pulled his twisting lok from her, she cried out and the sound rang in his ears. He turned them around, he sat down on the toilet and pulled her to his lap. Spock grabbed his lok and as she was sitting down in his lap he guided his lok into her. As soon as the head of his lok was inside her he put both of his hands on her hips and pulled her roughly down. She squirmed as he did.

Nyota was in heaven. He was not just making love to her he was using his body to drive her insane with lust for him. Her toes could bare reach the floor as he pulled her down on his lok. Her hands were on his upper arms and she felt his muscles move under his wet hot skin as he moved her up and down his lok. He moved her so fast and his hips was thrusting up against her. Another orgasm hit her, she trembled and tried to hold on to him. A fantasy of hers popped into her mind, she wanted to be taken hard in the shower while her back was sliding against a wet wall.

Spock saw her fantasy, he tried to steady himself so he could rise. To do that he had to pull his lok out of her, it was difficult he wanted to be inside her. He managed and lifted her from his lok, she cried out again and he almost pulled her back down on his lok. But he had to fulfill her fatasy, he rose, he could see that she could barely stand, he picked her up and carried her to the shower, he stepped in and turned on the water.

'OH MY GOD' Nyota thought he was going to take her in the shower, the water hit their bodies and the drops of water caused her sensitive body to shake. He lifted her by her hips and pressed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him. She knew that his twitching lok would need help to enter her so she brought her hand down between them, she guided his lok to her entrance and he thrusted into her. He thrusted hard, her body was sliding up the wall just as in her fatasy. She was so turned on. She had no time to feel as another orgasm hit her, she tightened her legs around him and squeezed his lok.

He felt her orgasm. Spock thrusted so hard he felt her balls slap against her. She leaned forward and licked his nipples, sucked one into her mouth and flickered her tongue over it, he could feel his nipple turn painfully hard he let out a cry as she released his nipple and brought her mouth to her other nipple. He thrusted as hard and fast into her as he could, he had too he had no control over his movements.

Nyota knew she was panting and moaning loud and she did not care about it at all. She could feel his balls slap against her, it was so good. She felt another orgasm approach and started to tremble in anticipation. Nyota's body convulsed around him when her orgasm hit her. He released inside her and she felt his semen shoot into her. He rested his head against hers, she felt his ragged breathing against her face. She felt like melted butter and by the look of his face he felt the same way. He gently pulled out of her and steadied her as he put her down. She could feel his semen flow out of her mixed with her own juices.

Spock took the showerhead and kneeled down. He washed the mix of their juices of her legs, he could smell her and had to concentrate on the washing and not what his lok was trying to get him to do. He rose and could see in her eyes that she wanted to wash his lok, but as much as he wanted her to do just that he could not allow it or he would take her again and they would never make too class. "We do not have the time." He told her as he washed his lok. "I know but a girl can dream." She said and smiling left the shower for the second time. He closed his eyes as he saw her starting to bend over to pick up the towel.

Nyota had not thought about just bending down to pick up her towel, she quickly stood up and turned, she saw that he had closed his eyes. She wrapped the towel around her. "It's safe to look now." He opened his eyes and stepped out of the shower, she could see that his lok was slightly risen again. She watched him as he grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself and wrapped the towel around his hips. Nyota's eyes went to the small bulge under the towel. She looked up into his eyes and he said; "I better leave you to get dressed." He left her in the bathroom and she got dressed all she needed was to put on her booths and she would be ready to go. Just as she was about to leave she saw his aftershave. She picked up the bottle and left the bathroom.

Spock had put on his uniform and was waiting for Nyota to come out of the bathroom. She came out and walked over to him. She stepped close to him with a look in her eyes he could not quite read. Spock watched as she raised her hand and touched his chin and cheeks. "Do you shave?" "No." "But you have aftershave?" "I use it sometimes." "When?" "I was wearing it that night…." "When you want to impress." "Yes." "Wear some now, for me." Spock looked at her. "Please." She reached the bottle to him. Spock refused to take the bottle. "You put it on me." He watched her as she screwed the cap of the bottle. She put two fingers over the opening of the bottle and turned it upside down and back. "Turn your head." Spock did and she gently stroked the tips of her fingers along his jaw. She repeated her movement with the bottle. "Turn your head to the other side." He did and he felt her gentle fingers stroke along the other his jaw on the other side of his face. He had to close his eyes.

Nyota watched his face as she put aftershave along his jaw. He looked so sated and pleased. She put the cap back on the bottle. Nyota stepped closer and smelled his aftershave on his skin. She could feel that he was struggling to remain in control, she could feel that he wanted to lift her up and carry her back to his bedroom. "How long before class starts?" "0.14 minutes." "Not time enough for what I can feel you want to do." His eyes flew open and she was sure that he was going to grab her and drag her back to his bedroom. "I will have to do that later." Nyota smiled. "I will look forward to that."

**Chap. 41.**

Nyota would have loved to forget all about her classes but she knew that Spock would not let her. And she was here at the Academy to get an education, without it she would not be able to get her dream. She wanted to go to space, but now she wanted him to go with her. She wondered if he would leave the Academy to travel deep into space, she hoped he would. They had walked together to his classroom to retrieve their belongings they had left there the day before. It seemed so long ago now. He had kissed her before she left his classroom.

Spock could have sworn that Nyota was swaying her hips on purpose. He would have to block her thoughts and emotions while he taught his classes or he would have to sit behind his desk all day long. He was doing his final preparations when his PADD lit up. Spock picked it up. 'Miss you. N.' Spock's lok twitched. He heard the bell ring and he went to sit down, he had too. While he waited for the cadets to settle into their seats, he typed a response to Nyota.

Nyota was in class she was taking notes when a small flash on her PADD told she had a message. 'I miss you too. Will you come to my office in your lunchbreak? S.' Nyota felt her temperature rise. 'Wish I could, I have agreed to meet Gaila for lunch. I will make it up to you tonight. N,' Nyota tried to concentrate on taking notes, it was so hard she couldn't wait for his reply.

Spock was teaching, he had seen his PADD flash briefly. Spock knew it was a message from Nyota. He sent out assignments to his cadets, and asked them to start immediately. Spock watched the cadets for a few moments making sure their attention was on the assignment. Spock took his PADD and read the message from Nyota. He felt disappointed and surprised. It had only been hours since he had last seen her but he felt a disappointment that she had made plans with Gaila. Spock was surprised at just how much he missed her, it was not a matter of months he had not seen her, it was only a matter of hours. How could he miss her that much? He had to reply, he had to tell her just how much he was missing her, how much he longed for her. Spock had to stop his chain of thoughts or he would have to remain seated for a lot longer.

Finally Nyota thought as her PADD flashed. 'Every cell of my body is longing for you and I shall miss you until I hold you in my arms again. Please come to my apartment after you final class. S.' Nyota had to bite her lip not to moan out loud. She got the feeling that he was trying to make her skip her last class. Well she could play that game too. 'I am going to remove my panties before coming to your apartment, I want you inside me as soon as the door has closed behind me. N.'

Spock was on his way to his office when his PADD, he considered reading the message while waking but chose not to, considering that he might bump into someone with his attention on his PADD. Spock entered his office and sat down on the couch and activated his PADD. Reading Nyota's message made Spock very happy that he had not read it whilst walking to his office. Hi lok became fully erect testing the stretching ability of his uniform pants. He knew she had written the message deliberately. The thought of her with no panties under her uniform was arousing and he was happy that he had no class after the lunchbreak. Spock tried to clear his mind, he knew if he did not his lok would not go down.

Nyota met with Gaila in the mess hall. They were standing in line to get food. "You had sex." Nyota who was standing in front of Gaila spun around. "Not so loud." "You are blushing. I want info." "Not here." "I want info and fast." "Can we get some food, find a table somewhere quiet and I'll give you info." "Works for me. Now… how do we get this line to move faster?" "Gaila…" They got their food and Gaila nodded to a table in a corner and they walked there. They sat down. "Now spill the beans." "Do you want the long story or the short story?" "Let's start with the short." "I love him, he loves me. And I'm seeing him after my final class." "When do we get to the sex part of the story?" "We….made love, and it was good, better than good. It was so close that we didn't make it out of his apartment this morning." "So is it true about his you know?" "That is for me and me alone to know." Gaila laughed. "So when are you seeing him again?" "After my last class, and I can't wait. Is that good enough for you?" "I'm just so happy that you are together, you fit together, you are good for each other." "How did you know and how can you be sure?" "It's a part of my race, we can tell when two people are right for each other."

Nyota was desperately trying to concentrate, she could barely sit still in her seat. Time was passing by far too slow. Her panties were wet, she longed to feel his lok inside her. She was sore from their earlier encounters but she didn't care. She wanted him deep within her. She wanted to squeeze him and hear him growl as she did. She felt hot and flushed, and concentration was just not an option any longer. Finally the bell rang, Nyota almost threw her things into her backpack and walked quickly out of the classroom. She knew there was a bathroom close by, she went there and into a stall. With the door locked she lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties and put them in her backpack. She had meant every word she had written in her message to him. She unlocked the door and walked out, she could feel her juices on her legs and it felt so good as she walked.

Spock was pacing his apartment, it was not at all comfortable, his lok was erect again. He was burning with desire for Nyota. The bell had rung and he knew she was on her way. He could feel that she was aroused too. He wanted her. He wanted her so much. His lok was twitching. His door buzzer sounded.

Standing outside his door she reached into her backpack and took her panties, she was going to show them to him when she was inside. She pressed his door buzzer. "Enter" Nyota walked in, he was standing in the middle of the livingroom, she could see the bulge in his pants and her mouth watered in anticipation and even more juices flowed out of her. Nyota dropped her backpack to the floor and lifted her hand and showed him her panties.

He could smell her. He saw her panties in her hand. He was upon her in a few strides. He brought his mouth to hers so hard and fast he heard her cry out. Spock picked her up and growled as he felt her legs wrap themselves around his hips. Her skirt had risen up and his hands pushed it higher giving him access to her ass. Spock squeezed her ass hard, digging his fingers into her flesh. Spock felt her hands between them trying to open his pants. She drew her mouth from his and tried to look down between them to see what she was doing.

His fingers on her was so good, she had wanted this ever since they had left his apartment that morning. Why was his pants so damn difficult to open. Finally she got them open, she would have to tell him not to wear pants when he knew what they were going to do. His lok sprang into her hands and she caressed it, sliding her hands up and down the shaft. It was so wonderful, so beautiful, so full of life. She could feel it pulsate and twitch under her fingers. She squeezed it and felt some frecum from the head. Nyota gently wiped the precum of the head. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. Nyota lifted her fingers with his precum and brought them to her mouth and licked them clean. His lok twitched violently in her other hand and she watched as he threw his head back and growled.

Seeing her lick her fingers with his precum was more than he could take. Spock slammed her against the wall, he pushed her up and he felt his lok slide in her hand. He felt her place his violently twitching lok at her entrance and he slammed himself violently into her. At last he was inside her. Spock started pounding into her so hard, he knew she would bruise but he could not control himself. He lifted her legs to get deeper into her. His balls were hitting her as well. Her hands were moving on him, they moved on his neck in his hair. She put her fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them.

Nyota let out a small cry of passion every time he pounded into her. When he lifted her legs it felt as if he went even deeper in to her. She wanted all of him. She had to touch his skin but all she could reach was his head, she touched him, she stuck her fingers into his mouth and he sucked on them. He was so warm everywhere. Nyota pulled her fingers from his mouth and slid her wet finger across his skin. He was looking into her eyes almost as if he dared her. Nyota did dare and brought her fingers to his ears. With one final hard thrust he howled and she felt his lok empty it's burning hot semen inside her.

Spock had never felt anything so intense. He had never released so powerful before. His legs were shaking and he slid down to the floor bring her with him his lok still inside her. He was seeing black spots.

Nyota saw tears in his eyes, she had no idea why he was crying. She brought her hands to his face and whispered. "It's alright, I'm here, it's alright."

Spock felt shame, he had not considered her needs, he had taken what he had wanted. He had violated her, tears came to his eyes and started to run down his face. How could she tell him that everything was alright? He could feel she had pain. How was that alright? He should remove himself from her and not touch her again until he had control over his body. Spock had bowed his head, he could not look at her.

Nyota had felt everything had heard his every thought. She grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to look at her. "Spock I wanted this too. It's okay to lose control." "Not when you get hurt from it." "I'm not hurt." He brought a hand down and pushed slightly one of the bruises between her legs and she squirmed at the pain. "You are hurt, I can feel your pain." "It's okay." "NO." "Yes it is." "NO." She felt like shaking him to get him to understand. "I said I would not hurt you again" "You have not hurt me." "Must I touch your bruise again and cause you pain again." "Spock, every bruise on my body is a mark of your love for me and I wear them with pride. I want them, they make me think of the need for me I feel from you."

Spock was confused, he did not understand. How could she welcome pain? "I must control myself Nyota." "I don't want control Spock I want you, all of you." Spock was insecure he found it difficult to understand. She leaned her forehead against his. "I love you Spock. I love you." Spock felt her love. "Nyota." He pulled his head back so he was looking into her eyes. "Nyota I love you." She smiled and slowly leaned forward and gently kissed him. Spock felt his lok twitch. He pulled his lips from hers. "I'm sorry Nyota."

Nyota felt as if she would never understand him fully, what was he apologizing for? That his lok had moved inside her? "Don't be sorry, I want you too." She could see that he was conflicted. "Spock I want you to take me to bed and make love to me." He closed his eyes but his lok betrayed him and twitched inside her again. "Spock open your eyes." He did so slowly. "Take me to bed and make sweet passionate love to me."

**Chap. 42.**

Nyota leaned her head forward and kissed the tears on Spock's face away. A part of Nyota understood why he was so upset. She felt the pain from the bruises but she thought about them the same way she thought about the bitemark. They were his marks on her, every mark was proof that she belonged to him. She BELONGED to him, she wanted to belong to him. She had given herself to him because she wanted to and she would give herself to him without limits. She did not want him to feel that he had to control himself. If he could not let go of control with her then who could he do it with. He would be filled with frustration and would probably end up beating someone up.

'Kirk would be first on my list' Spock thought. He felt Nyota's eyes on his. "Why?" "Because I saw you in his arms." He could see that she was confused. Spock rose with her, lis lok was still inside her. His pants were around his ankles and he spent a little time getting out of them. Then he walked to the window. He stood with his side to the window so she could look out too. Spock pointed out. "I saw you sitting on that bench, I thought that you were crying and I knew that I could not go to you." She put her arms around him and held him tight. "It started to rain, and you stayed there. The Kirk came, he sat down next to you. Then he stood and extended his hand to you but you did not rise. The he picked you up in his arms and carried you away." Spock could feel an anger towards Kirk as he told Nyota about what he had witnessed. "I was seconds away from jumping out the window, run to you and pull you out of his arms. It took every last bit of control I could muster not to do so."

Nyota could feel the pain he felt, the anger he felt. "I was so lost that day, I didn't realize who it was who carried me. I had been walking around and ended up on the bench. I didn't even realize that the bench could be seen from your apartment." She tucked her head under his chin. "I can't lose you again Spock. I just can't." She felt his breath in her hair. "Don't hold any part of yourself away from me, it would be like losing a part of you." She hoped he understood she needed him to understand.

Spock was struggling to understand, if he kept himself under too much control he was holding a part of himself back. She wanted him, all of him she had said so. His hand found her chin and gently pulled her head out from under his own chin. Her skin was so soft under his fingers. He bent his head and gently kissed her. His lok moved within her, it was not a twich, it was something different as if his lok was caressing her insides as gently as he was kissing her. She had asked him for sweet passionate love, he would try. He walked slowly to his bedroom.

Nyota knew that he was carrying her to his bedroom. She used the tips of her fingers to gently caress his back. She expected him to lay her on the bed and make love to her but instead he lifted her off his lok. Nyota let out of sound of disappointment. She watched him as he pulled of the top of his uniform and his undershirt, she figured that he had left his socks and boots with his pants and boxers. He was truly beautiful.

Spock had pulled out of her for one reason only, he wanted her naked skin against his. He pulled of his own remaining clothes. He felt her eyes on his body. Spock walked over to her and started to remove her clothes. He opened the top of her uniform and pulled it off her allowing his fingers to touch as much of her skin as possible. He traced the waistband of her skirt till he found the zipper. As Spock unzipped her skirt he let his fingers touch the naked skin the zipper exposed. Now she was standing only wearing her bra and boots. Only one word came to his mind. 'sexy' Spock placed his hands on her ribs his fingertips just touching the underside of her bra, he looked into her eyes as he slid his hands to her back. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. Spock gently eased the bra of her shoulders and arms and let it fall to the floor. His hands went to her hips and he slowly kneeled down. Spock slowly let his hand glide down her legs. He brought both his hands to her left boot and unzipped it letting his hands caress her calf. He gently lifted her leg and removed the boot, he repeated the motion on her right leg.

Nyota was trembling, her skin seemed so sensitive to his touches. The way he had looked into her eyes as he undressed her was so intense and she thought she would cum just from his look. He rose from his kneeled position on the floor. He then lifted her and gently placed her in the middle of the bed. He followed her, lying down next to her.

Spock started to place kisses all over her body, he started on her forehead and placed kisses all over her face not forgetting one bit of her skin. He kissed his way down her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders, he kissed both of her arms, each of her fingers. Spock kissed her breasts, her ribs and her stomach. Spock lifted himself up and turned her over. He could feel that she was surprised, but he had to kiss her back side as well. Spock started on her neck and kissed her way down her back, he could feel that she was trembling and he loved it. Her buttocks got a special attention, he had found bruises there and he pressed extra kisses to the bruises and licked them with the tip of his tongue. On the back of her thighs he found more bruises and he kissed and licked them too. Once done with the back of her legs he turned her over.

Nyota had closed her eyes, the kissing and the licking of her bruises was so amazingly wonderful. She could feel his hot breath on her skin was causing her to shiver and tremble even more.

Spock moved down to her feet kissing his way up her legs, switching from leg to leg. Spock pulled her legs apart and started to kiss and lick each bruise he found slowly making his way to her center. He could smell her sweet heaven. Spock spread her legs further apart and kissed and licked the bruises closer to her sweet heaven. Spock reached her sweet heaven, it was covered in bruises, Spock had to close his eyes and pull back a little. She had said nothing. Spock opened his eyes again, it was impossible to just kiss and lick one bruise at the time. Her juices were flowing from her as he kissed and licked the bruises. Spock drank her juices he could not let her juices go to waste. He felt as if she was producing her juices just for him.

His hands were holding her legs apart as he was kissing and licking her slick wet folds, she was trembling so bad, she knew that he was on a mission to kiss and lick every bruise. Nyota had no doubt that the whole area around her entrance was bruised. Nyota tried to remain still to let him do what he apparently needed to do. His hands were gently massaging her upper thighs. Nyota could feel her orgasm slowly build at every kiss and lick. She prayed that he would not stop before her orgasm.

Spock felt her orgasm, it was beautiful. He made a mental note to ask her how it felt when she had her orgasm. He could feel extreme pleasure from her but what else did she feel. He moved up her body as her orgasm slowly subsided, kissing her beautiful skin. He found her lips and kissed her as soft he could. Spock could feel that her lips were swollen and he tried to soothe her lips with his own.

Nyota was in heaven. She had to touch him, she wanted to show him her love. She gently caressed his chest and shoulders trying to make her touches as soft as his kisses and licks had been. She wanted him to make love to her the same way he had kissed her entire body, she wanted him on top of her and deep inside her. Nyota pulled her lips from his and whispered. "Will you make love to me like you have just kissed me?" A slow deep growl came from him as he kissed her and slowly moved on top of her. Nyota spread her legs for him.

Spock moved his hand between them and took hold of his lok and guided it to the entrance of her sweet heaven. He slid into her as slowly as he could loving the feeling of his lok being received by her tight hot sweet heaven. She moaned as he slid into her. "Nyota do not squeeze my lok or I will not be able to make love to you like I kissed your body." "I can't squeeze my 'sweet heaven' around your lok?" Hearing her use the name he had given her vagina made him close his eyes. Spock opened his eyes and found her looking at him. "You can, but then I cannot make love to you slow and gentle, and I desire to make love to you that way." "Not even once?" "Are you teasing me Nyota?" "Yes." "You are teasing me with desire." "And you like it." "Yes I must admit I do." "Enough talk, make love to me the way you said you would or I will squeeze your lok with my 'sweet heaven'"

Nyota pulled his head down and kissed him as she slowly started to slide in and out of her. Every move he made seemed deliberate. She slowly caressed him with the tips of her fingers she could feel him shiver. Making love this way was just as good as doing it hard and fast. Nyota tried to show him just how much she liked this way of lovemaking. She used every limb to caress him.

Spock could feel every reaction her body had, every sensation she had flowed into his body. Spock was wondering why anyone ever made love fast. Her orgasm was building and so was his own. He just knew that they would climax together. Spock placed his fingertips on the meldpoints on her face, he could see in her eyes that she wondered what was about to happen. "Meld with me Nyota." She searched his eyes. "Yes." Spock spoke the words so quiet he knew she could not hear them.

The force of his feelings that filled her mind was overpowering and intense. But it felt so good to be with him this way as well as if they were now one soul in two bodies. She never wanted this to end. She could feel his climax approaching just as she felt her own. Nyota allowed his feelings to fill her up, he was beautiful ,she felt so many feelings from him. She felt his climax when she felt her own, she had no words to describe just how amazing it felt. It was like having two climaxes at the same time.

Even though they had made love so slow Spock still felt drained of energy, he collapsed on top of her. He had felt her climax as his own, the pleasure had been doubled. Spock managed to roll them over, he did not want to crush her. He all of a sudden felt so tired, his fingers slipped from her face and the meld was broken.

Nyota could feel how tired he was, and she was not at all amazed when he simply fell asleep. Nyota felt his lok slide out of her. She slid herself down a little down his body and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. His heart beat faster than her own.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 43-45.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 43.**

Spock was dreaming while he slept, while resting on his chest Nyota saw glimpses of his dreams. He was dreaming about her and Nyota couldn't help smile. Nyota decided to make dinner for them. She removed herself from his warm body and got out of bed. She opened his closed looking for a bathrobe but didn't find any. Nyota spotted a crisp white shirt and she removed it from the hanger and put it on. His shirt was far too big for her, she buttoned it leaving the top button open. Nyota had to roll up the sleves. She turned and looked at Spock still sleeping. She went to the bed, leaned down and gently kissed his lips. Nyota found the covers that had been pushed to the floor and covered him.

Spock was waking up, he felt alone. His arms and hands searched for her. Spock sat up wide awake when he realized that she was not next to him. He heard noises coming from his kitchen. Spock swung his legs out of bed and walked to his kitchen. He was met with a wonderful smell, she was standing at the stove with her back turned to him. Spock tilted his head and looked at her, she looked like a goddess. Suddenly she turned and looked at him and smiled. "Have you slept well?" "I have slept fine thank you. Why did you not wake me? I would have cooked for you." "You looked like you need to sleep and I wanted to cook for you." "What are you cooking?" "A traditional dish from home."

Nyota watched as he walked around the counter and came to the stove, he was naked. She smiled and admired the look. He leaned over the wok and smelled the food. "That smells good." "Thank you." "Do you wish for me to set the table?" "Yes, but could you please put something on first? You are very distracting when you're naked." "How am I distracting you Nyota?" Nyota looked into his eyes. "I get hungry for something else than the food I have just cooked." "Is that a bad thing?" "Yes and no." "Please elaborate." "Well….. I love having you inside me, but….. I don't want to waste the food and you were to one who said I need to put on weight." Nyota saw the hint of a smile on his face. "For the sake of the food and your health I will put something on."

Spock put on his pajama pants and set the table. He knew that he should have put on a t-shirt but I liked feeling her gaze on his naked chest. The food she had prepared made his tastebuds explode. They were almost done eating when he saw a serious look on her face. "Is something wrong Nyota?" "I can't stay tonight." Spock felt a pain deep inside. "Why not?" "I have homework and I really need clean clothes." "You can do your homework here and I do not mind you wearing my clothes." She looked down at herself. "I love wearing your clothes but I pretty sure they are not Starfleet regulation." "In your case they should be."

Nyota didn't want to go, but she had to. How else would she ever get her homework done? He was trying to get her to stay and she loved it. But she had to go. She could feel a loss in him, he knew that she would go. She wanted to throw him a bone so to speak. "How about if I come here tomorrow morning before I go to class?" "If I cannot persuade you to stay then having you come tomorrow morning will have to do."

They finished the rest of the dinner in silence, Spock wanted her to stay, he wanted her as close as possible. He knew where she would be, what she would be doing, but he wanted to be with her while she did it. Spock knew that he was feeling possive, but he could not help himself. They cleaned the kitchen together. She went to his bedroom and collected her clothes and dumped them on his couch. "Come here." She said looking at him. Spock walked over to her.

This was most likely not a good idea, but she wanted it. "Dress me." Spock swallowed hard. He looked at her clothes on the couch. Nyota watched as he bend and picked up her skirt. He kneeled down in front of her and Nyota stepped into the skirt. Nyota felt his fingers slide up her legs as he pulled the skirt up and zipped the zipper. He rose and unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from her shoulders. Nyota could see he was struggling. He bend and picked up her bra, Nyota lifted her arms slightly to help him put it on her. He turned her and closed it. Nyota felt his breath on her back and felt him place a kiss on her shoulderblade. Nyota turned around again as she felt him bend down to pick up her uniform top. His fingers slid across her skin as he put her uniform on her. Nyota watched as he knelt down and reached for her boots, and she loved his soft fingers as he put them on her.

Spock liked the idea that she was not wearing any underwear, he did not even know where her panties were. He bent down and kissed her. Spock pulled his lips from hers. "Is there nothing I can say that will make you stay?" She leaned forward and kissed his chest. "I really want to stay, but I have to go and I will be back tomorrow morning." "Please come early." She placed another kiss on his chest. "I will, I promise."

Nyota pulled out of his arms and went to the door, she picked up her backpack. She turned and looked at him, he looked so lost. "Do you shower every morning?" "Yes." "Tomorrow don't." "Why not?" Nyota smiled, he didn't get what she was trying to say, or maybe he wanted to hear her say it out loud. "The shower we shared this morning. I really enjoyed it and I would love to repeat it tomorrow." He growled and crossed the floor fast. He lifted her up and Nyota wrapped her legs around him. Nyota could feel her backpack between her and the wall. He was kissing her passionately and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Spock broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful. He took a step back and slowly put her down, she slid her fingers down his chest as he put her down. Spock had to close his eyes to concentrate, he was so close to lift her back up and carry her back to his bedroom. He could make love to her all night. Spock removed her hands from his chest and kissed both of them. "If I am not to take you back to my bedroom and make you stay there all night you must leave now." Spock could see a fire in her eyes. She gently pulled her hands from his, he admired her selfcontrol. "I will see you tomorrow morning." And she left his apartment.

**Chap. 44.**

Nyota was walking back to her room when she bumped into Kirk, he was standing chatting to some blonde cadet. Once he had seen her Kirk seemed to forget all about the blonde cadet. "Hey Uhura." "Hey Kirk" "You look better." "Thank you Kirk." Nyota could see that the blonde cadet looked annoyed. "So Uhura is to day the day you are going to tell me your name?" "Not today, so you better go back to your blonde friend before she gets mad at you." "I will but you know I'll be thinking about you right?" Nyota couldn't help smile. What would it take for him to leave her alone? Nyota walked away leaving it to Kirk to make things right with the blonde.

In his apartment Spock was picking up his clothes and putting them in the chute to be washed. Under his boots in next to the door he found her panties. He couldn't help picking them up and smell them. His lok jumped in his pajama pants, somehow Spock was not surprised. Spock placed her panties in the drawer in his nightstand. He walked to his desk and sat down to prepare for his classes the next day. His PADD flashed. 'I am back in my room, going to burry myself in my homework and then go to bed. Miss you terribly. See you tomorrow. N.' Spock was unsure of how to reply, his last reply to her had caused her to reply in a manner that again caused him to lose control. Spock had studied books on what humans thought to be romantic. And he slowly started to type on his PADD.

Nyota was working on a paper that was due two days later. Her PADD flashed. Nyota looked up and looked at Gaila who was concentrating on her own homework. She opened the message from Spock. 'My darling Nyota. My soul, my heart and my body belongs to you forever. I wish you a peaceful sleep. I shall miss you until I have you in my arms. S.' How on earth did he expect her to have a peaceful sleep when he sent her a message like that. She was ready to jump up and run to his apartment right now. She wondered if he could feel how she felt. Nyota hoped he could, hoped that he would be as aroused as she was right now and see how peaceful his sleep would be.

Spock felt a wave of arousal, it was not his own. He reread the message he had sent to Nyota trying to understand how it could affect her in that way. He liked her reaction. Spock had questions and he had to talk to someone who could understand both his Vulcan side and Nyota's human side. The only one Spock could think off was his mother.

Amanda Greyson was sitting in her living room reading when the comm sounded. She rose and picked up the comm and sat back down as she activated it. "Greeting mother." "Spock sweetheart." "Mother I was wondering if you had time to answer some questions for me?" "I always have time for you sweetheart." "Thank you mother." "But first tell me, how are things between you and the young lady you love?" "They are fine mother." 'Ohh.' Amanda thought "Does your questions have anything to do with this young lady?" "Yes mother." Amanda saw that his ears went a little green, he was embarrassed. "When you and father were first intimate, did father seem to have an unending need for you?" Amanda understood why her son was embarrassed. "In the beginning he did." "Did he bruise you?" Amanda was now a bit embarrassed herself. But she understood that Spock would not be asking these questions if he did not feel like he needed answers. "Yes Spock I got bruised." "Did you want the bruises?" "Spock I did not want the bruises but I accepted them. I knew your father did not want to bruise me." "Did he try to control himself when he was with you?" "No Spock he did not, I asked him not to." "Why mother?" "Because I love him." "Is it that simple?" "It is that simple and that complicated." "I do not understand." "When you are in love, truly in love you accept everything about the person you love." "Even when it causes pain?" "Spock it is difficult to explain, but when I got bruised, I did not think nor did your father. We were only focused on each other and pleasing each other. Does that make any sense to you my son?" "I am not sure." "Spock sometimes when one is intimate with someone else one can bruise one another. This is not done because one has the desire to hurt the other but because one is so attracted to the other." "When will my unending need begin to subside?" "Hopefully never." "Mother how is this going to help me?" "Spock your need for her a just a side of your love for her." "Are there other sides?" "Yes there are so many and you are just on the verge of discovering them." "You will not tell me?" "The sides of love I share with your father will be different to the sides you share with the young lady and they are for the two of you to discover." "She cooked for me." "Have you cooked for her?" "Yes." Amanda was unsure why he would tell her that. "Is she a great cook?" "She is a very good cook." "Is there anything else you would like to ask me sweetheart?" "I wrote a message attempting to make it romantic. I felt her get aroused. Why is that?" Amanda smiled. "To truly seduce a woman you have to seduce her mind, if she got aroused from your romantic message you must have seduced her mind." Amanda saw his eyebrows raise a little. "I gather that is a good thing." "That is a very good thing my son. Just do not overdo it or they will lose their appeal." "I understand." "Is there anything else I can help you with sweetheart?" "I do not believe there is." "Then I must end our conversation, I have to prepare dinner for your father. I wish you sweet dreams my son." "Thank you for answering my questions mother." The comm went black and Amanda leaned back in the couch. Her son was in love, Amanda smiled this was good for him.

Spock was more relaxed after having talked to his mother. He understood that he had a lot to learn about love, he hoped that Nyota would be willing to learn with him maybe even teach him. Spock went into his meditationroom, he sat down on his mat. He easily cleared his mind and slid into a meditate state.

**Chap. 45.**

Spock was pacing his apartment, he wanted to make sure everything was ready. He had dimmed the lights and lit candles. He had been to shop that was open during the night. He had bought scented candles and jasmine scented soap that the salesperson assured him would be perfect for a dip in his tub. He had prepared breakfast for them, and hoped that his desire for her would not come in between his plans.

Nyota had packed a small bag with the things she needed for her morning appointment with Spock. She checked her backpack and was satisfied that what she would need for the day was in it. Gaila was still sleeping, no wonder it was 10 past five. She left her room and walked across campus to Spock's apartment.

Spock went to the bathroom for the tenth time, he checked that the water in the tub was warm enough, the scented candles were lit and their fragrance was teasing his nostrils. The soap were not to enter the water until he turned on the jets. He knew he was ready for Nyota to arrive.

Nyota pressed the buzzer and waited for him to open the door. "Enter." 'Wauw' He had dimmed the light, there were candles and a wonderful smell of jasmines. Spock came out of the bathroom, he was still wearing pajama pants but he had put on an undershirt. She would not have figured him for a romantic, but she liked that side of him. The door closed behind her, Nyota put her backpack and bag on the couch as she walked into his arms.

Spock wrapped his arms around her, she was wearing sweatpants and jumper with a hood. The jumper had a zipper that was only zipped halfway up showing the top she was wearing underneath. Spock gently pushed her a little back and unzipped her jumper and pushed it of her shoulders to the floor. The top seemed to cling to her skin and he could see that she was not wearing a bra. He stepped close to her and put his arms around her and slid his hands down her back to her ass. His sensitive fingertips discovered that she was not wearing any underwear. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

Nyota could feel that he had no expected that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She got curious and slid her hands down to his ass, she looked into his eyes and smiled, he was not wearing any underwear either. She bend her head to his chest and kissed his naked skin just above his collarbone. "What do you want to do first?" He asked her. "What are my options?" "Breakfast or bathtub." Nyota leaned back and pretended to consider the options she was given. "I can't have both?" "You can have both but not at the same time." "Well in that case, I chose the bathtub."

Spock growled. "Take your clothes off." Nyota gave him a daring look. "Take your own clothes off." Spock pulled his undershirt off and watched as she pulled off her top. A growl escaped him as her perfect breasts were revealed to him. She kicked off her sneakers and slowly pulled down her sweatpants and stepped out of them. He lifted his foot to step forward but she raised her hand to stop him. "Pants off first."

Nyota could have sworn that he sneered his upper lip at her. He put his hands on his waistband and pulled his pajama pants down and stepped out of them. There was something wild in his eyes. Nyota turned her hand that had been in a stop position and presented her hand to him in a welcome gesture. He took her hand and pulled her close. Nyota could feel his lok pushing against her thigh. She raised herself up on the tip of her toes and whispered a single word to him; "Bathtub."

Spock lifted her up and walked to the bathroom. She turned her head and looked around in his bathroom. "Beautiful" She whispered in his ear. Spock growled in pleasure. This was the reaction he had hoped to get from her. Spock stepped into the bathtub and sat down. He turned her so her back was to his front. Spock slid them both down so they were almost lying down. He reached for the special soap he had bought and poured some into the water in front of her, then he turned on the jets. Bubbles started to form in the water. Her breasts were just at the surface of the water and the bubbles slowly moved up her breasts. Spock could no longer ignore her breasts and he placed his hands on her breasts and started to squeeze them. He let her nipples slide in between his fingers, he used the sides of his fingers to squeeze her nipples.

Nyota had her hands on his thighs, she slid her hands up to his hips and let her hands squeeze as much of his buttocks as she could reach. Nyota slid her hands back to his thighs and squeezed them while moving her hands up and down. His lok was pressing up against her. It was between her legs, she could feel it move and pulsate. "Spock?" He let out a low growl. "Yes." "Your lok seems to move and pulsate when we are together." "Yes." "I like it." She felt his breath on her shoulder and felt his lips kiss her there.

'Kiss me' Spock heard her loud and clear in his mind. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so her perfect breasts were against his chest. Spock pulled her up and gently pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to his and he felt her soft tongue against his. Spock could feel his lok against her sweet heaven. He liked that name. Spock slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed her buttocks. He moved his hands to her thighs and pulled them apart. With her legs spread he slid his hands back to her buttocks and squeezed them again.

Nyota put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself higher up his body. She felt his lok at the entrance to her sweet heaven. She knew he felt it too. Nyota pulled her lips from his and kissed her way to his ear. "Pull me down slowly, I want to feel you enter me slowly." He growled, his growl sent a vibration through her body. "Look into my eyes Nyota." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her down slowly as she had asked. She felt stretched and filled. She hoped she would always feel this way with him.

Spock tightened his grip on her hips and started to move her up and down his lok. Waves started to rise in the bathtub and washed over both their shoulders. Spock wanted her to squeeze his lok. "Nyota squeeze me." She did over and over as he moved her up and down his lok. His hips were moving under her. Spock moved her as fast as he could up and down his lok.

"Turn over." Nyota said. She wanted him to move faster within her. He didn't, instead he pulled her off his lok. Nyota let out a cry of disappointment and she could see in his eyes that it pleased him. He moved her backwards in the tub, he turned her over. He lifted her so her upper body came over the top of the tub. She could feel him right behind her. He lifted her hips and grabbed a towel and placed it on the edge of the tub and then he lowered her hips to the towel. He pushed her upper body down and Nyota felt cold tiles against her sensitive nipples. Nyota tried to raise her upper body but his hand forced her to stay down. Her nipples became even harder as her breasts were being pressed onto the cold tiles.

Spock removed his hand from her back and placed it on her hips, he took his lok in his other and guided it to her sweet heaven and pushed himself in. Spock started to thrust into her fast and hard he used the different levels in his tub to get leverage to keep up the thrusting hard and fast into her.

Nyota first tried to raise her upper body but as she felt a jolt of pleasure when her nipples slid over the small crevices between the tiles she kept her breasts to the cold tiles. The waves his thrusting created washed against her clit in a sensual way she had never thought possible and just a few waves caused her to orgasm. Orgasm after orgasm washed through her body, one had barely ended before the next came. Nyota was panting and moaning and she felt no control over her body.

Spock thrusted harder and faster. Her sweet heaven was convulsing around his lok and he felt it move within her without control. Spock dug his fingers in her buttocks and tried to thrust faster and harder. He let go of her hips and got hold of the edge of the tub trying thrust faster and harder. Whatever he did it did not seem to get him to thrust fast nor hard enough. His orgasm came and he released inside her, her sweet heaven still convulsing around his lok. Spock's legs gave in and he fell back into the tub, he heard her cry out in a primal way as his lok was pulled out of her. Spock managed to push himself to the other end of the tub and sat there looking at her beautiful ass that was exposed to him.

Nyota could not move, she was shaking from the orgasms that had taken control over her body ever since he had started thrusting into her. She tried to lift herself up but her arms did not have the strength. She could hear that herself breathe, her breaths were more like gasps. She could feel the hot water so close to her entrance. Nyota tried to find the strength to at least push herself back into the water but a part of her knew that it would cause her nipples, her hard and sensitive nipples to slide over the cold tiles and crevices between them and she was worried that her nipples had lost their skin when he was thrusting into her. With shaking arms she managed to lift herself up from the cold tiles and push herself back into the water.

As she pushed herself into the water he lost sight of her beautiful ass as it slid under the bubbles of soap. Spock watched as she slid into the water, she only held her shoulders, arms and head above the water. She was resting her head on the towel, she had closed her eyes. For a moment Spock was worried that she had fallen asleep. He moved his foot and gently touched her calf with his toes. She turned her head slightly, opened her eyes and looked at him, a small smile was on her lips. Spock found the strength to move forward, he gathered her in his arms and pulled her back with him.

Nyota was lying on his chest, her body was still shaking from her orgasms. She could feel his lok swaying in the water between their legs. She wanted to reach down between them and touch his lok but she did not yet have the strength to move.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I've had to merge chapters to make room for new chapters… so please be patient.

This chapter is a merge of chapters 46-48.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Chap. 46.**

Lying on Spock's naked chest was heaven. Nyota listened as he breathing slowed down. Her fingers were moving in slow circles on his chest. "Spock?" "Yes." "Have you been with someone before me?" She could feel he held his breath for a couple of seconds. "Yes." "More than one?" "Yes" "Did they teach you to…how to….."

Spock did not know where she was going with her questions. "I learned a little from them." He could feel that she was nervous. "Nyota there is nothing you cannot ask me." Spock felt that she was trying to hide her face against his chest. "Were they better than me?" Spock wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Nyota, compared to you they do not exist." He could feel that she was still insecure, he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her from his chest so her face was inches from his. Her eyes were closed. "Nyota look into my eyes." She opened her eyes. "Nyota with them there were no feelings, they were experiments for me." He had to make sure she understood. "With you Nyota there are so many feelings I cannot describe them all." Spock could feel that she wanted to be closer to him and he pulled her down to his chest again.

Nyota pushed her arms around Spock and held on tight. She could feel his love, she had seen the love in his eyes. Nyota felt as if she should not have asked the questions. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his chest. He started to gently stroke her back. "Do not apologize Nyota. I wish to hide nothing from you. I belong to you." Nyota let out a deep breath and pressed a soft kiss on his chest.

Spock enjoyed having her soft body pressed against his own. "Spock." "Yes Nyota." "I belong to you." Nothing Nyota could have said would have made him feel better. The only things that needed to be said was the official wows. He was ready now, but a part of him knew that she was not. He would not push the matter. What they had was good enough for now, the wows would come later he was sure of that.

Nyota was starting to feel like a raisin. "Spock." "Nyota." "Can we get out of the tub before I turn into a raisin?" "I fail to understand how you can turn into a raisin when you are soaked in water." Nyota giggled, he obvious didn't know that humans compared themselves to raisins when they had been in water too long. She lifted her hand up and showed him her fingers. "Look my fingers are starting to look like raisins." He took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "They are beautiful raisins. My raisins." "Are you trying to make me hungry?" "I am trying to make you feel beautiful." Nyota smiled into his chest. "Do I make you feel beautiful Nyota?" "More than you know."

Spock was failing to see how her fingers compared raisins. Her fingertips were light brown lighter than most raisins. The small wrinkles he saw on her fingers were so different from the wrinkles he had seen on raisins. But apparently it was a human thing to compare oneself to raisins. There were many things about humans he thought he would never understand. But he understood that she did not want to look like a raisin. Spock shifted so they were sitting up. "I have made preparations for breakfast, would it be acceptable to leave the tub?" She leaned back a little and her breasts seemed to float on the surface. A part of him wanted to make love to her again, but he did not want to force her to feel like a raisin any longer than necessary.

Nyota looked at him, his eyes were on her breasts. She felt from within him that he desired her again. Nyota leaned back a little further, water and foam covered her breasts. She slowly raised herself up and felt the foam tickle her as it slid down her skin. Nyota felt every reaction he had, his increased breathing, the small twitch of his lok, the tightening of his grip on her fingers. But the reaction she liked the most was the desire she felt within him, it felt as if he couldn't get enough of her. Nyota leaned back again and rose again feeling her own desire rise again.

The sight of her beautiful breasts was rapidly increasing his desire for her. She wanted him again, he was sure of it. But still he felt a need to ask. "Do you want me again Nyota?" He did not ask because he was unsure that she wanted him, he asked because he liked to hear her say it. She looked into his eyes and he felt as if she pierced him with her hazel eyes. "Spock I want you again." Spock leaned forward and stretched his arms out under the water and placed his hand on her lower back. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Spock tried to show her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her. She responded to his kisses.

Nyota felt is lok move between them, as if it was searching for her entrance. She smiled against his lips and teased his tongue with her own. She pulled backwards from him and she immediately felt him tightening his grip on her. In her mind she told him; 'Come with me.' He followed her as she leaned back, she wanted to have her back against the far end of the tub. Nyota moved her legs around her and pulled him thight and she felt his lok press up against her. She felt him push them through the water and felt the cool tub against her back. Nyota caressed him in every way she could think of, she wanted him to know how amazing she felt when she was with him. She sent images of herself smiling into his mind, she wasn't sure if he would or could understand.

Spock saw her smiles, he understood, he made her happy. Spock sent feelings of his happiness of being with her into her mind. Kissing and caressing her was so good, he could feel that his lok wanted to be inside her and he sent her the feeling of his lok sliding into her.

Nyota shivered and pulled her lips from his and hid her head under his chin. The feeling he had just sent to her was so intense, she had had no idea how it had felt for him entering her sweet heaven. She sent him the feeling of being filled and stretched by his lok, how good it felt and how she never wanted it to stop. She felt his body shake under her hands. Nyota felt his fingers under her chin as he gently pulled her head up so he could look into her eyes. She could see him swallow. "Thank you." "Why did you thank me?" She asked. "I cannot explain why, my Nyota."

Spock closed the short distance between them and kissed her. 'Enter me and share how it feels when you do it.' She told him with her mind. 'Let me feel as I enter you what it feels like to you.' Spock pulled back, his lok sprang up between them. Spock pulled further back and grabbed his lok and positioned the head of his lok at the entrance of her sweet heaven. Spock gently pushed forward savoring every feeling he felt, he showed her how it felt and treasured the feelings she sent to him. The pleasure he felt was multiplied.

Nyota couldn't describe how much more intense it felt as she felt his feelings too when he slowly entered her. He began to slide in and out of her, she showed him every feeling she had, every sensation. Nyota squeeed his lok and the intensity of his feelings rose. He started to move faster and his movements turned into thrusts.

She sent every feeling and sensation into him and Spock could not help being impressed with the intensity of what she felt. He had never known humans to have so many feelings. Spock loved her even more for sharing her every feeling with him. The water was a resistance for him despite his strength. Spock lifted her out of the water and placed her ass on the edge of the tub. He was able to thrust faster and harder with most of his body out of the water. It was no longer just his own feelings that was important, he used her feelings to bring her as much pleasure as he possible and he felt from her that she tried to do the same.

Nyota felt both their orgasms approach. It was no longer just about feeling how his body's physical reaction it was now just as much about his feelings. They climaxed together, Nyota had in her short experience not felt it so intense. She could feel that his legs was giving in again and instead of just letting his lok slide out of her she joined him. She could feel that he spent his last strength to bring her with him back to the other end of the tub. Nyota came to rest on his chest again.

For some reason Spock felt more tired the second time than the first time. He felt her snuggle close to him. A part of Spock wanted to ask her if she wanted to get out of the tub, but it felt so good to have her lying on his chest. He was not ready to release her from his arms. When he had felt her trying to pull out of his arms he had felt an urge to pull her back. Yet another thing he hoped would never change.

**Chap. 47.**

They had slowly made their way out of the tub, Spock had dried her off and had made sure that not one spot of her body had been left untouched. Nyota had dried him off as well. Doing these things for each other made Nyota feel that each moment that passed between them brought them closer together. Nyota had brought her bag to his bedroom and had dressed in there. He had dressed in his bedroom too, they had been on each side of his bed. A part of Nyota had wondered if they would be able to get dressed, but they had succeeded.

Spock had prepared breakfast for them and they had eaten sitting side by side, as if sitting facing each other would be too great a distance. She had left his apartment first after they had shared several passionate kisses. He had struggled to let go of her. As soon as the door had closed behind her he missed her. She had promised that she would come to his office for lunch. In his classes he was counting the minutes till lunch. Spock wondered if the cadets could sense that he was not all there, that a part of his mind was focused on Nyota. If they could Spock found that he did not care. But a part of him knew he should care. Relationships between professors and cadets were not forbidden as long as the relationship did not interfere with the performances by professor and cadet. Spock hoped that Nyota was able to concentrate in her classes.

Nyota found it hard to concentrate. She was able to follow her professors teachings and take notes that she knew she would be able to use later on. Even though she had only been his for a few days she felt so secure with him. He belonged to her, he had said so and she felt it from him. And she belonged to him, she did not want to belong to anyone else. Who else but him could understand her feelings? She didn't want anyone else to understand her feelings, well Gaila would be the exception but Gaila wouldn't know everything.

Spock wanted to see if it was possible for them to meet without making love, he wanted to make love to her but he wanted to see if he was able to control himself around her. Spock had a replicator in his office, he did not use it often, he preferred fresh food. He ordered a couple of different dishes and water. Spock placed the food on his desk, he thought that the small table in front of his couch was not suitable. A part of him felt like walking while he waited for Nyota to arrive but he forced himself to sit down on the couch and wait.

Nyota forced herself to walk slowly, she wanted to run or just even walk faster. A part of her wondered if her relationship with Spock was all about making love, she wanted it to be more. Nyota arrived at the door to Spock's office and hit the buzzer. "Enter." Nyota felt a tingle run down her spine.

When he heard the buzzer he jumped from the couch as he said Enter, finally she was here. Spock watched her enter as he walked to her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Her head was pressed against his chest and he could feel her breath through his uniform.

Nyota sighed, it felt so good to be in his arms. She leaned back in his arms and pressed a soft kiss on his jaw. A low rumble came from his throat.

Spock had to control himself, he was so close to rip her clothes off and have her again. He angled his head and kissed her forehead. "I have lunch for us." As soon as he had said it he wished that he had said something more, something better.

Nyota could feel that he felt that what he had said was not enough. She tightened her grip around him trying to tell him that it was alright. "Let's eat then." Nyota said and slid out of his arms and walked to his desk. She could see that the food was from the replicator but she didn't care.

They were sitting down next to each other eating. Spock wanted to get to know her better and asked her questions about her childhood. She was telling him about her education, about how she had felt out of place in her school. That she had felt different because she was more interested in getting good grades than partying at every chance presented. Spock felt closer to her, he too had felt out of place in school, not because his fellow classmates wanted to go partying but because they had seen him as a human. He realized that she had been treated as an outsider because of her intelligence, he felt anger towards the students that had marked her as an outsider.

Nyota felt his anger. "Spock, what's wrong? Why are you angry?" "No child, teenager or young adult should be treated as an outsider for any reason." "In some cases they don't do it on purpose." "Are you defending those who made you an outsider because of your intelligence?" "I guess that in a way I am, I don't think they made me an outsider because they wanted to, I don't think they knew how to act around me and so they avoided me." "That does not seem right." "I avoided them too, I had nothing to talk to them about, they were talking about; sport, clothes, shoes, makeup, boyfriend/girlfriend problems and parties. What they were talking about didn't interest me." "Were you alone in school?" "I liked the solitude. I didn't need them and they didn't need me."

Spock wondered if she had had a boyfriend. "Did you date in school?" "No not really, they lost interest when they discovered that I was smarter than them. I had a promdate and I ended up kneeing him." "That seems to be a recurring thing you do." She gave him a soft slap on the shoulder. "Kneeing you was an accident, him I kneed on purpose." "I see." "I think he ended up having to see a doctor." She said grinning at him. "Remind me not go make you angry." "I will."

They had finished eating. Nyota leaned back in her chair. "How long before the next class starts?" "30 minutes." Nyota rose from the chair, she could see the question in his eyes. She bent down and took his hand and pulled him out of the chair. Nyota walked backwards to the couch pulling him with her. "Nyota?" "Yes Spock." "What are your intentions?" "I intent to lie down on the couch with you and kiss you till it is time to leave for class."

Spock used his strength and pulled her to him and kissed her. He could taste the food they had just eaten on her tongue. Spock pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She had wrapped her arms around him, he could feel her pulling him back towards the couch and he followed her. They almost fell over when her legs hit the couch. Spock turned them around. Without breaking the kiss they sat down.

Sitting or lying, it didn't matter as long as she was kissing him. She was straddling him. Nyota moved closer to him and she felt him push his hips up against her. She pulled back a little. "We don't have time for that." Nyota heard him growl and saw him throw his head back. She felt like doing the same thing herself. "So until we do have the time…." Nyota pressed small kisses along his jaw. "we will just have settle with kissing." Nyota felt his hand behind her neck and knew what was coming. He brought her lips back to his and their tongues were trying to soothe the lust they both felt.

Spock let go of her neck, he had better use for his hands, he caressed her back from her neck to her ass. He felt her hands move between them and caress his chest. Spock growled against her mouth as her fingers found his nipples. He pulled away from her delicious mouth. Spock closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. "Nyota we are rapidly approaching the point where we have to stop or face being late for class."

Nyota slid her hands away from his nipples and let her hands rest on his shoulders. She leaned in close and softly whispered in his ear. "If you want me to stop you better stop caressing my ass or I will not be responsible for us being late." He removed his hands from her ass and let them rest on her waist. "Better?" "Much better." Nyota leaned closer to him and rested her forehead against his.

Their breaths became synchronized, Spock liked it, it felt good, it made him feel closer to her. He wanted them to stay this was forever, he wondered why he felt this way whenever he was with her. Spock let himself go in the moment, it felt good to just sit there and enjoy her closeness. "How long before class begins?" Her question brought him back to reality. "10,5 minutes." She lifted her head from his and he felt a loss. "In that case we better get off this couch and leave your office so we won't be late." He knew she was right. He could feel that she too wanted to stay on the couch even though she had just said the opposite.

They slowly made it of the couch. She went to pick up her backpack. Nyota could feel that he was watching her. She turned around and couldn't help a little giggle. He looked like a little lost puppy. She was standing by the door. "Come here." He walked over to her. She reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him caressing his lips with her tongue. He growled. Nyota pulled back. "Do you want me to come to you apartment after class?" "Yes." "Do you want me to stay all night?" "Yes." "I'll go to my room and pick a few things before I come to you." "Be quick." "I'll be as quick as I can."

**Chap. 48.**

No sooner had Nyota left his office than Spock made a plan for their evening and night together, he sat down at his desk and typed a message her. 'Nyota the code to my apartment door is 6020Siva, please use it if I am not there when you arrive. I want to shop for our night together.' Spock sent the message. He wanted to go shopping for some special groceries, he wanted to prepare a Vulcan dish for Nyota.

Nyota was in her advanced Klingon class when she received the message from Spock. 'Wauw' She thought and tried not to smile. Her class went by faster than she had expected, her concentration had improved. When the bell rang she packed her things and walked towards her room.

Kirk was walking back to his own dorm when he saw Uhura in the distance. He started to run so he could catch up to her, he reached her at the entrance to her dorm. "Hey Uhura." She turned and looked at him. "Hey Kirk." "Are you busy tonight?" "What's it to you?" "Well I'm going out and I would like you do join me." "I don't have time for that Kirk I have homework." "Bahhhh there is more to life than homework." "Maybe to you there is, but I'm here to get an education." "Come on Uhura, go out with me." "No Kirk." "Are you gonna make me say it?" "Say what?" "Please. Please go out with me." "Kirk when are you going to get it into to your head that I don't want to go out with you?" "Never." "Godbye Kirk." She left him standing in front of her dorm. What was it with her? Why didn't she want to go out with him? Kirk turned around, there would be other chances to ask her, and she would go out with him eventually.

Gaila was in their room, she was doing her homework. "Hey Gaila." "Hey roomie how are you doing?" "I would be doing better if Kirk would leave me alone." "What has he done now?" "Nothing really, he just asked me out and he it seems that he just doesn't want to understand that I'm not interested in him." "He a boy, it's his nature." "I don't want a boy, why would I want that I've got a man." "Speaking of man are you seeing him tonight?" "Yeah I'm just here to get some stuff and then I'm going to his place." Nyota was unpacking her backpack and packing it again so it now contained the things she would need for her classes the next day. She put a few things in a bag so she would have clean clothes for the next day. "I don't want to take you away from him, but could we do something tomorrow night? Girls night?" Nyota turned and looked at Gaila and smiled. "Of course we can." "Goodie I'm make some plans be prepared to be surprised." Nyota laughed. She picked up her things and started to walk to the door. At the door she turned and said; "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she left.

Spock went back to his apartment after his class and left his things on his desk. Them he left to go shopping, he would have to visit several different shops to get the food items he needed for the dish he wanted to prepare for her. He wanted to be done fast so he could go home to her, he hoped that she was already there. He liked the thought of her waiting for him to come home.

Nyota pressed the buzzer at his door, it blinked to show her it was locked, she knew he wasn't in there. She paused, a part of her felt nervous. He had given her permission to enter his apartment if he was not there, but it felt strange. She entered the code and the door opened. His apartment seemed so empty without him. Nyota stepped in. "Lights 100%" She looked around, she could smell him. She dropped her backpack on the couch and walked to his bathroom, she had brought some shampoo, conditioner and a toothbrush. She figured that she would be spending a lot of time at his place so it would be easier if she had a few things there. She planned on telling him when he got back. She went to his bedroom and left her bag on a chair. His bed was made to perfection. Nyota opened his closet, not one item seemed to be out of place. She felt like she was spying on him. Back in the livingroom she went to his bookshelves and looked at the titles, there was so many, she picked out a book that seem worn. The letters on the front page was faded but she could see it was Vulcan. She opened the cover of the book, it was inscribed. 'To my Sweetheart. May this book bring you peace and calmness. With all my love Your Mother.' Nyota carefully closed the book and put it back in the bookshelves she felt as if she had uncovered a part of Spock. She found herself hoping that she would get to meet his mother.

Spock had been shopping, he had also bought a present for Nyota. He hoped she would like the present he had bought. Now he was walking back to his apartment, he hoped she was there waiting for him. He liked the idea of her waiting for him to come home. When he pressed his code, it lit up telling him that the door was not locked. He smiled, she was there, she was waiting for him. Spock walked in, she was sitting on the couch working on her PADD, he figured she was doing her homework. She dropped the PADD on the couch and almost jumped of the couch and ran to him. Spock dropped all the bags to the floor and wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled her scent and caught a male scent on her clothes. He felt jealous.

Nyota pulled back, she could feel his jealousy. "I ran into Kirk, he asked me out and I declined." She could see that she had given him the information he needed to calm down. "Why does he continue to pursue you?" "Because he is stupid and immature and doesn't understand that I'm not and never will be interested in him." "Is that a normal way of behavior for a human male?" "Not in general." "Do you wish for me to have a conversation with him?" "Don't do that Spock, for a guy like Kirk that would be like pouring gas on a fire." He looked at her with doubt in his eyes. "Besides I can handle him, or I'll just knee him. I'm good at that." "I know." "Enough about Kirk." She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his head down and kissed him.

Spock felt his need for her and he pulled her closer. He knew she felt his lok. Spock lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started walking to his bedroom, he started to take of her uniform. In his bedroom he lifted her from his body, he wanted to undress her, he loved exposing her skin. He undressed her and gently caressed her every curve, he felt that he knew her body so well. But he could not get enough of her body. His lok was straining painfully against his uniform.

Nyota had tried to remain still as he undressed her, but slowly as he exposed more of her skin she had begun trembling. Once naked she decided to undress him, and she did just as slowly as he had undressed her. She turned him so his back was to the bed, his lok was fully erect. It was beautiful. Nyota gently pushed him so he sat down. She kneeled down in front of him and looked into his eyes. Nyota wrapped her hands around his lok, he growled. She looked into his eyes as she slowly bent her head. Nyota kissed the tip of his lok, she slid her tongue out and tasted him. She opened her mouth and took in the head of his lok. Nyota used her tongue to swirl around the head of his lok. She moved her hands slowly up and down his lok making small twists with her hands. She took in more of his lok and continued to use her tongue.

Spock held on to the sheets, his hands were in tight fists, he could not stop growling at her delicious ministrations. Her mouth, her tongue and her hands were performing miracles on his lok. He wandered where she had learned how to do it. He wanted to stop her, he wanted to please her. But Spock couldn't stop her, he just couldn't he was so close to release and he wanted to release in her mouth.

She could feel how close he was to release. His never ending growling was amazing. She increased her movements. He thrusted his hips upwards and howled. She felt his hot semen shoot into her mouth, she swallowed as much as she could but felt some of his semen run down her chin. She raised her head and looked him into the eyes. She raised a hand and wiped his semen from her face and licked her fingers.

Spock pulled her up and kissed her, he could taste himself on her lips, in her mouth. He moved them back to the middle of his bed. He rolled them over so he was on top of her. He kept kissing her, moving his hands over his body caressing every curve he could reach, his lok was rising again. Spock lifted his hips slightly and his lok moved up between them. He slid down slightly. He moved his hand between them and got hold of his lok and guided it to her entrance. He felt her wetness on her thighs. He pushed his hips forward and his lok slid easily into her. He could feel himself stretching and filling her it felt so good. He started to thrust into her, he angled his hips to give her more pleasure. He felt her orgasm. Spock kept thrusting. He felt her orgasm subside only to feel another orgasm build up inside her.

Nyota had no control over her body and she could care less, orgasm after orgasm rumbled through her body. She felt as if he worshipped her body, and his praise was her orgasms. 'Cum with me, I want to feel you cum again, cum with me' Nyota told him with her thought. His thrusting increased in speed. They climaxed together.

Spock collapsed on top of her. He rolled them over so she was lying on his chest. She moved her hands to his chest and started to gently caress him. He slid his hands slowly up and down her back he could feel her tremble slightly. "Are you cold Nyota?" "No it just feels so good when you touch me that way." His lok had grown soft and slid out of her and she let out a small hiss. She turned her head and pressed a small kiss to his chest. "I have shopped so I can cook for us." He informed her. "What are we having?" "A traditional Vulcan dish." "I can't wait to taste it." "We should get out of bed so I start preparing our dinner."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love your feedback it makes me want to keep on writing.

They slowly made it out of bed, both of them wanted to stay. She walked over to the chair and opened her bag and pulled out a silk kimono and put it on. Nyota turned around, he was putting on his pajama pants and a undershirt. "Is that all you are going to wear?" "Does it bother you?" "No." "Good because I'm not gonna put more clothes on." Nyota walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Is it okay if I do my homework while you cook?" "Of course it is I would not want you to get behind in your classes."

As he was cooking he could not help looking over at her. She was sitting in the couch, she had her legs up under her, he liked how at ease she looked in his couch. She was beautiful, he wished she would sit that way in his couch every evening.

A wonderful smell spread in the apartment, Nyota could hear him move around in the kitchen. She was almost done with her homework, she had from time to time looked up from what she was doing to look at him. He moved with an elegance that made her wish he was naked so she could see his muscles move under his beautiful skin. Nyota could hear him set the table, she shut of her PADD as she finished her homework. She put her PADD in her backpack and got off the couch. She walked to the kitchen and leaned against a counter. She could see his muscles move under his undershirt, if only she had not been so hungry she would have dragged him straight back to the bedroom.

Spock turned around, he had heard her thoughts. Her kimono clung to her body and showed him her every curve. A low growl escaped him, it was beyond his control. If he had not felt her hunger he would have let her drag him back to the bedroom. "Our meal is ready." "Do you need my help with anything?" "I need you to sit down and let me serve you." "You are too good to me." "I can never be too good to you Nyota." She pushed of the counter and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "What did I do to deserve you?" Spock placed his hands over hers and intertwined their fingers. He did not know how to answer her. Spock let go of her fingers and took the food to place it on the table. Walking with her behind him was difficult, he stopped. "Nyota it would be easier to walk if you were not right behind me." "I know but I like walking with you this way." "Why?" A part of him already knew the answer. "I love how your body feels when it moves." "I understand." Spock started walking again. He placed the food on the table.

Nyota knew she would have to let go of him to sit down and eat. He placed his hands around her wrists and gently pulled her hands from him. Nyota let him do it, she wanted to see what he would do next. He let go of her wrists and turned to face her. He stepped closer to him and she smiled up at him. Nyota watched his eyes closely as she felt him put his hands on her hips and gently guide her to sit on the chair. She had expected him to sit down and eat. But he didn't he went back to the kitchen.

Spock wanted to give her the gift he had bought for her. He had hid it in the kitchen. He went to get it. He opened the small box with his back turned to her and took out the gift for her. Spock went to stand behind her.

He was standing behind her, Nyota wondered why he didn't sit down. Then she felt something cold against her skin. Nyota felt his warm fingers on her neck. He stayed behind her. Nyota bowed her head to see what is was he had put around her neck. It was a necklace with a drop shaped pendant. The necklace was silver and looked as if it was made from several thin strings of silver that had been braided to a soft chain. The pendant was a deep dark green, she didn't know what it was made of. The necklace was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

Spock did not know if he should sit down, he could feel that she liked the necklace. She got out of the chair and turned around, she pushed the chair away and threw her arms around him. Spock wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stood like that for a while. Spock gently pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "We should eat before our food gets cold." Why could he not say something special? She was smiling at him. "We should." She told him.

They sat down and began to eat, Nyota felt as if the food caused small explosions on her tastebuds. She was in food-heaven. He had lost a calling as a chef. She could feel the pendant against her skin, it seemed to stay cold. She finished her meal and looked at him, he was still eating. "I love the necklace." Nyota focused her eyes on his. "I saw it when I was shopping and thought it would look beautiful on your skin." Nyota felt warm all over. "I feel beautiful wearing it, I'll never take it off."

Spock could not help growl, he found himself growling a lot. The way she looked at him, what she had said to him. She made him feel special. Spock could care less that there still was food on his plate, he put down his knife and fork and got out of the chair. He went around the table and pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. Spock felt as if her body was shaped just for him, it felt as if they fitted together in a way that was destined.

Nyota had a feeling that he would like the kitchen to be clean before they did anything else. "Do you want me to help clean the kitchen?" "I do not require help cleaning the kitchen." "Can I watch?" He growled again. "You may watch. I like it when you watch." Nyota pulled out of his arms.

Spock enjoyed having her look at him. She was sitting on a counter. Spock finished the cleaning, he walked over to her. She spread her legs for him. Spock felt her wrap her legs around him and pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck. She smelled so good. Spock lifted her from the counter and carried her to the couch, he leaned forward he wanted to drop her on the couch while he got a blanket for them. She allowed herself to be dropped on the couch.

Nyota watched as he got a blanket, he came back and sat down. He moved with her so he was behind her. Nyota helped him get the blanket over their legs. She snuggled into his chest. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. "Sure but not a horror movie." "Why not?" "They scare me." "I understand but I like to hold you tight when you get scared." "So that's why you put on It the other night." "Yes."

To please her Spock chose an action movie. He felt her hands on his thighs, she was slowly sliding her hands up and down, sometimes her entire hand and other times just her fingertips. Spock was beginning to find it hard to concentrate on the movie. He decided to break her concentration as well. Spock started to stroke her breasts through the silk kimono. On purpose he avoided her nipples. Spock felt her trying to shift her upper body a little and he knew she wanted him to touch her nipples. He left her breasts and moved to open her kimono so he could touch her naked skin.

Nyota felt her temperature rise. Soon his hands were on his skin, they moved to her breasts. Nyota tried to move so his fingers were on her nipples. When his fingertips touched her nipples she let out a cry of pain. He immediately pulled his fingers from her. He turned her around and pushed her upperbody up so he could see her breasts. Nyota looked down on her nipples, they had lost a lot of skin.

"How did you lose the skin on your nipples?" Spock was horrified. She closed her eyes. Spock felt like shaking her to get an answer. "How Nyota?" She opened her eyes, she was blushing. "This morning in the bathtub." "How?" "Uhmmmm…. When I was face down, my nipples moved over the tiles and the crevices between them." In a fluent motion Spock turned her over and moved on top of her. He slid down her body and spread her kimono further apart. He wanted to soothe the pain with his mouth.

His mouth was hot, but his tongues surface caused Nyota to let out a cry of pain. Nyota felt his warm mouth leave her breast. "I am sorry Nyota, I did not want to cause you further pain." "It's okay Spock, I know what you were trying to do." Spock pushed the blanket of and got of her and walked away. "Where are you going?" "To the bathroom to get a lotion I bought." He returned with a small tube and sat down next to her, he opened it and pressed a little out on the tip of his finger. "I believe this will help your skin to heal." Nyota looked at him and smiled. "Put it on then."

Spock started to gently put the lotion on her skinless nipple. He could see that it caused her pain. Spock leaned forward and blew on her nipple. As he raised his head he found her smiling at him. Spock continued to apply lotion and blow. Tending to her pain gave him great pleasure, it was not an erotic pleasure. He liked taking care of her. After he had tended to both her nipples, he wondered if he should put bandages on them. "Do you wish for me to bandage your nipples?" She looked at him and let out a small giggle. "I don't think that will be necessary." "Do you wish for me to tend to your bruises between your legs."

Nyota leaned forward and put her hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She loved this caring side of him. She felt safe and secure with him. Nyota broke the kiss but held on to his neck. "No, but my nipples would love some more lotion before we go to bed." She could see disappointment in his eyes. "Spock my bruises will heal on their own and they are nowhere near as sore as my nipples." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure, but I'm getting a little cold, come back under the blanket and warm me." Spock put the cap back on the tube, he put it on the coffee table and got under the blanket with her.

Spock gently closed her kimono, he moved so he was once more behind her. He pulled up the blanket and wrapped his arms around her making sure to avoid her nipples. She put her hands on his things and started her stroking again. Spock could feel her relaxing against him, he liked that she was so comfortable with him. As the movie progressed her movements on his things became slower and slower and then stopped. Spock felt her breathing slow down and realized that she had fallen asleep. Spock turned off the movie. He gently moved trying not to wake her up. He managed to get out from under her. Spock removed the blanket and lifted her up. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down in his bed. He did not think she would want to sleep in her kimono so he removed it revealing her beautiful naked body. Spock could see her shiver so he quickly covered her. He went back to the living room to get the lotion and turned off the light. Back in the bedroom he placed the tube of lotion on the nightstand and undressed. She had turned to her side. Spock slid under the covers and moved close to her. As he spooned with her he felt her push backwards to him and heard her moan his name in her sleep. Spock wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep writing.

Nyota woke up, for a second she did not know where she was. She discovered that she was naked and couldn't help smiling. Nyota could feel that Spock was still sleeping, his slow breathing on her neck, it made her hair move a little and it tickled her skin. He was naked to, she let out a small giggle. He made a sound that sounded like a kind of bark and Nyota couldn't help another giggle. He tightened his arms around her. Nyota placed her hands on top of his and laced her fingers with his. It was starting to get light outside.

Spock was slowly waking up, he could feel Nyota's warm body against his, it felt so good. They were lying so close that there was only room for his lok between their thighs. Strangely he did not feel aroused, a part of him expected an arousal. But not being aroused was also good, it gave him an opportunity to enjoy her body in a different way. She was so soft. He had seen colored people before but her color was one of a kind, truly beautiful. And her smell, he could smell her. A faint smell of her shampoo and her very own smell, he had no words to describe her own smell. He felt her soft hair against her face. The rising sun was shining in and it reflected in her hair it seemed to make her hair glow. Slowly waking up to all her beauty was better than words could describe.

Nyota could feel that he was slowly waking up. She let go of his hands and wiggled to turn in his arms. She felt him release his grip and move his legs to help her turn. Fully turned she looked into his warm eyes. She could help smiling, his hair was out of place. Nyota raised her hand and moved his hair around so it looked more like his usual hairstyle. Despite they were lying face to face she could see his pointed ear. Nyota let her fingertips brush against his earlobe, a deep growl rumbled through his body and he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Still growling Spock opened his eyes and moved his head back so he could look into her eyes. He saw curiosity in her eyes. "How come your ears are so sensitive?" "I do not know" Spock said in a growling voice. "Would you prefer if I don't touch them?" "You may touch them. But I advise you only to do so when we are alone." "Do you become aroused?" "I do not feel aroused, it is more an awakening of primal behavior." "And if you are aroused when I touch them?" "I lose control." "If you touch your ear yourself do you feel the primal behavior?" "No I do not." "Strange."

Nyota felt drawn to his ears, she moved closer to him. She wanted to kiss his ear, why she didn't know, she just wanted to. She raised herself up from the bed and leaned closer to his ear. She gently kissed his ear. He didn't growl, he howled. Nyota pushed on his back, how she had the strength she didn't know. His hands were on her waist his fingers digging into her. She could see that he was struggling to regain control. "Nyota are you trying to get me aroused?" "I was just curious."

Spock needed to change the focus. "How are your nipples this morning?" Maybe not the best change of focus, but he knew it would take her focus away from his ears. "Why don't you check for yourself?" Spock rolled her to her back, he slid down so his head was at the same level as her breasts. He looked into her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her breast. He sucked in her nipple and slid his tongue over the tip. "Auv." Spock immediately pulled his mouth from her nipple. He reached over her to the nightstand and got the tube with the lotion. "May I?" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "What would you do if I were to say no?" "Be very disappointed and allow you to apply the lotion yourself."

Nyota smiled a teasing smile. She could feel that it was important to him to treat her sore and skinless nipples. He was waiting for her to tell him what to do. "Spock, MY beautiful Vulcan lover, my bond mate. You may apply the lotion in fact I want you to apply it, will you apply it the way you did last night?" He let out a low growl and closed his eyes. A part of her wanted to tell him that it would be easier to apply the lotion with his eyes open but she chose not to.

Spock liked that she wanted him to do what he had done last night, it told him that what he had done was good. That she had liked it. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. Spock opened the tube, he pushed out some lotion on his fingers and started to apply it to her nipple. Applying and blowing until both her nipples had been covered to his satisfaction. "Does your nipples feel better?" "A little but I think they will need a few more treatments before they are fully healed." "Only a few?" "Only time will tell." Spock had put the cap back on the tube and placed it back on the nightstand. He bend his head and placed small kisses around her nipples. He did not do it because he was aroused or because he wanted to arouse her. He did it because he hoped it would soothe the pain she felt. He saw the bitemark on her chest and kissed it too, soft kisses.

Nyota enjoyed his soft kisses. It was as if he worshipped her body in a new way. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft lips and hot breath against her skin. He stopped kissing her, Nyota opened her eyes and found him smiling at her, she got a feeling that he was laughing. "What's so funny?" "Nothing is funny, I heard you humming." "I didn't." "Yes you did." Nyota knew she made a funny face, she was so embarrassed. "What is the purpose of your facial expression?" God could it get any worse? She knew she had to answer him. "It a face a make when I'm embarrassed." "Are you embarrassed because you were humming?" "Yes." "As I understand, humming is a way to express joy, I am happy that I can cause you joy." "Have I told you that I love you?" "Yes." "Today?" "No not today." "I love you because you can make me hum." "Do you need a reason for loving me?" "No I just wanted to tell you one of the many reasons I love you." "There are many reasons why you love me?" "Yes." "Will you tell me them all?" "In time I will." "Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback it makes keep on writing.

The sun lit up the bedroom. Spock was pressing small kisses on her body. He had turned her over and was kissing his way down her back. She was humming, every now and then she would move a little and he could feel her muscles move under her skin. There was no part of her body that was not beautiful. He knew that they would have to leave the bed soon, but he was not done kissing her body.

Nyota was enjoying being kissed by Spock, it was like getting a massage only performed by his soft lips. She knew she was humming again but now she just didn't care. She decided to return the favor, hoping that he would allow her to. Nyota also knew that they would have to get out of the bed soon, they both had to go to class. And she for one needed breakfast before going to class. He was kissing her on her lower back, his hand was on her hips. Making a daring move Nyota turned around and lifted herself up on her elbows.

Spock was a little surprised by her move, he stopped kissing her and looked up into her eyes. "Is something wrong Nyota?" "Nothing is wrong, we just have to get out of bed so we can go to class." Spock knew she was right. "We have time for a shower if we share." Spock said hoping she would accept. "And breakfast?" She asked. Spock responded by getting out of bed and pulling her with him. He lifted her up in his arms and she laughed. "I can walk you know." "I like having you in my arms." Spock said and carried her to the bathroom.

Spock carried her to into the showerstal and turned on the water. The shower was quick and efficient Nyota wished that they had more time, she would have loved to wash his body, his skin was beautiful and she wanted to touch it. She used her own shampoo and conditioner, she saw him raise an eyebrow. "Do you mind that I put my favorite shampoo in your shower?" "Not at all I was just thinking that I liked it very much when you used my shampoo." "Why?" "It was like a part of me was on you all day." She raised herself up and gave him a soft kiss. "I thought that too, but my shampoo is better for my hair."

They got out of the shower and quickly dried off, Spock quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. He made a cheese omelet with tomatoes and peppers. When she got out of his bedroom dressed for class the omelet was finished. Spock had pressed some fresh orange juice and cut bread and put butter on it. He arranged the food on two plates and put them on the table.

The breakfast was delicious. "You missed your true calling." Nyota told him. "My true calling?" "As a chef, everything you've cooked for us so far has been delicious." He tilted his head. Nyota thought he looked cute doing so. She wondered what he thought of being called cute. Nyota helped him clean the kitchen after they had finished breakfast. She grabbed her backpack and went for the door, only to find her being pulled backwards.

Spock pulled her roughly against his chest, he bend his head and sucked her neck. Her backpack was pressed between them and he hoped that she did not have anything in it that could break. He held onto her shoulders as she tried to pull away. Spock lifted his head and growled into her ear. "Will you come to my office for lunch?" She leaned her head back and said. "You still have to ask?" "Yes." "I will come." Spock released her.

Once released Nyota turned around, she brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. He growled again. She took a small step forward and put both her hands around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. Nyota purposely teased him with her tongue, he was growling against her mouth. His wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed her hard against him. Nyota pulled her lips from his, she could feel that his lok was rising. "We don't have time." She tried to pull away but he would not release her. "Spock let me go or I will tell the professor that it was you who made me late for class." He growled but released her. Nyota gave him a sweet smile and walked out of his apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback what more can I say.

Rashida7777 this chapter is for you. I hope you like it.

On her way to class Nyota ran into Gaila they walked together for a while. "Are we still on for tonight?" "Of course Gaila, girls night just you and me." "Sweet, I'll see you later." Gaila walked down to her own class and Nyota walked down the corridor to her class in communication.

Spock was working on the Kobayashi Maru, he was programming it. The door opened and Captain Pike walked in. "How is the programming coming along?" "I'm making good progress it will be ready for the cadets on time." "Excellent Spock." "I suspect that you did not only come here to ask me how the programming was going." "That would be correct, I also came to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight." Spock was thinking, he would like to go out to dinner with captain Pike they had not had dinner for more than two months, but on the other hand he also wanted to spend the night with Nyota. Spock made a decision, he could still spend the night with Nyota after he had been out to dinner with captain Pike. "It would be acceptable to go out to dinner tonight." "Great, I'll make reservations, meet me at the taxibay at 18." "I shall meet you there captain."

Nyota was on her way to Spock office, she had a tray with food for them, it was fast becoming a routine and she liked it. She balanced the tray on one hand and pressed the buzzer with the other. "Enter." She walked in and the door closed behind her. The tray got torn from her hands, she saw it fly across the room and hit the wall opposite the door. Food was flying everywhere. Her backpack was ripped of her back where it ended she had no idea. Fear ran through her.

Spock wanted her NOW. He moved fast. He grabbed her upper arms and lifted her off the floor and carried her to his desk. With quick stroke the things on his desk went flying. Spock dug his fingers into her hips and hoisted her to the desk and dumped her on the edge. He pushed her down and her head banged against the desk. Spock roughly pushed her skirt up and ripped off her panties. She was trying to raise herself up but he pushed her back down hard. He unzipped his pants and his lok sprang free. Spock spread her legs apart. He dug his fingers into her lift hip and grabbed his lok with the other hand. He placed his lok at her entrance and thrusted into her hard. Spock grabbed onto her other hip and thrusted into her fast and hard. Her hands were grasping for him. He let go of her hips and lifted up her legs. Under her legs he caught her wrists and pinned them to the desk.

Every thrust would cause a bruise, she was sure of it. What had brought this on? What was this about? She wasn't afraid anymore. He was pinning her. Nyota couldn't move. She would have to wear something with long sleeves until the bruises on her wrists disappeared. Nyota felt her hands going numb. He released her wrists, a burning sensation tingled in her fingers as blood flowed back into her hands.

Spock pushed down her legs and bend slightly forward. He grabbed her breasts digging his fingers hard into them. She cried out in pain. Spock thrusted harder and faster. He was growling nonstop. Spock pulled out of her and she cried out again. He let go of her breasts and took a small step back. Spock grabbed her hips and flipped her over. He spread her legs again. He dug his fingers into her buttock, and placed his lok at her entrance and thrusted into her again. Spock dug his fingers hard into her buttocks, his closely cut nails broke her skin. She whined in pain.

Each thrust moved the desk. Nyota knew she was bleeding. Her upper thighs were in pain and she doubted she would be able to walk after this. His balls were slapping against her clit. The desk hit the wall and couldn't move any further. The pain on her thighs became worse. An orgasm hit her and the pain he was causing her was mixed with pleasure.

Spock let go of one of her buttocks and grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back. Each thrust caused her to let out a small cry of pain. He had never thrusted this hard or fast before. Spock let go of her hair and grabbed her buttock again. After a series of fast hard thrusts he released inside her, he felt his lok slamming uncontrollable inside her as hit hot semen shot out inside her. Spock pulled out of her and let go of her buttocks, he took small steps back and found his chair, he fell into it.

Nyota lay trembling on his desk, tears were streaming down her cheeks, she didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know why he had taken her this way. She had absolutely no energy left. Her body hurt all over. Nyota could feel blood running down her buttocks. She had turned her face and could see the food and the things from his desk lying sprayed over the floor. If anyone walked into his office without them in it they would think that a fight had taken place.

Spock got out of the chair and pulled up his pants. He went to the desk and kneeled down behind her. He put his hands on her hips and felt her jerk a little. Spock started to lick the blood of her thighs and buttocks. He licked every halfmoon shaped wound his nails had dug in her buttocks. He kept licking till the bleeding stopped. Spock pulled her skirt down and gently turned her over, he lifted her up into a sitting position and licked her tears away. He lifted her of the desk and carried her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. Spock wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

From one extreme to another. She was still shaking. Nyota pulled her legs up and snuggled closer to him. "Why?" Nyota asked with a small shaking voice. She listened to his slow breathing. "I am not sure." Nyota put a shaking hand on his chest she could feel his heart beat in his chest. "You can tell me anything Spock." "The beast within me came out." "What beast?" "Vulcans were not always the calm logical species we are today. We were once wild beasts driven by primal urges." "What changed?" "We discovered logic." "But the beasts are still in you." "Yes, but normally the beast only emerge during Pon farr." "What is Pon farr?" "It is also known as blood fever, it comes every seventh year, we must mate, kill or die." "Was this Pon farr?" "No this was not Pon farr, I do not know why the beast within me came out." "How did it feel?" "Wild, uncontrolled and dangerous." "Did you like being a beast?" "Yes." "Did you feel it come?" "Yes." "Will you do something for me?" "I will do anything for you." "If it comes again will you please send me a message, I felt a little scared at first. I didn't like that." "I did not wish to scare you, I will send you a message if I feel the beast come again."

Spock started to gently stroke her, how could she be so understanding? How could she possible accept what he had just done to her and just ask him to inform her if he felt the beast come again? He did not feel guilty for what he had done, he only felt guilty for having scared her. Spock had liked the beast but he was not sure if he wanted the beast to return. He knew it would come again when Pon farr came. He knew Pon farr would come he wished he knew when. Spock had to ask his mother how she had coped with Pon farr, he feared that he would hurt Nyota during Pon farr, he did not want to do that.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

Feedback feedback feedback I LOVE IT.

Spock checked his inner clock, the luchbreak was almost over. "Will you be able to go to class Nyota?" "I don't know." "I am sorry, I did not want to cause you pain." "I know, could you help me stand, I need to know if my legs will support me." She stretched out her legs. Spock could feel her pain, a part of him wished that he had not made a dinner appointment with captain Pike. He wished that he could tend to her pains all night.

Nyota turned slowly in Spock's lap, her feet could not reach the floor. Spock moved slowly to the edge of the couch and Nyota felt her feet reach the floor. He rose bringing her with him. He gently turned her in his arms. Nyota leaned against him, he had his hands in her armpits supporting her weight. Nyota straightened up a bit putting more weight on her hurting legs. She took in a deep breath. "I can stand." "Will you be able to walk to class?" "If I walk slowly I think I can manage." "I should take you to the medical center." "And what would you tell them? What would I tell them?" He raised an eyebrow. "The beast within my boyfriend came out and tadaaa." "Tadaaa. What is tadaaa?" "A human way of saying something we don't quite know what to call." "They are called bruises." "I know they are called bruises. But if you take me to the medical center they might think that I was a victim of an attack and I don't want that." "I did attack you." "They could charge you and your career would be ruined. I don't want that." "I deserve to be punished" "I will take care of that in my own way." He growled at her unspoken promise.

She never seized to amaze him. What had he done to deserve her? "I have a dinner appointment with captain Pike tonight, but will you allow me to tend to you afterwards?" "You better. And I better tell Gaila that we have to take it slow on our girls night." Spock was worried how Gaila would see the bruises. "Don't worry Spock, I can explain the bruises to Gaila." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure. Will you get my backpack? I'm not sure I can bend over right now." Spock let go off her and retrieved her backpack. He helped her get it on. Spock slowly walked her to the door, her legs were shaking a bit. Just before they reached the door he stepped in front of her. Spock gently stroked her face and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears. He bend his head and gently kissed her soft lips. "Will you come to my apartment at the end of you 'girls night' with Gaila?" "Of course I will, you said you would take care of my bruises and I'm holding you to that." "I better get some more lotion." "That would be a good idea, and now I have to go if I want to make it to class on time." Spock kissed her again and stepped away from the door.

Nyota walked slowly to class, her thighs hurt like hell not to mention her wrists and buttocks. She hoped that the lotion he would get would really take care of the pain. If it didn't the sex department would be closed for a while and she didn't want that. Nyota was happy that she knew every short cut on campus, she was able to make to class with a few minutes to spare, she slowly walked to her usual seat on the front row and sat down. She stretched out her legs, it eased the pain in her thighs a little but on the downside it caused her ass to hurt. But at least her ass hurt less than her thighs. On her wrists were ring shaped bruises, they didn't bother her much but she would make sure he tended to them as well that night.

Spock decided to clean his office after his last class, he had time before he had to leave for his dinner appointment with captain Pike. He looked down himself before he left his office, his pants looked a little wrinkled but he did not have time to change. He walked to class hoping that Nyota would make to her class on time. Spock chose not to think about the beast, he could not think about the emerging of the beast and concentrate on teaching at the same time.

After her class Nyota slowly got out of her chair and left the classroom, her body was hurting. She slowly walked back to her room, she hoped that a hot shower would help. Gaila was back from class when Nyota entered their room. She was listening to music and dancing around in her underwear. "Hey roomie, ready for a girls night out?" Nyota carefully dropped her back on her bed. "What's wrong?" Gaila turned off the music. "Nothing." "Don't lie to me." "I just need a shower to freshen up." Nyota entered the bathroom and closed the door. The hot water helped a little but she knew she would not be able do anything wild tonight. The bruises on her things were about 3 inches wide and Nyota didn't dare to touch them. She stepped on the toilet to see her ass in the mirror. The bruises on her ass were huge, they were circular and had they been further apart they would have been at the seize of a halfed tennisball. Each bruise had a halfmoon shaped wound in the middle. Nyota stepped down from the toilet and winced at the pain from her thighs. She looked at her wrists, they were slightly swollen and each had five discolored rings. She felt the back of her head, there was a bump. Nyota wondered if she had lost any hair when he had pulled her hair.

Spock had cleaned his office and went to his apartment to change. He took a quick shower and got dressed. As he was walking to the taxibay he thought about the beast within him. Why had it emerged? A part of him wondered if it was the beginning of Pon farr. He did not know much about Pon farr, it was not a subject that Vulcan's discussed openly. Pon farr was a shame that all Vulcan's had to bear. He had told Nyota that what had happened was not Pon farr but in reality he was far from sure. He was half human and maybe his Pon farr would present itself differently within him. He had studied as much as he could about Pon farr but there were not many references to Pon farr to be found anywhere. What he had learned was that it was to begin with a kind of fever. He had felt no such fever. He would have to talk to either his father or a priest at the temple, perhaps they would be able to tell him if the emerging of the beast was Pon farr.

Nyota emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and one around her body. Gaila was sitting on her bed waiting for her. She looked up and down Nyota. Her eyes rested on her wrists. "What the hell has happened? You walk as if your legs aren't yours and you wrists are bruised." Nyota bit her lip, how could she possible explain this. "I'm not sure how to explain it." "We need to get you to the medical center." "NO!" "Nyota were you attacked?" "Kind of, but not in the way you think." "Who did it?" "Spock." "Spock?" "I went to his office to have lunch, he grabbed me and things got a bit rough." "A bit?" "Well a lot rough." "Are you okay?" "I hurt and have a lot of bruises, but I'm okay. And he is gonna take care of the bruises later tonight." "He damn well better." Nyota walked to her closet and picked out some clothes, she chose a dress that was short but would hide the bruises on her thighs, it had long sleeves and an open back. She chose a pair of sandals not trusting herself in high heels. Gaila watched her as she got dressed. "Bruises and wounds Nyota. Why did he do it?" Nyota turned around. "He said a beast within him had come out." "Is it Pon farr?" "He said it isn't. What do you know about Pon farr?" "Not a lot, it's also called blood fever, and it's the mating season for Vulcans." "Mating season?" "Yeah most Vulcan children are conceived during Pon farr." "Oh my god." "Are you safe?" "Yes I get an injection every six months. And I got my last just before I went to the Academy." "Good. Are you ready?" "What have you got planned?" "We are going to dinner and then we're going to a concert." "Sounds good."

Spock arrived early at the taxibay, captain Pike was not there yet. There was a small pharmacy close to the taxibay and Spock walked in and bought several different kinds of lotions. Some for bruises and some for wounds. Armed with a small bag with lotions he returned to the taxibay. Captain Pike had arrived. "Hello Spock." "Good evening captain Pike." "I made reservations so let's get a cab." Spock followed captain Pike to an available taxi. They got in and captain Pike told the driver where to go. They went to a small Italian restaurant, they both ordered lasagna, Spock chose a vegetarian version. Captain Pike ordered a bottle of wine. "We haven't seen much of each other the last couple of months." "I believe we both have been busy." "We must have. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but are you seeing someone?" "What do you mean by seeing someone?" "Are you involved with someone?" "Yes I am involved with someone." "Good. Are you serious about her?" "Yes." "Civilian or with the Starfleet?" "With the Starfleet." "Do you hope to serve with her?" "If it is possible that would be preferable." "Let's see if we can't make that happen." "I do not wish to be accused of nepotism." "Let me worry about that." "Yes sir."

Nyota and Gaila went out to eat, they ate fast so they would not be late for the concert. It was a small concert where everyone were seated. They got a table close to the small stage. The band played old fashion jazz. Nyota closed her eyes and enjoyed the music. Bartenders moved around and made sure all the guests had their glasses filled. Nyota didn't want to drink alcohol and neither did Gaila. Someone was tapping her shoulder, Nyota opened her eyes and turned her head. Kirk, who else? "What's your first name Uhura?" "Get lost Kirk I'm trying to listen to the music." "Come on Uhura, tell me your firs name." "No way Kirk. Now get lost." Kirk didn't move, Nyota could smell that he had been drinking. "Leave me alone Kirk, how many times do I have to tell you?" "I don't believe that you want me to leave you alone." Nyota looked at Gaila hoping her roommate would help her. Gaila leaned forward. "Hey farmboy. Don't you have pigs to feed?" Kirk turned to Gaila. "I love your green skin." "Thanks now go feed your pigs." Kirk seemed to be thinking about how to reply. "Hey Jim." McCoy was coming over. "Leave the ladies alone." "Bones, look at her skin, she's green." "Yeah I can see that Jim." "And Uhura won't tell me her first name." "Maybe she doesn't have one." Kirk looked up at McCoy. McCoy grabbed him and hoisted him up. "Come on Jim lets go." McCoy gave Nyota and Gaila an apologetic look and pulled Jim away. The concert ended 20 minutes later and Nyota and Gaila walked outside and hailed a taxi. "Are you going to his place straight away?" "I want to go home first and get some things before I go." "I'll help you." "Thanks." Back in their room Gaila packed Nyota's backpack and a bag with some clothes for the next day. "There now you are ready to go." "What did I do to deserve you as my roommate?" Gaila smiled. "Just get going and make sure that he takes care of all your bruises and cuts." "I will." Nyota left the room and walked to Spock's apartment. She pressed the buzzer, he wasn't there. Nyota pressed the code he had given her and walked in, she turned on the lights.

Spock and captain Pike took a taxi back to campus, they said goodbye at the taxi bay and Spock walked back to his apartment. She was already there, Spock hoped that she had not been waiting for him for a long time. Spock could hear that she was in the bedroom, she came out, she was wearing one of his t-shirts. He could see the bruises on her wrists. Spock walked over to her, her hair was down and covered the sides of her face. He raised his hand and tucked her hair behind her ears so he could see her face. She looked tired. "Will you allow me to tend to you pain?" She looked up at him. "Yes but please be gentle." They walked into the bedroom. Spock emptied the bag with the lotions onto the nightstand. "Can you sit?" "I would love some help." She stretched out her arms, Spock held onto her elbows and helped her sit down. He kneeled down in front of her. Spock chose a lotion that was supposed to be good for swelling and bruising. He opened it, Spock lifted one of her hands and squeezed some lotion to her wrist. He started to gently massage the lotion into her skin. Spock made sure to tend to the bruises and swelling around her entire wrist, he had to apply more lotion as he did.

Nyota knew he was trying to be gentle but there was still pain and she couldn't help to let out small hisses when it was too painful. When she let out a hiss he would stop for a few seconds and then continue. Nyota watched his long fingers apply the lotion. She couldn't see his eyes, his head was bend and he seemed so focused on applying the lotion. He finished applying the lotion to her wrists, she could feel that the lotion was working. "What do you wish for me to tend to next? He was looking into her eyes. "My thighs." "Lie down." Nyota leaned back, he lifted her legs and turned her. He lifted the t-shirt and pulled it up so her thighs were exposed. He put lotion on both her thighs and gently massaged her thighs. Her thighs were more painful than her wrists and she let out small yelps of pain when his massage was too hard. He would ease on the pressure when she yelped.

Spock had had no idea that the bruises he had caused were so huge. "May I inspect the wounds on your buttocks?" "Yes. Just let me turn over." "I advise that you wait a little so the lotion I have applied to your thighs can be fully absorbed." He pulled down the t-shirt a little, he didn't want her to be cold. Spock closed the lotion and put in the nightstand. He rose and changed into pajama pants and undershirt. Spock could feel that she was watching him and he liked it. Once changed he sat down on the side of the bed and brushed his fingertips over her bruises, the lotion had been absorbed. "The lotion has been absorbed, do you require help to turn over?" "If you can do it without touching my bruises." Spock placed a hand under her knee and one under her shoulder and started to turn her over.

Nyota let him turn her over, she used her knee and elbow so make the turn slow. He pulled up the t-shirt, Nyota was happy that she was lying on her stomach so he couldn't see her face when he discovered that she was wearing a g-string. "What kind of underwear is this?" Nyota was embarrassed. "It's a g-string, I'm wearing it because I figured that a normal pair of panties would irritate the wounds." "I understand. I like them." He liked this g-string, they showed off her buttocks. He hoped that she would wear them again. Spock picked a different lotion that was good for wounds, he would also need the lotion for bruises. He gently applied the lotion on the wounds doing his best not to cause her pain, but despise his efforts she let out small hisses. Then he applied the lotion to her bruises, ten circular bruises that overlapped.

Despite the pain what he was doing felt good. She grew more and more tired. "I'm tired." Nyota informed him. "That is understandable, it is midnight." "Really?" "Yes." Nyota felt him rise from the bed. He pulled the covers out from under her. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over them. She felt his hand on her lower back and felt him pull the t-shirt down. Nyota moved so she was lying on her side. She reached back searching for his hand, she found it and pulled it to her front. He moved closer and they lay spooned. His warmth was soothing her pain. "I did not put lotion on your nipples." Nyota was so tired. "They can wait until tomorrow." "Are you absolutely sure?" "Spock I'm so tired." She pushed back a little. "Tomorrow Spock." Nyota said as she drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I LOVE feedback it makes me want to keep writing.

Spock woke up, she was not in front of him, she was lying behind him with her arms around him. He could feel her breath on his back. Spock slowly moved her arms and slid out of bed. He rearranged the covers so she was warm. Spock bent down and kissed her temple then he slowly undressed and went to the bathroom. He took a long shower, dried himself of and dressed in a pair of pants that most people would call pajama pants. Spock went to his meditationroom and sat down on his mat. He cleared his mind, it took a lot longer than he expected. The memory of the beast emerging from deep within him weighed heavily on his mind.

Nyota woke up, her hands searched for Spock, he wasn't there. She started to roll onto her back and had a painful reminder of her bruises. Nyota groaned as she rolled onto her back. Her bruises felt better, not a lot but still better. Nyota lifted her arms up and looked at the circular bruises on her wrists, she would have to wear long sleeved tops until they were gone. She sat up and got out of bed. She went to his closet and decided not to use her own kimono. She picked out a Kashmir sweater and a pair of socks, they were hopelessly too big for her but she didn't care she loved wearing his clothes. Nyota went to the kitchen, she could smell that he had taken a shower. She figured that he had either gone out to get something or he was meditating. She cut some fruit and made some tea, she sat on the couch and ate. He had left no message that he had gone out so he had to be meditating.

Spock slowly sank into a deep meditation. All outside noises disappeared. Spock needed the world to turn quiet. So many things had happened in the last days. He had not meditated with success since before Malmros had told Nyota off his bond with T'Pring.

Nyota sat on the couch, she had retrieved her PADD from her bag and was reading a text for her Klingon class. The comm sounded, Nyota looked at the door to Spock's meditation room wondering if he would come out to answer the comm. He didn't, Nyota was not sure what to do. If she answered the comm the fact that they were involved would be known. But if she didn't answer the comm Spock might be losing an important call. Nyota got off the couch and went to the comm, she answered it. A beautiful woman appeared on the screen. "I'm so sorry I must have misdialed." "You are Spock's mother." "How did you know?" "Your eyes, I recognized you on your eyes." "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but who are you?" "I'm so sorry, I'm Nyota I'm….." "You are the young lady Spock loves." Nyota hoped that Spock's mother couldn't see that she was blushing. "Do you love Spock?" "I couldn't love him anymore even if I tried." Spock's mother smiled. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but what is your name?" "I'm Amanda Grayson." "Nice to meet you Amanda." "Nice to meet you too Nyota." "Do you want me to get Spock? He is meditating." "No need to do that, he needs his meditation." "Can I ask you something?" "Of course." "It's kind of embarrassing, but has Spock's father ever had a beast come out when it wasn't Pon farr?" "No, has Spock shown you his primal self?" "I don't think he did it on purpose." "I have read texts in the Vulcan archives. One text mentioned the beast coming out, it happens on three occasions." "Spock said that he did not believe is was Pon farr." "That is one of the occasions, another is that a Vulcan can provoke the beast to come out. That rarely happens because the beast is very difficult to control." "And the third?" "The third is more difficult to explain. It is almost impossible to give an accurate translation of from Vulcan to Terran. It can be called a sign of the strength of the bond you share with Spock." "I don't understand." "As I understood the text the beast comes out in Spock because the bond between you is so strong that it gives the beast a way out." "Can it be controlled?" "It can, but it is you who must control it." "How I can barely control my own mind." "You have to use the bond between you to control the beast." "How?" "That the text did not say." "I hope I'll learn." "I believe that you will." "Can I ask you something else?" "Of course you can." "When you first got together with Spock's father, were you very intimate?" "We were, I think it is normal for all species or at least it is for us humans." "Is it normal that he wants to take care of me? I mean cooking and such?" "On Vulcan a husband does everything for his wife the first year they are married." "Why?" "On Vulcan most marriages happen when a bonded couple is nearing Pon farr, and after Pon farr most Vulcan brides are pregnant. And to honor his wife the husband takes care of his wife." "Interesting." "It takes some getting used to, and after a while it gets a bit annoying to be honest." "I can imagine. Should I allow him to take care of me?" "That is for you to find out for yourself my dear." "I will." "I do not mean to be rude but I have to go." "No problem Amanda, I really enjoyed talking to you." "And I enjoyed talking to you too Nyota, we must talk again someday." "I hope we will." "Give my love to Spock." "I will do that." The comm went blank and Nyota went back to the couch and went back to reading.

Spock slowly came out of his meditation. He sat on his mat for a while. He could feel Nyota, he felt her deep inside him, she was a part of him and he did not want it any other way. Spock rose and left his meditation room. Nyota was sitting on the couch reading. She was wearing his sweater and a pair of his socks, she looked beautiful is his clothes. Spock knew he was biased but he did not care. He stood watching her, he could stand there all day looking at her. She looked up from her PADD and looked at him, she smiled at him. Spock watched as she put down her PADD and slowly rose and walked to him. He extended his arms to her, she let her hands glide along his arms as she stepped into his embrace. Spock wrapped his arms around her, he closed his eyes and enjoyed her closeness. "Your mother called while you were meditating." "You spoke to her?" "Yes do you mind?" "Not at all."

Nyota didn't know if he would like that she had asked his mother about the beast. "Spock I hope you don't get mad but I spoke to you mother about the beast." She felt him tense up. "What did she say?" "It difficult to explain." "Show me." "How?" He pushed her a little back and placed the fingers on his right hand on some specific points on her head. "Think about the conversation you had with my mother and I will see and hear what she told you." Nyota closed her eyes and thought about her conversation with Amanda. Images flashed before eyes, it felt strange but not unpleasant. Nyota felt him remove his fingers and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I have studied texts at the Vulcan archive and I have never read this text my mother speaks off." "Maybe you have to be an adult or married to read it." Nyota suggested. "I have heard of no such limitations."

Spock pulled her back into his embrace, he liked having her this close to him, it felt so good. She was good for him. He had never felt better. She made him feel relaxed in a way that was so different from when he meditated. "Are you hungry Nyota?" "I ate some fruit and had some tea while you meditated." "Would you mind if I ate?" "Not at all, I don't want you to go hungry." "Will you stay close to me while I cook?" "Only if you give me a kiss first." Spock growled and bent his head and kissed her. He could taste the fruit on her tongue and the tea had been his own favorite. Spock broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "You taste good" He told her. Spock lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked to the kitchen. He sat her down on the table next to the stove. Spock got some things from the fridge, he cooked breakfast, as he flavored his breakfast he let her taste. He liked how she seemed to love everything he cooked. "Spock." "Yes Nyota." "When you have had your breakfast will you do something for me?" "What would you have me do?" "My bruises would really love some more lotion." "As soon as I have eaten breakfast I will tend to your bruises." She reached out for his shoulder and he felt her pull at him. "Come here." Spock moved close to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head close and kissed him. She broke the kiss. "I love you Spock, I love you so much." He looked at her. "I love you too Nyota." She released him and he finished cooking his breakfast. Spock put his breakfast on a plate and came to a dilemma. How to get his food to the table and bring Nyota along at the same time. He got some cutlery and put it on the plate. Spock took the plate and turned to Nyota, he handed her the plate and liked how she looked a little puzzled. He picked her up and carried her to the table and sat her down on a chair. He took the plate from her and put it on the table close to her. Spock pulled a chair close to Nyota and sat down and began eating his breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

Feedback please I love it, it makes me want to keep on writing.

After he had eaten his breakfast Nyota could see that Spock wondered if he should take her back into the kitchen. "You want to clean first?" "Yes I would like to clean first." "I'll just wait here for you to finish." Spock cleaned fast and then he kneeled down in front of her. Nyota looked at him and smiled. He moved closer to her. "Where would you like me to apply the lotion?" Nyota giggled. "I would prefer that you applied it to my bruises." "You misunderstand me." "Do I?" "What I meant was do you wish me to do it in the bedroom or in the livingroom?" Nyota smiled at him. "The livingroom." "I will go get the lotions." He rose and retrieved the lotions from the bedroom, he put them on the coffee table. Nyota had turned in her chair as he walked back to her.

Spock lifted her out of her chair and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap. Spock pulled her close to his chest and caressed her back and drew small circles on her right knee. He felt her snuggle closer. A part of Spock wanted hold her this way forever, every time he was close to her he wanted time to stop. Nyota brought him back, "Could you apply my buttocks first?" "Yes. Are they more sore than your thighs?" "No I just like watching you."

A low rumble escaped him and Nyota felt him pull her closer. Her head was under his chin, she pulled a little away from him and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, Nyota raised her hand brushed her fingers over his cheek. Spock opened his eyes. She pulled his head down and kissed him. The kiss was soft and warm. Their tongues moved in slow patterns. Nyota felt like she was in heaven. She reluctantly broke the kiss and she smiled as another groan escaped him. She knew that he wasn't aroused, it pleased her that she could make him groan when he wasn't aroused.

Spock could feel that she liked it when he growled or groaned. Spock lifted her from his lap and made her lie down on the couch. He turned her over so she was lying face down. Spock pushed up the clothing she -was wearing and exposed her buttocks. He started to apply the lotion, gently massaging it into her soft skin. The lotion made her skin shine, he felt slightly aroused and he had to concentrate not to succumb to his arousal. But he could not help himself as he bend down and placed a kiss on each of her buttocks when he had finished applying the lotion. He heard her humming.

She felt his hands starting to caress her thighs. Nyota lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. "There are no bruises there." She informed him. He looked at her. "I know, however I believe that your thighs are in great need of attention." "Is that a fact?" "Not a fact but I can feel that you enjoy it." "You enjoy it too, I can feel it." She felt his emotions through their bond, she was now realizing how special their bond was. She realized that she had to use their bond, it would give her an insight into Spock that she couldn't get from just talking to him. Without any consideration she let her mind follow their shared bond into his mind, his mind was so different from hers. It was so…so organized and complex. She didn't mean to be pushy but she found him putting up a kind of wall. Nyota pulled back.

As he felt her enter his mind, he turned her over, he knew that she did not feel him do it. Spock felt her go deeper into his mind and he stopped her and felt her pull out of his mind. He watched her face, her eyes were closed. "Nyota." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry." Spock pulled her up and embraced her. "Do not feel sorry Nyota, I welcome you in my mind, but I must ask you to be more careful." "What did I do wrong?" "I believe that humans would use the phrase; like an elephant in a china-shop." "Oh, will you teach me not to be an elephant in a china-shop?" "It will take time." "I have time." "When you enter my mind please do it slowly, like you caress my mind." Spock took her hand and gently stroked it with just the tips of his fingers. "Like I stoke your hand." "Do you want me to do it now." "Yes."

Nyota entered his mind again, trying to mimic the way he stroked her hand. She felt his mind, it was no longer only organized and complex, it was soft and warm. She felt enveloped by him. It was as if he was smiling at her. She couldn't explain it, it just felt good being in his mind. His mind seemed unending, she discovered his love for her. She felt that he wanted her to explore his love for her. Asking him through their bond. 'Are you sure?' It was as if he pushed his love closer to her as he answered her. 'Yes I am sure' Nyota cautioned herself to go slowly, to do it as if she was caressing his mind. It was overwhelming, so strong, so powerful. She lacked words to describe precisely how his love felt. It was as if his love for her was his reason for living. Nyota opened her eyes and looked into Spocks eyes. She realized that he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

Spock had expected her to be startled when she discovered the depth of his love for her, but for some reason she was not. He felt her pull on him, not physical but pulling on his mind. Spock felt that she wanted to show him something. She pulled him back into her own mind, to her love for him. Her pull on his mind was soft, an invitation. He followed her, she showed him her love for him. He let himself sink into her love. Now he knew why she was not startled when she had discovered the depth of his love. She did not want to live without his love. Spock slowly pulled out of her mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, he had to steady himself. Spock felt her soft fingers on his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, they seemed to radiate love. "I wish I had words to describe my love for you Nyota, but there are no words powerful enough in any language I speak."

Nyota smiled at him. "You do speak the language Spock." He looked at her questioningly. "It is a language that has no need for words Spock, it is called love." She cradled his cheek and he leaned into her hand. His eyes were fixed on hers. "I am not the only one who knows the language Nyota, you speak it too." He lifted his hand and cradled her cheek. Nyota leaned into his warm hand, the simple gesture they shared was intimate in a way she had never before experienced.

They were close in a way that Spock felt as calming as meditating. He saw that the sweater had slid down her arm and he saw the bruise on her wrist. He lifted his head from her hand and removed his own hand from her cheek. He took her hand in both his hands and brought it to his lips and kissed it. It was a simple act, her fingers were soft. Spock slipped his tongue out and tasted her fingers, every part of her he tasted was delicious. He pulled his mouth from her fingers and looked into her eyes, they seemed to burn. Spock took the lotion from the table and applied it to the bruise on her wrist and started to massage it into her skin.

Nyota watched his fingers as he with slow circles massaged the lotion into her skin, his fingers were long and slim and simply beautiful. She felt as if every move his fingers made on her wrist was made just for her. Nyota laid down and so she could watch his face as well as his fingers. He looked so concentrated. Nyota enjoyed looking at him, he was beautiful all over. Once he seemed satisfied with her wrist he gently placed it on her chest. He took a deep breath and she watched him as he took her other hand and lifted it and the sleeve of the sweater slid down her arm.

With her other hand in his, he looked into her eyes, they were still burning but the fire within them seemed different. Spock had no words to describe the fire in her eyes. Pleasure perhaps, love, contentment, happiness. There was not one word that could describe the fire he saw in her eyes. He put lotion on her wrist and gently massaged it into her skin. He knew she was watching his every move. He thought of a human saying, he could feel her eyes on him. Spock knew that it was illogical to be able to feel someone's eyes on them. But the sheer knowledge of the fact that she was looking at him made him believe that he could feel her eyes on him. He felt loved. Once done with applying the lotion he placed her other hand on her chest.

She watched him as he slid a little backwards. He looked into her eyes, she saw nothing but love in his eyes. "Would it be agreeable to you if I applied lotion to your thighs?" Nyota smiled at him, he was so sweet. "Yes Spock that would be agreeable." She felt his long soft fingers on her thighs and felt him gently push the lower part of the sweater up and expose the bruises. He applied lotion to both her thighs, the lotion was cold and she trembled a little. "Did it hurt when I applied the lotion?" He asked her. "Not the lotion is cold that's all." "I apologize." Nyota lifted her hands and grabbed his hands. "Don't apologize, just warm me." He pulled his hands out of his and started to massage the lotion into both her thighs simultaneously. Nyota felt the warmth from both his hands flow into her skin, this was pure bliss.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

Feedback please I love it, it makes me want to keep on writing.

Spock gently massaged the lotion into her skin, it amazed him to see her skin absorb the lotion so quickly it also disappointed him a little, he would have liked to continue to massage her thighs. He reluctantly pulled the sweater down as he finished massaging the lotion into her thighs. Her nipples entered his mind. "Does your nipples require lotion Nyota?" He hoped that she would allow him to apply lotion to her nipples.

Nyota placed her hands on her breasts and touched her nipples. She looked at him and saw a fire starting to burn in his eyes. "My nipples doesn't require any lotion." Nyota saw a disappointed look on his face. "That does not mean that you can't touch them Spock." She watched him as he raised his hands and gently pushed her hands away. Her breasts were soft under his hands, he felt her chest rise and fall under his hands. Spock closed his eyes and found a strange peace within as he felt her breathing through the rise and fall of his hands on his chest.

Nyota watched him, he looked relaxed. His hands gently rested on her breast and chest, they were not heavy. She wondered if he could feel her heart beat in her chest. Nyota lifted her right hand and wrapped her fingers around his wrist and slowly slid his hand to rest over her heart.

Spock felt her heart beat under his sensitive fingers, it beat a strong steady rhythm, it did not beat as fast as his own heart. It was strange to him how her heartbeat could be so calming to him. The relaxation her heartbeat brought to him was like meditation. It was tempting for him to just sit there and feel her heart beat. Spock opened his eyes, he found Nyota watching him with a small smile on her lips. "Why are you smiling Nyota? Is something funny?" "Nothing is funny, I'm smiling because I like to see you so relaxed. You look good when you are relaxed." "Do you wish for me to be more relaxed? I am not sure I am capable of being more relaxed." "No more relaxed Spock, but maybe more often." Spock tilted his head a little, he was not sure if he was able to relax more often.

Nyota could feel that he was troubled. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. With a voice barely louder than a whisper she told him; "I know that we have not known each other for very long, but when you were feeling my breathing and my heartbeat you looked more relaxed than I have seen you before." She reached up to his neck and felt the short hair on his neck tickle her fingertips. "I want you to know that you can be that relaxed with me whenever you need to or just want to."

Spock pulled a little away from her and look into her eyes. "It occurs to me that you appear intent to give into every need I could possibly have." Spock watched as her eyes seemed to soften and she lifted her hand and stroked his chin. "If it appears that way it is because I can feel that you give into my every need." "I have given you nothing." "You have given me more than I could ever ask for Spock. You have given me your love, that is all I want." "How can love be enough?" "I can't explain it Spock but it just is. Your love is everything to me, how could I ask for more?" Spock wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Nyota felt safe in his arms and more importantly she felt loved. She wondered if she would always feel this way, she hoped she would. "Spock I feel like going for a walk, do you wanna come?" "Where would we go?" "How about a walk on the beach?" "If that is where you want to do it is acceptable to me." Nyota pulled back and looked at his face trying to decipher what he meant. "You don't like the beach?" "I do not understand." "Do you not want to go for a walk on the beach?" "Where we go for a walk is of no importance, I like being with you the surroundings does not matter." Nyota put her hands behind his neck and pulled his head to hers and rested her forehead against his. They stayed like this for a while and then Nyota slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him. "Let's get dressed and go to the beach." She said and pulled out of his arms. Nyota got off the couch and went to the bedroom and started to put on clothes. As she bent over to put on a pair of boots she felt his hands on her hips and felt him pull her backwards. Nyota straightened up and felt his warm body against her back.

Spock had watched her getting dressed, he wanted to hold her in his arms, so he walked to her. He did not care that she had bent over to put on a pair of boots, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her back. He liked that she raised her upper body. Her back was pressed against his chest and Spock bent his head kissed her neck. Spock let out a low growl as he felt her press herself against him. He liked that she responded to him.

Nyota couldn't help press herself against him as he kissed her neck. Those small things he did made her tingle and want to be closer to him. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nyota smiled at him, she rose to the tips of her toes and gave him a soft kiss. She heard him growl again. Nyota ended the kiss and looked at him and smiled. She placed her hands on his chest and said; "Get dressed." Nyota to a step back, bent down and went to sit on the edge of the bed and put on her boots. She sat there and watched him get dressed. Together they left his apartment and walked to the shuttle bay and went on a shuttle that would take them to the beach.

They walked side by side on the beach until they were out of sight. Spock walked with his hands behind his back, the way he always walked. Once they were out of sight he felt her had behind his back, she was reaching for his hands. As he felt her soft fingers find his hand he opened his hand to her. She intertwined her fingers whit his and pulled his hand from behind back. This was the first time that Spock had ever shown affection in public. It felt natural and good to walk while holding hands. Spock wondered if he and Nyota would ever walk holding hands on the academy.

Nyota was happy, a part of her had feared that he would resist holding her hand as they walked on the beach. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked. She could feel that he liked it. She moved her arm behind her back and with her other hand she found his wrist. She let go of his hand, with her other hand she pulled his hand to her hip and placed his hand there. Then Nyota slid her arm around his back and placed her hand on his hip. She could feel him tense for a second but then he relaxed. Between a couple of dunes they saw some big rocks rounded by the weather. Nyota changed their direction and guided them to the rocks. Nyota stopped them in front of the rocks. She turned Spock so his back was against the rocks. "Sit down." His brows frowned. "Use the rock as a backrest." He sat down. Nyota kneeled down in front of him, she placed her hands on his knees and pushed on his legs. He spread his legs for her.

Spock was curious as to what she was doing. He spread her legs to her. Then she turned around and sat down between his legs. She pushed back so she was close to him. Spock had never done anything like this before, it was an entirely new experience to him. An instinct he could not explain told him to wrap his arms around her and so he did. She snuggled closer to him and placed her hands on top of his. Spock took it as a sign that she liked that he had wrapped his arms around her. These things was so new to him but he liked them and apparently so did Nyota.

They sat on the beach and watched the sun slowly set into the sea. Nyota relaxed against Spock, it started to get a bit chilly but Nyota didn't feel cold at all, she had her own personal heating right behind her. She stroked his hands and fingers. When she touched his fingertips she heard small growls from him. She knew that his fingertips were sensitive and his growls told her just how much. "Spock don't you think we should head back?" It was the first words she spoke out loud while they had been on the beach. No talking had been necessary they had communicated through their bond. They had had no need for words in their bond as they had walked along the beach and they had had no need for words as they had seen the sun set. Nyota liked that they didn't need words to talk.

Spock pulled an arm from her and placed it on the rock behind them. He used the rock to push them up. He turned her so she was facing him. "Will you hold my hand as we walk back?" "If you want me to I will." "I want you to." Spock took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. They started walking back. As they got closer to other people Spock let go of her hand. He did not place his hands behind his back. He felt her brush her hand against his. He was not sure if she did it on purpose but he hoped that she did.

Nyota did touch his hand on purpose. She understood why he had let go of her hand. He was not ready to go public with their relationship. Neither was she, if their relationship was known she would have to leave his classes and she didn't want that, he was the best teacher she had ever had. Touching his hand with her fingers as they walked allowed her to show him that she loved him with only the two of them knowing. Back at the academy they went to his apartment, they cooked together, truth be told Spock did most of the cooking, Nyota spent most of the time standing either in front of him or right behind him with her arms wrapped around him.

As their food was almost ready she left him to set the table, a part of him wanted to leave their food and follow her as she set the table. He felt an urge to be close to her. Spock had to fight the urge, he could not explain the urge but he liked it. It was as if his body craved being as close to her as possible, it was not enough to just look at her, he had to be close. Spock was pleased when she returned to him and again wrapped her arms around him. She walked right behind him as he carried their food to the table. They ate in silence, no words were needed all they needed was their bond.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep on writing.

After they had eaten Spock had told her through their bond to go lie down on the couch while he cleaned the kitchen. As he cleaned the kitchen he felt her eyes on him, she watched his every move. He quickly cleaned the kitchen so he could go to her and lie next to her on the couch. Spock saw her open her arms to him as he walked to the couch, he laid down on the couch in her arms, he felt her pull him close. Spock slid down and rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart.

Nyota ordered the entertainment system to start a movie, she had chosen a romantic comedy. She stroked his head and let her fingers run through his hair. His hair was so soft and warmth seemed to radiate from his scalp. Nyota didn't see much of the movie she was wrapped up in the emotions she felt from him, there was so many and she was the center of every emotion she felt from him. It was as if she was his reason for feeling anything. She realized what an enormous power she held over him, that she could destroy him by talking her love away. As he raised his head and looked into his eyes she knew that he knew. "I will never take my love away from you Spock, never!" "I have never felt fear before Nyota, but now I have one fear, to lose your love." Nyota took his face in her hands. "There is no logical reason for you to fear that. It will never happen." She watched him close his eyes.

Spock had to close his eyes. Without opening his eyes he asked; "Do you promise me that?" Her love flooded his mind. "Open your eyes." Spock slowly opened his eyes. "My love is yours Spock and only yours, and I promise you that I will never take it away." Spock had to close his eyes again. So much love from her, he was not sure that he could ever fully reciprocate it. "But you already do Spock, I know you do. I can feel it when I feel your love through our bond." Spocks eyes flew open and he lifted himself up and kissed her. He opened up to her and let his love flow into her.

Nyota kissed him back. Kissing him back was her way of physically showing him how much she loved him. He rolled onto his back only to break their kiss as he fell off the couch. Nyota couldn't help laughing as he laid on the floor with a surprised look on his face. He sat up and turned to look at her. "Does my falling to the floor amuse you?" "Not the falling, but the look on your face after was priceless."

Spock moved back to the couch and pinned her under him. "I love you." He told her and looked into her eyes. He felt her move under him as she moved her arms to wrap them around his neck. "You better." He failed to understand what she meant. "I better what?" She giggled. "I love you too." "Why did you say you better?" "It's a strange human way to say that I'm glad that you love me." "Nyota, I am pleased that you love me." He felt her pull on his neck. Spock did not resist her pull, how could he? He loved her.

Nyota pulled him down to kiss him. She traced his lips with her tongue and then used her tongue to explore his mouth. She traced the roof of his mouth with tip of her tongue and he growled in response. He moved on top of her and she winced in pain. He pulled his mouth from hers and looked at her with concern in his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair. "It was just the bruises." He slid of her. Nyota tried to keep him on top of her. "Don't" she said as he pulled out of her embrace.

Spock stroked her cheek. "I will get the lotion and tend to your bruises." Spock got off the couch and walked away to retrieve the lotion. He could feel her disappointment and arousal. Spock felt guilty for causing her the bruises. And he wanted to tend to them so her pain would be as short as possible. Spock paused for a moment, he had to steady himself, he was aroused himself. He was determined not to give in to his arousal until he had tended to her bruises.

Nyota wanted him, as he walked away she sat up. She knew he could feel everything she felt and she didn't care. Once he was out of the room she got off the couch and quickly undressed. She could feel that he was aroused as well. Nyota laid down on the couch and waited for him to return with the lotion.

Spock walked back into the living room, she was on the couch, naked. His lok jumped at the sight. She turned her head and looked at him. "Nyota I must tend to your bruises." "I just wanted to make it easier for you to have access to them." She tried to sound innocent but she knew that he didn't believe her act. "I understand." "Which of my bruises do you want to tend to first?" Spock was desperately trying to control himself. "I must tend to the bruises on your backside first."

Nyota smiled as she slow rolled over. Purposely she lifted her ass up, presenting it to him. He let out a low growl. 'Mission accomplished' Nyota thought. He sat down next to her and he put some lotion on both her buttocks. The lotion was cold. His warm hands followed the lotions and the coolness of the lotion disappeared. Nyota pressed her ass up into his hands.

Her ass was wonderful, he tried to be gentle as he massaged the lotion into her skin. It was difficult to be gentle as she pressed her ass upwards. His lok was straining his trousers. "Nyota please, I must tend to your bruises." "I thought you were." "Please lie still Nyota, please."

Nyota smiled as she stopped to press her ass upwards. "Thank you Nyota." "You better make it up to me soon." "I will Nyota, I promise." He removed his hands from her buttocks. Nyota made an annoyed sound, she didn't want him to stop touching her. "Why did you stop?" "I must wait for the lotion to be absorbed by your skin before I can turn you over and tend to your other bruises." Nyota was frustrated beyond words, damn his logic.

Spock closed his eyes and tried to focus to get some control of his own arousal. He felt the beast roar within him, he tried to control the beast but feared he could not. "Nyota the beast….." He opened his eyes to find that she had turned over. Spock felt her open her mind completely to him. 'Show me.' He heard her voice in his mind. Spock let her to the beast in his mind. She did the strangest thing. She enveloped the beast in her love. Spock had no idea how the beast would react to the love, he let go of any control he had over the beast, he had too. The beast did not fight her love, it seemed to be comforted by her love. To find nourishment in her love. The beast did not retract, it was still there, it still craved her.

Nyota could feel the beast, it was strong and it wanted her. She could feel it as soon as she opened her mind to him. She gave the only thing she knew how to give. Her love. Nyota pushed her love to the beast, hoping it was what it desired. The beast changed, it did not disappear, somehow she had not expected it to disappear. She felt love from the beast, it wanted to be as close to her as it could. Nyota knew that she could not break the depth on the bond. 'Spock if you want to tend to the rest of my bruises, do it now.'

Spock heard her, he took the lotion and started to tend to her bruises on her wrists. He felt the beast within him being strangely pleased as he massaged the lotion into her wrists. He did not fully understand what was happening. Spock moved on to her thighs and massaged the lotion into them as well, he would have liked to spend more time on applying the lotion to her wrists and thighs, but he did not think the beast would allow it. 'Take me to bed Spock.' Spock heard her loud and clear in his mind. He left the lotion on the coffee table and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. She could feel that the beast within him desired her. As they reached the bed, he crawled into the middle of the bed and placed her there. 'Take off your clothes.' She told him. He pulled off his jersey and t-shirt. Nyota had her hands on his trousers and she quickly unfastened them. He pushed her hands away and pushed his trousers down. He pulled on the waistband of his boxers to free his lok. As he pushed his boxers down Nyota reached for him, she wanted him with her.

Spock laid down on top of Nyota, he felt her spread her legs for him. He tried to enter her, but as he pushed forward he missed. Spock felt her hand move between them. He wrapped his hand around her wrist. 'Let me help you.' Spock released her wrist and felt her hand move between them towards his lok that seemed trapped between them. Her fingers found his lok and he growled as she wrapped her fingers around it. He felt her guide his lok to her sweet heaven. Spock felt the heat from her sweet heaven and he pushed forward and was enclosed by her.

Nyota heard the beast roar as he entered her. She knew the beast was more than pleased. She showed the beast just how aroused she was and the beast roared again. He started to thrust and his thrusts send shivers through her body. Their lovemaking was intense. But a part of her was worried, she hoped that the beast didn't take over completely.

Spock felt as if he was getting closer to the beast, it was as if they were merging. They were becoming one, it felt good. Spock felt her love and arousal surrounding both him and the beast in his mind. He knew that she was a part of the merging that was happening. Spock thrusted harder and faster, he could feel everything she felt. He felt her orgasm approach.

Her entire body shook as her orgasm rolled through her body, she dug her fingers into his shoulders. She heard Spock and the beast roar inside her mind, there was no difference between Spock and the beast, they were one. The roar she heard was strong and powerful, it made her mind shiver. As he continued to thrust she heard one word come from him. 'Mine.' She heard it come from him over and over. Nyota had only one answer. 'Yes.' She told him over and over again.

An enormous pride rose in Spock, it rose every time she said yes. She confirmed that she was his. Spock felt his own release come closer. He started to thrust faster, he felt her tighten her sweet heaven around his lok. A few fast thrusts and he released his semen deep within her. He howled as he emptied himself inside her.

At the end of his howl he collapsed on top of her. Nyota wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest. Nyota gently pushed on his shoulder to get him to roll over, he groaned as he complied. Nyota laid on her side and stroked his chest. She was still deep in his mind, she could feel how relaxed he was. She couldn't help herself as she bend down and placed a kiss on his chest over his heart. He growled and wrapped his arms around her. Nyota could feel that he was tired. She lifted herself up. 'Its okay to sleep Spock, I will be here when you wake up.' He growled. Nyota felt him slip away, she felt him surrender to his need to sleep. His arms fell away from her. Nyota smiled. She sat up and looked at him, she smiled again and had to suppress an urge to laugh. He was still wearing his trousers, boxers, shoes and socks. Nyota slid down his body and slowly and gently undressed him piece by piece. She moved out of bed and folded his clothes and put them on a chair next to his closet. Nyota pulled the covers up over him, he looked so peaceful as he was sleeping. Then she climbed into bed with him, she wiggled under the covers and moved close to him. In his sleep he wrapped his arms around her, and she pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Surrounded by his warmth she felt relaxed. Nyota closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I absolutely love feedback it makes me want to keep on writing.

Spock woke up, at first he was surprised that he was naked. Then the memory of their lovemaking the night before came to his mind. He could feel how Nyota had wrapped the beast within him in her love. He could still feel the effect it had had on him and the beast. The merge that had occurred between him and the beast. Spock could not feel the beast within him now, and he wondered if the merge had been permanent or had just been a temporary result of her unending love. Even though he had merged with the beast he had not felt overpowered by the beast as he had the first time the beast had emerged. It had felt as if Nyota's love had given him the strength to match the beast. He pulled her closer and he felt her press her lips to his neck. Spock let out a low growl.

Nyota was slowly waking up, she felt warm and safe. She felt his hot skin under hands, under her leg that was draped across his. She felt his arms around her. Nyota had slowly begun to wake up as he pulled her close. As she began to open her eyes she heard him, "Good morning Nyota." Nyota snuggled closer, waking up meant that they had to leave this glorious position. "Good morning Spock." He began stroking her back. Nyota couldn't help herself as she started to hum in response. "What do you want to do today?" "I want to go swimming." Nyota abruptly sat up, if they couldn't stay in bed all day so they might as well get going.

Spock wondered how she had gone from lying next to him and being stroked by him, to jumping out of bed and getting dressed. Spock sat up. She turned at looked at him. "Get out of bed, the day is young and I want breakfast before we go swimming." "I do not believe it is wise to eat before going swimming." "Arhggg Spock live a little. Live with me." Spock did not understand. Now fully dressed she crawled into bed , she reminded him of a cat. She stopped when her face was right in front of his. He expected her to kiss him. She did not.

Nyota licked her lips and she knew that he saw it. He moved to wrap his arms around her but she quickly moved out of his reach pulling the covers with her. She stood at the end of the bed with the covers, he looked at her. "I'll go start breakfast while you get dressed." She dropped the covers on the floor, turned around and walked to the kitchen. Nyota could feel that he was puzzled, that he did not understand her behavior. She decided to make pancakes, as she poured the batter on the pan to make the first pancake he emerged from the bedroom. "Do you need help?" "Come stand behind me like I stand behind you when you cook for me."

Spock slowly walked to the kitchen and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. Spock looked over her head and shoulder as she cooked for them. He was beginning to understand why standing close to him when he cooked was so appealing to her. Spock could feel the muscles move in her body as she shifted ever so slightly to make pancakes for them. He watched her long slender arms as they moved to flip the pancakes. He moved with her when she moved to place each pancake in the oven to keep them warm until she had baked all the pancakes. "Do you wish for me to set the table?" "No, I want to you to stay with me." Spock bend his head and kissed her neck.

It felt so good to have him right behind her. He had offered to set the table, but she didn't want him to move away. She pushed back into his body when he kissed her neck. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin. His lips were so soft and warm, she hoped that he felt the same way about her lips. Nyota put the last pancake in the oven. Nyota moved to the cupboard and got plates, from the drawers she got the cutlery they would need. She smiled as he walked with her around the kitchen. She walked to the table and set the table. Back in the kitchen she made orange juice and she carried it and glasses to the table.

Spock stood behind her as she cut fresh fruit and put it in a small bowl. She got whipped cream, syrup, jam, sugar and chocolate spread, and she put it all on the table. "I was not aware that whipped cream belonged on a breakfast table." "It doesn't belong normally, but I love whipped cream on pancakes with fresh fruit. I can't help it I really really love it." "Will you prepare a pancake for me with whipped cream and fruit?" She turned in his arms and took his face in her hands. Spock felt her rise up against him, he bend his head hoping that she would kiss him. She did kiss him, a long soft kiss. "Of course I will." She told him and turned in his arms again. Spock followed her to the oven, she got the pancakes and they walked to the table. He knew he had to let go of her.

Nyota placed the pancakes on the table, she felt him slowly pull back his arms. She suddenly felt cold not being so close to him. She shivered, "Do you feel cold?" he asked her. "Yes I do." "Do you wish for me to get a blanket for you?" "I would like you to sit next me and eat the pancakes I have made for us." Nyota pulled her chair next to his and sat down. He sat down next to her. Nyota took his plate and prepared a pancake for him.

Spock watched her as she put whipped cream on his pancake, she spread it out and then she put fruit on. She rolled the pancake and presented it to him. He watched her as she started to make one for herself. "You have to eat it straight away or else the whipped cream will kind of melt, and it tastes better now." Spock started to eat, he understood immediately why she liked this combination so much. A mix of flavors exploded in his mouth.

Nyota finished eating her own pancake. "Do you have a favorite thing to put on your pancake?" "I usually put syrup on my pancakes." "Just syrup? Nothing else? No butter or sugar or jam or chocolate? Just syrup?" "Just syrup." He confirmed. "That's weird." "Please elaborate." "I have tasted the food you cook for me, and everything you have cooked for me so far has been so filled with wonderful flavors, so it just doesn't make sense that you only put syrup on your pancakes." "I enjoy flavors, but I also find pleasure in simple flavors." "So you don't like the pancake I prepared for you?" "I did not say that. I enjoyed the pancake you prepared for me very much." Nyota smiled. "Even when you are weird you are cute."

Spock had never been called weird or cute before. He did not believe that he would understand why she thought he was weird or cute. Spock could feel that she expected him to ask her something. "How long have you thought I was cute?" "I don't know, I just do." Spock finished the pancake Nyota had prepared for him. He took another pancake, he reached for the syrup and put it on the pancake. Spock could feel that Nyota was watching him. "Why are you watching me?"

Nyota watched him, she liked watching him. It was like a being in a trance. He moved with such elegance. His question brought her back to reality. "I watch you because I can." Nyota watched him as he tilted his head. She smiled at him. "Do you not like that I watch you?" Nyota asked him. She took a pancake herself and put butter and syrup on it.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback.

They finished their breakfast. "I will clean the kitchen." Spock told Nyota. She wrapped her arms around him, and Spock loved having her close. She started to pull out of his arms and he tried to keep her close.

Nyota smiled as she felt him trying to hold her close. "Spock, while you clean the kitchen I will go back to my dorm room and get my swimsuit and I'll meet you at the pool behind the gym. Is that okay?" "No it is not okay." "Why not?" Nyota couldn't help smiling. "I cannot permit you to leave me before I have kissed you." Nyota leaned back in his arms and tilted her head slightly. "What are you waiting for?"

Spock slowly bent his head and kissed her. He could taste the pancakes and the fillings that she had chosen in her mouth. Spock pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. She was slowly stroking his back and he couldn't help growling.

Nyota bent her head and broke the kiss, not that she wanted to, but she knew that they would never make it to the pool if she didn't. Nyota hid her head under his chin. She felt him trying to tilt and bend his head so he could kiss her again. Nyota turned and twitched her head in order not to have her lips caught by his again.

Spock was getting frustrated, he wanted to kiss her again but she would not let him. However he moved his head she managed to turn her lips away from him. Admitting defeat Spock lifted his head. "Why will you not let me kiss you?" Spock held her tight. She did not raise her head as she answered him. "You have kissed me." She stated. Spock knew she was right but he still wanted to kiss her more. "I desire to kiss you more."

Nyota kissed his neck and stopped stroking him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You'll get to kiss me more, but you'll have to wait till we get to the pool." "I do not want to wait till we get to the pool." "Too bad because you'll have too." "Why?" Nyota smiled, Spock reminded her of a stubborn child that didn't get its way. She kissed his neck again. "Spock, you have to wait because I say you have too."

Spock growled again, he was not at all happy with her answer. A part of him wanted to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. But he was not sure how she would react. Another part of him wanted to let her go, so she could go get her swimsuit and meet him at the pool when he had cleaned the kitchen. Spock closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on which decision to make. A few deep breaths and he had made the decision. Spock slowly released his tight embrace.

Nyota could feel that he was letting her go. She slowly released her own grip on him and took a step back. Nyota lifted her head and looked Spock into the eyes. She watched him as he lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with a featherlike touch. "Have I told you that I love you?" Nyota looked at him, hoping he felt what she felt.

Spock stroked her cheek again. "You have not told me today." He informed her. "Spock, my sweet man, my best friend, my fantastic lover, the love of my life. I love you." Spock was trembling he had to fight himself not to grab her and carry her back to the bedroom. He growled out loud and showed his teeth in a snarl. "Nyota if you desire to go swimming I must ask you to leave now, I am rapidly losing control."

Nyota quickly turned around and walked away, at the door she turned around. "Will I see you at the pool?" Spock had closed his eyes, she knew he had too or he would lose control. "I will come to you at the pool when I have gained control over myself and cleaned the kitchen." Nyota smiled and left Spock's apartment. She walked back to her dorm room, she entered her room and found Gaila lying on her bed reading.

Gaila looked up and smiled. "Hey roomie. Long time no see." Nyota couldn't help feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Gaila." Gaila got up from her bed as Nyota walked to her closet to get her swimsuit. "Where are you going?" "I'm taking Spock swimming." "I didn't know Vulcans could swim." Nyota turned around with her swimsuit in her hand. "Well he's not afraid of water, and if he can't swim I'll just have to teach him." "You go girl." Gaila walked over to her and took the swimsuit from her hand and held it to get a better look at it. "Hubba girl, if you wear this, going for a swim will be a short swim." Nyota smiled at Gaila's comment. "Thank you very much." Nyota snatched her swimsuit back from Gaila and went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. When Nyota came back from the bathroom she found Gaila lying on her bed, she was lying on her stomach. Nyota got the feeling that Gaila had something she wanted to say. "Are you okay Gaila?" "Sure, why do you ask?" "You just look like you want to talk to me about something." "I do have something I want to talk to you about." Nyota could see that Gaila wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say. "Listen Nyota, I don't want you to take this the wrong way." "But?" Nyota said. "I know that you love Spock and that it's new and that you want to spend a lot of time with him." "But?" "I don't want to you to forget me or your classmates." Nyota didn't know how to respond. Gaila got of the bed and wrapped her arms around Nyota. "I'm sorry roomie. I am happy that you and Spock are together, really I am, but I just don't want you to isolate yourselves." Nyota quickly wrapped her arms around Gaila. "It's okay Gaila, it's just that we can't exactly go public. I do want to spend time with you and my classmates, it's just…. This thing with Spock is so new and… I don't know how to explain it….." "I know roomie, how about you and I go out with some people tonight or tomorrow night. And at the end of the night you go home to Spock." "I think I need a little time to prepare him, tomorrow?" Gaila pulled out of their embrace. "That's a deal roomie, polish you partyshoes 'cause tomorrow you are going dancing." Nyota smiled. "I have to go Nyota, Spock is waiting for me." "If he can't swim I know where you can get cheap arm floats for him." Gaila yelled after her as Nyota ran out the door.

Spock had to sit down for a few minutes to get some control over himself after Nyota had left him. He sat on the couch with closed eyes and concentrated on his breathing. It was a technique he also used when he meditated. After minutes of controlled breathing Spock opened his eyes, he got up, went to the kitchen and started cleaning. Normally he would have been able to clean the kitchen much faster but he found his mind drifting to Nyota and her perfect body. Once done cleaning he went to his bedroom, Spock did know how to swim, his mother had taught him. He remembered how he had laughed with his mother as a child when they were swimming together. He wondered if he would be laughing with Nyota when they went swimming together. Spock found his swimming trunks, he went to the bathroom and got a towel and then he left for the pool. He had no idea if Nyota was already there, it had taken him longer to clean the kitchen than he had expected.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

The more feedback I get the more I write.

Nyota arrived at the changing rooms, she had no idea if Spock was already there, she could feel him through their bond, but she didn't know how close he was. She got in and changed, shortly after she walked out to the pool, the area was empty, he wasn't there yet. Nyota jumped into the pool hoping that when she got back up she would see him. She didn't see him as she broke the surface of the water and pushed her wet hair back. Nyota started to swim laps, doing a slow crawl. Each time she got close to the end of the pool she did a kind of somersault and used the end of the pool to push away from the end of the pool with her feet giving her speed. She liked being under water, she liked how her hair tickled her back under water. Nyota had just turned at the end of the pool that was closest to the changing rooms when she heard someone enter the water. She thought it was Spock. Nyota didn't swim forward but slowly let herself drift to the surface, expecting Spock to emerge next to her, she broke the surface and took a breath. Instead of seeing Spock, she felt someone grab her ankle and then someone pulled her under. For a second she thought it was Spock, but there was something about the fingers that was wrapped around her ankle that didn't feel right. Then fear filled her, it was not Spock, Nyota started kicking whoever is was who had pulled her under. The person let go and Nyota swam to the surface. Then a person broke the surface next to her. Kirk! He was laughing. Nyota lost her temper, she was furious. What an asshole. Kirk swam closer. "Hey gorgeous." He said laughing. Nyota felt an anger that was not her own.

Spock had felt Nyota's fear. He had just finished changing and he ran to the door only to see Kirk emerge next to Nyota. He caught her eyes over Kirks shoulder. He wanted to jump into the water and strangle Kirk. How dared he scare Nyota. His Nyota, how dared cadet Kirk scare her? Spock heard Nyota's voice in his head. 'Go to the ladies changing room Spock. Now!' Spock didn't move, he couldn't. He was too angry. 'Get in there now. I'll be there in a minute.' Spock took a step forward. 'Ladies room Spock. NOW!' Where he found the will to do what she asked Spock did not know, but he found himself standing looking at the door leading out to the pool.

Nyota turned a little and swam away for Kirk. He followed her. "That wasn't funny Kirk." "Arhg come on Uhura that was funny, where is your sense of humor." Nyota turned and looked at Kirk. "For your information, I don't consider thinking that I'm being attacked and that I'll drown to be funny." She started to swim to the edge of the pool. Kirk followed her. "I wasn't trying to drown you Uhura. I was just having some fun." "Oh yeah?" Nyota said as she got out of the pool. "I suggest that you find someone else to have fun with because I'm not in the mood for any of you little funny games." Nyota started walking to the changing room, she heard Kirk getting out of the water and heard him follow her. Just as she reached the door to the changing room Kirk grabbed her arm and turned her around. Nyota slapped him across the mouth. "Don't you ever touch me again Kirk. If you do I'll report you skinny ass." Kirk let go of her arm and Nyota turned and walked into the changing room.

If Nyota hadn't been between him and the door leading out to Kirk, Spock knew that he would have slammed the door open and beaten cadet Kirk up. He knew that he would most likely have killed Kirk. But Nyota's eyes kept him in place. Spock was trembling with anger. He could see Nyota's lips moving but he couldn't hear her. Spock had never been this angry before. Not even back on Vulcan when the other boys had insulted his parents. Spock saw her move closer. He felt her try to gently push her way into his mind. Spock closed his eyes and tried to relax. 'I'm here Spock. He didn't hurt me. He just scared me. I'm alright.' Spock felt her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She gently pushed him backwards. 'Go sit down.' Spock let her push him back to a bench. He sat down. She was about to walk away when he wrapped his arms around her.

Nyota took his head in her hands and turned it upwards so she could look into his eyes. She had a feeling he couldn't hear her so she spoke to him through their bond. 'Please let go of me.' She felt him tighten his grip on her. 'It'll only be for a little while. I have to lock the doors.' He didn't let go. Nyota ran her fingers through his hair. 'Spock, please let go. I will be right back. I just have to lock the doors.' Finally he let go of her. Nyota quickly walked to the door leading to the pool and locked it, then she walked to the other door and locked it too. Nyota felt his eyes on her.

Spock watched her as she moved from one door to the other to lock them. He was fighting to remain seated. She came back to him. Spock spread his legs and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Spock rested his head against her. He was trying to control his breathing, to get control over himself. Spock felt his pulse and breathing slowly get back to the normal. She was stroking him, slow and soft.

Nyota tried to calm him down. She could feel that her closeness helped him. She stroked him on his head and shoulders. ' I'm here Spock, relax, I'm here.' Nyota told him this over and over. She could feel him slowly starting to relax, she felt the anger slowly leave him. He still held on tight to her. 'Spock can I sit down?' Nyota asked him.

Spock heard her, he shifted a little and with a few fast moves he had her sitting sideways in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her again. He couldn't help growling a little as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped arms around him. She warm and soft.

Nyota could hear his heartbeat. She knew that he was relaxing and that the anger had left him. "Why did you get so angry?" She had a feeling that he could hear her now. "I do not like any man touching you, or scaring you." "So it's not just because that it is Kirk?" "No, I believe that I would react this way if any man touched you or scared you." Nyota stroked his face. "Why? Are you jealous?" Nyota could feel that he was unsure of how to tell her what was on his mind.

Spock tightened his grip on her. How could he explain this to her? Could she understand? "I am afraid that I will lose you." She lifted her head from his shoulder and pulled a little away from him. Spock felt her hand on his cheek and she turned his head, he could feel that she wanted to look into his eyes. "To someone like Kirk? Why?" She asked him. "Because he is human." "And why would I choose a human over you?" "I am half Vulcan half human, it would be logical for you to desire to be with a man who is 100% human."

A part of Nyota felt like shaking Spock. "Spock I chose you! And as far as I know you have chosen me too. We have bonded for crying out loud." Spock closed his eyes. "Nyota, there are those who are bonded who have chosen not to live together but have instead chosen to have other mates." "So the fact that we are bonded and the fact that I tell you over and over that I love you doesn't count?" Spock opened his eyes, Nyota could see that there was pain in his eyes. "I still fear losing you." "Spock when I'm not close to you, I feel like there is a part of me missing." She moved to hold on to his face. "In the pool when I realized that is was Kirk and not you who had grabbed me, I got angry with him because I don't want any other man than you to touch me." She bent her head and gave him a soft kiss. "I love YOU Spock, and I know that I would love you even if we weren't bonded."

Spock was not sure that he would be able to let go of this fear of losing her to a human. He leaned his head forward and rested his forehead against hers. He wanted to believe her, but why would she chose him? He was neither Vulcan nor was he human. From his studies of different species he knew that they preferred to spend their lives with one of their own kind. Therefor it would be logical for her to want to be with a human which Spock was not.

Nyota heard his every thought. "Spock I see you as a man. I fell in love with you because of who you are, not your genepool." Nyota kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Spock."

Spock broke the kiss and buried his head in her neck. "I love you Nyota. I love you, but it is difficult for me not fear losing you." Spock inhaled her scent. She was stroking him, softly. It made him feel loved. "Spock I'm afraid of losing you too, I'm afraid that one day you'll wake up and want more, want a Vulcan." Spock lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He wondered how it was possible for them to share a variation of the same fear.

Nyota understood him. She leaned her head against his forehead and whispered; "One soul two bodies." She had no idea where it came from. Nyota felt a reaction from Spock. She felt him tense up and pull his forehead from hers.

Spock frowned his eyebrows, she had just used a term that he knew from the old scripts he had read on Vulcan. The old scripts spoke of the true bond, the bond that was the reason why Vulcans bonded and mated. The true bond was the only thing a Vulcan would ever truly desire. Did Nyota know where the phrase she had just said came from?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I think they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback.

Nyota looked at Spock. "Have I said something wrong?" "No you have not." He responded. "Are you sure?" Nyota was sure there was something wrong, not a bad wrong, just wrong. She stroked his cheek. "Spock please tell me what I said wrong."

Spock closed his eyes shortly. She had not said something wrong. "Nyota you have said nothing wrong." "I felt you react to what I said." He could feel that she was confused and worried. "Nyota you quoted a path from an old script I have read on Vulcan when I was a boy." She tilted her head and looked at him and he continued. "The script is old, very old, it is one of the first scripts to be stored in our libraries." He took a deep breath. "The script speaks of the true bond. One of the phrases used in this script is 'one soul two bodies.' It is the most important phrases in the script."

Nyota understood that it was a very important script but she did not understand what he meant by true bond. "What do you or this script mean by true bond?"

Spock did not know how explain something that no vulcan understood, but he knew that he had to try. "When Vulcan children are young a bond is created between a male and a female child. In most cases the bond is formed quite easily. Some bonds need help being formed." She did not speak and he continued. "The true bond is what all Vulcans desire, the only thing that Vulcans truly desire. To be one soul in two bodies." She was looking at him with soft loving eyes. "Many Vulcans think that they have formed a true bond but no one knows for sure how it feels what a true bond feels like."

Nyota leaned forward and softly kissed him. "I have not read this script you speak of, but I think that a true bond is a bond that is strengthened by love." She kissed him again. "But I don't know." Spock raised his hand and she watched him as he let his fingers softly caress her face. "I do not know either Nyota." Nyota enjoyed his gentle caress, she mimicked him and caressed his face. Nyota could feel from him that he enjoyed her caress.

As much as Spock enjoyed having his face caressed by Nyota he knew that they could not keep the doors locked for much longer. "Nyota, I believe that we have to leave the changing room." "Hmmmm I know…. But this really feels good." Spock agreed with her. "Nyota, locked doors could arouse suspicion." Spock slowly moved and got her to sit next to him on the bench. She was leaning into him. He hated to do this, but he rose and walked to the door that led to the pool. Spock unlocked the door and checked that it was safe to exit. "Come join me in the pool." And then he left her.

Nyota rose and unlocked the door leading out of the changing room, then she walked out to the pool. He was swimming slow laps. Nyota walked to the edge, he swam to towards her, he did not stop but turned the same way she had done before Kirk had grabbed her. Nyota dove into the water right behind him, she knew she was under him. Nyota turned and reached out for him. She got hold of his hips, she pulled herself close to him and used her grip on him to pull herself up along his body.

Spock liked having her close. He dove under the surface bringing her with him. Spock dove to the bottom, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He ran a hand through her hair, it was so soft. Spock could feel that she needed air, he pushed of the bottom bringing them to the surface. As they broke through the surface he watched with fascination as she tilted her head back and the water made skin glint.

Nyota opened her eyes. Spock looked beautiful. It was as if the water on his face enabled her to see nuances to his face that she could not see when he was dry. Nyota raised a hand and started to explore those nuances that the water had drawn her attention too. The soft skin between his eyebrows and his eyes. She knew that he was allowing her to explore his face, she could feel his powerful legs kicking, keeping them at the surface.

Spock loved feeling her hair on his fingers as it floated it the water, her hair was always soft but in the water it seemed even softer. It was as if her hair had come alive, it seemed to move in the water. His logical mind knew that it was their movements in the water that caused small currents in the water that caused her hair to move. At this very moment Spock found that he had only two words that could possibly describe Nyota; Soft and beautiful.

Nyota felt like having some fun. She hit the water between them causing water to splash into his face, he let go of her. Nyota made a fast move and put both of her hands on his head and ducked him under. She knew he would react fast, so she pushed backwards and started swimming away from him.

Spock got up to the surface, he did not understand why she had done what she did. He saw her swimming away from him. Spock was fast and a good swimmer, so he quickly closed the distance between them. He got hold of her ankle and pulled her backwards towards him. Spock used both his arms and hands to hold her tight. She was laughing, she had sparkles in her eyes. She was wiggling in his arms. Unsure of why he did it, Spock threw himself backwards and dove to the bottom bringing her with him. He felt her bring her arms around his neck holding on tightly as he moved them through the water.

Nyota needed air, tried to pull free, but he would not release her. She felt his lips on hers. Nyota started to feel panic, she didn't want to be kissed, she needed air. He was insistant. The panic in her rose and started to struggle to get free. Nyota felt his hand on her neck, he was forcing her to kiss him. He forced her mouth to his and forced her to open her lips to him. Air filled her lungs, this she had not expected. Nyota stopped fighting him. She slid her tongue into his mouth caressing as softly as she possibly could. It was her way of thanking him.

Spock pushed of the bottom of the pool. They slowly rose to the surface. They broke the surface. She broke the kiss and he listened to her taking a deep breath. Then she slapped his shoulder, not hard. "You scared me. Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" "You teased me with what you did, I was attempting to tease you back." "I think I'll have to give you lessons in how to tease." "Will there be an exam?" "There will not be an exam but this will be lesson number one. When you are teasing, scaring is never a good idea, scaring is for Halloween." "Duly noted." Spock told her.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I enjoy giving them the lives I believe the ydeserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback it makes me want to keep on writing.

Nyota smiled at Spock, he was keeping them at the surface using his strong legs. She felt his legs move against her legs. She wrapped her arms around him, she could feel all the muscles in his body work to keep them afloat. Nyota admired his strength, it seemed as if it was unending. "Your breath Spock, when you breathed into my mouth, your breath was like normal air to me. How come?"

Spock had known that she would ask this question. "My body uses the air differently than you, the oxygen enters my bloodstream just like it would do yours, but when the oxygen has done what it is supposed to do it does not get turned into CO2. The oxygen gets back to my lungs and I exhale."

Nyota looked at him, this was not quite what she had expected. "Facinating. What about waste products?" She was curious. "My blood is different from yours." "I know, it's green right?" Nyota watched as he slowly nodded. "Yes my blood is green, it is because of the copper. There are other components in my blood some that have no terran names." Nyota ran her fingers through the small hairs on his neck. "And they take care of the waste products from your muscles?" "Among other things."

Spock leaned back. Moving his hand underneath the surface he created a wave directed at Nyota's face. He looked at her with amusement as she shook her head. Spock expected her to retaliate but she did not, at least not in the way he had expected. She moved her hands to his chest and dug her nails in his chest. The pain was quick, it reminded him of a cat that quickly had extended and then retracted its claws.

She had dug her nails in quickly and then she pushed of his chest moving away from him. He quickly caught up with her. She liked how his strong hands moved up her body and held her tight. Nyota made a sound, she knew he would interpret as if he was holding her too tight.

Spock released his grip on her. She slipped under his arm and moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She moved with ease in the water, her agility reminded him of a seal. Spock felt her hot breath behind his ear and the she kissed him just below his right ear. She had her arms on his shoulders and then she slid them down her chest and then back to his shoulders.

Nyota heard him growl and she smiled. She slowly moved her head to his left hear, she knew he liked feeling her breath on his skin. "Lesson number two, " she whispered "teasing can lead to intimacy and caresses." Nyota smiled as he growled again. She kissed him under his left ear and then pushed away from him. She stayed on her back as she swam away from him.

Spock turned as he felt her push away from him. He stayed still for a couple of seconds, she was beautiful as she swam. Spock followed her, he knew he could swim faster than her. He could feel her movements in the water, the kicks from her legs caused underwater waves that he felt against his body. A few quick strokes and he caught up with her and again pulled her into his arms. This time she did not move around him, she stayed in his arms. She smiled at him, he felt that her smile was just for him.

Nyota held up her hand and showed him her fingers. "Raisin fingers" She told him. He kissed her fingers. He started to swim backwards with her in his arms. Spock swam to the edge of the pool. Spock turned slightly and swam along the edge of the pool to the ladder. He grabbed hold of the rail and waited for her to get out of the pool. He watched the sway of her hips, truly beautiful he thought.

Out of the pool she turned. Nyota knew that he had watched her. Now it was her turn to watch him, the water ran of his chest. The wet shorts he wore clung to his body, she enjoyed the sight of him. He was barely out of the pool when she stepped close to him and kissed him. It was not a long kiss, but she hoped he knew just how much she loved him. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "I love you, all of you and only you." Before he had a chance to answer she turned and ran to the changing room. She could feel that he was wondering why she had run away from him. She had no answer to give him.

Spock wanted to follow her, but he did not know if there would be someone else in the ladies changing room and he did not want to be reported for forcing his way into the ladies changing room. Instead Spock took a deep breath and walked to the gents changing room. He got his shampoo and a towel, there was a hanger on the wall and he left his towel there. He took of his shorts and showered, he wished that she was sharing the shower with him.

In the ladies changing room Nyota was showering as well, she too wished that she was sharing her shower with Spock. She had just turned off the water and had stepped out of the shower when she saw a couple of girls. Nyota knew she still had bruises on her body so she quickly wrapped her towel around her and walked over to her clothes. Nyota grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her head. She was drying herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Even though she knew that the other girls were there it gave her a bit of a shock when the girl touched her. "I'm sorry." The girl said. "Are you okay?" Nyota felt the girl looking intensely into her face. Nyota nodded. "Yes I'm okay, I was just in a world of my own." The girl gazed at Nyota's wrists. Nyota knew what the girl was asking. She wished that the girl would walk away. "The bruises on your wrists, they look like someone has grabbed you, hard." Nyota knew she had to think fast. She lifted her arms and looked at her wrists. "Hand to hand combat and selfdefense." The girl did not look convinced. "I take those classes too, and no one from my classes has any bruises like that." Nyota tried to smile. "I'm in a kind of study group with some people from my class, it kind of got a little out of hand. I'm okay and I have seen by a doctor, and there is no permanent damage." The girl stared at Nyota's bruises then looked Nyota straight in the eyes. "You really shouldn't practice any of the things we learn in class without an instructor." Nyota lifted her eyebrows, smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know, we just wanted to improve in class, you know get some praise from the instructors." The girl smiled. "Praise is so hard to get in this place, you really have to be good." "I know, that's why we tried to practice. But don't worry we've stopped, too many bruises, we didn't want anyone to get hurt." The girl smiled again and then turned and walked over to her friend. They left the changing room and Nyota let out a sigh. She got dressed, and went back to the shower to get her shampoo and bathing suit.

Spock was unsure if he should wait for Nyota to come out of the changing room, a part of him wanted to walk with her. He wanted to hold her hand as they walked together. He saw other couples walk this way, he wanted the world to see that Nyota was his. But he knew that as long as he was her professor walking with her while holding her hand was not an option. Spock knew that she would most likely be in one or more of his classes for her entire time at the academy, so for as long as she was a student they would not be able to show their love in public. And that would mean that for as long as she was a student he would have to endure other men seeing her as a target for their affection. A wave of jealousy hit him, Spock did not want other men to look at Nyota, she was his, and for him alone to look at.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

Feedback please, I love it.

Nyota was walking towards Spock's apartment when she met Dc. McCoy. "Hello, you look much better." McCoy said sending Nyota a smile. "Thanks, I feel a lot better." Nyota did like McCoy, but she really didn't want to be too friendly with him, he was after all a close friend of Kirks.

McCoy walked with Uhura for a bit. He got a feeling that Uhura, didn't want to talk to him. "Have I done something wrong?" She turned her head and looked at him. "You haven't, but I'm really tired of Kirk and I know he is your friend." McCoy understood, he liked Kirk as a friend, but a part of him wished that Kirk would leave his hot-shot behavior behind and act more responsible. "Kirk is my friend, but that doesn't mean that I like everything he does."

Nyota smiled at McCoy. "You know what's funny? If Kirk wasn't constantly bugging me I think he and I could be friends." "Do you want me to talk to him?" "Do you think it would work?" McCoy laughed. "I would love to say yes, but once he's set his mind on something he is unstoppable." "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. That way of thinking can make him or break him." "And what are you hoping for?" Nyota was surprised at his question, she thought about her answer for a few seconds. "Both….. when he is bugging me I wish he would be expelled, but other than that I think that he could end up doing great things for the Starfleet."

McCoy was surprised at Uhura's answer. It was not quite what he had expected. He wanted to talk more to her. They were approaching a corridor. "I have to go down the corridor." He told her. "And I have to walk forward." They reached the corridor and they stopped. "It was nice talking to you." She smiled. "I enjoyed talking to you too." "Would you like to meet for a cup of coffee some day?" She looked surprised and a little worried. "I won't tell Kirk that I'll be meeting you." "I would love too." McCoy smiled. He liked Uhura, he could see why Kirk was so interested in her. "Send me a message and let me know when it's good for you." "I will." She raised her hand and waved her fingers and then she was walking off. McCoy watched her disappear down the hall. Then he walked down the corridor.

Nyota walked to Spock apartment, she opened the door and walked in. Spock was in the kitchen. She dropped her back with her things on the floor and walked to him. He was standing at the stove. Nyota wrapped her arms around him. "Hey beautiful, I missed you." She told him.

Spock had heard her come in, he was cooking for them. He sighed as he felt her arms come around. It had been less than an hour since they had left the pool. He wondered how it was possible for her to miss him when they had not been apart for longer. But a part of him had missed her too. Spock reached an arm backwards and pulled her closer to him. "I missed you too."

Nyota pulled away from him. "I'll be right back, I just want to go hang my towel and rinse my bathing suit and hang it too." As she was rinsing her bathing suit she speculated on how to tell him about going out with Gaila and having coffee with McCoy. When she came out of the bathroom she saw that he was making bread. Nyota walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter and watched him. "Spock?" "Yes Nyota." "When I got my bathing suit from my dorm room I talked to Gaila." "It would be illogical for you not to talk to her if she was there when you arrived." "I know, we agreed on going out tomorrow night."

Spock stopped what he was doing. He turned and looked at her. "I shall miss you greatly." "You make it sound as if I'd be leaving you for good." Spock closed his eyes. "Do not say something like that Nyota." He felt her put her arms around him and hug him. "Spock I could never leave you." Spock did not want to get dough on her clothes. He bend his head and rested his head on her shoulder.

Nyota ran her hands up and down his back. She felt him relax. "Gaila and I are going out to eat and maybe listen to some music. And then I'll come home to you." She felt his hot breath through the cloth of her top. "Do you consider my apartment your home?" Nyota stroked his hair. "Yes I do." Her answer was short, and she felt like she should say something more but she did not know what.

Spock felt happy. He inhaled her scent. "I am glad that you consider my apartment your home." "Why wouldn't I? You make me feel safe and loved, that's how you feel when you are at home." Spock inhaled her scent again. "I love you Nyota."

He didn't have to say it, she felt it deep inside herself. "Spock, on my way here I met Dc. McCoy." She felt him tense. "You don't like him?" "I'm not particularly fond of Dc. McCoy." Nyota remembered that evening when she discovered his bond with T'Pring. She remembered how she literally had run into Dc. McCoy and how he had protected her. "I know why you don't like him. I wish you would give him a chance, he's a good guy." "He kept you from me, I am not sure I will ever like him." "Oh…. I don't want you get jealous, but I have said yes to have coffee with him." "Why would you agree to do that? I believe that he would tell everything you tell him to his friend cadet Kirk." "I know that he is Kirks friend. But I don't think that he will tell Kirk about having coffee with me." "How can you be sure?" "I can't be sure. I'll just have to trust him." "What has he done to earn your trust?" "Nothing, but sometimes you have to put your trust in someone without that person having done anything to earn it." "That is illogical." "Sometimes you have to take a chance logical or illogical."

Spock lifted his head from her shoulder. He resumed making the bread. He knew that humans had a tendency of being illogical. But he did not like that Nyota engaged in illogical actions. "I will not like it if you meet with Dc. McCoy, but I will not prevent you from meeting him." "Good." Spock expected her to elaborate. "You have nothing more to say on the matter?" "What do you want me to say?" "I do not know." "Spock I really really love you. But if I want to meet with Dc. McCoy and drink coffee I will do just that. I understand that you don't like it and that's okay. I don't expect you to like everything I do because I'm sure that there are things you'll do that I won't like." Spock did not know how to respond, if he could he would forbid her to meet with Dc. McCoy. But he knew that she would be angry if did.

Nyota understood that he did not like Dc. McCoy. If the situation had been reversed she was sure that she would feel the same way. But she had a feeling that Dc. McCoy could end up being a close friend. And she wanted to have close friends, she had never really had close friends. Her first close friend had been Gaila and she would love to have one more friend. She hoped that Spock would warm up to Dc. McCoy. "Spock, I think that Dc. McCoy could end up being a close friend. I don't have a lot of friends. My first real friend is Gaila and I would really like more friends." "Could you not choose someone else?" "Not in this case. It's a gut instinct that Dc. McCoy and I will be great friends." "What does your gut have to do with you having coffee with Dc. McCoy?" "It's something you say when you are sure that you are right and can't explain it." "I hope you are right." Nyota gave him a squeeze. "Only time will tell." Nyota felt that he needed her to let go so he could shape the bread, so she let go of him and leaned back against the counter.

Spock finished making the dough for the bread. He shaped the dough into an oversized donut, placed it on a baking tray and put it in the oven. Spock turned to Nyota. He felt understanding from her. "Spock, I understand you, I really do. I know that you fear that I will choose a human man over you. But how can I? When I with you I feel complete. And I don't see how any man whatever race he might be could ever do that for me." Spock was trying to understand her. "Would you feel the same way if we were not bonded?"


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback, it makes me want to keep writing.

Spocks question shook her. Nyota felt like he had pushed her off a cliff. Tears filled her eyes. Her voice was whisper as she said; "Spock I love you and I would love you even if we weren't bonded." Nyota turned away from him, and tears started to run down her cheeks. She felt as if he was trying to push her away. Like he was questioning her love for him. Why would he do that?

Spock went to her, he put his hands on her shoulders. He did not know what to do, he wanted to console her. He knew that she was crying. He turned he around, he wanted to pull her close and hold her.

An anger started to rise in Nyota. She let him turn her. He tried to pull her close. Now filled with anger she pushed his arms away. She could see that he was confused but she didn't care. "Do you want this?" Nyota looked him straight in the eyes. "I do not understand." "Do you want this? Us? Me? My love?" He didn't answer her. "I want this. I want us. I want you and I want your love." She told him.

Spock tried to reach for her, he wanted to pull her close. It was the only thing he could think of to do to console her. She pushed him hard in the chest. Spock took a step back. "Do you want this Spock?" "I do not know what answer you seek from me." "Any answer would do." "I love you." "Then why do I feel like you are pushing me away? Why do I feel like you are questioning my love for you? Why do I feel like you are waiting for me to leave you for a human man?" "I do not know. It was not my intention to make you have those feelings."

"You don't know. Who should I ask then?" Nyota was angry, and she wasn't really sure why. He had just told her that he loved her. "I do not know Nyota." Nyota rolled her eyes. "Then figure it out. Find out if you want this, us, me." "I love you." "I know you do Spock, and I love you too. But I need more. I need you to trust me. I need you to believe me when I tell you things." Nyota could see that he was shaken.

Spock was trying to understand. How had they gone from the gentle intimacy in the pool to this? She was no longer crying. He could feel her anger. Spock was trying to understand what had brought this anger on. She turned from him and walked towards the door. With his superior speed he was able to cut her off in front of the door. "Please stay." "Spock I have to go, I can't stay." "Do not leave." "Spock you need to figure this out for yourself, I can't help you." Spock knew that she would not stay. "When will I see you?"

Nyota could feel that he was sad and that what she had said had caused him pain. She too was in pain, but she didn't know what else to do. "I don't know Spock." She could feel his pain. "May I hold you close before you leave?" A part of Nyota wanted to say no, but she couldn't bring herself to it. "You may." Spock took a small step forward and then wrapped his arms around her. Nyota laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. A part of her worried that she would never hear it again. She put her hands on his back and moved them up and down feeling heat that was so unique to him.

Spock bend his head into her hair. He inhaled her scent. He feared that he would never get to hold her again. That she would leave him. That he had lost her. Had lost her love. He wanted to hold on to her, to refuse her to leave him. "Please do not leave me Nyota. Please stay. The thought of not having you close to me causes a dreadful pain."

Nyota slowly pulled out of his arms. "I can't stay Spock. You have things you need to figure out. I can't stay, I just can't." He let her go and stepped aside. Nyota opened the door and left. As she walked down the hall away from his apartment she felt like her life had just ended.

Spock heard the door close and knew that she was gone. He felt like he had lost her. Spock did not move, he did not know where to go. He stood there until he heard a small ding that told him that the bread he had put in the oven was finished. He went to the kitchen and got the bread out of the oven. It was like he was sleepwalking.

On her way back to her dorm room Nyota stopped 11 times and tuned around. Each time she was so close to go back to him. And each time she turned around again and started to walk back to her dorm room. Nyota got back and opened the door to her dorm room. She was greeted by loud music. Gaila was dancing around the room. Gaila stopped dancing when she saw Nyota. Nyota slowly walked in. Gaila turned off the music. She walked over to Nyota and wrapped her arms around her. "What's wrong roomie? I thought that you were staying with Spock." Nyota started crying again. Gaila led her to the small couch in their room and got them both to sit down. "Did you have a fight?" Nyota lifted her head and looked at Gaila. "I think we did." "All couples fight, it's kind a of a law of nature." Nyota bend her head. "Was it that bad?" Nyota slowly raised her head. "I think so." "What happened?" "At the pool Kirk showed up, he grabbed me and pulled me under. Spock saw, I could feel that he was so close to beating Kirk up." Gaila was stroking her back. "I managed to calm Spock down, and he told me that he was afraid that I would choose a human over him. How could I? I love Spock." Nyota took a deep breath. After we left the pool, I met Dc. McCoy. I was walking back alone. We spoke and I said yes to having coffee with him. Not today but we would find a day." "Do you like McCoy?" "I like him, I think we could be friends, even if he is friends with Kirk." "And Spock doesn't like that?" "No he doesn't. I told him that I love him and was as if he heard me but didn't believe me." Nyota could see that Gaila was a little confused. "It's as if Spock is looking at me and expecting me to tell him that I don't want him anymore. That I want to be with a human and not him. As if he doesn't really believe that I am in love with him." Gaila stroked her cheek. "It was like he was telling me that I was only with him because of our bond." "Are you?" Nyota made a quick move backwards. "NO I AM NOT." Nyota saw a soft smile on Gaila's lips. "Do you think that you would love him even if you weren't bonded?" Nyota understood that Gaila was trying to make her realize something. "I know I would." "Why?" "When I'm with him I feel complete. When I'm not with him it's like there is a piece of me missing." "Where do you think your bond with Spock fits in all this?" "I think our bond gives us a unique connection. But I don't think it is the reason why I love him." "And now you are here. What happened?" "I told him to figure out if he wanted this. Us, him and me. Me and my love for him. And then I left him in his apartment." "He just let you go?" "No he tried to stop me. But I just couldn't stay. And walking back here it stopped and almost turned back 11 times." "What do you want from him?" "I hope that he realizeshe moved with ease in the water.s the same things I just told you, that he loves me. Not because of the bond we share but simultaneously. And one is not more important than the other." "Do you think he will realize that?" "I hope he will. I can't live without feeling whole."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback it makes me want to keep on writing.

Spock was sitting on his couch. He was no longer hungry for the food and bread he had prepared for Nyota and himself. Spock had spent a lot of time alone in his life but he had never felt alone until the moment Nyota had walked out the door. He wanted her back. Spock needed help, the only person he could think of was his mother. Slowly he rose from the couch and walked to his communication PADD. He dialed his mother.

Amanda Grayson was sitting in her favorite chair reading when she heard the chime that told her that Spock was calling. She smiled and put down her book. Amanda accepted the call from Spock. "Hello sweetheart." "Hello mother." One look on the face of her son and Amanda knew that something was wrong. "What is wrong son?" "Nyota has asked me to figure out if I want this?" "And what is this?" "Nyota said; us, her and her love." "And what did you tell her?" "I told her I love her." "So you did not answer her question." "How do I answer a question I do not understand?" Amanda tried not to smile. She knew she had to make a different approach. "What happened before she told you figure this out?" "A lot of things happened." "Tell me all." "We went to the pool, a human man grabbed her and pulled her under the water." "How did that make you feel?" "Why do you ask about my feelings?" "I ask you because that is what Nyota is asking you about." "When he grabbed her I first felt happiness from her and then anger." "And how did you feel?" "I felt anger." "At her or him?" "Towards Nyota or the man?"

Spock was trying to understand why his mother asked him these questions. "I do not understand." "I believe that she felt happy because she believe that it was you who grabbed her." "I did not understand why she was happy when he grabbed her." "Would it be fair to say that you were a little angry at her for being happy in the situation?" Spock went through his memories of the situation. "Yes mother that would be fair to say." "Are you afraid that she would choose this human man over you?" "She claims that she does not like him." "Do you believe her?" "I want to believe her." "Has she given you a reason not to believe her?" "No she has not."

Amanda listened to her sons answers. He needed her help she got that. "What happened then." "I was very close to attacking the human." "And why did you not attack him?" "Nyota told me not too. Then she helped me calm down. She told me that she had chosen me, that she loved me." "And what did you tell her?" "I told her that I fear losing her to a human because I am half human and half Vulcan." "And what did she say to that." "She told me that she sees me as a man." "And how did that make you feel?" "I still fear losing her." Amanda had a feeling that something else had happened. "Then what happened?"

Spock sighed. "I went back to my apartment and started to cook for us. Then she came back and told me that she had met a man and that she had agreed to have coffee with this man." "And what did she say about this man?" "She said that she had a gut feeling that he could be a great friend." "And then what?" "I asked her if she could choose someone else."

Amanda could not help laughing. "Why do you laugh mother?" "Spock asking her to choose someone else is childish." "I am no child." "I know Spock." Amanda closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Spock I got a feeling that something else happened." "Nyota told me that she would never chose another man over me, that she feels complete when she is with me." "And then?" "I asked her if she would feel the same way if we were not bonded."

His mother went quiet. Spock did not know why. "Spock my darling son. By saying what you said to her you questioned her love for you. In a way you told her that you believe that her love for you is caused by the bond the two of you share." "That was not my intention." "I know. She may not even be able to say that's what she heard you say. But I can guarantee you that in her heart she heard you loud and clear." "What do you mean?" "Spock humans are capable of loving without having a bond." "Could our bond have caused her to love me?" "Spock a bond is as you are very much aware of a connection of your minds." "Yes mother I know." Spock was not sure what point his mother was trying to make. "Spock I fell in love with your father before we made a bond."

Amanda wanted her son to understand. "Mother are you trying to tell me that Nyota would have fallen in love with me even if the bond had never been formed?" "Yes Spock that is what I believe, I think that the forming of you bond sped up the process of her falling in love with you." Amanda could see that her son was deep in thought.

"Mother, what about me? Am I able to love? I tell her that I love her but are my feelings caused by my bond with her?"

Amanda looked at her son. She could see that he questioned himself. "Spock my darling. I have always told you that you are a child of two worlds. I believe that you have gotten the best of both worlds." Spock did not reply. "You were brought up as a Vulcan and you were taught not to show feelings. But I believe that you have many feelings." Amanda saw him frowning. She wished that she could hold him. "Spock you are having feelings that you have never been taught how to deal with. And therefore you react in a way that can be very hurtful to those closest to you." "Have I hurt you mother?" "You have never hurt me Spock. But you have hurt Nyota, not because you wanted too but because you are having feelings that you have never had to deal with before."

Spock thought about what his mother had said. "Mother am I able to love without being bonded?" "Of course you are Spock. All Vulcans are. Your father was in love with me when he asked me to marry me." "Father told me when I was a boy that he married you because it was logical." "I know that he told you that, he told you that because he was trying to raise you as a Vulcan and he did not want you to have to think about feelings." "Why would he deny me feelings when he himself had feelings?" "Your father thought he did what was best for you at the time."

Amanda was not sure if she had done the right thing when she had told Spock about his father. "What do I do now mother?" "Don't question your own feelings, everything you feel is okay to feel. But I do suggest that you tell Nyota that dealing with feelings is new to you." "What would the purpose be?" "Do you not think it would be reasonable to let her know that you are learning how to deal with emotions and feelings?" "Do you think she would accept it?" "Not only to I think she would accept it I also think it would help her to understand why you say and do the things you do." He frowned again. "Spock my darling son. You have to accept that when it comes to feelings you have a lot to learn. Why not learn these things with Nyota?"

Spock's mind spinning. His mother had told him so many things that he found it difficult to process it all. "Mother, you have given me many things to consider." "I hope it will help you figure out if you want this." "I believe it will." Spock watched his mother smile. "I'm glad that I was able to help you." "Live long and prosper." "Live long and prosper my son." Spock closed the com link. He went back to sit on the couch. Spock was not sure how he could possibly explain these things to Nyota. He feared so many things when it came to Nyota. He feared losing her. Feared losing her love. Feared that she could not or would not accept that he was learning about his feelings.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

The more feedback I get the more I write.

Nyota was not in the mood for anything, she ended watching a movie on the couch with Gaila. She didn't pay attention to the movie, she was thinking about Spock. When the movie ended she turned to Gaila. "What if he doesn't want me?"

Gaila looked at Nyota. "If he doesn't want you, he's an idiot." "Gaila….." "Any guy who doesn't want you is an idiot. You are a catch. If I was into girls I would want you." Nyota laughed. Gaila laughed with her. "Listen Nyota, give him time. He's Vulcan. Vulcans are known for not showing feelings." "So he doesn't have feelings?" "He has feelings. Trust me. Maybe he doesn't know how to express them or act on them." "He hugs me, kisses me, wants me close all the times. He seems to be in pain when I leave him. He tells me he loves me."

Nyota looked at Gaila. "Yes, and he gets jealous when you talk to other guys. He has feelings." "But does he want me?" "If he didn't want you he would not get jealous." "Why did he seem to get angry with me when I told him I was gonna have coffee with McCoy?" "He's a guy who knows why he reacted that way." "I wish I did." "Listen girlfriend, there are things that guys and girls just don't understand about each other." "And this is one these things?" "Well… If you hadn't told him about McCoy and he found out he would probably be angry. You told him and he got jealous." "So no matter what, he would have reacted in a negative way." "How would you feel if he went out to coffee with some girl?" "Probably the same way, but I wouldn't question his love for me." "Wouldn't you? Are you telling me that you would not be wondering why he would be drinking coffee with another girl and not you? And then wonder if he was switching you out for someone better?"

Gaila hated to say these things to Nyota. But she was trying to get her to see things from Spocks perspective. "But I told him that I only see McCoy as a potential great friend." "Doesn't matter, a lot of relationships starts with great friendships."

Nyota felt bad. "So I should have said no to going out to coffee with McCoy?" "No of course not. You just have to understand that you would feel the same way if the situation had been reversed. And that maybe Spock is not very good at expressing his emotions." "I wish he would get better." "Maybe you should help him." "How? I don't know how he feels." "Sure you do. You can feel it through your bond." "How do you know that?" "I have done some studying." "Why?" "I felt like it." "But what if I don't recognize his feelings? What if they are shown differently from my own?"

Gaila smiled. "I don't think that feelings are that different from race to race. I think the difference is how we react on the feelings."

Nyota was getting tired. It seemed like such a long day. "It's been a long day Gaila. I wanna go to bed." She got off the couch, got changed to go to bed and then went to the bathroom. Gaila had turned off the lights. Nyota crept under the covers and closed her eyes. She hoped that she would fall asleep fast.

Spock had spent the evening sitting on the couch. He had been rethinking his conversation with his mother. He was beginning to understand why Nyota had demanded that he figured out if he wanted 'this'. Them, her and her love. He did want her, he wanted them, he wanted her love. It was more than a want, it was a need. He needed her. Spock went to bed, he knew that he would not get much sleep.

Nyota fell asleep. She tossed and turned. She dreamt Spock. He filled her dreams. She saw him, she reached for him, but every time he came within her reach he disappeared. Nyota turned and then she would see him again. She reached for him again. And then he disappeared again. When she awoke the next morning she felt even more tired than when she had gone to bed.

Spock fell asleep. He dreamed of Nyota. She danced in front of him. She smiled to him and he felt warm. She turned away from him and danced with her back to him. Her hair was loose and it flowed around her shoulders, it caressed her shoulders. Then she turned again. She was wearing a low cut dress. Her hair flowed down over her soft skin. She danced and turned, and he admired her from every angle. He did not dare reaching for her, he was afraid that she would stop dancing. When Spock woke up the next morning he found himself missing Nyota so much it caused a pain in his stomach.

Nyota sat on the side of her bed. She missed him, she felt empty. Nyota slowly got out of bed, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She had hoped that taking a shower would make her feel fresh. But she didn't. She went to the mess hall with Gaila and they had breakfast together. Nyota was not hungry but she forcer herself to eat. Gaila gave her a quick hug and then they went their separate ways for their classes. Nyota slowly walked to her class, she made it just in time. She sat down in her usual seat and took out her PADD. She took notes on autopilot.

Spock was in one of the many computer labs at the academy. He had been asked to program the Kobayashi Maru. Concentrating on the programming gave him a little peace. His mind had all morning been focused on Nyota. He missed her, he felt empty and alone. He immersed himself into the programming. He had no classes to teach that day. It also kept him away from the halls where he could run into Nyota. A part of him wanted to see her. But he was not sure how to tell her that he needed her, that he wanted them to be together, that he needed her love.

At the end of the day Nyota went to her dorm room. She met with Gaila. "So roomie are you ready for tonight?" Gaila was happy as always. Nyota tried to be happy. "Almost I just have to change." Nyota got out of her uniform, she chose a short dress, a long sleeved top and a pair of shoes with heels. "Now I am ready." Nyota turned around for Gaila. "Nah….. you are not quite ready, you need to have your hair and makeup done." "I'm not good at that." "Don't worry. I'll do it for you." Nyota nodded. Gaila pulled out a chair. "Come, sit." Nyota sat down with her back turned to Gaila. "Where are we going?" Nyota leaned her head back as Gaila was setting her hair. "You, me and some funny people I know are going out to eat and then we are going to see some old school comedy." "So I don't have to think too much." "If you mean not thinking about Spock you are right, but I'm sure that the people we are meeting would love to talk to you." "I'll try anything not to think about him right now." "Why?" "I miss him so much it hurts." Gaila gave her a hug. "A little time away from campus will do you good." Gaila did her makeup. Nyota looked in the mirror in the bathroom, Gaila had done a good job. They quickly got going, they didn't want to be late.

At the end of the day Spock got out of the computer lab and walked back to his apartment. He cooked a quick meal. He would have loved to cook for Nyota. Spock ate slowly, normally he would have enjoyed the taste of the food. But not tonight. He missed seeing Nyota sitting in front of him. He missed seeing her enjoy eating what he had cooked for them. He missed feeling her taking pleasure at the food she was eating. He missed everything about her. After he had eaten he cleaned the kitchen, he did it as fast as he could. Normally he would have taken his time, he enjoyed feeling her eyes on him as he cooked and cleaned the kitchen. He knew that she liked watching him. He missed feeling her taking pleasure in watching him, he missed feeling the pleasure it brought to him knowing that she was watching him. He missed everything about her. Spock went to the window. He stood there and looked out. He saw people walking by. He saw lovers walking by holding hands. He wished it was him who was walking holding Nyota's hand.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

Feedback please. I love it. It makes me want to keep on writing.

Nyota had a good evening with Gaila. But as good as the evening had been she had missed Spock. She missed everything about him. As she was walking back to her dorm room with Gaila she thought about going to him. She wanted to knock on his door and wait for him to open it. She wanted to walk into his arms and feel his heat. But she couldn't. Doing it meant that she would not get an answer from him. That she would not hear him say that he wanted them, that he wanted her, that he wanted her love. Gaila had her arm around her. It was as if Gaila knew just how much she missed Spock. Nyota didn't mind that Gaila knew she missed Spock. It was nice to know that there was someone who knew her pain and was there for her.

It was after midnight when Spock went to bed. He went to bed with mixed feelings. A part of him wanted to dream about Nytoa all night and a part of him did not want to dream of her all night. It was too painful to wake up without her in his arms. He fell asleep. His dreams was filled with Nyota. They were lying on a bed and he was looking into her eyes. He was lost lying there looking into her eyes. She did not blink, she just laid there looking at him.

Nyota went to bed soon after she came back to her dorm room with Gaila. She dreamt of Spock again. She was walking with him, they were waking on the savannah near her home in Africa. She showed him her favorite spot by the waterhole. They sat down under her favorite tree, she leaned against him. But she felt that something was wrong. She did not feel his heat. It was only a dream.

Spock woke up early. He went to the pool. He went there because it was the last place he had been truly happy with Nyota. He changed and dove into the pool. He swam slow laps, taking his time with each stroke.

Nyota got up early, she missed him. She went to the bathroom and showered. Nyota left a note to Gaila that she had gone for a walk. She left the room with her school bag. She walked around campus without thinking about where she was going. She ended up at the pool she had been at the day before. Without thinking she walked through the changing room. She could see that there was someone in the pool. She didn't know who it was at first. He was at the far end of the pool. Then he turned and started swimming back. Then she knew, it was Spock.

Spock got a feeling that she was watching him. It was not possible. He made turned and swam away from the changing rooms. He swam three more lanes. Spock tried to lose the feeling that she was watching. It had to be some kind of reaction to his dream. The feeling of being watched by her was starting to fill up too much in his mind. He turned and swam back towards the changing rooms. Spock reached the end, he did not turn, instead he put his hands on the edge of the pool he lifted himself partial out of the water. He had not expected to see her. His legs was still in the water and his hip was resting against the edge of the pool.

Nyota looked at him. It was like being stuck in time. He didn't move and neither did she. Her jaw started trembling and the trembling quickly spread to her entire body. Nyota felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. He moved, he slowly pulled himself out of the pool. He stood at the edge of the pool. Nyota felt tears slowly starting to run down her cheeks.

At the sight of her tears he could not stay away from her any longer. Spock walked to her. He stopped in front of her. He wanted to pull her into his arms but he was not sure she would allow him to do so. Spock lifted his right hand and wiped away the tears on her cheek with his thumb. Spock let his fingers caress her cheek.

Nyota tilted her head, placing her head in his hand. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat that spread through her body from his fingers. She had to know. "Spock. Do you want this?"

Spock looked at her. "Nyota open your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into his eyes. "I want this Nyota. I want us. I want you. I want your love." He saw new tears in her eyes. "I need this Nyota. I need you. I need your love. I have never felt alone until you walked out of my apartment. It was like a part of me was gone."

Nyota lifted her arms and used them to pull him close to her. She could care less that he was wet from swimming. He enveloped her in his arms. Nyota listened to his heartbeat. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Spock please don't ever question my love for you again." She felt him tighten his grip on her and pulled her closer to him.

Having her soft body this close was pure bliss. "I shall never do that if you will promise me never to walk away from me again." Spock felt her turn her head and felt her kiss his chest. "I promise you." He was happy just standing there holding on to her.

Nyota was happy. "Spock would you eat breakfast with me?" "Yes." She kissed his chest again. "Go get changed and I will meet you in your office. I'll bring breakfast. Anything you would really like?" He was stroking her back. "Anything you bring I will like." "Is there nothing you like more than other things?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "I like it when you feed me." Nyota ran her fingers down his back making sure to scrape his skin with her nails. He growled. Nyota pulled out of his embrace. "You better get changed and I'll get breakfast."

Spock looked at her. "Nyota I believe that we must also find time to talk." Her face grew serious. "I know we do Spock. But not now. Tonight, okay?" Spock bend his head and rested his forehead against hers. "Tonight is acceptable." Spock lifted his head, he looked into her eyes. "I shall see you shortly in my office." Spock watched her as she turned and started to walk away from him. After only a few steps she turned and looked at him. She smiled at him.

Nyota walked to the mess hall and got a tray. She stood in line with the other students. The line moved so slow. It seemed to Nyota that it took forever to get the tray filled with food. With the tray filled Nyota started to walk out of the mess hall, at the end of the line she met Gaila. "Where are you going roomie?" Nyota didn't want the other students to know where she was going. "Nowhere special." Gaila smiled. "Have fun when you get there." "I will."

Spock was pacing his office. He had been there for a few minutes but it seemed like hours. A fear started to show its ugly face, he started to fear she would not come. The door buzzer sounded. Spock stopped pacing. "Computer open door." The door slid open. Spock let out a deep breath as he laid eyes on Nyota. She was carrying a tray loaded with food.

Nyota smiled as she saw Spock, she felt something from him, she felt fear. Nyota got worried, what was he afraid of? "Is something wrong Spock?" "Nothing is wrong." "Then why did I feel fear from you?" He bend his head. Nyota set the tray on the table and turned to him. "Please sit down Spock." He sat down on the couch. Nyota sat down on his lap, she could feel that he was unsure of what to do. She slid one arm behind him. Nyota lifted her other hand and gently stroked the side of his face.

Spock couldn't help himself. Having her this close felt good. He laid his head on her shoulder. He placed his arms around her. "Spock what were you afraid of?" Spock was not sure how she would react. "I had an irrational fear that you would not come." "Why would you fear that? I had just told you that I would come here." "I do not know."

Nyota gently stroked him. "Spock please try explain it to me. I really want to try to understand." She felt him turn his head a little and hid his head in her hair. "Nyota I am not sure I am able to explain." She could feel that he was tense. "Spock please." "I am not sure, maybe the pain from the last days are still within me." Nyota lifted the hand she had behind him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Spock it's okay to tell me these things."

Spock closed his eyes and buried his head deeper into her hair. "I was afraid you what you would think." "What did you think I would think?" "That I questioned you and your commitment to me."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

Please give me feedback I love it.

Nyota stopped stroking him. She pulled him as close as she could. "Spock it's okay to be nervous and afraid. But we have to be able to talk about it." "I understand." She started stroking him again.

Spock started to relax in her arms. Her stroking was helping him relax. He could smell the breakfast she had brought with her. Spock gathered her in his arms and rose. He carried her to his desk and sat down with her in his lap. He looked into her eyes. "We will talk more tonight."

Nyota stroked his hair. "Yes we will." She turned in his lap and bend forward reaching for the tray. She pulled it across the table. Nyota grabbed a cinnamon toast. She took a bite and offered the toast to him. He took a bite. She fed the both of them. It felt good being so close to him. She felt his love. When she gave him fruit he would suck her fingertips into his mouth.

Spock stroked her legs and back while she fed him. She liked it, he could feel it. Spock frowned as she presented a glass of juice to him. He opened his mouth a little and she pressed the glass to his lips. She tilted the glass and the juice started to flow into his mouth. Spock drank slowly, she had chosen a pineapple juice.

Nyota tilted the glass back up and put the glass on the table. He had juice on his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and she knew that he was about to lick the juice of his lips. Nyota moved fast, she bend in close and licked the juice of his lips. It was an amazing taste, pineapple and Spock. All too soon there was no more pineapple on his lips. Nyota pulled slightly away.

Spock groaned as she pulled away. He slid his hand up her back to her neck. Spock gently pushed her neck forcing her lips back to his. He kissed her, he let his tongue slip into her mouth. She caressed his tongue with hers. She moved in his lap, just a little. He knew why she moved, he could feel the muscles in her neck relax after she had moved. Spock gently squeezed the muscles in her neck.

Nyota broke the kiss. She kissed him along his jaw. He tried to bring her lips back to his. Nyota kissed him just below his ear. "Spock." She whispered. "We have to stop, I have class real soon." He growled. "I do not want you to go to class. I want you to go to the computers lab with me." "And how would I get good grades if I go to the lab with you?" "I do not want you to get bad grades but I also do not want to be parted from you." "So what do we do?" "Do not go to class. Come with me." "Are you telling me to play hooky?"

Spock wanted to say yes. He wanted her close. He needed her close. "I want to say yes. I need you close to me. But I do not want you to miss classes." "Are you going to be at the lab all day?" "Yes." "If I stopped by with lunch would you have time to eat?" "Yes. For you I have time." She gave him a quick kiss and go out of his lap.

She got her school bag. And walked to the door. "Will you send me a message so I can find the lab?" He quickly got out of the chair and walked to her. Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you?" He kissed her. "I will. I shall miss you." "I know I will miss you too." "Then stay with me." Nyota kissed him. "I have to go and I will come to the lab in my lunch break." Spock let go of her and she left his office.

Spock went to the lab, the first thing he did was send Nyota a message giving her instructions on how to find the lab. 22 seconds after having send the message to Nyota he received her answer. 'I will come after my class has ended. I will bring lunch for us.' Spock turned his attention to the computers. One by one Spock turned on the many computers in the lab. He activated the Kobayashi Maru program. Spock focused on the programming and soon he was completely immersed in his work.

After her class ended Nyota went to the mess hall, she got a tray and stated getting food for her and Spock. Nyota was lucky, when she arrived at the mess hall there was hardly any students and by the time she walked out with the tray the mess hall was filled with cadets. Following Spock's instructions she made her way across campus to the lab. She found the lab easily and used her knee to sound the door buzzer. The door didn't open. Nyota frowned. She lifted her knee and pressed the buzzer again.

An annoying sound disturbed Spock. The first time he heard it he looked at every screen to see if the sound was produced by one of the computers, it had not. Spock was trying to focus on the programming again when the sound occurred again. Spock frowned and then he felt guilty. It was the door buzzer. Spock realized that it was Nyota. She was at the door and he had kept her waiting. He quickly rose from the chair and ordered the computer to open the door.

Nyota looked at him. "I thought that you had forgotten that I was coming with our lunch." "I had not forgotten but I must admit that I lost track of time. Please come in." He stepped aside and she walked in. Nyota looked around for somewhere to place the tray. "Is there somewhere I can put the tray down?" He quickly cleared a space between the computers. Nyota walked to the place he had cleared.

Spock went to stand behind her as she placed the tray between the computers. He put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair and inhaled the scent that was unique to her and her alone. She placed her hands over his gently forced him to intertwine his fingers with hers. Spock spread his fingers for her and she started to move her fingers just a little back and forward. He felt shivers going down his spine. His body started to tingle.

Nyota felt so warm standing there pressed against him. "I did not intend to lose track of time." "It's okay Spock." "Why?" Nyota turned in his arms she needed to look into his eyes. "Spock everyone loses track of time sometimes." "I am Vulcan…" "Half Vulcan." "And Vulcans does not lose track of time." "Blame it on your human half then." "Should I blame all of my mistakes on my human half?" "Do you plan on making a lot of mistakes?" Nyota snuck her hands behind his back. "No I do not plan on making mistakes." "But if you make a mistake I want you to know that it's okay as long as you learn from it." "And what am I supposed to learn from this mistake?" "To make sure that I have the code to the lab you are in so I can let myself in."

Spock was a little conflicted, students were not allowed to have code for the labs but he wanted to Nyota to be able to come to him at any time. "Nyota if I give you the code I must ask that you never use it unless you know that I am in here and that you never pass on the code to anyone." She looked at him, he could not read her face and he was not sure what he felt from her. Then she simply said; "I won't."

Nyota pulled herself closer to Spock. She knew that he put a great trust in her and she would never let him down. She had seen that there were two chairs in the room. Nyota pulled out of his arms. "Could you get the other chair?" Nyota pulled the chair she thought he had used to the tray and sat down.

Spock pulled the other chair next to Nyota and sat down. She picked up a plate and a fork and started to eat. Spock watched her eat. "Are you not hungry Spock?" Spock was hungry but he wanted her to feed him. He liked it when she fed him. She was looking at him in a strange way and then she smiled at him. "Do you want me to feed you again?" Spock let out a low growl it was beyond his control. "You do want me to feed you." Spock growled again.

Nyota took some food from her plate and offered it to him. His eyes were fixed on hers as he took the food from the fork. Nyota took another bite herself. He turned his chair so he was almost facing her. She filled the fork again and offered it to him. He took the food and then he leaned forward and turned her chair so they were facing each other. First they finished one plate and then the other. Nyota liked feeding him, it felt a little weird but it felt better than it felt weird.

Her eyes were fixed on him while she fed him. Spock liked feeling her eyes on him. After she had fed him the last bite she looked around the lab. Spock followed her gaze around the lab. He understood her curiosity. "What do you do here?" Spock was conflicted again, he decided that he would be as honest as he could be without giving her too much information. "I am programming a simulation program that all cadets must attend before they can graduate from the academy."

He was vague in his description of what he was doing. Nyota understood that he could tell her no more than he had. And by telling her what he had told her it was possible that he had broken several rules. Nyota decided not to ask what the simulation contained. "Are you doing it all by yourself?" "Yes." "Wauw that is impressive." "Thank you." "I hope I'm not keeping you from finishing your work." "You are not, it does not have to be ready for several months." "So why are you starting now?" "I want to make sure that everything is operating perfectly." "And you are sure that I'm not taking up too much of your time?" "I am sure."

Spock watched her check her clock. He knew that she would have to leave soon in order to make it to class on time. "You are about to tell me that it is almost time for you to leave." Nyota raised her hand and stroked his chin. "I have too, I don't want to be late for class." "How long do I have to wait before I get to see you again?" "When I have finished my class I will come back. Will you be here or at your apartment?" "I will most likely be here." "I could come here or I could go to your apartment and cook for us." "Please come to this lab."

Nyota smiled, she couldn't figure out why he wanted her to come to the lab, but at the same time she didn't care. "I will come here after my class had ended." She started to rise to get out of the chair and he rose with her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I have to go Spock." "Am I not allowed to kiss you before you go?"

Her face softened and she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Of course you are." Spock bend his head and kissed her. He felt her tighten her grip around his neck. When he kissed her it felt like time stood still and he could not have told her for how long they kissed. She broke the kiss and slid her hands down to rest on his chest. She gave him a smile and said; "I will see you after my last class." Then she pulled out of his arms and left the lab.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling is caused by one thing, I am Danish and English is not my first language.

Jeg elsker tilbagemeldinger det får mig til at skrive meget mere. If you have managed to understand the sentence before this one you'll know what to do.

Her class after lunch was so slow, it was not boring by a long shot, but Nyota would rather be with Spock. Even if she had to sit in a corner and not say a word while he worked. Nyota took notes. She asked questions and answered questions. She knew that she was a good student even if she would rather be somewhere else. The class finally ended and Nyota got out of her seat and started putting her things into her school bag. Just as she was putting her PADD into her bag it flashed. Nyota took it out and activated the message program. 'Hello Uhura. I was wondering if you would be free to have coffee today? McCoy.' A part of Nyota wanted to say yes, but she didn't want rock the boat. She texted McCoy back. 'Hi McCoy. I can't today. How about the day after tomorrow? Uhura.' Nyota felt good and guilty at the same time. She wanted to have coffee with McCoy but she was not sure that Spock was really ready to accept it. She put her PADD into her bag and headed back to the lab.

Spock was packing his things in the lab, he wanted to be ready when she arrived. One by one he turned off the computers in the lab. The light changed in the lab as the fluorescent screens went black. Spock preferred the overhead lights to the fluorescent lights. He found himself wondering which kind Nyota preferred. He had turned off the last computer when the door buzzer sounded. Spock went to the door and opened it by manually pressing the small screen next to it. Nyota was standing outside. He stepped aside and she walked in. He turned and faced her. They stood looking at each other. Spock took a step closer to her. She gave him a mischievous smile. He tilted his head, he was trying to intrepid her smile.

Nyota was amused by his tilted head. She stepped close to him and placed her hands on his chest. "I missed you." "What was the purpose of your smile?" "Why do you ask?" "Are you avoiding answering me?" "No not at all." "Will you answer my question?" "Yes I will. I smiled because I was wondering what I would have to do to get you to make love to me in the lab." "I do not believe that it would be appropriate to make love in the lab." "Hence my wondering." "Do you wish to make love in the lab?" "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." "I am not sure I understand your answer." "It's not everything you're meant to understand." "I do not understand."

She laughed. Spock was did not understand this either. "Why are you laughing?" She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself close to him. "I laugh because I was teasing you and you didn't observe it." "Did you expose me to human humor?" "Yes I did." "Will you teach me to understand human humor?" "Yes I will." "Does this mean that you do not desire to make love to me in the lab?" She did not answer him straight away, she smiled the same mischievous smile and tilted her head slightly first to one side then the other. At the same time she slid her hands slowly up and down his chest.

Nyota could see that he was trying to figure out what was happening. She ceased stroking his chest. "Spock there are different kinds of teasing. And to answer your question I will give you a little information. I desire you everywhere I go." She felt emotions rush through him. "Everywhere?" She pressed her pelvic against him. "And all the time." She felt his lok jump against her.

Spock wanted her. He let out a growl. He slid his hands down her back and squeezed her buttocks. She let out a moan. "Nyota, I believe it to be wise if we vacated the lab now." "Are you sure?" She pressed her pelvic against him again. Spock was struggling, what she was doing was testing his strength. "Nyota I must request that you stop." He did want her, but not in the lab.

Nyota pulled a little away from him. "That's not what I feel from you." He growled. "I do want you. But I cannot have you in the lab." Nyota gave him a soft look, she could feel that he was struggling and knew that she was not helping him. She reached up and cupped his cheek. Nyota felt him get tense. "Relax Spock, relax." "How can I relax when you continue to excite me?" Nyota felt proud that she with a few well-chosen words could make him desire her this much. "I have a suggestion. Let's go to your apartment."

Spock did not know what to do. "Are you sure that would be wise?" "What do you mean?" Spock closed his eyes, this was the difficult part. The part that could hurt her, he did not want to hurt her, he had done far too much of that. "Earlier today, we agreed that we would talk. It is my belief that if we go to my apartment we will not talk but instead make love." She smiled at him. "One does not exclude the other." Spock frowned a little. "Could you accept that we made love first before we talked?"

Nyota let out a little giggle, she simply could not help herself. "Spock, my sweet and silly Vulcan lover. Whatever we do first will only make what we do after that better." He led out a long deep growl. Nyota could feel that he was close to losing his control. She reached behind herself and got hold of his hand. She pulled away from him but did not let go of his hand. "Come with me Spock." He said nothing but his eyes asked her where she was taking him. Nyota gave his hand a squeeze. She bend down and picked up his bag and handed it to him then she picked up her own. "I'm taking you back to your apartment. There we will talk and make love." A pained look crossed his face. "But not necessary in that order." Holding on to his hand she walked to the door.

Spock heard her order the computer to open the door. Outside the door she turned him so he faced the screen. At first he failed to understand why she had done so, he mind was focused on going back to his apartment. "Spock don't you have to secure the door with your code?" Her question made him realize that she was right. The fingers on his free hand danced over the keypad on the wall. He locked and secured the door. "All done?" She asked him. Spock felt himself nod. She started to walk and he followed her.

Nyota liked leading him across campus to his apartment. She was sure that he knew a faster way but she didn't care. It was the first time they had been together in public. True that most students were in the mess hall and those who were not were most likely eating somewhere off campus. Nyota liked having his strong hand in hers.

Spock knew that he would follow her anywhere, in this case he was following her back to his apartment. He had wished to be walking in public holding her hand. He knew that there were no people to see them. But he just did not care. They reached his door, she went to the keypad. Spock stepped close behind her, so close he could have rested his chin on the top of her head. She pressed the code, the door opened and he pushed her inside.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback, the more I get the more I write.

Nyota leaned her head back against him as he pushed her inside. She knew that one of two things were going to happen. Talking or making love. If she had anything to say about it they would make love first and then they would talk. Nyota heard the door close behind them, she let her school bag slide to the floor. She felt him still pushing her forward. Nyota smiled, he was pushing her in the direction of the bedroom. As they passed the couch she heard him dump his bag in it. Nyota let go of his hand she had been holding on too, she had to let go so she could turn around and face him.

She almost fell as she turned in his arms. Spock felt her falling and he grabbed her firmly. She was facing him. Spock bend his head and kissed her, he was still pushing her towards his bedroom. His hands were starting to pull at her clothes. He wanted her naked and pressed against him. He stopped kissing her, he looked into her eyes, he had to sure that she wanted this as much as he did. Spock saw fire in her eyes. He pulled of the top of her uniform. She was wearing a bright red bra. Spock let a finger slide at the top of her bra barely touching her soft skin.

Nyota leaned her head back and moaned as he touched her. She held on to his upper arms and dug her fingers in his muscles when he touched her again. Nyota raised her head, she opened his top uniform and pushed it of his shoulders. She pulled his undershirt out of his pants and pulled it of him. Nyota slid her hands down his chest to his waistband. She ran her fingers on his skin along his waistband. His lok was pushing against her. She ran her fingers to his fly. Nyota unbuttoned his pants and pushed them of his hips.

Spock found the zipper in her skirt. He unzipped it and her skirt fell to the floor. Spock let his fingers glide over her skin. She was so soft and delicate. Every time he touched her it seemed like it was the first time. And yet he felt like he knew every curve of her body so well. Spock slid his hands up her back and unhooked her bra. He slid the straps over her shoulders. She had slid her hands up his chest and were tracing small circles around his nipples with the tips of her fingers. He was trying desperately to concentrate but she seemed intent on driving him insane with need for her. Spock pulled her hands from his chest, he took a small step back. He pulled the bra down her arms and let it fall to the floor.

Nyota felt it as a caress as he looked at her breasts. He bend his head and started to place small kisses all over her breasts apparently not able to decide which breast to kiss first. Nyota ran her fingers through his hair. He got down on his knees. His soft fingers slid down to her sides and slid up and down from her hips to underside of her breasts. Nyota let him kiss her and caress her for a few minutes. It felt so good but she wanted more. She grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look up at her.

Spock knew what she wanted. He slid his finger under the waistband of her panties and slid them of her. He rose slowly letting his fingers slide up her legs, over her hips, over her ribs. Spock squeezed her breasts before his hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her. He slid his hands down her shoulders and down her back to her buttocks and squeezed them.

As he rose Nyota let her hands glide down his back as he rose. She pressed her lips against his hot lips and sneaked her tongue into his mouth and teased him with her tongue. Nyota felt a vibration throughout her body, she knew he was growling. She felt him lift her up. He placed her in the middle of the bed. Nyota instinctively wrapped her arms around him pulling him down on her so he covered her body.

Spock broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He saw a fire in her eyes and her lips were swollen. He slowly removed her arms from around him. Spock could see that she was puzzled by his actions. He kissed her hands and placed them next to her. Spock lifted himself up and she made an annoyed sound and lifted her hands from the bed and placed them on his shoulders. One by one he slowly removed her hands from his shoulders and placed them back on the bed. Spock showered her face with soft kisses, he then slow and deliberately kissed his way down her body.

Nyota withered under his kisses. This was sweet torture and she loved it. Now she understood why he placed her hands on the bed, he was doing it to please her. Nyota struggled to keep her hands on the bed. She needed him, she needed to touch him, to hold him, to please him, to feel him. She needed to make love to him. "Spock please, I need…" He had spread her legs and just as she was about to tell him what she need he kissed her opening. Nyota arched towards him and whatever she was about to say was lost in waves of pleasure.

Spock tasted her, juices flowed freely from her. He had started with a kiss at the opening to her sweet heaven. Now he was licking her, each time his tongue touched her clit she withered and whimpered. She was moving so much he had to hold on to her legs. Spock was in heaven, her taste was like nothing he had ever tasted before and he could never have enough of her. His lok was fighting the restraints of his boxers.

An orgasm tore through her body, Nyota cried out in pure pleasure and slammed her eyes shut. Her orgasme slowly subsided and she got control over her breathing. Nyota opened her eyes and saw Spock's burning eyes. She lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He didn't put her hands back on the bed this time. Nyota started to slowly run her hands up and down his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips and in his mouth. He broke the kiss. She could feel his hard lok pressed against her opening. "Spock I need you inside me…now."

Spock moved a hand down between them trying to push down his boxers. He realized that he needed both hands to do so. Spock pushed himself up on his haunches. Nyota followed him up. Spock was about to pull at the waistband to free his lok when Nyota pushed at his hands. He removed his hands and looked at her waiting to see what she was going to do. With the tips of her fingers she traced the waistband. Spock could feel himself growing impatient. Just as he started to growl she pulled at the waistband and his lok was freed from its restraining confinement. She pushed his boxers down over his hips.

Nyota let go of his boxers, his lok needed her attention she was not about to deny it. She wrapped her fingers around his lok. She moved her hand up and down. He growled and reached for her. Nyota pushed his hands away. She slid her hand down to the base, her fingers couldn't reach all the way around. She squeezed his lok and he growled and pushed her down on her back.

Spock covered her body with his, he spread her legs and positioned himself at her opening. He slid into her sweet heaven. Spock stared to thrust into her in a steady pace. He felt her angle her hips to increase the pleasure. Spock laid his upper body against hers and kissed her, driving his tongue into her mouth in the rhythm of his thrusting. She was moving her hands restlessly over his shoulders and upper arms. Each time Spock pulled out of her she squeezed his lok. Spock felt himself nearing the point of no return.

Nyota could feel that he was close to coming. She broke the kiss and he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Nyota used his shoulders to lift herself up, she put her face next to his, her lips at his ear. "I love you. Cum in me. I love you." She felt him explode within her, his lok twisted inside her as he released his hot semen deep inside her. His orgasm was flanked with an animalistic howl. His twisting lok made Nyota come herself and she had a mind blowing orgasm that made time seem to stop.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I'm Danish and therefor I blame any bad spelling on my nationality.

I happen to love feedback, it makes me want to write more.

Spock had no strength left. He wanted to move of her, but he could not. He barely had strength to speak. "I shall move of you, I only have to regain a little strength." She kissed his neck. "It's okay Spock, it's okay." Spock closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Nyota stroked his shoulders, she too had no strength. She could feel her own heart beat and she felt his heart beat against her. He rolled on to his back, she suddenly felt cold. Having found a little strength herself she rolled to her side facing him. Nyota laid her head on his shoulder. He sneaked his arm under her and pulled her closer and rested his hand on her hip. Nyota felt his boxers against her thighs.

Spock had only found the energy to roll of Nyota and pull her close. Spock still had his eyes closed. He was not tired he just had not strength. He felt awkward still having his boxers on, he wished to remove them but he had no strength.

Nyota was gaining her strength. She could feel that something was bothering him. "What's wrong Spock?" "I feel awkward." "Why?" "My boxers." "What about them?" "I still have them on." "I know, I can feel them." Spock went silent. Nyota sat up and straddled his legs. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She pulled of his boxers and tossed them to the floor. "Boxers off. No reason to feel awkward anymore." Nyota slid her hands up his body as she lay back down next to him.

Spock had found a little strength and when she was lying against him, he moved one arm so his hand was resting on her hip, he moved his other arm so his hand was resting on her upper arm. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her soft hair made his skin tingle. Spock took delight in the silence, but he knew they had to talk. He was not sure if they should talk when they were naked.

Nyota had an arm draped over his chest. She felt good lying in his arms. "Do you wish to talk Nyota?" "Yes." "I think we should get dressed before we talk." "Why?" "I do not know." Nyota sat up and straddled him again. "Spock I'm sure that if you think real hard you'll know why you think we should get dressed before we talk." Nyota knew what she saw in his eyes and what she felt from him, but she wanted him to say it. She wanted him to admit to the feeling.

She was insistent, Spock felt as if her eyes pierced him. "I feel vulnerable right now." Saying it out loud made him feel more vulnerable. He closed his eyes. "Don't close your eyes." Her voice was soft. Spock opened his eyes, her eyes were soft and understanding. He took a deep breath. "Lie down with me."

Nyota lay down slowly again sliding her hands up his chest. She laid down next to him. He rolled to his side and looked at her. "Do you not feel vulnerable?" Nyota stroked his cheek. "Of course I do Spock, but I think we need to be vulnerable." "It is possible that we do." "We can go under the covers if that would make you less vulnerable." "I would prefer it if we went under the covers." "Do you have the strength?" "I believe I have the strength although I do not have much strength."

She moved faster than he expected. She turned her back against him and started to pull at the covers. Then she moved again and got out of the bed. "Roll." She told him. Not sure what she was trying to achieve but he did what she asked and rolled. Spock rolled over the covers she had pulled at, he laid on his back curious to see what she would do next. She pulled the covers over him. He watched her go to the other side of the bed and creep under the covers. Spock moved his hands under the covers and reached for her. He met her soft fingers under the covers. She moved closer to him.

They were lying face to face only inches apart. He had one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. She had placed both her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beat under his beautiful soft skin. "Spock relax. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She felt fear from him. She reached out up and stroked his cheek. "Spock I'm here, I'm right here and you don't have to be afraid."

Spock closed his eyes for a few seconds. "This is difficult for me." She stroked him. "When you believed that I questioned you. It was not you that I questioned." Her face was soft and sweet. "I questioned myself." "Why would you do that?" "I am neither Vulcan nor am I human. I questioned if I am what you need. I was insecure of myself." She closed her eyes for a few seconds and the opened them again. "I see every man who shows interest in you or you show interest in as a threat." Spock swallowed. "I fear that you will choose one of them over me because I am neither Vulcan nor human."

Nyota kept stroking his cheek. She wanted him to feel like he could tell her everything. "Spock I did not fall in love with you because you are half Vulcan half human. I fell in love with you because I had no choice. I started falling for you before our bond was formed." Nyota could see that he was processing what she had told him. She gave him time, she knew he needed it. "Feelings are difficult for me to understand Nyota." He took a deep breath. "During my upbringing I was taught not to show feelings, I was taught not to respond to feelings." "Were you taught that feelings are bad?" "Not bad, unwanted. A long history has taught my people that decisions made based on feelings may lead to war, to pain and suffering." "So to avoid negative feelings your Vulcan forefathers forsook all feelings."

It was difficult to explain but she seemed to understand although there was more to be said. "That is partly correct. The feelings are still within us." "Pon farr and the beast." "Yes, there are times when the feelings that we once expressed like humans do come out of us." "But you have so many feelings within you. I know that for a fact, I feel them, I feel them now." "I believe that it is because I am half human." "It must have been difficult for you to grow up. I mean you feel so much but you were taught not to feel." "I find it more difficult now, I feel so much and I do not know how to react to those feelings correctly."

Nyota leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss pouring all her love into it. "Spock, to each feeling you have or could possibly have there are countless reactions. In one situation one reaction will be correct but the same reaction to the same feeling will in a different situation be wrong." He frowned. "How does one distinguish? Who have taught you to distinguish?" "There is no manual, parents teach their children, you learn from your own experiences and from your friends. That's how I learned. And I'm still learning."

Spock looked into her beautiful warm eyes. "Will you help me learn?" Her face lit up as she smiled. "Of course I will." "Nyota I love you, I cannot explain why but I do. I do not know if I will ever not be afraid of losing you." "Spock I love you. Let me help you let go of your fear." Spock saw nothing but love in her eyes. He had to know. "What if I can never let go of the fear?"


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I am Danish so my spelling can be a bit wrong and bad at times I hope for understanding and forgiveness.

I love feedback. Please leave some for me

Nyota could see that he was troubled. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. She wanted to answer him. Nyota slowly pulled her lips from his. She looked in his eyes, she could see that was looking for her to respond. "Spock I am not sure that I can take all of your fear away." He looked worried. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. "I can only so much of your fear away, I wish I could take it all away from you."

Spock wanted her to take all of the fear he felt away. "Why can you not take all the fear away?" She stroked his cheek again. Her eyes were soft and he felt as if she could see right through him. "Spock I love you, and I know that you love me. But a part of me, a small part of me is afraid of losing you and your love." Spock was trying to understand. "Spock I do not want to lie to you." An enormous fear welled up in Spock. He knew that she felt it, he could see it in her eyes. "Spock, I love you so much and I want to love you forever. But the truth is that I cannot promise or guarantee you that I will love you forever. But I can promise you that if my love for you ever changes you will be the first one to know."

Nyota felt everything he felt, she could see everything he felt in his eyes. "Do you expect your love to change?" She looked into his eyes. "I know it will, I hope it will grow deeper and stronger and more intense over time. I will do everything I can so it will not diminish and disappear. I don't want to live without your love." He pulled her closer. "What can I do to make our love grow?" Nyota leaned her forehead against his. She felt his warm breath on her face. "Love me and let me love you, trust me and let me trust you, know me and let me know you."

Her words sounded so simple but Spock was sure they were anything but simple. Her words bore resemblance to the Vulcan wedding wow he hoped they would one day say to each other. "Do you mean to say that we must give ourselves to each other?" "Yes and I don't want there to be any boundaries between us, no limits Spock. No limits." An old memory flashed in his mind. "Boul'tag" "What?" "It a word for a connection without limits." "Is that a Vulcan word? I have never heard it before." "It is not a Vulcan word it is a Zamaize word." "What is Zamaize?" "It is a lifeform." "I have never heard of that lifeform." "It is not in any library." "Then how do you know about it?" "I have a cousin who is Zamaize."

Nyota was confused, how had they gone from talking about love to talking about his cousin. "If Zamaize is a lifeform how can your cousin be a Zamaize?" "The Zamaize can only live in a host, my cousin is such a host." "So that's how you know about the Zamaize?" "Yes." Nyota snuggled closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him. She loved feeling his hot warm body against her own. Her forehead was still resting against his. Nyota felt him move his hands as he wrapped his arms around her. Her stomach rumbled, and she could not help letting out a little giggle. "I guess I'm hungry." "You do not know for sure?" She let out another giggle.

Spock was trying to figure out what it was he had said that was so funny. "I'm am pleased that I amuse you." He felt her pull an arm from his back to his side, she slid her hand up his chest, up his neck to his cheek and caressed it. "I really have to teach you about human humor, what you said to my comment can be a joke." "I was not attempting to tell a joke." "I know you weren't but I still think it was funny." "Do you mean to tell me that it is possible to tell a joke unintentionally?" "Yes and those jokes are quite often the best ones." "I understand."

Nyota was becoming more aware of her hunger. Her stomach rumbled again. "Now I know for sure, I am hungry." "I will cook for you." He started to pull away. "Noooooo. Don't go." He stopped moving. Nyota pulled herself back to him. She could feel that he was a little confused. " Can't we just order a pizza or something?" "What is or something?" "Anything you can order and just have to go to the door to get." "I have never ordered food that would be delivered at my door." "Never?" "No." Nyota kissed his neck. "Then it's about time that you learned the joy of ordering food that way."

Spock had no idea how to order food the way she suggested. "Teach me." She sat up. "First we need a PADD." He sat up. Judging from how she had reacted previously he knew not to leave her. He pulled her into his lap, then he swung his legs out of bed. He carried her to the couch and sat down next to his bag. He pulled his PADD out of his bag, turned it on and handed it to her. She shifted a little in his lap so she was turned so he could see the screen. Without speaking she showed him how to navigate to a site where they could order food. There were so many options, any type of food they wanted could be ordered and paid for and would then be delivered. Spock pointed at a vegetarian pizza he would like. She picked it and one she wanted herself. "There." She said. "All we have to do now is wait for it to be delivered." "When will our pizzas arrive?" She pointed to different place on the screen. "Our pizzas will arrive in 37 minutes."

He pulled her close. Nyota smiled when she felt him kiss her neck. She felt his lok move under her thigh. She pulled a little away and looked into his questioning eyes. Nyota lifted her hand and gently ran her middle finger from his forehead to his Adam's apple. He closed his eyes and growled. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "We don't have time for what I want to do." A deeper growl escaped him. Nyota felt his lok move again. She knew she had to move. "We should put on some clothes." He growled. She knew that putting on clothes was the last thing on his mind. "Spock, I really like looking at you when you are naked but I'm pretty sure that the delivery guy will not be happy if you answer the door naked."

Spock was sure that she was teasing him deliberately. "I will not be able to put on clothes on if you continue to tease me." Abruptly she rose from his lap. Seeing her standing naked before him did not help. "Then I will go to the bathroom and you can get dressed while it is still possible." She bent down and gave him a quick kiss then she straightened up, turned and walked to the bathroom. Spock sat and watched her walk away, he liked the sway of her hips and he was fighting the urge to follow her. Once the door closed behind her Spock rose and went to the bedroom. As he slowly got dressed he tried to will his now slightly erect lok to lie down. It seemed to Spock that his lok had a will of its own and would not go down completely.

Nyota took her time in the bathroom, she could feel his arousal and wanted to give him a little time to get some control over himself. When she had spent as much time as she thought was enough she left the bathroom, she could hear that he was in the kitchen. In the bedroom she quickly got dressed. She didn't want him to think that she was avoiding him because he was aroused. He was making ice tea. He turned when he heard her come. Nyota couldn't help looking at his groin, she smiled when she saw the small bulge in his pants.

Spock turned around, he was unsure why she was smiling that way, but he felt how it affected his lok. He had to turn around. Spock took a couple of deep breaths. He heard her walk towards him, she wore no shoes but he could hear her clothes moving. Spock leaned against the counter somehow hoping it would help him. There was a chance it would have helped had Nyota not wrapped her arms around him. Spock first felt her hands on his back and the she gently snuck her hands under his arms to his chest. He felt her press herself close to him. "Nyota please."

Nyota could feel him getting more aroused by the second. "Please what Spock?" She could feel him taking deep breaths. She knew he was trying to remain in control of himself. "Nyota I feel my control slipping." She knew he was losing his control. "What do you want me to do?" Nyota could feel that he was conflicted. "Do you want me to let go of you and step away?" "Yes." She didn't move, then he said; "No."

Spock was indeed conflicted. He wanted her close and yet he also needed her not to touch him so he could establish control over himself. "Would it help you if I didn't move?" "Yes." "Then I won't move until you tell me I can." Spock let out a deep breath, he hoped it would help if she didn't move.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

It just so happens that I am Danish and my spelling can be bad at times for which I apologize for.

I love feedback, it makes me keep writing.

Spock concentrated on his breathing, he closed his eyes and focused. He could feel her behind him, he could feel that they were breathing in sync. Spock could feel her heart beat against his back, her pulse was slow and steady. Slowly Spock felt himself getting control over himself, his lok ceased straining against his pants.

Nyota could feel that he started to relax, she didn't move, she had told him she would not move until he told her she could. She was going to keep her word. She breathed with him, she felt close to him, not just physically. His heart was beating fast under her hands, as he started to relax she felt his heartbeat slow down.

Spock opened his eyes, his hands had been lying flat on the table, he slowly lifted his hands and placed them over hers. He spread his fingers and used them to spread hers apart. It felt good to have her hands under his and feel her fingers between his. Peace filled him up and he could have stood that way all night.

Nyota felt his peace as her own. They were interrupted when the door buzzer sounded. She felt him get tense. "It's the pizza guy." She whispered too him. "You better go get them or he'll leave and take the pizzas with him." She heard him sigh.

Spock slowly pulled her hands from his chest. He took a step to the side, he felt cold. The door buzzer sounded again. He quickly walked to the door and it, a young man was standing outside with 2 pizzas. "I apologize for keeping you waiting." As he extended he pizzas the young man said; "No worries bro." Then the young man turned and walked away. Spock turned, he walked to the dining table, Nyota had gotten plates and cutlery and was setting the table. "Nyota what was the meaning of his comment?" "He was saying that he did not mind waiting." "A peculiar way of saying that." "Old fashioned is more correct." "I understand. What would the purpose be of speaking in old fashioned terms?" "I don't know, maybe he thinks it makes him sound special." "Do you think that he is special?" "No just old fashioned."

Nyota smiled. "Put the pizzas on the table." He did as she asked him. She went to the kitchen got two glasses and the ice tea he had made for them and brought it to the table. He had placed the pizzas on the table. "Why are you still standing?" She could see that he was confused, a part of her liked seeing him confused, he looked so cute when he looked confused. Nyota quickly put the glasses and the ice tea on the table and went to Spock. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was teasing you." He looked into her eyes. "You look so cute when I tease you." "Cute?" "Yes cute." He raised his eyebrows. Nytoa smiled at him. "Sweet, beautiful, strong, cute and many other like them are words I use to describe you. And you can't stop me." "Have I made indications that wish for you to stop?" Instead of giving him an answer she rose to the tip of her toes and gave him a soft kiss.

Her kiss was so soft, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She broke the kiss before he was ready to break it. As he leaned his head forward to kiss her again she pulled further away. "Our pizzas will get cold." At that moment he could care less if the pizzas got cold. Spock leaned forward again. "Ah ah ah ah, pizzas first." Spock growled, he was not pleased. He did not let go of her but sat down and pulled her into his lap, if he was not allowed to kiss her he would have her sit in his lap while the ate. She did not seem to mind, she stroked his cheek then she leaned over the table and pulled the pizzas closer. Then she pulled the glasses and the ice tea close and filled the glasses. Each time she moved he felt her weight shift in his lap, it felt good, he liked it.

Nyota could feel that he liked it. She leaned forward and opened the pizza boxes. Nyota leaned back on purpose, then she leaned forward, took a plate and took a slice from each pizza box and put them on the plate before she leaned back. Holding the plate between them she took her slice and started to eat. He slowly took his slice and started to eat. They ate in silence, she filled the plate until the pizza boxes were empty. In between slices they had drunk ice tea, she had leaned back and forward to get their glasses and placing the plate on the table when they drank. She moved with great purpose, she knew she tested his control over himself. She could feel that he was struggling.

Concentrating on eating and drinking had become increasingly difficult. He knew for sure that she was moving on purpose. It was a relief to him when they had eaten the last slice of pizza. It was not that he had not enjoyed her every move in his lap. But he was now at a point where he needed her. He craved her body. Spock took the plate from her hand and placed it on the table. Spock closed his eyes for 2,7 seconds. "Nyota, when you ordered the pizzas for us you said that we did not have time for what you wanted to do." He watched her as she licked her lips with the tip of her tongue. Spock was fighting himself not to throw her on the floor and enter her sweet heaven. He had to know what she wanted to do.

Nyota could feel his lok rising under her. She leaned in and placed her mouth at his ear. "I'm gonna rise, I want you to go to the bedroom and undress and lie on the bed." He growled. "When you are on the bed I want you to call me and I will come and show you what I want to do." His growled again. Nyota rose from his lap. He remained seated. She pointed to the bedroom. "Off you go." He rose and walked towards the bedroom, he stopped several times and looked over his shoulder. He stopped at the doorway, turned and looked at her. He was growling nonstop. She could feel her juices starting to flow. "Get in there, undress and lie on the bed, then call me." He finally went into the bedroom and the door closed behind him, Nyota quickly undressed. She slowly walked over to the bedroom door and waited for him to call. She was not sure he would be able to speak. She could feel that he was very aroused a part of her wondered if the beast within him had come out.

In the bedroom Spock struggled to get his fingers do work properly, getting undressed was very difficult. He had no idea what she was planning on doing. He could feel her arousal and he needed her. He needed to fill her sweet heaven. Her sweet heaven was the only thing that could bring him release. It seemed to take forever to get his clothes of, once his last piece of clothing hit the floor he jumped into the bed and lay on his back. "Nyota." The door opened and she walked in, she was naked. Spock sat up. She stopped a few feet away from the bed. "Lie back down, Spock." His body was trembling with need. He did not lie down. "Spock, lie down or I will leave the bedroom." Slowly and struggling every inch he lay back down. His head didn't lie down. He saw her smile at him.

Once he lay down Nyota walked to the side of the bed and crawled in. She straddled him. Nyota bent down and sucked his nipple into her mouth. She grazed it with her teeth and flicked her tongue over the hardening tip. He grabbed her shoulders and dug his fingers in and tried to pull her up. Nyota lifted her head and released his nipple he let out a deep howl. "Spock let go of me." "No." He was growling. "Spock I know what you want and I will give it to you. But I want you to let me go before I give it to you." He slowly let go of her. Nytoa bent her head and sucked in his other nipple and gave it the same treatment as his first nipple. He was trembling, he was grasping on the sheet under them.

Spock felt as if she was torturing him with his need for her. His hands were curled into fists as he held on the sheet to keep himself from trying to pull her up his body. Her mouth was on fire, she pulled her mouth from his nipple and he howled again he could not control it. He looked into her eyes, they too were on fire. She placed her hands on his chest, her fingers took over from her mouth. She squeezed his nipples between her fingers. He felt her move down his body. He howled in realization and desperation that her sweet heaven was moving away from his throbbing lok.

His lok was right in front of her face, it was twisting and pulsating right in front of her eyes. She stuck out her tongue and licked his lok from its base to the tip. His hips thrusted up against her. Nyota opened her mouth and sucked in the head of his lok. She started to move her head up and down taking as much of his lok into her mouth as she possibly could. His howl rang in her ears. She used her tongue to drive him wild. Nyota could feel his muscles flex, his hips where bucking up against her. He was lost to his need. She rolled and squeezed his nipples between her fingers they were hard as metal. Her own juices were flowing as if he were milking them from her. Nyota wanted her own nipples to be as hard as his. She pulled her mouth from his lok, the howl that escaped his lungs were more like a scream. She slid up his body, his hips were still bucking under her. Nyota released his tortured nipples. She placed a hand in the middle of his chest using his chest for balance, she wrapped her other hand around his lok and guided it to her entrance. His eyes were open, they were burning.

Finally, finally he would enter her sweet heaven. He had to fill her sweet heaven. His lok was in pain, it needed release, he needed release. He could feel sweat run down his chest. Her fingers seemed cold, it was refined torture, torture designed to drive him insane with need for her. The moment the head of his lok was inside her, she let go of his lok. She slowly slid down his lok, he threw his head back with his eyes closed in pure bliss of finally being inside her. But she did not move. His eyes flew open, begging her to move.

Nyota knew that he wanted her to move. But she had her own agenga, she wanted her nipples to be as hard as his. Nyota wrapped her fingers around his wrists, she lifted his hands from the bed and brought his hands to her breasts. She let go of his wrists, placed her hands on his upper arms and leaned forward. Looking into his burning eyes she said; "My nipples demand attention, as long as you give them attention I will ride you. If you stop I stop." He immediately began pinching her nipples and she started riding him. She kept a slow steady pace angling her hips so his lok rubbed against her clit.

He knew he had no choice but to tease her nipples, he wanted to tease her nipples, he wanted her to ride him. She rode him into heaven. He kept giving her nipples attention, he was not going to risk her stopping her riding him. He pinched them, squeezed them, rolled them, ran his thumb over them. Her nipples turned hard between his fingers. She was quickening her pace, she was panting. He knew that she was close to her release.

Nyota was close to coming, she knew that she could not ride him while she came. As she neared her release she grabbed his wrists and pulled his skilled fingers from her painfully hard nipples and brought them to her hips. She knew he understood. Nyota placed her hands back on his chest and continued to ride him. She felt him tighten his grip on her hips. He was not increasing the pace he found hers. Her orgasm ripped through her body, her insides slammed hard around his lok.

As she rode the waves of her orgasm he made her continue her ride, she had given him permission to do so. Her insides squeezed him so hard and he was in heaven. He knew his control of her riding him was over when she grabbed his wrists and pulled them from her hips, she kept riding him as she lifted his hands and kissed his fingers before she placed his hands back on her breasts. He knew what she wanted, he again focused his attention on her nipples. Her hands were on his forearms, she dug her fingers into his muscles, she had thrown her head back and her eyes were closed. Sweat was dripping down from her chin and drops of sweat were slowly making their way down her body. Spock had never seen anything more arousing.

His hips were bucking up against her. She felt another orgasm approach, there was no time to pull his hands to her hips this time. She would just have to try to ride him while she came. Her orgasm hit her hard and her entire body shook. As her orgasm slowly subsided she became aware that he had moved his hands to her hips and had made her ride him through her orgasm. She didn't mind at all. Nyota placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward. She captured his lips and kissed him, her tongue caressed his in the same rhythm she was riding him.

Spock had for a second been worried that she would move his hands from her hips and stop riding him. Now she was kissing him, her warm mouth against his, her soft lips against his, her soft tongue caressing his. She broke the kiss, he felt a loss. He focused his eyes on hers. She placed her hands on his chest capturing his nipples between her fingers again. He felt her start to quicken her pace. She looked into his eyes. "I want you to cum." Her voice was shaking and hoarse. "I want you to cum." Her voice was hypnotic. Spock tightened his grip on her hips and made her ride him faster, she did not stop him. He mover her faster and faster up and down his lok. All he heard was her sweet voice telling him to cum. "I want you to cum, I want to feel your lok shoot your hot semen into me, cum in me." Her words drove him insane.

He screamed as he came. Nyota felt his lok twist violently inside her, she felt his hot semen shoot out of his lok deep inside her. She collapsed on his chest. Nyota could feel his heart pound against her chest. His hands were still on her hips. She opened her eyes and saw a nipple right in front of her eyes. Nyota moved a little and started licking his nipple. He growled. She had only energy to lick his nipple. She felt his hands move up her back, he was gently stroking her back in slow circles. He grabbed her gently and pulled her up his body stretching her legs in the process. She ended up lying with her head under his chin. They were both damp from sweat.

Spock felt his lok grow soft and it slid out of her. For some reason he did not mind. He was spent. Spock felt her slowly fade away from him, he knew she was falling asleep, he was fighting sleep himself. He moved her a little so he could lift his head, he was looking for something to pull over them. He spotted a sheet that had ended up on the floor. He moved her so she lay beside him, he moved to the side of the bed and pulled the sheet to the bed. He pulled the sheet over them, she was fast asleep. Spock moved her so he could spoon with her. He pulled her close and surrendered to sleep himself.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I am Danish I blame any bad spelling on that fact.

I love feedback.

Nyota woke early, she felt Spocks arms around her. She felt his breath against her neck. She wondered if she would ever get enough of waking up in his arms. Nyota made a decision to make breakfast and serve to him in bed. She wasn't sure how he would take it, but she didn't care she wanted to spoil him. Nyota slowly and with great care move his arms so she could get out of bed. A low growl came from him, she had to bite her lip not to giggle. Nyota slid out of bed trying not to wake him. She grabbed one of his t-shirt and put it on. He was still sleeping when she left the bedroom.

Spock was dreaming. He was on Vulcan with Nyota he was showing her all his favorite spots from his childhood. She was wearing a traditional female Vulcan dress. She looked beautiful. They walked hand in hand to the temple. His parents were there. He saw his farter smile. He had never seen his farther smile. His mother had never looked happier, her eyes were glowing. He stood with Nyota before the high priest. Spock said the wedding vow to her. Her eyes were filled with love.

Nyota were making scrambled eggs, in between stirring the eggs she cut fruit and buttered the toast she had toasted. Before she had started cooking breakfast she cleaned the plated and glasses from the night before. His apartment was so silent, she liked his apartment it felt like home. She wanted to show him her home in Africa, she wanted him to meet her parents. But she knew that she could not do that until she had graduated from the Academy. She made juice for them. Nyota found a trey and wondered if he had ever prepared breakfast and served it to someone in her bed.

Spock was expecting her to speak but she said nothing. She stood there looking beautiful but she said nothing. He knew she knew the wedding vow but she didn't say it to him. They were standing in front of the priest, she was holding his hand. She started to pull her hand out of his. She was pulling away from him. She was disappearing in front of him. She seemed to fade away, growing transparent. Then she was gone. Spock sat up. His eyes were wide open. She was gone. He padded the sheet, as if she was hiding under it. He could not explain it.

Nyota prepared the trey, the last thing she put on the trey were the juice. She picked up the trey and walked to the bedroom. She was standing in front of the door when it opened she almost walked into Spock. He eyes were wide open. He looked scared. "Ohh Spock, I'm sorry I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." The scared look left his eyes.

Spock relaxed, she was not gone, it had only been a dream. He looked at the trey she was carrying. Fresh fruit, juice, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, cheese and jam. It looked delicious. Spock looked back at her. "Get back in bed." He turned and walked back to the bed, he heard her follow him. Spock got back under the sheet. "Hold this." She handed him the trey, he took it and watched her as she walked around the bed and got in on the other side. She moved closer to him but left some distance between them.

He looked puzzled and she smiled. He had obviously never had breakfast in bed. It made her happy. Nyota took the trey from him and placed it between them. She took a plate and filled it with food for him and handed it to him. She handed him a fork. Nyota took the other plate and filled it with food for herself. She took the other fork and started to eat. He didn't start he was looking at her. "You should eat before the eggs gets cold."

The only time he had eaten in bed had been when he had been a child and had had the romulan flu. His mother had been sitting beside his bed and had fed him. Spock started to eat the breakfast she had cooked. He was trying to understand why she wanted to eat breakfast in bed. Before taking one more bite he asked; "Why do you want to serve breakfast in bed?"

Nyota was drinking some juice, it gave her time to think of how to explain it to him. She put the glass down on the trey and turned slightly to be able to look at him. "I wanted to spoil you." He turned a little so he faced her. "Is eating breakfast in bed being spoiled?" "Cooking breakfast for someone you love and serving it in bed is at least to humans considered spoiling the person you love." He tilted his head slightly. "How often is one supposed to spoil the person one loves?" "When you feel like it?"

Spock tilted his head a little more. This was difficult. This was something human. This was what he had not learned how to do. "How do you know when you feel like it?" She did not give him an answer straight away. He could see that she was thinking. She reached over at took his hand. "I can't explain that to you. All I can tell you is that when I woke up this morning I wanted to spoil you." "Thank you for spoiling me." He did not know what else to say.

Nyota smiled. She knew he was struggling with the concept of spoiling someone. She decided to change the subject. "When I met you in the doorway you looked scared. What scared you?" He bowed his head a little. "I had a dream." "What did you dream?" She gave his hand a little squeeze. "I dreamt we were on Vulcan, we were in the temple with my parents and a priest?" Nyota could only think of one reason for them to be in a temple, to get married. "Does marriage scare you?" "No."

She squeezed his hand again. Spock felt safe. "I dreamt that after I had said the wedding vow and it was your turn to say the wedding vow you disappeared." She lifted her other hand and stroked his cheek. "I woke and you were not there." He raised his head and looked at her. "I thought that you were gone, that I had lost you." She cupped his cheek. Spock leaned into her hand, enjoying the comfort it brought him.

Nyota felt guilty for causing him pain. She had not realized that leaving the bed to cook breakfast could cause him such pain. "Spock, if you and I ever get to stand in front of a priest to get married, I will say the wedding vow to you. I will not disappear." Her own words surprised her but she meant every one of them. She loved him and she would marry him.

Spock saw nothing but love in her eyes. He was on the verge of asking her to marry him. He knew that she would say yes. But he also knew that he could not ask her, not as long as she was his student. He wished time would go faster. He wanted this day to be her graduation day so he could ask her to marry him. So he to stand with her in front of a priest and say the wedding vows to each other.

He was quiet. She wondered what was going through his mind. She knew he was not sharing his thoughts with her, but she felt his emotions. She felt nothing but love. If he at this very moment asked her to marry him she would say yes. Nyota could care less if she would have to wait until she graduated. She would say yes.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I'm Danish so my spelling is most likely terrible, I'm sorry.

I love feedback.

I have decided to take a little step back and let time pass a little faster in my story and not take it day by day.

Spock and Nyota settled into a routine. He taught his classes and she attended her classes. Spock was not too happy about Nyota going out with McCoy from time to time. He was not fond of McCoy, he believed it was because of the fact that McCoy had come between himself and Nyota that night she had learned about T'Pring. Nyota understood that Spock didn't like McCoy but also let him know that she was not about to give up her friendship with McCoy.

Spock went out to eat with Captain Pike more often. He did so on the evenings Nyota went out with Gaila. Nyota became more active with her fellow students. Going out with Gaila was fun, Gaila seemed to know every fun person on campus. Nyota found her wardrobe slowly growing.

Eating together happened either in his apartment or of campus. They found restaurants that were of the beaten path, places where they could be together while they were relaxed. Being caught was their only worry when they went out. Besides themselves there were only three people who knew about their relationship; Captain Pike, McCoy and Gaila. Captain Pike had told Spock that he was happy that he had found someone. McCoy told Nyota that he thought she were crazy for getting involved with a professor, and to be careful not get caught. Gaila was ecstatic and said that the relationship was better than good. And only asked that Nyota spend two nights each week with her. Nyota got teased a little by Gaila at the end of every night they and gone out. Nyota didn't mind, it was not a cruel teasing but sweet.

Kirk seemed to understand that touching Nyota was a bad idea. It didn't stop him from asking her the question he always asked her. He asked for her name, Nyota developed a standard answer. It was for her to know and him to wonder about. She ignored his as much as she could. From time to time he would ask her out, she always declined. Gaila was spending some time with Kirk, she said that he was funny and made her laugh. Nyota would have loved to tell Gaila what she thought of Kirk but chose to keep her mouth shut. If Kirk was occupied with Gaila there was a chance he would leave her in peace.

Nyota told everything to Spock. What she had talked to McCoy about when she had coffee with him. When she had met Kirk. What she and Gaila had amused themselves with on their evenings out. For Spock it was more difficult. Talking about his days did not come easy to him. There were things he could not tell her, the programming of the Kobayashi Maru was completely off limits. Nyota knew this and did not question him other than occasionally asking him if he was making any progress, his answer was always yes.

They both had things to do after each day. Spock had papers to grade and classes to prepare. Nyota had her homework. When Spock graded papers or prepared for classes it seemed to Nyota that he was distant. She figured that he was concentrated and didn't want to break his concentration. She waited patiently for him to finish what he was doing. It gave her time to do her homework. Often they would sit side by side as they worked. Spock liked that when they sat side by side she would lean into him. He liked that she subconsciously would seek him. It made him feel strong and desired by her. When she did her homework there were at times questions she had difficulty answering and she asked Spock for help. She liked the way he helped her. He never just gave her the correct answer, he directed her to texts where she could find the answer but he always let her find the answer herself. She liked him for it. Nyota wanted to find the answer herself. She asked him to read her papers, he would make suggestions for smaller changes that would increase her grade, sometimes she used his suggestions and sometimes she didn't. The only papers she didn't show him were the papers she wrote for his classes. She didn't want him to think that she used him to get good grades in his classes. After she had gotten grades for the papers in his classes they would go over the papers together. He would tell her where she had gone wrong and what she could do better. Her grades in his classes were getting better and better. She listened to him. He was happy that she improved from paper to paper.

Spock was impressed with her work ethic. She did her homework and showed up for all her classes well prepared. He knew from her other professors that when the time came for the students to choose their specialty within the Starfleet that she could pick and choose in every department. The only department she could not choose would be the medical department. She was officer material. Spock was confident that she would be an excellent communications officer. He did not tell her, he wanted her to make up her own mind.

Even though she did not have to make a final decision until the middle of her second year Nyota was beginning to study what her options were. Her instincts told her that languages would be her best choice. Languages were her strength. Communications were her first choice. One of her professors had suggested that she also studied psychology. The professor had told her it would enable her to become a counselor. Becoming a counselor also appealed to Nyota. Her only concern was that she could end up being a counselor to a captain such as Kirk or worse to Kirk himself. It was known to everyone that Kirk only wanted one thing. To become a captain of his own ship. Nyota hoped that she would never serve with Kirk. She knew that if she chose communications there was still a chance that she could end up working with Kirk, but at least she would not have to be involved with every decision he made.

Spock reminded her that studying psychology would not prevent her from applying for a position as a communications officer. Nyota knew he was right. She liked having Spock to discuss her choices with. He told her the facts. To Nyota it seemed that her professors were trying to persuade her to choose their specialty. Spock seemed to be the only one who told her that it was her choice. She asked him if he thought she would be a good communications officer and he told her yes. Spock was happy that she asked him for his opinion. Nyota didn't need his approval, but she wanted his opinion.

Their sexlife was amazing. It seemed to the both of them that it got better and better as they got to know each other better. The touch of a finger would say more than thousands words. A look from her as she sat in her usual spot on the front row and he would have to hold on to his desk to not dismiss the other cadets. A look from him during selfdefense and she would have to turn her back to him to stop herself from walking up to him and kiss him not caring who was looking.

Nyota slowly and careful introduced him to humor. He started to tell her jokes, she knew that each joke he told her was one he had learned from Captain Pike.

When they were alone she saw him so soft and caring, it was a great contrast to the cold professor he let everyone else see. She openly told him that she wished that everyone else could see the reel him. But the look in his eyes told her that he would never let that happen. Had they been able to foresee the future they would have known better.

As they neared Christmas Spock became quiet and sad. Nyota had told him that she would be going home for Christmas. She promised him that she would call him every day. He wished he could go with her. But it was not possible. If he did, he knew that her parents would report him. She knew it too.

Spock worked with a jeweler to make her Christmas present. He gave it to her the night before she traveled home. Nyota cried when she opened the present. At first Spock thought he had done something wrong. But she assured him that she was crying because she was happy. He gave her a ring. It was three thin rings that had to be put together in the right way to form one ring. Two of the rings were made of silver, the last ring were made of the same green stone that was in the necklace he had given her. When the rings were put together the right way an inscription was readable on the inside of the ring. It said; Two lives, one love. S. Nyota had started crying when she read the inscription. Spock watched her slide the ring on her finger. He knew she would never take it off.

Nyota had scoured every antique bookshop she had been able to find. She had been looking for a book she knew from her childhood home. It was an antique book that was filled with quotes about love. She had found it. In the book she found her favorite quote. Under the quote she wrote a few words just for Spock. She put a bookmark at the page of the book and wrapped it. She watched him in great suspense. He saw the bookmark and opened the book. Spock read out loud. "By Piet Hein. Remember to love whilst you dare. Remember to live whilst you do." He looked at her and then he read the words she had written out loud. "With you I dare, with you I do." He slowly closed the book and placed it on the table. Spock had looked into her eyes. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. They spend the night in eachothers arms.

Christmas was hard on the both of them. They missed each other. And calls just weren't enough. Nyota's parents wanted her to stay for new years eve. But Nyota told them that she had to go back to campus, because she had promised to go to a party on campus. Two days before new year's eve Nyota came back. The campus was almost empty. She didn't bother going back to her dorm room. She knew that Gaila was on campus but she had missed Spock so much that she couldn't stand being apart from him any longer. They stood in his living room for 20 minutes just holding on to each other. They had not seen each other for seven days. It seemed like 70 years.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I'm Danish, my spelling is bad at times. Sorry

I love feedback-

There was a party on campus on New Year's eve. Nyota had been invited to the party by Gaila when she went to her dorm room to get some things. She had told Gaila that she would have to talk to Spock about it. Nyota was conflicted, she wanted to be with Spock on New Year's eve but she also wanted to go to the party. She knew that there was no way she could go to the party with Spock. If they went together they would be caught for sure.

When Nyota came back Spock could sense that there was something wrong. She went into the bedroom with the things she had collected from her dorm room. He followed her to the doorway and waited for her. She stopped in front of him. Spock raised his hand and stroked her cheek. "What is bothering you Nyota?" She leaned her head into his hand.

Nyota closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat from his hand. Without opening her eyes she told him; "Gaila invited me to a party on New Year's eve." She opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see that he was waiting for her to continue. "I want to spend New Year's eve with you but I would also like to go the party. I wish there was some way I could go to the party with you." She stepped closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

Spock wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he felt her sneak her arms around his back. "Is the party Gaila invited you too the party that will be taking place in the mess hall in building three?" She lifted her head and leaned back in his arms. "How did you know?" "Every year there is a New Years's eve party arranged by the Starfleet academy and it always takes place in the mess hall in building three."

Nyota tilted her head to the side. Spock continued; "All professors on campus are required to be present during the party." She was not sure what she was supposed to think. "When were you planning on telling me?" "During dinner tonight." "So obviously you have to go to the party. Would it bother you if I went with Gaila?"

Spock was not sure what it was about her going to the party with Gaila would bother him. "Why would it bother me?" She did not answer him but she did pull her arms from his back and placed them on his chest and gently pushed. "Can we cook and talk?" Spock understood and started to walk backwards not wanting to let go of her. She smiled and followed him.

He let go of her when they reached the kitchen, they started preparing food, they were making lasagna. They were standing side by side. "You asked why it would bother you? I'm not sure that it would. But if I go to the party with Gaila it is more than likely that I will be dancing with guys?"

Spock stopped chopping. He put down the knife and turned to look at Nyota. "Do you wish to dance with guys?" He knew that she was aware that he was no longer chopping vegetables. He watched her as she slowly put down the knife and turned to face him. "I want to dance with you." She told him, and he saw a somewhat saddened look in her eyes. "But I can't dance with you at the party without us getting caught."

Nyota looked at him. She was not sure what she was trying to tell him. He was the one she wanted to go to the party with. He was the one she wanted to dance with. She wanted to show everybody that she was his. But the consequences were too great, his career would be lost and she would never get to leave the solar system. And if they wanted to be together they would have to leave the Starfleet.

He could see that she was thinking. "What are you thinking Nyota?" "I was thinking that if we went to this party together as a couple. We would lose everything. You would lose your career and I would never get a career. And to be together we would have to leave the Starfleet." "I understand." "There are times when it is so frustrating. I want two things but I can't have them, at least not now. I have to wait until I graduate." Spock pulled her close.

She knew that he wanted the same things as her. She knew that he would not put her chance of a career or his own career in jeopardy. They both knew it was price they had to pay. Nyota leaned back in his arms. She liked feeling the strength in his arms. "If you go to the party will you be dancing with guys?" "I will, I will be dancing because I like to dance."

There was something he had to know. "If you and I could go together to the party would you be dancing with guys?" She smiled mischievously at him. "I would, but I would only be slow dancing with you." "What it slow dancing?" "It's when the music is slow and romantic and you hold each other close leaving no space between you." "Will you be slow dancing at the New Year's eve party?" He would not like it if she danced as close as she had described with someone else.

Nyota understood what he was saying between the lines. "If I do I will make sure that there is space between the guy I dance with and me." "I do not understand." She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "The slow dancing I first described I will only dance with you. With others I will keep distance. Is that acceptable to you or would you prefer that I didn't slow dance with anyone?" He leaned into her hand in his hair. "I do not wish to prevent you from doing something you like. And it would be acceptable to me if you slow dance with guys as long as you keep a distance between you and them."

They went back to chopping vegetables all that needed to be said had been said. Nyota knew that they would both be going to the party. With the lasagna in the oven they picked out a movie to watch. Spock had argued that they would not be able to watch the entire movie before the lasagna was ready to eat. Nyota had smiling told him that they could pause the movie while they ate or they could eat sitting in the couch. Spock informed her that he had never eaten whilst sitting in the couch, so Nyota decided that it was something he would have to try.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback.

Nyota went to tell Gaila that she would be going with her to the ball. Gaila started jumping up and down. "You do know what that means?" Nyota shook her head. "We have to go shopping. You need a dress." Nyota rolled her eyes. "I have a dress Gaila. I don't need one more." Now Gaila rolled her eyes. "You have dresses I know, and they are very nice. But you need a special dress one that will make everybody turn to look at you." "I don't need that, it was difficult to explain to him that I would be dancing with other guys because I can't dance with him without us getting caught."

Gaila had stopped jumping. "Is he jealous?" "I'm not sure, maybe. And scared." "What's he afraid of?" "He is afraid of losing me." "Why?" "A part of him thinks that I will leave him for a human." "Would you?" "Never." "Then why is he afraid?" "I don't know, he has said that it would be logical for me to choose a human because he is not human." "Logical smogical. You love him and he loves you. They say love conquers all and they are right." "I know but making him see that is an entirely different thing." "Men." Nyota giggled at Gaila's comment.

They went from shop to shop looking at dresses. There were a lot of dresses that Gaila told her was the one. They were pretty but they were not what Nyota wanted. Gaila tried to get Nyota to tell her what she was looking for but all Nyota could tell her was; "I'll know when I see it." Hours, lunch and a visit to a café they entered a small shop. Nyota was drawn to a dark green dress. She took it to the changing room and put it on. She looked into the mirror and knew that this was the dress. It was long and tight fitted. The material was soft and had a special shine to it. The dress had a slit that showed her leg till her upper thigh. It had no sleeves. It was held up by a kind of collar, and it had a teardrop opening that showed of her cleavage. The dress had no back. This was the dress she knew it.

Gaila had been patiently waiting, now she had lost her patience. She went to the changing room and opened the door slightly to see Nyota. Nyota turned at the sound of the door opening. "This is the one Gaila." "Every man at that party will be staring at you if you buy that dress." Nyota could care less if the whole universe stared at her, she knew that Spock would stare at her and that was all she needed. "I don't care Gaila." Nyota put on her own clothes and bought the dress. Picking out shoes turned out to be much easier she picked out a pair of high healed black stilettoes.

They took a cab back to campus. Gaila had already bought her outfit for the party. Nyota wanted to look her very best at the party. "Gaila will you help me do my hair and make up for the party?" Nyota could easily do her daily make up but she knew for sure that she could never do party make up as good as Gaila. Gaila hugged Nyota. "Of course I will, you will look so good that Spock won't know what hit him." They went to their dorm and Nyota hang her dress in her closet and then they went to the mess hall to eat.

After having eaten Nyota went to Spock's apartment. She told him that she had bought a dress. Spock asked what it looked like, she smiled at him and told him that he would have to wait to see. For the first time in their relationship he teased her. "I could just enter your mind and see the dress through your eyes." Nyota had her back turned to him as he said it. She quickly turned and saw a spark in his eyes. That was the moment she knew he had teased her and she decided to tease him back. "If you do that I will show up to the party only wearing lingerie and stilettoes." It took him a couple of seconds to realize that she had teased him. She saw a smile quickly pass across his face. His response to her teasing surprised her. "If you do that I can guarantee you that we will get caught."

Spock would never admit it to her but he was disappointed when she later that evening told him that she would go to her dorm room to get ready on New Year's eve. He would have liked to see her before anyone else saw her. On the day of the party she left his apartment a couple of hours before the party was starting. She told him that she needed the time to get ready. Why she needed hours to get ready he did not understand, all he needed to do was to shower, get dried, get dressed and do his hair and then he would be ready to go. What could she possibly need to do that could take hours?

Nyota and Gaila felt that they were busy. First they took turns in the bathroom, showering and shaving. Nyota was getting dressed when Gaila exited the bathroom. Gaila quickly got dressed, she told Nyota to sit down. Gaila used all her tricks on Nyota. When she was done Nyota got up and went to the bathroom to see the result in the mirror. Nyota felt so beautiful at that moment, she turned and went back to Gaila she wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you so much. I could never have done that myself." Gaila returned her hug. "It was my pleasure." Then she got ready herself. They were ready 15 minutes before the party started. Before leaving their room they set up a camera and took photos. "You know what Nyota, you are going to get sooooo many offers from guys tonight." "Too bad for them that I'm not single." "Spock is one lucky guy." "We are both lucky." They made their way to the party.

Spock arrived on time. Food would be served. He made his way to the tables were the professors would be sitting. Spock was pleased to see that Captain Pike was there. Pike asked him how he was progressing on programming the Kobayashi Maru was going. Spock was answering Captain Pike when he saw Nyota enter the mess hall with her roommate Gaila. She was breathtaking. Spock was not aware that he had stopped talking.

Pike was surprised that Spock had stopped talking this was not like Spock. Pike could see that Spock was looking at the cadets entering. Then he knew why Spock had stopped talking. Nyota had entered the mess hall. She looked amazing, he hoped that Spock would be able to control himself. Every guy would make a move on her.

Nyota looked for Spock, she knew that she could not go to him but she wanted him to see her. She spotted him standing with the other professors. He looked good, he was wearing his dress uniform. He looked handsome and so gorgeous. As she walked through the mess hall with Gaila to find a table to sit at she felt his eyes on her. As she passed him in the middle of the mess hall she couldn't resist doing a twirl. She didn't care that everybody saw her do it, she was twirling for Spock, she wanted him to see all of her. She hoped that he liked what he saw.

Spock tensed when she twirled. He grabbed the chair in front of him to keep himself from going to her and ravish her. For a split second he caught her eyes, he knew that she had twirled just for him. He felt a strange pride that she looked so beautiful. A part of him wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him. He could not explain why but he wanted every man in the room to envy him, he wanted them to envy him that she belonged him. He was brought back to reality when Captain Pike touched his shoulder. "It's time to eat commander, let's go to the buffet." Spock picked up his plate and followed Captain Pike to the buffet.

Nyota and Gaila had found seats at a table with friends from their classes. Nyota saw that Spock was making his way to the buffet. She took her plate and headed for the buffet herself. Nyota purposely chose the opposite side of the buffet table. The only thing between her and Spock was the buffet table. She could feel him.

Spock felt it hard to fill his plate when she was this close. In his mind he reached out for her, he found her so easily. She locked her eyes with his for a second, he knew she felt him. 'There are no words to describe how beautiful you look' He knew she heard his thoughts, he could feel a pride rise in her. They made their way down the table at the same pace. At the end of the table he stopped and watched her as she slowly turned and walked away from the table. It was as if her beautiful back was begging him to follow her. He got a small push from behind. Spock turned his head and saw Captain Pike. "My food is getting cold commander." Spock turned from the buffet table and walked back to his seat.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer; I do not own the character I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling is probably my middlename… I am Danish I blame any bad spelling on that fact.

I love feedback.

The food was great, Nyota enjoyed it. Every so often she looked over at the table where she knew Spock was seated. She caught glimpses of him. After they had eaten the headmaster of the Academy asked them to vacate the mess hall for 30 minutes so there could be could be made room for a dancefloor and a band could be brought in. Slowly the cadets and the professors made their way out of the mess hall. Nyota went with Gaila and the others from her table. They found a bench outside and sat down and talked. Spock and the professors walked past them. Nyota followed him with her eyes, she was talking with a guy from her selfdefense class. All of the guys that had been sitting at their table had asked her if she would dance with them later. She had said yes to all of them hoping that the band chose not to play to many slow dances.

30 minutes after they had exited the mess hall the headmaster came out and loudly announced that they could come back inside. For some reason they moved back inside a lot faster than they had moved outside. Inside the tables had been moved closer to each other and a large dance floor was now in the middle of the mess hall. The band was playing, the guy from her selfdefense class whose name she had chosen to forget dragged her to the dancefloor. He had sweaty hands, Nyota allowed him to guide her around the dancefloor. When the dance was over he guided her to a table, Nyota was happy that he chose the table where the ones she had eaten with were sitting.

Spock was sitting with Captain Pike at a table. He had just seen Nyota dance with a cadet he knew was in the same selfdefense class as Nyota. Spock was trying to focus on a conversation he was having with the other professors. But seeing Nyota once more going to the dance floor this time with a cadet he did not know made it difficult to concentrate.

Nyota didn't mind going out to the dancefloor, the guy didn't have sweaty hands but it seemed like he had two left feet. And worse he seemed completely unaware that every other step he took was on top of her toes. Nyota was happy when he guided her back to the table. The band started playing a fast happy melody and with a squeal Gaila grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dancefloor. Dancing with Gaila was fun. After a few dances with different guys Nyota went to the bar that had replaced the buffet table.

Spock had watched Nyota dance, he was impressed by the way she moved to the music. He saw her go to the bar and he decided to go there himself. Spock moved to stand directly behind Nyota, he could smell her perfume and it took all of his control not to growl out loud. She turned around with a glass of pineapple juice in her hand. She smiled at him and his temperature rose. "Good evening commander." "Good evening cadet Uhura. I trust you are enjoying yourself?" "I am commander, thanks for asking. Have a nice evening." With those words she walked away from the bar, her hand brushed against his. Her touch made his skin feel like was on fire.

Nyota walked back to the table with her juice. She didn't want to drink alcohol. On her way back to the table she met McCoy. "Hey Uhura, how are you? Did you have a nice Christmas?" "Len, so good to see you. I feel great and I had a great Christmas. How about you?" "Same old same old, I spend Christmas with Kirk, it was great, interesting but great." "Are you sitting somewhere specific?" "Not really, Kirk abandoned me for some blond girl." "I can imagine. Come sit with us." "Who is us?" "My roommate Gaila some people from our classes." McCoy made an uncertain face Nyota took his hand and started to pull him in the direction of her table. "Come on Len, they are really nice and you know I don't bite." He smiled. "I'll come if you promise me to dance with me." She tilted her head. "I like your kind of blackmail."

Spock saw her talk to Doctor McCoy, he saw her take his hand and pull him to her table. He knew and understood that McCoy was Nyota's friend. He did not like it but he knew that he could not tell her who she could befriend. He was pleased that it appeared that McCoy spoke to others than Nyota. As long as he had been teaching he had never seen any of the professors dance at any parties. The only Starfleet officer Spock had seen dance at an academy party was Captain Pike. There was no rule saying that professors could not dance with cadets or each other. Captain Pike had told Spock that there was a difference between written and unwritten rules. The Captain had told Spock that not dancing was an unwritten rule. Spock had inquired why Pike why he then danced if it was an unwritten rule not to. Pike had told Spock that this particular unwritten rule was one he happily would disobey. He told Spock that dancing was great fun and he for one would not do without it.

After having finished her juice Nyota grabbed McCoy's hand. "I believe I owe you a dance Len." McCoy looked at little surprised. "It's a onetime offer Len. It now or never." McCoy got to his feet and they went to the dance floor. Nyota was happy that McCoy neither had sweaty hands or two left feet. In fact he was a great dancer. Nyota knew a lot about Len, he had told her about his life before he had joined the Starfleet. He had been married. His wife had been his complete opposite. He had met her while he was studying to become a doctor. They had married a couple of months after meeting. When he had told her that he had decided to specialize in infectious diseases and trauma treatment she had been disappointed. And she made no attempt not to show him she was disappointed. He had worked in a small hospital which had not suited his wife either. McCoy had told Nyota that he had quickly gotten the feeling that the only reason his wife had wanted to marry him in the first place was to be able to brag to her friends that she was married to a successful doctor. McCoy had felt successful but his wife didn't see him that way. After 5 years of marriage his wife had decided that she wanted a child. At that point all her friends were having children. McCoy had said no. He didn't want to bring a child into their ill functioning marriage. A child didn't deserve to caught between to parents who obviously weren't meant to be together. She had been furious, accusing him of not having any ambitions. McCoy had told his wife that the only thing he was guilty of was not having the same ambitions as her. Two days later he left their home and filed for divorce. She had unleashed hell. She had used all her connections to get him fired. He had no choice but to join the Starfleet it was the only place where she had no influence. Nyota found it surprising that McCoy wasn't bitter. He said that he had made his own choices. Nyota liked McCoy and hoped that she would never lose his friendship.

Spock watched as Nyota and McCoy danced, they seemed to be talking while they danced. He was pleased that McCoy did not pull her too close. They danced for several songs. Spock wanted to be the one dancing with Nyota. In a strange way he was happy that it was McCoy who was dancing with Nyota. He did not fully trust McCoy but he trusted the other guys even less. Finally McCoy guided Nyota towards their table. Spock could see that several guys were getting to their feet, he understood that they had been waiting for McCOy to bring her back so they could have their turn with her on the dance floor. He knew that there was no possible way that he could stop them.

Captain Pike had been studying how Spock was acting. He could see on the Vulcan's body language that he was not pleased that cadet Uhura was dancing with other cadets. Truthfully he couldn't blame any of the cadets. First of all cadet Uhura was probably the most beautiful woman in the mess hall. Secondly Pike knew that he was one of three besides Spock and cadet Uhura who knew that they were having a relationship.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling…. I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm Danish.

I love feedback.

McCoy and Nyota was almost back at their table when they were intercepted by Kirk. "May I have the honor Uhura." Nyotas first instinct was to tell Kirk to go to hell. She shot a quick glance in Spock's direction. "What do you say Uhura? A new year a new beginning?" Nyota focused on Kirk. "Okay Kirk." He made a fist. "YES!" "Act your age Kirk and a new beginning will be a lot easier." "Ouch Uhura." He took her hand and guided her back to the dance floor.

Spock was ready to run to the dance floor and attack Kirk. Of all the people she could choose between he did not understand why she had chosen cadet Kirk. Spock focused on breathing. He was happy that the other professors knew that he was not a particular social person. He was usually not a part of their conversations and he liked it that way. The only person on campus he talked to besides Nyota was Captain Pike. Spock felt Captain Pike poke his ribs with his elbow. Spock turned his attention to Captain Pike. Captain Pike leaned in close. "She knows how to take care of herself. Place some trust in her I'm sure she knows what she is doing."

Nyota had expected Kirk to pull her too close but strangely he didn't. Nyota wasn't displeased at all. He was a good dancer. "I get that you won't tell me your name. But could you enlighten me on why you don't like me?" "Do you want the long or the short version?" "Let's hear the short one I don't think I could stay awake for the long one." "You asked for it Kirk. Since I met you the first time, you have; hit on me several times, grabbed my breasts, made me fall out of a shuttle, made me hit you, adopted a stalker-like behavior and attempted to drown me. Have I forgotten anything?" Kirk tilted his head and frowned. "You forgot one thing." "What did I forget?" "You forgot that I carried you back to your dorm one day, it was raining I might add." "So one good deed is supposed to make up for all the other things?" "It was raining." "Okay. You get half a gold star for that." "Only half?" Nyota laughed. "If you hadn't done all the other things you would have gotten three." "Ahhhh…. And what do I get for being nice tonight?" "If you keep up your good behavior you'll end up with one whole gold star." "Only half?" "It's not raining." "I could set off the sprinklers." "Do that and I will send you a bill for my drycleaning." Kirk laughed. "I think we are going to be great friends."

Spock could see that she was talking to Kirk while she danced with him. He did not like it at all. He knew he was staring at them. He probably shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. She seemed to be enjoying herself in cadet Kirks company. It made no sense, he knew that she didn't like cadet Kirk. "Commander Spock. I believe it would do you good to go outside and get some fresh air." Spock turned and looked at Captain Pike. He didn't understand. "I will pull rank on cadet Kirk, have a dance with cadet Uhura and make sure she too gets some fresh air." Spock did not know how to thank Captain Pike.

"So." Kirk said. "do you think we could be friends?" Nyota smiled at Kirk. "I think there is a chance, if you keep behaving." "Friends knows eachothers first names." He looked at her expectantly. "Tell you what, when you have proven that you can behave, I'll tell you my first name. Deal?" Kirk never got a chance to answer. Captain Pike had come to them on the dance floor. He tapped Kirk on the shoulder. "I believe it's my turn to dance with cadet Uhura." "Yes sir." Kirk let go of Nyota and walked away.

Spock was outside. There was a small park outside the mess hall. He had found a quiet corner with a bench. He was too upset to sit down and wait. He did not understand. Why would she dance with Kirk. Why? He was pacing back and forth in front of the bench. He could hear the music coming from inside. He most of all wanted to go back inside to see her. It was agonizing having to wait. He trusted that Captain Pike would bring her outside.

Pike held her close. He held her closer than anyone else had done while dancing with her. "Spock was not happy that you danced with cadet Kirk." "I knew he wouldn't be." "Then why do it?" "Kirk and I have had more than a few bad encounters. He came and asked for a new beginning. New year new beginning." "I see." "I don't like how he has treated me earlier but if he asks for a chance to act different why shouldn't I give him a chance?" "Do you think Spock will approve?" "I would like him too, but I don't know if he will." "Do you love him?" Captain Pike's question caught her off guard. She looked up into Captain Pikes eyes. "Yes I love him." Captain Pike smiled at her. The song they were dancing too ended. "Would you like to get some fresh air cadet Uhura?" Nyota was a little confused, but a quick glance at the table where Spock had been sitting answered her unspoken question. "I would like to Captain Pike." He offered her his arm and she took it and he gently guided her off the dance floor.

Spock heard steps in the gravel that covered the paths in the park. He turned and saw Captain Pike, Nyota was holding his arm. He had to use every last bit of his control not to yank her away from Captain Pike. As if he knew Captain Pike let go of her arm. "I hope you two enjoy the fresh air." Then he turned and walked away. Spock took a few fast steps and he was in front of her. Her scent was intoxicating. Her perfumed mixed with her own scent was like a drug to him.

Nyota looked at him with soft eyes. She could feel everything he felt. She understood his feelings. Nyota lifted her hand and cradled his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "Spock I love you." He opened his eyes. "Why were you dancing with cadet Kirk?" She gave him a soft smile. "I danced with him because he asked for a new beginning." "What does that mean?" "I think it means that he understands that he hasn't been behaving nice towards me except for that day he carried me back to my dorm and tonight. And that he'll try to do better." "Do you think he can?" "I don't know. He said that he wants to be friends and I want to give him a chance." "Why?" "Because I believe that everybody deserves a second chance."

Spock was struggling to understand. Why would she befriend cadet Kirk. "I do not understand?" "I don't think that he's had it easy, and I don't think that he has a lot of friends. Mayby I could be a good influence." "Do you honestly believe that he can change?" "I don't know but I want to give him a chance." A part of Spock admired Nyota, she wanted to see the best in all people. A part of Spock wanted her to abandon her plan to give Kirk a chance. He didn't want her near Kirk. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Her scent surrounded him.

He had closed his eyes again. Nyota hid her head under his chin, he had his hands on her back. He was so warm so deliciously warm. "I have longed to be in your arms all night." She whispered. "I do not want to let you out of my arms." Nyota closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to him, nothing compared to this. "I belong to you Spock. Only you." "Even when you are in the arms of other men?" "Especially when I in their arms."

Spock was starting to relax a little, hearing her say that she loved him and that she belonged to him eased his mind. He believed her. He understood that Captain Pike was right he should trust Nyota. He realized that it was not Nyota he did not trust I was the young med around her. "I have just accepted that I trust you it is the young men around you I do not trust."

Nyota leaned back in his looking up into his eyes. "You have nothing to fear Spock, these young men you talk about, they are nothing compared to you." She rose up on the tip of her toes and gave him a soft kiss. "And I can assure you that if anyone of them had tried anything while I was dancing with them I would have demonstrated just how much I have learned in selfdefense." "You would hurt them?" "I would make them hurt so much they would never consider laying a hand on me again."

Spock wanted to take her back to his apartment. "How much longer do we have to stay at this party?" "What time is it?" "It is a little after 10." She kissed him again. "I will meet you here 10 to 12 right here. I want to kiss you at midnight." "Why here?" "It's a tradition." "I do not understand." "Some people jump from chairs at the stroke of midnight." "Why?" "To signal a new year." "Why do you want to kiss me here." "I want to kiss you because another tradition is that you on the stroke of midnight kisses the person you love." "I understand. But why here?" "I can't kiss you in the mess hall, and here is the next best thing." Spock felt honored that she wanted to share this tradition with him. "I shall meet you here 10 to 12."

Nyota stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him again. She could no longer feel any tension coming from him. "I'll go dance with guys with sweaty hands and two left feet until it's time to come back out here." Before he could respond she pulled out his arms and walked back in side. Back inside she met the guy with sweaty hands. He asked her to dance, she declined using the excuse that she was thirsty. Nyota walked to the bar and got another pineapple juice.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling? I do it and I blame it on me being Danish.

I love feeback, I like your comments they give me perspective.

After having drunk her pineapple juice Nyota danced with McCoy again. She thanked him for saving her from the guy with sweaty hands and the guy with two left feet. A guy from one of Gaila's classes asked her to dance he made Nyota wish that he had used a lot less aftershave. He reeked like he had taken a bath in his aftershave. Nyota was happy when Kirk decided to cut in. "What's up with that guy?" "What do you mean Kirk?" "He stinks." Nyota laughed. "He does, he smells like he took a bath in aftershave." "Oh yeah, and to make it worse he's got a rotten taste in aftershave." After having danced with Kirk she danced with a few other guys and then she went back to the table. She sat down between McCoy and Gaila hoping for a little peace from dancing. "Len do you know what time it is?" McCoy checked his watch. "It's 15 to 12." Kirk came over and sat down next to Gaila. Nyota rose and gave Gaila a hug. Then she bent down and gave McCoy a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Kirk and started to walk away. Kirk grabbed her wrist. "What about me?" Nyota bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she ruffled his hair. "I'll see you in the new year." Then she left the table and walked outside.

Spock had watched her dance. He saw her hug Gaila and kiss McCoy and Kirk on the cheek. He wondered if kissing them on the cheek was a variation of the tradition of kissing the one you love on New Year's Eve. Did she love McCoy and Kirk? If she did what kind of love was it? Was it the same love she had for him? He would have to ask her. Not tonight. He watched her walk outside. He wished the professors and Captain Pike a happy New Year and walked outside. He found her waiting by the bench where he had waited for her. She had her back turned to him. Her head was tilted back, she was looking up into the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were glowing. Spock walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Nyota didn't get scared when she felt hands on her shoulders. She knew it was Spock, it was strange she could feel him come closer. She leaned back into him. She felt so safe and warm. Nyota turned and looked up at him. "Hello lover." He wrapped his arms around her.

He felt her naked back under his hands. Even after this time he was amazed by how soft her skin felt under his fingers. Looking into her eyes he only saw love. He was not sure if he would ever be able to tell her just how much he loved her. He could hear the music coming from the mess hall, the band was playing a slow melody.

Nyota heard the slow melody the band was playing. She placed her hands on his chest. "Dance with me." She felt him tense up. For a second she thought he looked embarrassed. "I do not dance." "Not even with me?" "I do not know how to dance." "I'll teach you." She lifted her right hand from his chest. "Give me your hand." He placed his hand in his.

Spock watched as she moved her hand in his and placer both their hands on his chest. He was not sure what she was doing. She started to slowly sway her hips and shift her weight from foot to foot. "Follow my movements." He did as she told him. She started to turn them around. He looked down at her. She was smiling at him, a soft loving smile. She had moved her other hand from his chest to his upper arm.

Nyota rested her head on his chest just below his chin. "This is slow dancing." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She felt him turn his head a little and softly rest his chin on her head. Nyota could feel him start to relax. He started to slowly stroke her back, she smiled and turned her head upwards and kissed him under his chin.

Spock understood the appeal of slow dancing. It felt very good moving with her this way. He did not quite understand how shifting weight from one foot to the other and turning in a small circle could be called dancing. He assumed that he was doing it right when she kissed him. Spock lost track of time. Nyota stopped moving and Spock became aware that the music had stopped. She leaned away from him looking up at him. "10….9…8…7" She had pulled her hand from his and had slid both her hands behind his neck. "6…..5….4" She rose to the tips of her toes bringing her lips close to his. "3…..2…1" He had brought his hand to her back. "HAPPY NEW YEAR."

Nyota kissed Spock. The world could have ended at that very moment and she could have cared less. Nyota broke the kiss leaning slightly back to catch her breath. He leaned his head forward following her lips. She moved her hand and placed her fingers over his soft lips. He looked confused. "Just catching my breath." He kissed her fingers and surprised her when he licked her fingers. "You taste delicate." Nyota slowly slid her hand back to his neck and leaned in to kiss him again.

Spock was pleased when she kissed him again. When she broke the kiss again he was surprised to realize that it had been 20,7 minutes since the countdown had begun. The music had started again. "Do you wish to return to the party." He hoped that she would say no. "Not really, I'm tired, me feet are killing me and I'm only just now beginning to get my hearing back." "Do you want to go back to my apartment?" She leaned back in his arms. "Yes I do."

Nyota pulled out of his embrace. She took his hand and started walking out of the small park pulling Spock with her. As they walked down the corridors to his apartment she became more aware of how sore her feet were. She deliberately walked slow to be gentle to her feet. They arrived at his door and she stood in front of the door padd. Nyota let go of his hand, she didn't need both hands to enter the code. Spock stood directly behind her. Before she could enter the code he reached around her and quickly entered the code and the door opened.

She sidestepped and he followed her. He wanted to be close to her. She walked into his apartment. He followed her leaving no room between them. He felt her move her arms backward and grasp his arms. She pulled his arms around her. He did not mind the closer he was to her the better. In the bedroom she let go of his hands and turned in his arms.

Nyota placed her hands and used him for balance as she stepped out of her shoes. It felt so good to be out of the shoes. She looked up at him, he had tilted his head and she got the feeling that he was observing her. "That felt good." "Does it have anything to do with your earlier comment that your feet were killing you?" "Yes." "What does that mean?" "What?" "That your feet were killing you." "It's a way of saying that my feet are really sore from wearing my shoes." "Why were you wearing those shoes if they make your feet sore." "To look great." Spock gently pushed her to sit down on the bed.

Spock knelt down in front of her, he took her left foot in his hands and started to gently massage it. She lay down. "You never cease to amaze me." "What do you mean?" "Just when I think I know all there is to know about you, you show me that there is so much more to you." "Does this disappoint you?" "She sat back up. Spock looked up at her. She leaned forward and took his face in her hands. "No it doesn't I like it that you can continue to amaze."

He put her foot down and lifter her other foot from the floor and started to massage it. Nyota lay back down and enjoyed how his able fingers massaged the soreness from her foot. He gently put her foot down. The slit in her dress revealed her leg. Spock let his fingers slide up her leg. She pulled her leg away from him. Spock wrinkled his brows in frustration and wonder.

Nyota felt his frustration. It wasn't that she didn't want him, she was just too tired. She wanted to explain. "Not tonight Spock. I'm too tired." Nyota sat up to look at him, she wanted to make sure that he understood. He looked wounded. "You do not want me?" She took his face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "I do want you Spock I always want you. I'm just too tired."

Spock looked into her eyes. He saw no lie in her eyes. An idea formed in his mind, he hoped she would not deny him what he was about to ask. "May I undress you and put you in bed?" She leaned forward and gave him a long soft kiss. She leaned back and gave him a soft smile. "Of course you may." Spock rose and pulled her to her feet. He looked at the collar around her neck. Spock took her shoulders and turned her around. The collar was closed with three small buttons. He opened them one by one and the dress slid down her body. He admired her body. Spock focused her attention to her hair. It was put up, he wondered how he was supposed to undo it. Spock lifted his hand and touched a lock of her hair.

Nyota understood what he was asking. She took his hand and guided his fingers to one of the many hairpins Gaila had used. He pulled out the first hairpin, she watched him as he rolled it between his fingers. He turned from her and pulled a chair that was standing against the wall out on the floor. He extended his hand, she took it and let him pull her to the chair. She sat down. One by one he pulled the hairpins from her hair. She felt her hair come down on her shoulders. She knew that he could remove the hairpins a lot faster than he did.

Spock knew that he had removed all the hairpins from her hair but he still ran his hands through her hair. It was so wonderfully soft. He knew that she knew that there were no more hairpins in her hair. Reluctantly he pulled his hands from her hair. Spock pulled her out of the chair and led her back to the bed. He pulled the covers down. He expected her to sit down but she did not. Spock wondered why. He saw her look down on her underpants, he understood what she wanted. He gently grabbed her rips and let his hands slide down to her underpants.

His fingertips trailed the waistband of her underpants. He slid his fingers under the waistband and slowly pushed her underpants down. Nyota looked into his eyes as he did. His fingers never left her skin. His touch were warm and soft. Nyota stepped out of her underpants and lay down on the bed. He bent over her and pulled the covers up over her. Nyota watched as he stepped away from the bed. He walked to the end of the bed and picked up her dress. She could see that he was trying to figure out how to hang it. "There are two loops inside the dress, you can hang the dress on a hanger with them." Nyota looked at him with amusement as he looked inside the dress to find the loops. He found them and then he retrieved a hanger from his closet and hung her dress on it. He took her shoes from the end of the bed and placed the neatly next to his own shoes.

Spock started to slowly undress. She had turned to lay on her side, she rested on her elbow and watched him. He folded the clothes and placed them where they belonged. He put his shoes next to Nyota's. Spock stood in his boxers, he knew that she expected him to remove them. He quickly took them off and placed them on the chair. He felt exposed and vulnerable. He walked around the bed to climb in on the other side. He heard her move in the bed.

Nyota turned in the bed because she wanted to look at him. She liked looking at him, seeing his muscles move. He was beautiful. He lifted the covers and climbed into the bed and moved closer to her. She could feel what he felt. "Are you okay?" "I do not understand." "When you took of you boxers I could feel that you felt vulnerable." "I cannot explain why I felt vulnerable." "You don't have to I just want to know if you are okay now." "I am okay now."

She moved closer and sneaked her arms around him. "Good." Spock wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed this way for some time. He felt her warm breath on his face. It felt good. After some time she turned in his arms. She moved backwards towards him. He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. Spock buried his head in her soft hair and inhaled her scent. He started to feel tired. Spock relaxed against her body, he felt her merge her fingers with his. Spock let go, and surrendered to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling….. I'm Danish….. I blame it on that.

I love feedback.

Nyota and Spock celebrated waking up on the first day in the new year by making love. He asked her why she had kissed McCoy and Kirk. She told him that she had kissed them on the cheek to be nice to them. He had not understood. She then told him that if she had loved them she would have kissed them on the lips. She told him that she considered McCoy a friend and that she wanted to give Kirk a chance of friendship. Spock accepted her explanation.

Nyota was in the shower a few days after the party. It was morning, she was getting ready to go to class. She was washing the shampoo out of her hair when Spock stepped into the shower stall fully dressed. Nyota looked at him in great surprise, Spock looked very serious. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you ill?" "What? No?" "You got a message on your PADD, it was a reminder of an appointment in the medical department." Nyota had laughed. "I'm going to get an injection, birth control." "Do you not want children?" She smiled at him. "I do want children. I want your children. I just don't want children while I'm a cadet." Happiness spread across his face. "You want my children?" "Yes I want your children and you are going to be a wonderfull dad." "How do you know that?" "How do you know that?" "I happen to know how much love is in you and I know that you will shower our children with love." He looked proud and pleased. "And now get out of the shower and get changed or you'll make both of us late for class."

Time passed so fast and before they both were ready it was close to the end of Nyota's first year on the academy. The last few weeks were filled with exams. Spock had a feeling that all Nyota spent time on was preparing for her exams. On the evening before her last exam he pulled her into his lab. "I want you to come to Vulcan with me." "Now?" "No during the summer." "I would love to but I also have to go visit my family." Spock was unsure of what to say. "What do I say to my family?" "I do not know." "Preparation for my Vulcan class next year?" "Are you planning on taking Vulcan next year?" "Don't you want me in your class next year?" "It would be in your interest to take Vulcan next year, you have linguistic talents. Not pursuing a career within linguistics would be illogical." From next years class lists Spock knew that Nyota was pursuing a career within linguistics. He also knew that she was taking psychology next year, he knew it would open a choice to also be a counselor. He saw her obvious talent in linguistics but he knew that she would make a great counselor.

Nyota went to visit her family in Africa, she no longer considered Africa her home. Her home was with Spock and the Starfleet. She wrote many messages to Spock and just as many as she wrote she received back. She missed him. She felt as if a part of her was gone. After having spent 2 weeks in Africa she told her parents that her Vulcan professor had invited her to visit the planet Vulcan. Her parents were nervous. She told them that it was a great opportunity to prepare for her Vulcan class in the next year. They asked if they could talk to her Vulcan professor. After having talked to Spock she knew that he would send them a message. Spock wrote a message to her parents explaining that he would be honored if they would allow him to show the Planet Vulcan to their daughter and allow him to introduce her to the Vulcan culture. He also wrote that such a visit would greatly improve their daughter's possibilities within the Starfleet. Her parents read and reread the message. She told them how much she really wanted to go and finally they accepted. It was planned that she would go to Vulcan 3 weeks before the next school year started. It meant that she had to wait 3 more weeks before she would see Spock.

Finally the day came. Nyota had packed her things and her parents went with her to the shuttle port to see her off. As she said goodbye to them she knew that they knew that she no longer was their little girl. They knew that she had chosen her path in life and that it involved the Starfleet. The only regret Nyota had was that she could not tell them that she was in love. She wanted to tell them that she had met the man of her dreams and that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her lift. But she could not tell them. It would be the end of Spock's career if she did. A day would come when she could finally tell her parents about Spock.

Spock spent 5 weeks on Vulcan longing for Nyota. He felt incomplete. Both his parents knew about his bond with Nyota and they accepted it. He knew that on Vulcan they could be open about their relationship. But he also knew that the showing of any affection in public would be frowned upon. He asked his mother if Nyota would expect him to show affection in public. His mother said that he would just have to explain that they could not and that she was sure that Nyota would accept. His father was busy on the day that Nyota would arrive but his mother would go with him to the shuttle port to receive Nyota. Spock was happy that his mother came with him. He knew that she would help them not to show affection in public.

Spock and his mother waited at the shuttle port for the shuttle to arrive. Spock checked his inner watch several times just to make sure he also checked the arrival times of the shuttle Nyota was due to arrive on. He could see that his mother was amused. He was not sure why. She placed her hand on his arm. "Spock relax, the shuttle is on time." He turned and looked at her. "I know mother. I just…." "You have missed her and you want to see her." "Yes." After what seemed like a lifetime the shuttle arrived. Spock wanted Nyota to be the first one to exit shuttle. She was not. Spock folded his hands behind his back fighting for control. He wanted to run to the shuttle and pull her out of it.

Nyota could see Spock. She had been sitting in the back of the shuttle. She knew she would be the last one to exit the shuttle. A part of her wanted to push the other people aside so she could run out and throw herself in Spock's arms. But her knowledge of Vulcan culture told her that it would not be acceptable and that it could cause problems for Spock and his family. Causing problems was the last thing she wanted. She calmed herself. Finally outside most of the passengers had been united with their families and had quickly left the arrival area. Nyota walked up to Spock and his mother, she reached out her hand and he took it. It was as if the hole she had felt while they had been apart was instantly filled. She no longer cared what happened around her. She was close to Spock that was all that mattered. They were interrupted when Amanda spoke. "Welcome to Vulcan Nyota. You have been awaited with great anticipation. Nyota looked at Amanda and smiled. She let go of Spock's hand to great Amanda.

As a human it was acceptable for Amanda to show affection. She didn't shake Nyota's hand but instead she pulled Nyota close and gave her a hug. She wanted Nyota to know that she was loved not only by Spock but also by his family. "Was it a long journey?" "Not as long as the time I spent waiting for it at my parents home in Africa." "I can scarcely imagine. Let's go home." She took Nyota's hand and led the way to their house. Spock had picked up Nyota's luggage and walked behind his mother and Nyota. Spock was happy that his mother showed Nyota affection.

Once inside their house Amanda let go Nyota's hand. "Spock why don't you show Nyota around the house. I'll prepare supper." She left them. Spock dropped Nyota's luggage and pulled Nyota close and kissed her. He held nothing back, he had to show her how much he loved her and how much he had missed her. He felt her wrap her arms tightly around his back.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them he lives I believe they deserve.

I have been known to suffer from bad spelling I'm sorry for that. I'm Danish.

I love feedback.

It felt so good kissing Spock. After a couple of minutes she broke the kiss and hid her head under his chin. She inhaled his scent. It was heaven. "Do you wish for me to show you around the house of my parents?" "I would like that." Spock pulled out of her embrace, he took her hand and merged his fingers with hers. He led her through the house. "Spock wasn't I supposed to cook for us?" "My mother does not expect you to." "Do you think that it would be alright if I cooked tomorrow?" "Yes."

The house had an open layout. It was big and bright. The furniture in the house were large and colorful a contrast to the walls that were white. Spock slowly led Nyota upstairs to a long hall where the bedrooms of the house were. He pointed to one end and informed her that in that end was the bedroom of his parents. Spock led her towards the other end of the hall. At the end there were three doors. Spock opened a door and led her inside. "This will be your room while you are a guest in my parent's house."

Nyota looked around the room, it was beautiful but she couldn't help being disappointed. She had hoped to sleep in Spock's arms. Spock led her to a door and opened it. "This is the bathroom." For some reason he pulled her into the bathroom. There was another door in the bathroom, Spock opened it and led her into another room. This room was very different from her bedroom. "This is my bedroom." Nyota let go of Spock's hand and looked around his room. There were three dominating things in his room. His bed, his desk and a large bookshelf. She walked over to the bookshelf and ran her finger over the spines of the books. She was surprised to find terran books. "You have Shakespeare?" "Yes, my mother believed that it would be in my interest to read Shakespeare." "Did you like his plays?" "Yes."

Spock walked to stand behind her as she continued to inspect his bookshelf. He wondered why she felt a need to touch the books. "Why do you feel a need to touch the books?" "I touch them because they are beautiful." "Beautiful?" "Yes, they are not just files on a PADD, they are real books. Books are special, wonderful. There is a kind of soul in books." Spock placed his hand over hers and merged his fingers with her trying to feel this soul she was speaking of. "I do not feel any soul within the books." "It's about feeling the leather and the paper. They came from living things, they have texture. You can run your fingers over them and it will never feel the same."

It was difficult to explain it to him but she had to try. She mover her hand and took his wrist in hers and guided his hand over the same book twice. "Did it feel the same?" "No it did not." She let go of his wrist and merged her fingers with his and guided his fingers over his books. "Reading books and texts on a PADD is okay but reading a book is something else, it is special in a way that is so difficult to explain." "Can I feel what you feel?" "What do you mean?" "Can I meld my mind with your mind?" She knew he could feel what she felt through their bond. "I thought that you could feel what I feel because of our bond." "I can. But with our minds melded together I will feel what your feelings as you feel them."

Spock had melded his mind with her before. It was a very powerful connection and he asked for her permission when he did it. As it would make him able to feel everything she felt as she felt it so would she be able to feel what he felt as he felt it. The connection was not a one way connection. "Meld with me." Spock was pleased that she accepted his wish to meld their minds. He lifted his hand and fond the melding points on her face and their minds melded instantly. She was happy, happy to be this close to him. Her happiness poured into him.

Nyota felt him. She could feel his longing for her. She pressed back against him. She knew that he wanted to feel what she felt when she touched his books. She slowly ran her fingers over his books. She savored the feel of his books under the tips of her fingers. The feeling of him behind her was so good. She had longed so much to be this close to him. She was well aware that he could feel her every emotion but she could care less. She felt him. Felt his feelings. He had longed for her just as much as she had longed for him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling his every feeling.

Spock felt the books through as she felt them. But quickly her other feelings became overwhelming. She had missed him so much that he wondered why it had not destroyed her. "Your feelings are so powerful Nyota, if a Vulcan felt as strongly as you they would cease to exist." "Then it is good that I'm not a Vulcan." What he liked the best what that she made no attempt to hide any of her feelings from him. She gave all of herself to him.

"I'm gonna turn around." She could feel that apart of him disliked it, he wanted to keep the deep connection between them open. She reached up behind her and wrapped her hand around his neck. "Spock it's not that I want to break the meld of our minds, but I really want to kiss you." She could feel his confliction.

Spock felt as if he had to choose between two things he wanted. He could feel that she wanted both things too. "Spock I have a solution." "Please tell me." "I turn around so I can kiss you and we can reform the meld." "That is acceptable. Would you allow me to end our meld before you turn?" "Yes."

Nyota felt him pull away from her. Not his body but his mind. It was as if he disappeared. Once he was gone she started to turn around. She found herself looking into his warm eyes. He raised his hand and formed the meld again. Nyota kissed him. She knew how she felt when she kissed him but now she on top felt how he felt. Her legs buckled under her.

Spock caught her, he maneuvered them to his bed. He moved so she was laying on top of him. It was easier having her on top this way he could move with her movements and not lose their meld. She would break the kiss and place small kisses all over his face while she caught her breath. Spock moved her head slightly to catch her lips. He could feel that she liked it very much.

They were interrupted. "Spock…..Nyota do you want tea?" At the sound of his mother's voice Spock broke the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes. "Yes mother we would like some tea." Nyota felt him pull back out of their meld. She didn't want him to. The meld was broken. She could see in his eyes that he didn't want the meld broken. They made it of the bed. "How do I look?" Nyota wanted to make sure that her clothes weren't too much out of order.

Spock looked at her. She looked beautiful. "You look very beautiful." "I meant is my clothes out of order. Spock walked around her and looked at her clothes, they looked fine to him. "You look fine." He took her hand and they walked downstairs. His mother was waiting for them in the living room. So was his father.

Nyota looked at Spock's father. They didn't look like each other. Spock was truly a mix between a human and a Vulcan. They walked to the couches. "Father I would like to introduce you to Nyota Uhura, my bondmate. Nyota this is my father Sarek son of Skon." Sarek rose. "I welcome you to my home I hope you will be happy here." "Thank you for opening your home to me, I'm sure I will be very happy here." Sarek gestured to the couch. "Please join us for tea." The tea was wonderful Nyota had never tasted anything like it. There was no talking while they drank their tea. Nyota was not surpristed, she knew enough about Vulcan culture to know that talking while taking nourishment was not well liked.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I own, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I'm sorry about any bad spelling, I'm Danish so English is not my first language.

I love feedback.

After they had had tea Sarek walked into his office to do some work. Amanda walked back into the kitchen. Spock turned to Nyota. "Do you wish to see the garden?" Nyota was surprised. She knew about the dry climate on Vulcan. Having a garden would undoubtedly require a lot of work. "I would love to see the garden." Spock took her hand and led her to the garden. It was a small garden but it was beautiful. There were flower that were not only beautiful but also filled the air with a wonderful smell. There were herbs that smelled so good they made Nyota want to eat them.

She had let go of his hand and was walking around the garden on her own. Spock watched her as she walked around. He loved the way she would stop to smell a flower, how she would pick a leaf of a herb and eat it. She let her hands run over the plants in the garden as if she was caressing them. In a way she reminded him of a curious child. It was special to see her explore the garden. She stopped in the middle of the garden and turned to face him. She extended her hand towards him. He knew what she wanted and he walked to her. He did not take her hand. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Being kissed by Spock was what she had hoped for when she had extended her hand towards him. She knew that there was a chance that either his mother or father would walk in or rather out on them. But Nyota just didn't care.

Amanda left the kitchen to get some herbs for the supper. She saw Spock and Nyota kissing. The herb she needed was in close to the door that led into the garden. Amanda just picked what she needed and left them in peace. Sarek was waiting for her in the kitchen. Amanda could see that he wanted to talk to her about something.

Sarek looked at his wife. "Our son is kissing his bondmate in the garden." Amanda put down the herbs. "I know, I saw them when I picked the herbs." "They did not stop when you were in the garden?" "No they did not, I do not think they knew I was there." Amanda could see that there was something on his mind. "What is it dear?" "I have concerns." "What concerns." "Do you think they will be able to refrain from showing affection in public?" "They showed great restraint when I went with Spock to the shuttle port." Sarek did not look convinced. "If you wish I can have a talk with Nyota, just to make sure." "That would be most agreeable."

Spock and Nyota sat in the livingroom and were talking about what they had been doing while they were apart. Despite all the messages they had sent to each other there were so much to tell. Amanda disturbed them. "Supper is ready." They got off the couch and went into the dining room. After they had finished supper Amanda was about to ask Nyota to help her. "Can I help you with anything Amanda?" "You can help me clear the table."

Spock and Sarek left the dining room. Amanda and Nyota quickly cleared the table and was in the kitchen cleaning it. "Nyota I hope you do not take this the wrong way." "Take what the wrong way?" "Both Sarek and I saw you kissing in the garden." Nyota blushed. "Do not blush dear. I just wanted to tell you that showing affection is acceptable in this house but in public it is very frowned upon."

Nyota couldn't help blushing. When she had been kissing Spock she had not cared if they got caught. But now that she knew they had been seen. She was so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry." "Do not be dear. I am so happy that Spock has found you and so is Sarek." "I know that it is frowned upon to show affection in public and I would never do it. I don't want to embarrass anyone." Amanda came around the table and gave her hand a squeeze. "I know you wouldn't. I told Sarek that I would have talk with you and now I have."

The rest of the evening was spent in the livingroom. Sarek asked many questions about the academy. Nyota instantly knew that he was genuinely interested in their lives at the academy. The evening passed by so quickly. It grew dark outside. Nyota had spent time in Africa studying Vulcan. She had read any text she could find. She knew that as warm as it was during the day just as cold was it during the night. But the temperature in the house did not change. Sarek told her that it was due to how the house was built. He promised to explain it to her during her stay on Vulcan.

Spock and Nyota said goodnight to Sarek and Amanda. Hand in hand they walked upstairs. In front of her door she turned and faced him. She kissed him. "Give me a few minutes." "To do what?" "You'll see." Nyota opened the door and went inside. She closed the door. She had no idea who had carried up her luggage. She opened one of her bags. Nyota had before she left Africa bought a chemise it was pale blue. She quickly undressed and put the chemise on. She put the clothes she had taken off away. She dimmed the lights and laid down on the bed and waited for Spock.

After Nyota had walked into her room Spock entered his own room. He did not want his parents to see him wait in the hall. In his own room he undressed and put on a pair of pajama pants. He did not want to enter her room naked. He did not want her to think that he only came to her room have sex with her. After he had changed he waited for five minutes. He walked through the bathroom. He was unsure if he should knock on the door. He did not knock on the door. He reasoned that she was expecting him.

Nyota saw the door to the bathroom open and Spock came in. She could feel that he was instantly aroused. He walked to the end of her bed. He stood and watched her. Nyota shifted a little. She felt a little nervous. He started to crawl into her bed. He bent his head and started kissing her. He kissed his way up her body.

Spock found her lips and kissed her deeply. Her hands caressed him everywhere they could reach. Her -hands lit a fire under his skin. He was trying to get her out of the chemise but he could not figure out how to open it. Frustrated he moved so he was laying on his knees. "How do I open this."

Nyota giggled, she took his fingers and guided them to a small button at the left side of her chest. He opened it. The chemise had buttons in front at an angle going from left to right. She guided his fingers to the next button. Spock lay back down, she knew that he now knew how to open her chemise. Nyota slid her fingers down his body to the waistband of his pajama pants. She ran her fingers along the waistband. She started to slowly push them down. She wished that she had longer arms so she could push them further down.

While he was kissing her he opened the chemise one button at the time exposing her soft skin. He pulled the chemise out from under her when he had opened the last button. He broke the kiss to look at her. She was as beautiful as his memories told him. He could smell her arousal. She had managed to push his pajama pants down to his mid-thigh. He pulled at the waistband of his boxers to free his risen lok. He pushed his boxers and pajama pants down and used his legs to kick them of completely. He looked at her and saw hunger in her eyes.

Nyota sat up, she had too. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him back down with her. He pushed her legs apart. Their hands joined on his lok. He let go of his lok, caressed her fingers briefly before sliding his hand to her breast. Nyota guided his lok to her entrance. He pushed forward and entered her. Nyota slid her hands up his body scraping her nails on his skin. He growled. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he started to thrust into her. Nyota angled her hips. It was pure pleasure.

Spock was resting on his elbows and holding on to her shoulders. He had no control over his movements. He found his rhythm, hard and fast. He heard her moan, they were sweet music to him. She wrapped her legs around him. With each of his thrusts she used her legs to pull him harder against her. Spock watched her close her eyes.

She felt an orgasm approach. She dug her nails even harder into his shoulders when she came. He silenced her scream of pleasure by kissing her. She opened her eyes when her orgasm subsided. She saw love and pride in his eyes. Nyota used his shoulders to lift herself up to kiss him. She swirled her tongue around in his mouth. His thrusting became faster, she knew he was nearing his orgasm. Nyota pulled away from the kiss. She bent her head and started licking his chest right over his heart. She scraped his skin with her teeth.

Her tongue and teeth on his skin was driving any thought of making their lovemaking last. Spock thrusted as fast and hard as he could. Then she bit him. His orgasm took him and he released himself deep inside her. Spock arched his back. He felt his lok twitch inside her. Her inner walls squeezed him hard in a pulsing rhythm. She was coming again.

Spock collapsed on top of her. They were both struggling for breath. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Nyota felt his hot breath on her shoulder. He slowly lifted himself up and looked down into her eyes. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was the center of his universe. He rolled to his side. She rolled with him, she felt his semi-soft lok slide out of her. He growled, like he didn't like his lok sliding out of her.

Spock looked down on his chest, her bite had broken his skin. She bent her head and started to gently lick the wound. Her tongue was warm and soft. He bent his head and growled into her hair. She smelled even better after they had made love. She moved her hands to his shoulders and Spock realized that her nails had broken the skin on his shoulders aswell.

"I'm sorry." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Spock leaned forward and kissed her. "It does not matter." Her bite on his chest had stopped bleeding. "Roll over and let me see." He moved backwards and laid on his stomach. Nyota moved and sat on his lower back. She bent forward and traced the small half-moon shaped wounds on his shoulders with her fingertips. She bent forward and licked the wounds. His blood tasted like cupper. The tiny wounds weren't bleeding, she kept licking until she had consumed every last drop.

She moved of him, Spock rolled to the side. He pulled her close. He felt her grow tired. He understood. She had had a very long day. He gently rolled her in his arms so she had her back to him. Spock sat up, he pulled out the cover from under them . He lay back down and pulled the cover up over them. Spock pulled her to his chest. He felt her relax against his body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She merged her fingers with his. He felt her fall asleep. Spock was not ready to fall asleep. He cherished the feeling of having this close to her. He could feel her heartbeat. He felt her breath, it was slow and steady. Spock felt her peace. It was as if her peace slowly slid into him. Spock started to feel tired, he let go of his need to stay awake and surrendered to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling….. what can I say that I haven't already said. I'm Danish…

I love feedback, you make me think and try to evolve.

Nyota woke up, she was laying on her back. Spock was laying with his head on her stomach. She had one hand in his hair the other on his neck. Nyota felt his arms around her. She felt his warm breath on her stomach. He had his leg bent and it was laying on her leg. It was heavy, she tried to move her leg out from under his. She managed to free her leg. He growled and tightened his grip on her as if he was afraid that she would leave him. "I'm not leaving you Spock." She whispered.

Spock heard her. He relaxed his grip on her. He could hear her heart beat. It was like meditation to him. The rhythm of her heart calmed him. He opened his eyes. Her beautiful skin was right before his eyes. He turned his head and kissed her skin. Spock was rested. He had not been sleeping this good since the last night they had slept together on the academy.

Nyota ran her hands through his hair. He raised himself to his elbows. "Have you slept well?" She smiled at him. "I haven't slept this good since I left for Africa." "Have you been sleeping badly while you were in Africa?" "Not bad as such, different. I missed falling asleep in your arms and waking up in your arms." "I have missed that too."

She moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled at him. Spock moved up her body and kissed her. "Would you like me to show you the city?" "Yes." "Then I suggest that we get dressed and have breakfast." She pulled him down for a kiss. "Do I have time for a shower?" "Yes." She pushed at his shoulders and he moved of her. She walked in to the bathroom. He hear the water being turned on.

Nyota turned the water temperature a little down. She stuck her head into her room and looked at Spock who was still in her bed. "Wanna join me." Before he could answer she closed the door and stepped into the shower. She knew he would join her. A few seconds later she felt his hands on her shoulders. He reached up and took a bottle of shampoo. He poured some into his hand and washed her hair.

Amanda walked down the hall to see if they were awake. She knocked on Spock's door. There was no answer, she opened it slowly and looked inside. He room was empty. She closed the door and turned to Nyota's room. Amanda knocked on the door. When no one answered she opened the door and looked inside. She saw Spock's pajama pants laying on the floor. Amanda smiled to herself. She heard the water running. Amanda left the room and went to the kitchen. It was a matter of time before they would be downstairs and she would like to breakfast ready for them.

They made love in the shower. Spock had missed making love to her in the shower. She stepped out of the shower first. Spock watched her wrap a towel around her body. She took another towel, she bent over and wrapped the towel around her head. She did something he could not accurately describe. But when she straightened up she had her hair wrapped up in the towel like it was some kind of turban.

She watched him as he stepped out of the shower. She loved looking at him when he was naked. But wet and naked was the best, the water on his body made it look shiny. He wrapped a towel around his hip. He looked gorgeous. Nyota couldn't help herself. She stepped close to him and kissed him while she ran her hands over his chest.

Spock growled, he liked her touching him. He regretted that they did not have more time. "We do not have time Nyota." "We have plenty of time Spock. School doesn't start for three weeks." She was teasing him. "My mother will be wondering why we have not been down for breakfast."

Nyota knew he was right. She gave him one more kiss and walked in to her room. She opened her bag and got out some clean clothes. She chose a pair of pants and lose long-sleeved t-shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail. Spock entered her room as she was putting on a pair of high-heeled booths. She stood up and looked at him. He was wearing pants, a turtleneck and a jersey.

Spock puller her close and kissed her. He took her hand and together they walked downstairs. They found his mother in the kitchen she had cooked breakfast for them. Amanda looked at Nyota. "Have you slept alright?" "Like a baby." "I am glad to hear it. I made breakfast for you two."

They sat down and ate. Amanda was a great cook. "Do you have any plans for today?" "Spock has offered to show me the city." "What a great idea." "Is there a market in the city?" "Yes there are several." "I was wondering if I could cook for us tonight." "Of course you can my dear. May I suggest the Xir'tan market? There you will find a many fine goods." "Thank you."

Spock and Nyota helped Amanda clean the kitchen. Then they made their way into the city. They walked side by side. Nyota noticed that quite a few of the people they passed looked at them. She wished she could hold Spock's hand. It was not because she felt insecure. She wanted them to know that she was Spock's bondmate and proud of it.

Spock brought her to a park, it has several statues of the great philosophers. Spock told her about them, which texts they had written and of their importance to the Vulcan culture. She walked close to him. He liked it. She listened carefully to him and asked him questions.

He led her to a museum, it was filled with beautiful art. Nyota was amazed with his knowledge. He told her about the paintings and sculptures. About how they were made and when. He told her about the artists. He seemed to know everything. They spent hours in the museum. They found a small restaurant close by the museum. They ordered food. Nyota found it so quiet in the restaurant. She knew that Vulcans didn't like to talk while they were eating. For that reason she spoke very little and very low during their lunch.

Spock was proud that she showed such respect for the Vulcan culture. After lunch he led her through the city, told her of its history. The city was old and dated back to the time when logic became the controlling factor for all Vulcans. He showed her the oldest buildings in the city. He promised to show her the temples in the city another day.

It was mid-afternoon when they came to the Xir'tan market. He told her it was named after an unstable continent where very few Vulcans dared to live. The food they could buy was wonderfully fresh and smelled fantastic. They were buying some pepper-like vegetables when a beautiful young Vulcan woman came over to them.

Spock tensed up. Nyota looked from Spock to the Vulcan woman. She had no idea why Spock would tense up.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I suffer from bad spelling and I know it and I try to improve.

I love feedback.

Nyota placed her hand on Spocks arm. She knew that touching in public was not a good thing but she didn't like to see him so tense. "Greetings Spock." "Greetings T'Pring." Now she knew why Spock had become so tense. She didn't like the sight of T'Pring. What did she want?

Spock did not know what T'Pring want. During the time he had been back on Vulcan she had not spoken to him when they accidently had met. Each time they had met she had turned around and walked away. It had pleased Spock when she had chosen to walk away without talking to him. He assumed that the only reason she spoke to him now was because he was in the company of Nyota.

T'Pring had no doubt that the human female beside Spock was bonded to Spock. For the first time in her life she felt something. She had had no feelings for Spock while she had been bonded to him. She felt anger that Spock had chosen this human over her. A human, a small illogical weak creature. This creature was not beautiful.

Nyota could see the resentment in T'Pring. She knew very little about T'Pring. She knew that Spock had never had his needs fulfilled in his bond with T'Pring. Spock had told her about the ritual that broke the bond he had had with T'Pring. She felt sad that it had caused both Spock and T'Pring pain. She was happy that their bond had been broken. She felt no anger towards T'Pring, she hoped that T'Pring would find happiness in a bond with a mate of her own.

Spock could see that T'Pring was observing Nyota. "Do you accept this creature to touch you in public?" Spock placed his hand over Nyota's. "This creature is my bonded mate and you will show her respect." Spock wanted T'Pring to know that he would not accept any insult of his bondmate.

"If this creature had been Vulcan I would be able to respect it. It is however not Vulcan. It has dared to bond itself to a Vulcan." T'Pring knew that she had insulted the human.

Nyota dug her fingers into Spock's arm. She could feel anger rise within him. She looked at T'Pring. She calmed herself. "I know that you do not care for me T'Pring, you have made it quite clear to Spock and myself." She took a deep breath. "Neither Spock nor I have any resentment towards you. We only wish good things for you." "I do not care for your wishes. The bond between Spock and you is an offence to every Vulcan." "Why? When you were bonded to Spock you did not want him. You never welcomed him in your mind."

T'Pring looked directly at Spock. "What have you told this creature?" "I told my bondmate the truth." "The truth! The truth is that you were not worthy of being bonded to me." "Then why this anger? Why oppose to me having found a mate I consider more than worthy of being bonded to me?" Vulcans around them had stopped to look and listen. "This creature is NOT Vulcan!" "Nor am I, I am a hybrid half human half Vulcan." "Your Vulcan blood should desire a Vulcan bondmate." "The blood within my veins desire a mate who wishes to be bonded to me."

Spock did not want this argument. "You betray your Vulcan heritage." "There is no betrayal. A bond was forced upon us when we were children. It was believed that the bond would be more beneficial to me than to you. It was believed that it would help me." Spock felt he had no choice but to say these things out loud. "The bond we shared was not beneficial to either of us. We desired different things in life." He had to say more. "I met this human Nyota Uhura. I formed an accidental weak bond with her. I pursued a relationship with her. And it almost destroyed us both." This was difficult. "It became clear to me that I could not be with Nyota while I had a bond with you. So I contacted you and you agreed to have our bond cut." Spock took a deep breath. "Once freed from our bond I went to Nyota and a natural bond was formed. I did not anticipate that a bond between myself and Nyota would be formed. But I am pleased that is has."

Nyota did not let go of Spock's arm. She wanted to show every one that she supported Spock. In her mind she thought. 'I love you and I belong to you.' She thought those words over and over. She felt him calm down. She somehow knew that Spock had said all that he wanted to say. She looked at the vendor. "How much do we owe you for the goods?" He named his price and Nyota paid. She gently tucked at Spock's arm. She saw no reason for him to be in a staring contest with T'Pring.

Spock followed Nyota. She was the only person he wanted to be with at this moment. He felt better the further away they got from T'Pring. Nyota did the shopping. Spock observed how the vendors seemed to look at her, as if they were trying to understand why he had allowed himself to be bonded to a human. He stood close behind her when she purchased something. She was polite to the vendors.

Nyota bought what she needed to cook supper. She had tried to find ingredients that resembled things she could get in Africa. She had asked the vendors about flavors and asked them for advice. She had a feeling that they were observing her. She chose to ignore it. She now had a filled bag. "I have what I need to cook tonight." Spock bent in close, he let his hand slide down her hand and took the bag from her. She looked up at him. She knew that how he had touched her could be seen as showing affection. She smiled at him.

Spock let her away from the market. He chose small little populated streets. As a child he had explored the city, he had no friends and exploring was his escape. He knew all there was to know about the city. Spock let her down a small street. He knew there was a small narrow alley between two buildings. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley. He gently put the bag down and pushed her against the wall.

Nyota wrapped her arms around Spock and pulled him close. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I am sorry." "What are you sorry for? How could you know that T'Pring would say what she said?" "I should have anticipated that she would react should she see us together." "Spock there is no way you could have. Stop blaming yourself." He kissed her. The kiss was soft. Nyota placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you, you do know that right?" "I know. I love you Nyota more than I can ever explain."

Spock kissed her again. He stepped back. As much as he would like to stay in the alley and kiss her he wanted to get her home where they could relax. He led her out of the alley. Spock chose the fastest route home.

They arrived back at the house 12 minutes later. Amanda was sitting in the living room reading a book. "Hello you two. Did you enjoy the city?" Spock did not answer and Nyota seemed to be unsure of something. "I will put the things away." He headed for the kitchen. Nyota followed him. Amanda sensed that something had happened. She put the book down and walked into the kitchen. "What happened?" Spock looked at his mother. "We met T'Pring." "Did something happen?" "She accused me of having betrayed my Vulcan heritage." "What? How?" "Because I have allowed myself to be bonded to a human, to Nyota." "That little witch." "Mother." "She is jealous Spock. I think she assumed that once she was free that she would easily get a new bondmate. She has pursued several men in the hope that they would bond with her. So far she has had no luck." "What does this have to do with me being bonded to Nyota?"

Nyota touched Spock's arm. "She obvious didn't anticipate that you had formed a new bond so soon and so natural." Amanda looked at Nyota. "You are right Nyota. I think she said some things to the two of you because insulting you and your choice in mate was because she is jealous. You have what she desires." "She does not desire me." "I know she does not Spock, it is the bond you share with Nyota she desires. She wants a bond not you."

Spock looked from Nyota to his mother. How was it that they as humans had so much understanding of T'Pring. They both smiled at him. Nyota gave him a hug. "Understanding how a woman thinks is a lot easier for other women than it is for men."


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling… yes I suffer from it.

I love feedback.

"If you two don't mind I would like to get started on cooking." Nyota looked at both of them. Amanda smiled at her. "We will get out of your way. If you need anything or there is something you cannot find call me and I will help you." Amanda touched Spock's arm. "Come on dear, let Nyota cook in peace." Nyota started preparing supper. While she washed and chopped the vegetables she thought about their encounter with T'Pring. She wasn't angry with T'Pring, she felt sorry for her. She felt sorry that T'Pring hadn't been able to find a new mate. She wondered why T'Pring couldn't find a new partner. She was pretty, she was down right beautiful. She would be a catch to any guy Nyota knew, well not Spock, but any other guy. Kirk would bent over backwards for a chance with T'Pring.

Amanda came into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" "Yes thank you." "Are you alright?" "You are thinking about T'Pring?" "Yes." "I'm alright. I feel sorry for her. Why can't she find a new mate? She's gorgeous." "Well it's…. On Vulcan women and men are considered equal. But when a bond is broken on purpose and not by conventional way I mean with a fight. It is believed that there is something wrong with the woman."

Nyota was astonished, this was not what she had expected. "That is so wrong." "Indeed. But what Spock did today may help T'Pring." "How?" "Well by disclosing why he had wanted the bond broken and why the bond had been formed in the first place, other men may see that the breaking of the bond had nothing to do with T'Pring." "I hope so." "You are a very forgiving woman." "I've learned that by listening and understanding, accept and forgiveness comes easy."

The more Amanda learned about Nyota the more she liked her. Amanda knew that Spock was very lucky to have found Nyota. Nyota had started to fry some of the vegetables. A wonderful smell filled the kitchen. "Where have you learned to cook?" "My father. My mother did most of the cooking when I was growing up, but I liked it the best when my father was cooking. He made cooking fun. He told me stories when he cooked not fairy tales but stories about the vegetables how they grew from small seeds to vibrant strutting plants." "That sounds wonderful." "It was. I hope to have children one day. And I will tell them the same stories." "Does Spock know you want children?" "Yes. He knows. And he knows that I don't want children before I have graduated." "So the two of you are careful?"

Nyota blushed slightly. She had no quite expected to have this conversation with Amanda. "We are careful. I get a birth-control injection every 6 months." "I am glad that you are being careful." "We have to be careful in more than one way. If the Starfleet finds out that we are having a relationship Spock's career will be over and I will never get the career I dream about." "What do you dream about?" "I want to travel into the unknown. I want to explore new worlds. I want to do it with Spock." "You want him in your future." "Without him my future would be empty. All new things I learn seems so much more powerful and intense since I met Spock. With him I feel like there is nothing I can't do."

Amanda was happy for her son and Nyota. She understood that what they had was so much more than a bond. They were in love. Their bond and their love would be their strength. "Do you cook for Spock often?" "As often as he cooks for me. But mostly we cook together or we go of campus to small restaurants of the beaten track." "Do you spent all your time with Spock?" "No, I go out with my roommate two nights a week and I have coffee with a close friend from time to time." "Good, both of you needs friends."

Nyota liked talking to Amanda while she cooked. "How did you meet Sarek?" "I was a teacher on earth. He was an ambassador. We met at a party." "How did you know that he was the one?" "It was the way he looked at me. He made me feel special in a good way." "Love at first sight?" "It took me a while to accept it but yes." "What made it difficult to accept? If you don't mind me asking?" "I wondered why he wanted me. I was only human." "What did he tell you?" "That he found me interesting and that he loved me." "That sounds like a vulcan answer." "It was but somehow it was and still is enough for me." "Was it difficult to be accepted by the Vulcans?" "Over time I have learned to fit in. It was very difficult in the beginning. Sarek was away a lot as an ambassador. So I had to learn a lot of things on my own."

Talking to a young woman as curious as Nyota was a joy. She was happy to tell Nyota about her life. "Didn't anyone here on Vulcan help you?" "When Sarek was here he helped me as much as he could. And there was an old priest who helped me. She was wonderful. She helped me understand a lot of things and explained so much to me." "I would have loved to have met her." "You still can, she is retired from being a priest. She is a wonderful old lady." "I would love to meet her." "I will set up an appointment during your stay, you and I could see her together."

Nyota felt honored that Amanda would introduce her to the priest that had been so important to her. Spock and Sarek walked into the kitchen. "Your cooking smells delicious Nyota." "Thank you Sarek." Supper was almost ready. She had cooked a thick stew that was to be served on bread. Nyota had bought a bread, she had cut in thick slices and had them in the oven to get nicely toasted. She had also made a salad and some dressing to put on it. "Supper is ready, I just have to arrange it on the plates and then we can eat." Spock and Sarek left the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?" Amanda asked. "I would love some help with the salad and the dressing." Nyota arranged the bread on the plates. She put some stew on the slices of bread, she put some grated cheese on top of the stew. Amanda put some salad on the side of the plates and poured some dressing over the salad. They carried the plates to the table. Spock and Sarek had put glasses, cutlery and a large bottle with chilled water on the table.

They ate in silence. Nyota had a feeling that the food she had cooked was a success. They ate slowly. When they all were finished Spock and Sarek cleared the table. Amanda and Nyota went into the livingroom and sat down in the couches. "Is it common for Vulcan men to clear the table?" "Yes it is common." "I have so much to learn." "You are doing great." "Thank you so much." "If you are in doubt ask, any Vulcan will answer your question."

Spock and Sarek came into the living room. Sarek sat down next to Amanda and Spock next to Nyota. "Spock told me about your meeting with T'Pring." "I think she is very unhappy." "Why do you think that?" "I think she is unhappy because she has not been able to find a new mate. I know how important Spock is too me and how much I enjoy being bonded to him. I can understand why T'Pring wants that too." Spock intervened. "The bond I had with T'Pring does not compare to the bond I have with you." "Please elaborate my son." "There was never any intimacy in the bond I had with T'Pring. It was as if she did not want me in her mind."

Nyota looked from Amanda to Sarek. "I welcome Spock in my mind. I wouldn't have it any other way." Spock continued. "It was as if T'Pring accepted the bond between us and nothing more." "I am pleased that you have found a bondmate that fulfill your need my son." "Thank you father." "If your mother and I had known the consequences of forming the bond between you and T'Pring the bond would not had been formed." "No one could have known father, I feel no blame inside me."

Amanda touched Sarek's arm. Her love for him was as strong as it had been for more than 26 years. She smiled at her son. She was so proud of him. It made her happy that he spoke of his former and current bond with such ease. Amanda suspected that it was the bond with Nyota that had enabled him to do so. Yet another proof that the bond with Nyota was good for Spock. Seeing them sitting so close together made her believe that good things would happen to them. She rose and went to the kitchen. She made tea. She had baked a pie in the afternoon. Amanda prepared small plates with pie and icecream and served them with the tea.

Amanda and Nyota carried the plates and teacups back to the kitchen. Soon after Nyota and Spock said goodnight to Amanda and Sarek and walked upstairs. Nyota walked in front of Spock. She led her to his door. She could feel that he was surprised. She opened the door and they walked inside.

Spock closed the door behind them. She had walked to his bed. He watched her turn around. She was so beautiful. As a child he had always loved the view from his small balcony. He walked to her and took her hand. He led her to the door next to his desk. He opened it and led her outside. It was cold outside. He felt her shiver. He pulled her in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, hoping it would warm her long enough for her to see the spectacular view. Spock gently pushed her to the railing. "I want you to see the view, I enjoyed it much as a child."

Nyota took in the view. The night was beautiful, cold but beautiful. She leaned back against his heat. She looked up at the stars. "Did you come out here to look at the stars?" "Yes I did. And to listen." "It's so quiet. Did you meditate out here?" "Yes I did. But not at night. I meditated out here in the morning." "Why not in the evening?" "I liked to feel the heat from the sun when it rose." Nyota pulled his arms tighter around her. "Is this your favorite place in the house?"

"Yes." Spock wondered how she knew. "Thank you for sharing it with me." "Do you have a favorite place?" "I do, it's in Africa. I'll show it too you one day." She was starting to shiver in his arms. Spock slowly pulled her away from the railing and back inside. He let go of her and closed the door to the balcony. He turned to her. "I would like you to share the sunrise with me."


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Sorry about any bad spelling, I'm Danish.

I love feedback.

"I would be honored to share the sunrise with you." Nyota sat down on the bed. She wanted to share everything with him. She padded next to her. "Come here." He sat down next to her. "Are you alright Spock?" "I am fine." "I know that you can't lie Spock. But I think that you just told me that your body is fine." "Was that not what you were asking?" "No and I know that you know that."

She knew him so well. "I am concerned." She took his large hand in hers. "Tell me what you are concerned about." "I do not know how to explain it." "Try." "I am concerned about T'Pring." "How?" "I do not know." "Are you concerned that she could do something to hurt us?" "That is what I do not know." "I could talk to her." Spock frowned. He did not understand why she would want to talk to T'Pring.

Nyota could feel his confusion. "If she knew that we are on her side. That we wish for her to form a new bond." Spock tilted his head. "I do not know if she would listen." "It could be worth a try." He moved off the bed and kneeled down in front of her. "You would talk to her for us." "Not just for us, also for her." He put his hands on either side of her. He lifted himself up and kissed her. He pulled back a little. "I love you Nyota." Nyota folded her hands around his neck and pulled him close. "I love you too."

He wanted to kiss her but she pulled away from him. She moved backwards into his bed. He followed her, he got the feeling that she was not moving away from him. She turned as she moved so he faced the headboard. She moved so she was in the middle of the bed. Then she lay down and pulled him with her. He kissed her. Spock began to undress her. Her t-shirt went first.

Nyota tucked his jersey out of his pants, she didn't bother with trying to get it off him, she just wanted access to his warm skin. He broke the kiss and pulled off her t-shirt. His eyes focused on her bra. He pushed of the bed to lie on his knees and pulled off his jersey. He was straddling her. Nyota sat up, she ran her fingers over his body. Both his nipples were within her reach. She chose his right nipple and sucked it into her mouth.

Spock growled and threw his head back. He grabbed her shoulders. Her arms went under his, she dug her fingers into his back. His lok was testing the strength of his pants. He needed more than her mouth on his nipple. He pushed her back down. He moved down her body. He opened her boots and threw them to the floor. Spock pulled down her pants and underwear. He moved of her, he could see that she was surprised. He kicked of his shoes. He opened his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear. He straddled her again. He pulled her up, he ran his fingertips along the line of her bra.

Nyota moved her hands to her back, she opened her bra. He moved his fingers to her shoulders and pulled the bra-straps of her shoulders. He threw her bra to the floor. His lok pressed against her chest. Nyota bent down and licked the head, she both felt and heard him growl. He pushed her back hard, she looked up into her eyes they were on fire. He curled his lip up and bared his teeth.

Spock used his knees to push her legs apart. He grabbed her ribs and pulled her hard against him. She place her hands on his shoulders. He moved a hand between them. He got hold of his lok and guided it to her entrance. Spock moved his hands to her hips and pulled her down on his lok. It was like entering a pit of fire. He started to move her up and down. When he pulled her down his hips thrusted up against her, he had no control.

Nyota dug her fingers into his shoulders. She angled her hips an intense pleasure was building inside her. She started to squeeze his lok. She squeezed him when he moved her up his lok. He growled low and deep, his entire body was vibrating. She squeezed him as hard as she could. He moved her faster and faster. He was growling her name.

She threw her head back exposing her neck to him. He bent his head forward. He kissed her neck, licked her neck, sucked her neck, scraped her neck with his teeth. Whatever he did she moaned. Spock let himself fall forward, he body needed more that just moving her up and down his lok. He stretched his legs. He quickly found his rhythm as he pounded into her.

Nyota felt herself fall backwards with Spock. For a few seconds he ceased moving. He raised himself up on stretched arms and stated to move again. She looked up at him. She could see his muscles move under his skin, sweat made his body shine in the soft light in his bedroom. Each time he pulled almost out of her she squeezed him, she wanted to please him and she knew that she was doing just that. Nyota lifted her legs and wrapped them around him digging her heals into the backside of his upper thighs.

Spock could feel that she was close to cumming, he lay down and kissed her, taking her moans into him. He felt her hot breath in her mouth. Her inner walls slammed down hard on his lok, her inner walls held him in place. She screamed her orgasm into his mouth. Her body was shaking, she was slick with sweat. Her nipples were hard against his chest. He wanted to move, his body need to move. It felt like an eternity before her inner walls released him. He stated to pound into her.

He stopped kissing her, he started to pound into her. He pounded into her hard and fast. Spock's bedroom was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. The sound of flesh against flesh, his growls, her panting. Nyota lost herself in the sounds they made. He pounded faster, she knew his orgasm was close. She lifted herself up. She claimed his mouth. She knew that he would be growling when he released he would be roaring.

Spock darted his tongue in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm as he pounded into her. No thought passed through his mind, there was only his need for Nyota. He had no control over his body. His mind went black and his body went rigid as his lok spewed hot semen deep inside her. The only thing he felt was her wonderful softness that surrounded him.

Nyota felt his lok twitch inside her. She loved that feeling. He roared into her mouth. He collapsed on top of her. Nyota drew small circles on his shoulder blades. He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked into her eyes. Nyota smiled to him. She ran a fingers over his face. "Every time we make love it feels better than the last time."

Spock flashed a rare smile at Nyota. "I believe it feels better because we know each other a little better each time." She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "Well Mr. Spock I do believe that you are right." "Why did you call me Mr. Spock?" She smiled at him. "You don't like it?" "I do not know, you have never called me Mr. Spock before." "True." "Only professors and officers within the Starfleet have called me Mr. Spock." "Why? You are a commander." "I was called Mr. Spock when I was s cadet."

Nyota laughed. Spock moved off her. As always she felt a loss when his lok slid out of her. "Is something wrong?" He looked at her. "I always feel a kind of loss when your lok slides out of me, it makes me want it back." He tilted his head and looked at her. "You want my lok inside you again." "No not again. All the time." "That is not possible." "I know but that doesn't mean that I don't want it inside me all the time." "Do you desire me all the time?" "Yes Mr. Spock. My Mr. Spock I do desire you all the time."

Spock felt his lok twitch. She made it very difficult for him to concentrate. "Are you trying to arouse me?" He looked into her warm eyes. She kissed the tip of her nose. "I wish I had the energy to make love again." "Why do you then attempt to arouse me?" She kissed his chin. "I did not do it on purpose." "Do you expect me to believe you?"

Nyota kissed his lips. "You are so cute when you tease me." He rolled to his side pulling at her so she faced him. She reached up and cupped his chin. "Tell you what….. You hold on to that thought about me trying to arouse you and I will do more than that in the morning after you've shown me the sunrise."

Spock growled. Her words had only aroused him more. "Do you have energy now?" "I have a little more but I'll have a lot more in the morning." "Do you promise?" "Yes I promise. Is it safe for me to come closer?" "Do you fear me?" "I don't fear you. I just don't want to cause you any discomfort by moving closer to you." Spock was relieved. "I cannot control my lok."

Nyota stroked his cheek. "I do not mind." She sat up looking for the cover. It had been pushed to the floor behind him. Nyota bent over him and pulled the cover back on the bed. She arranged it over him. She got under the cover and lay back down. Nyota turned her back to him and moved backwards. She pressed herself against him, she could feel his slightly risen lok press against her thigh. She could feel that he was struggling to control his arousal and she didn't want to rock the boat. She pulled his arms around her but other than that she did not move.

Spock closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He felt her breathing under his hands. His lok rose more, he could not control it. His body wanted her. "I apologize." She merged her fingers with his. "It's okay Spock. Don't worry." He wanted to pull away from her.

Nyota could feel that he wanted to pull away from her. "Don't you dare pull away from me." "I do not want you to feel pressured." Nyota turned quickly in his arms and grabbed his head with both her hands. "You are not putting pressure on me. I chose to lay this close to you. I like to feel that you want me." "I do not want to force my arousal onto you." "Spock you are not forcing anything on me. Even if I'm not aroused or too tired I love. I LOVE the feeling that you want me, that I arouse you."

Spock closed his eyes. His lok was now fully erect. He was embarrassed. What could she possibly be thinking. He could read her mind. No he could not do that. Spock turned away from her. It was his only option. No sooner had he turned than she hit is neck.

"Don't you turn away from me." Nyota got instantly angry. How dared he?


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I suffer from a lot of bad spelling…. Sorry

I love feedback, you make me think.

Nyota sat up. No way was this happening. She pushed the cover aside and slid to the edge of the bed. If he turned away from her and wouldn't accept that she accepted everything from him. Then there was no way she would sleep in his bed that night. Nyota got of the bed and started to look for her clothes. She spotted her t-shirt. She jumped of the bed, her anger gave her energy. Nyota grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Spock raised himself up on his hand. He was trying to understand why she was so angry. She looked at him, her eyes were so angry. She spoke as she picked up her clothes. "I accept everything about you Spock. I really do. I don't give a damn that you have an erection. I just wanted to be in your arms. I wanted to fall asleep in your arms. I wanted to wake up in your arms. And you turn away from me because you don't want to force you arousal on me. Damn you, how dare you?" She started to walk to the bathroom door.

She was so angry, she was going to sleep in her own bed, not his. "Where are you going?" Nyota turned. "What do you care?" "We are bonded I want to know where you are going." "Don't! Don't use our bond in this situation." She turned around again. She heard him move out of bed. She knew that avoiding being stopped by him was pointless.

Spock grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes walked over his body, from his eyes down to his erect lok and back to his eyes. "What do you want Spock?" He said nothing. He did not want her to go. "Talk to me or let me go to my room to sleep in my bed." He did not know what he could say that would make her stay. Spock took her face in his hands and bent close and kissed her.

Nyota pushed him away. "That's not talking Spock." He closed his eyes. "I am ashamed." Nyota touched his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What are you ashamed of?" "I am ashamed that I lack control over my body."

She stroked his cheek, but she said nothing. "My lack of control forces my arousal upon you. I do not wish to force anything upon you." She stepped close to him pushing his lok up against his stomach. Spock had to close his eyes. He had to. "Look at me." He could not look at her. "Spock look at me." Slowly he opened his eyes.

Nyota patiently waited for him to open his eyes. "Do you not trust me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I trust you Nyota." "Then why don't you believe me when I tell you that you are not forcing your arousal upon me? Why don't you trust me when I tell you that you are not putting pressure on me? Why don't you trust me when I tell you that I don't mind that your lok is erect even though I'm not aroused? Why Spock?"

Spock closed his eyes shortly. "The Vulcan part of me desires control. When I lose control I feel ashamed." She moved a hand to his chest. "Spock, I need you to understand how much it means to me to feel your arousal. It makes me feel that you want me all the time." He looked into her eyes. "It's like your body tells me that you love me." She padded his chest. "When you lose control as you call it, to me that's a sign of how much love you have for me. That your love is so big that it will not allow itself to be controlled. That it will find a way to show me no matter what." Her eyes were no longer angry.

Nyota hoped he understood, but she had more to say. "When you turned away Spock, it was like you took your love away. Like you didn't trust me to be able to handle your love." Nyota rose to the tip of her toes and kissed him. "I got so angry because I don't want to be without your love. Even if I'm not aroused or too tired to make love I still want you, I want your love. Please tell me you understand."

Spock did not know what to say but; "I love you. I did not understand." She kissed him again. He had not dared put his hands on her since he had turned her around. Spock pushed her t-shirt up and touched her back. He spread out his fingers to touch as much of her as he possibly could. "I told you that I would not cause you pain, and now I have caused you pain again."

Nyota pulled herself as close to him as she possibly could. "Don't Spock, don't go from feeling ashamed to blaming yourself. Don't." "What do you want me to feel?" "I just want you to love me and let me love you." He let out a deep breath. "Do not leave me alone." Nyota pushed him backwards towards the bed. Beside the bed she pulled of her t-shirt.

Spock was trying to relax. She had yet to tell him if she was leaving his room. "Get into bed Spock." He looked into her eyes. Spock held onto her as he sat down, she nearly lost her balance. She supported herself on his shoulders. He searched for her eyes. They were calming and reassuring. Spock moved backwards, he moved his hands to her hips and pulled her with him. She followed him.

As he moved backwards she followed him. Nyota had to straddle him in order not to fall. She wanted him to lay down. She pushed at his shoulders. He lay down his eyes not leaving hers. Nyota moved to the middle of the bed. She stretched out beside him. Nyota pulled at his shoulder so he lay on his side facing her. She leaned in and kissed him. Nyota used his shoulders to pull herself up his body. She bent her leg and rested it on his side.

Spock did not know what she was doing. He would let her do what she wanted to do as long as she stayed close to him. Her sweet heaven was so close to his lok. "Spock, remember what I told you earlier?" "I remember everything." She slid her hand down between them and wrapped her fingers around his lok. He growled. "I want to sleep with your lok inside me." Spock pulled her down, she guided his lok to her entrance.

He pulled her down slowly. Nyota opened herself to him. She watched him close his eyes. He filled her so blissfully slow. She couldn't help letting out a moan as he filled her completely. "Do you think you can sleep with your lok inside me?"

Her moan was the most beautiful music to his ears. He felt his body relax. "I do not know if I will be able to sleep." He could feel that she was conflicted. Spock opened his eyes. "My body is relaxed Nyota. My only desire is to give you what you desire."

Nyota hooked her leg over his hip. She was not sure she would be able to sleep herself, his lok inside her was wonderful. She pulled his face close and kissed every spot she could reach. His hips jerked against her. He rolled so he was on top of her. Nyota felt his arousal rise within him. "If you desire sleep Nyota I must ask you to remain still. I have very little control."

She touched his shoulders. "Roll back and I'll remain still. But only till the sun rises. Is that okay?" Spock growled. He rolled them back. He was pleased that she kept her leg hooked over his hip. Spock wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Spock I need to breathe." He released his grip a little. "Is this better?" "Much better Spock. I would kiss you, but I don't want to rock the boat." "We are not on a boat." "It means that I don't want to put you in a position where you lose control."

Nyota was more than pleased when he tilted her head and kissed her. "Spock can I move just a little?" "Why would you want to move?" "It's called snuggling, I want to move closer to you, snuggle. Put my head under your chin, wrap my arms around you in just the right way."

Spock wanted her to snuggle. "Please snuggle Nyota but I must ask you to not move your pelvic." "Hold it still for me." Spock held her hips still. She moved her upper body slightly from side to side, he felt her soft breasts move against his chest. She rolled her shoulders in small circles and tucked her head under his chin. "I like it when you snuggle close to me."

Nyota kissed his neck. "Good, because you are the only one I want to snuggle with." Nyota closed her eyes. She inhaled his scent. How could she ever have wanted to walk away from him. His lok moved inside her. She could feel his heart beat against her.

She grew soft in his arms, Spock felt her surrender to sleep. His lok moved again inside her. She moaned in her sleep. He could not help a low growl. Her insides squeezed him. His hips jerked forward and she moaned again. Spock focused on his breathing. His arousal was rising. He would not make love to her while she slept even if her body asked him to do so.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling… I know I suffer from it. I'm sorry.

I love feedback.

Spock did not fall asleep, he did not dare to allow himself to sleep. He did not trust his own body with his lok fully erect inside her. Spock spent the night trying to focus on his breathing. It was more than difficult. Her scent was intoxicating. Her breath made his skin tingle. Her soft hair tickled his cheek. He could feel her blood run through her veins. She dreamt all night, he saw all of her dreams. He was in every one of her dreams. From time to time she would squeeze his lok and each time he could not prevent his hips from jerking forward and each time she moaned. Everything about her made him wish for daylight. The night started to lose its darkness. The sun would rise soon. It was time to wake her.

Nyota felt so warm and safe. She didn't want to wake up. She felt his hands caressing her back. She snuggled closer to his heat. It never seemed close enough. She heard him. "Nyota, the sun will rise soon." Nyota slowly opened her eyes. His lok was still inside her. Before she could even consider the consequences she squeezed his lok. He growled and jerked his hips against hers. She moaned. She wondered how many times during the night he had jerked against her. She hoped it had happened a lot, she could feel he liked it.

Spock rolled her to her back. "If we make love, we will miss the sunrise." She kissed him under his cheek. "Show me the sunrise." Spock began to withdraw from her. "Nooooo." She used her leg that was still hooked around him to hold him inside her. "We could be seen if we went to my balcony like this."

Nyota squeezed his lok on purpose. He growled. "Do you really care?" Before he had a chance to answer she squeezed his lok again. Drawing another growl from him. "Do you Spock? Do you really care?" She squeezed his lok again. Each time she had squeezed him he had jerked forward each time a little harder. She squeezed him again and she moaned in response to his growl and jerk.

Spock put a hand next to her shoulder. He did no longer care if anyone saw them on his balcony. He pressed her close to him and used his hand next to her shoulder to push up to lie on his knees. She wrapped her other leg around him and pressed herself even closer to him.

Spock moved them of the bed. Nyota grabbed the cover as he carried her to the door to the balcony. She wanted him to make love to her on the balcony. But as much as she wanted him to do so, she knew that after their lovemaking he would not have liked having been exposed that way on his balcony. She wrapped the cover around them as he opened the door and walked outside.

He felt the cold of the night. He wanted her, the cover from the bed made it easy for him to choose to make love to her on his balcony as the sun rose. He carried her to the banister. Rays from the sun made the sky glow. He put her on the banister.

Nyota was sure that whoever built the house had built the balcony with her and Spock in mind. The banister was cut in stone but it seemed soft under her ass. He started to pound into her. She lifted her knees up and spread legs as much as she possibly could.

Spock shifted his hold on her, he moved his arms under her thighs and grabbed her hips digging his fingers into her soft ass. With the cover in her hands she held onto his upper arms. She leaned back. Her breasts were bouncing in the rhythm of his pounding, they were absolutely amazing to watch.

Nyota wanted more. "Look at me." She demanded. He looked into her eyes. "Harder." She looked into his burning eyes. "Faster." His upper lip curled upwards revealing his sharp teeth. "Deeper." She demanded. He pounded faster. "Yes oh god yes." He pounded harder almost pulling out her, when his pelvic collided with hers it sent send vibrations through her body starting from her clit.

Spock would do whatever she demanded of him. He moved his hands to her ribs forcing her knees higher, opening her more to him. He gave her; harder, faster and deeper the only way he knew how. Only one word came from her. Not from her lips but from her mind. 'yes yes yes yes' over and over again. He watched her bite her lip as she came to keep herself from screaming out her orgasm.

No thoughts were in Nyotas mind. All she felt was love and the waves of her orgasm. The waves diminished to be replaces by the intense pleasure of Spock pounding into her in a frantic pace. Her first orgasm had barely subsided when Spock's pounding sent her over the edge again.

Her body trembled in waves as the orgasm took her. Knowing that his pounding brought her this intense pleasure he kept pounding into her. Another orgasm rolled through her body. And another. Her breasts danced in front him. She was slick with sweat, drops of sweat rolled down her body. Rays of the rising sun made her body shine. An urge rose within him, he had to bite her while he rode the waves of his orgasm. He pounded harder and faster into her. Her head was thrown back, he felt her grip on his arms grow weak. He knew the intense pleasure of her orgasms had drained most of her energy. Spock felt his own orgasm rapidly approaching. Spock bent forward seeking the spot over her right breast. His teeth found their mark and he bit down hard as he came.

An orgasm was subsiding within Nyota as she felt him come deep inside her. His lok slammed against her inner walls as it spewed it burning hot semen into her. He tossed his head back, she saw blood on his teeth. She had not felt him bite her, she knew it would be sore later but she didn't care. Biting her was a part of him and she lover all of him. She watched his chest rise and fall. His body was covered in sweat and the sun gave him a glowing look. He looked wonderful. He still had his hands on her ribs holding her legs up. Her knees would have touched her shoulders had they not been pressed out to the side.

Spock raised his head and looked at her. He saw the blood on her chest mixing with the sweat running down her body. Spock slowly let her left leg down, she let out a little moan. He slowly let her right leg down listening to her moan trying to decide if she was moaning because she was in pain. He felt no pain from her.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling…yes I suffer from bad spelling.

Feedback….. I love it.

Nyota felt the warm sun on her shoulders. Spock bent his head and started to lick her chest. She loved it when he licked the mark over her right chest. It soothed the soreness. She pulled herself up so she was sitting upright. She wrapped the cover tightly around them and held it there with her hand. She ran her right hand through his hair, it was her way of showing him that she loved it when he licked his bite mark on her chest.

Spock lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She was smiling at him. Spock kissed her. He felt as if he had neglected her soft lips while they made love. Kissing her made his lok twitch inside her. Spock broke the kiss. She ran her fingers over his face. He wished that he could control his body better.

Nyota felt his lok move inside her. She didn't want him to break the kiss, it was as if he didn't like that his body reacted. "Spock, sweetie. It feels like that you don't like it when your lok moved inside me." He bowed his head so she couldn't see his eyes. She gave him time to process. She knew that he probably had already processed what she had said, but that he was trying to find a way to tell her what was on his mind.

Spock found peace and acceptance in her patience. He slowly raised his head. "I am half Vulcan, a very important thing for me is control. It is difficult for me to lose control." "And when your lok moved inside me, you felt like you had no control." "Yes."

Nyota was trying to understand him. "When your lok moved inside me. It's like your body telling me how much you love me. I love that feeling. I love that the love inside you is so powerful that it constantly tells me that you love me."

"Vulcans do not allow feelings, the lives of Vulcans are controlled by logic." He needed her to understand. She ran her index finger over his face. She started at his forehead, down between his eyebrows over his nose, over his lips and chin and down to his Adam's apple. He could not help growling and closed his eyes as she touched him.

Nyota understood, she looked at his closed eyes. "I know Spock and I understand. But please try to understand this. Humans are in a lot of situations guided, even controlled by our feelings. We try to in most cases to put our feelings aside and let our minds guide us but we aren't always successful." He had not opened his eyes, she hadn't expected him too. "You my darling beautiful Spock are half Vulcan half human. I think that when it comes to love your human side in cohesion with our bond overrules your Vulcan need for logic and control."

Spock considered her human logic a plausible possibility. He opened his eyes. She was looking at him, her head was tilted a little to the side. "If that's the case Spock. Would that be acceptable to you?" Spock let out a deep breath. "I believe it would take time for me to fully accept it." She kissed his chin. "We have time Spock." She kissed his chin again. Spock leaned his head against hers. "Nyota you seem to understand me better than I at times understand myself."

As much as Nyota wanted to be close to him on the balcony she knew that Amanda would be knocking on their doors soon. "I analyze the information I have, I draw my conclusion, I present it. And then I hope that I've drawn the right conclusion." Spock angled his head to kiss her. Nyota leaned away from him. "As much as I like being with you this way. I think we have to take a shower, get dressed and go downstairs and have breakfast."

Spock growled, he knew she was right. He lifted her of the banister and carried her to the bathroom. When they passed the bed she pulled the cover of them and dropped it on the bed. She kissed his shoulder. "The sunrise was really beautiful." He growled again. Spock stepped into the shower, he turned on the water.

He lifted her of his lok. Nyota felt his lok slip slowly out of her. She instantly missed his lok inside her. She straightened her legs and he lowered her to the floor. They took a quick shower, he got out first. She had an idea why, seeing her naked would probably arouse him. She turned off the water, she wiped the glass side of the shower so she could watch him as he dried himself. Gorgeous, was the only word she could think of to describe his body.

Spock wrapped the towel around his hips. She was still in the shower. He saw that she had wiped steam from the glass, she had watched him drying himself. He was glad that he had not known this, it would have aroused him beyond his control. Part of him wanted to stay and watch her when she dried herself, his lok jumped at the thought.

Nyota saw the movement under his towel. She stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She stepped close to him. His nostrils vibrated. Nyota rose up and whispered into his ear. "There are so many things I would like to do right now." He growled. "One of them is having breakfast. The others I will tell you about later. If you're a good boy."

Spock's lok jumped again. She was teasing him. "How am I to be a good boy when you tease me?" "Be a good boy and get dressed." He dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her against him. "You are testing my strength Nyota." She smiled roguishly.

Nyota folded her fingers around his wrists and pulled his hands from her hips. She stepped away from him. "Good boys get prices. When we're both dressed you'll get a price." She let go of his wrists and turned to walk out of the bathroom. "What happens to bad boys?" Nyota turned.

Spock did not know why he had asked her the question. She stepped close to him. "Bad boys gets punished." "How?" "That depends of how bad they've been." "I request an example." "When bad boys get aroused. They don't get any help." His lok jumped against her. "What price would a good boy get?" "Depending on how good he's been, his price could range from a quick kiss to having his every need fulfilled wherever whenever he desired."

His lok jumped violently against her and he growled. He pushed her against the sink. Nyota avoided his hungry mouth turning her head from side to side. He dug his fingers into her shoulders. Nyota placed both hands on his face holding it still, she pushed him gently back. "That's being a very bad boy. Put me down, get dressed and maybe just maybe I'll give you a small price for improved behavior."

Spock growled, he wanted her. He craved her. He wanted to fill her. Spock closed his eyes. He had to focus. Several deep breaths later he felt his control returning. Spock opened his eyes, he stepped back from her. He said nothing to her as he turned away from her and walked to his room.

Nyota grabbed a towel and dried her hair. She hung the towels and walked into her room. She put on her underwear. Nyota decided to put on a short skirt and a top. She picked a thin sweater to hang over her shoulders. Nyota looked for her boots remembering that they were in Spock's room. She walked into the bathroom where she met Spock, he was hanging his towel. "My boots are in your room."

Spock looked at her. He extended his hand to her, she took his hand and he led her back into his room. "Please sit." She sat on the edge of his bed. Spock retrieved her boots . He kneeled down in front of her. "May I please put your boots on you?" Her answer was extending her foot to him. He took her boot and slid it onto her foot. He closed the boot, he let his fingers slide along her calf as he did.

Nyota put her foot down and extended her other foot to him. His eyes were focused on hers. He put her other boot on her other foot. She liked that he stroked her calf as he closed her boot. Nyota put her foot down and stood up. He stayed down. She put her hands on his face and gently pulled at his face. He stood up. "Thank you Spock."

Spock tilted her head. He did not know if she now considered him a good boy. She took his hand and pulled him towards the door. In front of the door she stopped and turned.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I've said it before….. bad spelling? Yes, my spelling is bad at times. I'm Danish English is not my first language.

I love feedback, you make me think and try to do better.

Nyota placed her index finger on his chest. "You have been a good boy." She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled his face down. She kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss just long enough to suck his lower lip into her mouth, she bit his lower lip not hard enough to draw blood but almost.

She made him growl. She had never done this before. She released his lip and pulled back. He wanted to kiss her. While he had gotten dressed he had considered the risks and benefits of being either a bad or a good boy. He wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to get a price.

Nyota could feel that he wanted to kiss her. But he didn't, he was obviously trying to be a good boy. She would not tempt him, she would do her best to help him. She wanted to give him a price. "Let's go down for breakfast good boy."

She turned and opened the door. They walked downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen, she had breakfast ready for them. "So what do you two have planned today?" "I was thinking about showing Nyota more of the city." "I was thinking about talking to T'Pring." Spock looked at Nyota so did his mother.

Amanda tried to read Nyota's face. "Why do you want to talk to T'Pring?" "I feel sorry for her. I wish she would get a chance to let the anger inside her go. Maybe talking could help her." "I admire your desire to help T'Pring but don't expect her to be willing to accept your offer to talk." "I don't expect her to, I just want her to know that I may not understand what she is going through but that I'm in her corner." "I know she goes to the red forest to paint. Spock knows where that is."

After they had helped his mother clean the kitchen Spock led her out of the city. The red forest was an amazing area. It was a large area of rock formations. They were tall columns, they were about 36 feet tall. The tops looked most like opened umbrellas, there were holes in the tops allowing light to come down to the ground. Nyota had never seen anything like the red forest.

They found T'Pring in the middle of the area. Nyota turned to Spock. "Wait here, I think it would be better if I spoke to her alone." "I shall wait for you here." T'Pring was painting. Nyota walked up behind her and looked at her painting. "It's beautiful." T'Pring turned. "What do you want human." "To talk." "Did he send you?" She nodded towards Spock.

T'Pring watched as Nyota glanced over her shoulder. "No he did not send me." "What do you want to say to me human?" "Amanda Grayson told me about how you have been treated since your bond with Spock was broken. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." "I did not ask for nor do I want your pity." "I didn't come here to pity you. I wanted to tell you that I think the way you have been treated is wrong. " "What do you know about how I have been treated?" "Only that you are being blamed for the broken bond. And that's just wrong."

Nyota saw a small frown on T'Pring's face. "Why is that wrong?" "I believe that when a relationship or in this case your bond is ended it's never just one person's fault. There were two of you in that bond. It was forced upon you, no one could have known that you and Spock were wrong for each other." "Why do you tell me this?" "I just wanted to let you know that both Spock and I both wish that you meet a man that you can form a bond with as strong as the one Spock and I have." "Why would I want a bond as strong as yours and Spock's?"

T'Pring found no logic in Nyota. "When I'm not close to Spock I feel like there's a part of me missing. When I'm with him I feel complete. Before the bond between Spock and myself was formed I never thought it would be possible to feel that way. And I wish you could experience that." "It is not logical for you to wish that for me." "Why not?"

Nyota was trying to understand the young beautiful woman in front of her. "I have insulted you, it would be logical for you to resent me." "Perhaps, but I chose to see that you were hurting inside because of the way you are being treated and that you said what you said in frustration over your situation."

The human amazed her. "Are you sure you are human?" Nyota smiled at her. "Yes I'm sure I'm human. Why?" "I have never met a human with such a clear understanding." The smile did not leave her face. "Thank you. There are times when I don't feel that way." "I understand why a bond was formed naturally between you and Spock. Your clear mind would do any Vulcan proud."

Nyota knew that T'Pring had paid her the greatest compliment she as a human could ever hope for. "I'm not the only one with a clear mind. Any Vulcan man who does not want to bonded to you must be….crazy. You are a strong, intelligent, talented beautiful woman, men should fighting for a chance to bond with you." Nyota hoped she had complimented T'Pring.

T'Pring looked at her painting. "So you think my painting is beautiful?" "Yes, it's very beautiful." "It is not finished. When it is I wish to give it to you as a token of the bond of friendship." "I will be honored to call you my friend."

Despite the distance Spock had heard every word. He was very proud of Nyota. He walked to them. They looked at him. Spock looked at T'Pring. "I apologize for any discomfort the termination of our bond has caused you. It was never my intention." "The discomfort was not caused by you, there is nothing to forgive. It is I who must apologize for my behavior yesterday. I allowed feelings to control me, it shall not happen again." "Our forgiveness and friendship are yours T'Pring." "I accept both with peace in my mind."

Nyota and Spock said goodbye and walked back to the city. He led her to the library. An old man approached them as they walked inside. "Greetings Spock son of Sarek. Have you come to study?" "Greetings elder Smauk. I am not here to study. I have come to show my bondmate the library."

Elder Smauk looked at her, Nyota felt like he was studying her. "What is your name?" "My name is Nyota Uhura." "Welcome Nyota Uhura." "Thank you." "Would you like a guided tour of the library?" "It would an honor receive a guided tour." "Please follow me." Elder Smauk guided them around the library. In a deep voice he told her about the library and about the books in it. He took ancient books from the shelves and shoved them too her.

Spock watched her as she bend in over the books he shoved her. She instinctively knew not to touch the books. She would point but not touch. She asked elder Smauk questions; about how the books were made, about the style of the letters in the books, about the illustrations, about how the language had changed. Spock was impressed by her observations. He was sure that elder Smauk was impressed too.

The tour of the library lasted almost four hours it ended back at the entrance. A part of Nyota wanted to repeat the tour. She had learned so much. "Thank you so much for this wonderful tour of the library. It is the most beautiful library, the books are wonderful I have never seen so many beautiful books. I will cherish the memory forever." "It has been an honor to show our library to you. It is not often a guest as inquisitive as you visits."

Spock watched as Nyota bowed her head in respect of Elder Smauk. He was proud of Nyota, she had showed great respect.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Yes, my spelling is bad at times…. I'm sorry I'm Danish, English is not my first language.

Feedback…. I love getting it.

They exchanged greetings and Nyota and Spock left the library. "Are you hungry?" "Yes I am." Spock led her down some streets. Nyota looked at the buildings, they were beautiful, every building was unique. "I know I have only seen a small part of the city. But it is as if the city is an enormous piece of art." Spock led her into a small restaurant, they were the only guests. Spock pulled out her chair and gently pushed the chair in under her as she sat down.

They ordered food and waited for it to be served. "Great planning was put into the city." "They did a great job, it is a wonderful city." "When I was a boy spend many hours after school exploring the city." "Spock the explorer." Their food arrived. While they ate Spock was trying to decide if her comment was meant as a compliment. He was not quite sure.

Nyota could see that he was thinking. He looked cute in so many situations one of which was when he was thinking. They finished their meal, paid and left the restaurant. Outside the restaurant he turned and faced her. "Why did you call me 'Spock the explorer'?" "Because I like to picture you as a boy exploring the city, curious, feeling the joy of seeing something beautiful for the first time."

Spock tilted his head. "Nyota, you have successfully described how I felt when I was a boy." She could see through him. "Will you show me more of the city? Will you show me all your favorite places?" "Yes." He saw a wicked smile on her lips. "Is there any alleys like the one we were in yesterday?"

Spock tilted his head to the other side. "Yes there is. Why do you ask?" "Good boys gets prices. And you have been a good boy." Spock could not help growling. His arms were behind his back, he held on to his wrist, he knew if he did not he would grab her and drag her to the nearest alley.

Nyota could feel what he wanted. "Lead the way." "Lead the way to where?" She decided to tease him just a little. "For an intelligent handsome boy, you don't catch on very fast. Lead the way to the nearest alley." She was very aware that he was close to grabbing her and drag her with him. "Lead the way Spock. Now!"

Spock walked fast, he knew that she was almost running behind him. He chose the shortest way to the nearest alley. He wanted to get his price for being a good boy. He wanted to get them deep into the alley.

Nyota grabbed his shoulder and turned him a little, forcing him to stop. They were almost at the end of the alley. She put her hands on his chest. He bent his head to kiss her. Nyota put a hand over his mouth and pushed his head back. His eyes asked her why she did so. She moved her hand back to his chest, she pushed him, forcing him back against the wall.

Spock liked that she took control. She caressed his chest through his clothing. Her touch was soft and slow. He growled, he could not help it. She slid her hands down his sides to his hips. "Nyota….." "Yes Spock." Spock felt his control slipping. "Please do not continue, my control is slipping." "Does that mean that you don't want me to kiss you?"

Nyota was happy to see him close his eyes and lean his head back against the wall. She moved her hands back to his chest and kept them still there. Losing control was not an option. "When you were a child and explored the city. Did you ever see any Vulcans coming into the alleys to show affection to each other?"

"No I did not." "Pity." "Why?" "They have no idea of what they've been missing out on." "I believe you are correct." Her calm voice enabled him to gain some control back. He lifted his head of the wall and opened his eyes.

Nyota could feel that he had regained some control. She put her hands on his face and pulled it down and kissed him. He pressed himself against the wall, she knew it was because it was his only way to keep his arms from grabbing her.

She broke the kiss. He felt conflicted, he wanted to keep kissing her but he knew if he did he would lose control. "Do you want me to step away?" "I do not, but I believe it is necessary for me to regain control again."

Nyota took a step back. She placed her hand on his upper arm. Nyota pulled at his arm. He let her pull his arm out from behind him. Nyota slid her hand down his arm to his hand. She held his hand in hers, if she couldn't stand close to him she would hold onto his hand.

She was not close to him and yet she was. Her hands connected them together. She held onto his hand and he felt himself regain control. He wondered how she was able to remain in control. "Nyota, how are you able to remain in perfect control of yourself?"

"I'm not sure, right now I put your need above my own." Nyota wasn't sure it was the answer he was looking for. "How would do you do that?" "By listening to what you say. I feel your emotions I feel what you feel. And then I do what I have to do."

Spock was confused. "How does that apply to this situation?" "When I broke the kiss I could feel that you needed to regain control. But I also felt that you didn't want to be parted from me. So I took a step back creating some distance between us but I took your hand because I know that's what you need."

He looked down at her hand. "Do you always put my needs above your own?" "No Spock I don't." "Do you think that I put my needs above yours?" Nyota lifted his hand to her cheek. "I have never thought that, I will never think that." His eyes looked doubtful. "When we came into this alley, you allowed me to stop and turn you." Nyota placed a small kiss on his fingers. "You wanted to kiss me, you let me stop you and push you against the wall. You let me control our kiss." She moved his hand so his fingers brushed her face. "I needed to do those things and you let me. That tells me that you put my needs above yours."

"I must inform you that I let you do what you wanted to do because I wanted a price for being a good boy." Spock hoped that she did not disapprove. "I want you to be a good boy." "You want to give me the price you described this morning?" She kissed his fingers again. "Yes." He growled.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Yes, my spelling is bad at times…. I'm sorry I'm Danish, English is not my first language.

Feedback…. I love getting it.

They exchanged greetings and Nyota and Spock left the library. "Are you hungry?" "Yes I am." Spock led her down some streets. Nyota looked at the buildings, they were beautiful, every building was unique. "I know I have only seen a small part of the city. But it is as if the city is an enormous piece of art." Spock led her into a small restaurant, they were the only guests. Spock pulled out her chair and gently pushed the chair in under her as she sat down.

They ordered food and waited for it to be served. "Great planning was put into the city." "They did a great job, it is a wonderful city." "When I was a boy spend many hours after school exploring the city." "Spock the explorer." Their food arrived. While they ate Spock was trying to decide if her comment was meant as a compliment. He was not quite sure.

Nyota could see that he was thinking. He looked cute in so many situations one of which was when he was thinking. They finished their meal, paid and left the restaurant. Outside the restaurant he turned and faced her. "Why did you call me 'Spock the explorer'?" "Because I like to picture you as a boy exploring the city, curious, feeling the joy of seeing something beautiful for the first time."

Spock tilted his head. "Nyota, you have successfully described how I felt when I was a boy." She could see through him. "Will you show me more of the city? Will you show me all your favorite places?" "Yes." He saw a wicked smile on her lips. "Is there any alleys like the one we were in yesterday?"

Spock tilted his head to the other side. "Yes there is. Why do you ask?" "Good boys gets prices. And you have been a good boy." Spock could not help growling. His arms were behind his back, he held on to his wrist, he knew if he did not he would grab her and drag her to the nearest alley.

Nyota could feel what he wanted. "Lead the way." "Lead the way to where?" She decided to tease him just a little. "For an intelligent handsome boy, you don't catch on very fast. Lead the way to the nearest alley." She was very aware that he was close to grabbing her and drag her with him. "Lead the way Spock. Now!"

Spock walked fast, he knew that she was almost running behind him. He chose the shortest way to the nearest alley. He wanted to get his price for being a good boy. He wanted to get them deep into the alley.

Nyota grabbed his shoulder and turned him a little, forcing him to stop. They were almost at the end of the alley. She put her hands on his chest. He bent his head to kiss her. Nyota put a hand over his mouth and pushed his head back. His eyes asked her why she did so. She moved her hand back to his chest, she pushed him, forcing him back against the wall.

Spock liked that she took control. She caressed his chest through his clothing. Her touch was soft and slow. He growled, he could not help it. She slid her hands down his sides to his hips. "Nyota….." "Yes Spock." Spock felt his control slipping. "Please do not continue, my control is slipping." "Does that mean that you don't want me to kiss you?"

Nyota was happy to see him close his eyes and lean his head back against the wall. She moved her hands back to his chest and kept them still there. Losing control was not an option. "When you were a child and explored the city. Did you ever see any Vulcans coming into the alleys to show affection to each other?"

"No I did not." "Pity." "Why?" "They have no idea of what they've been missing out on." "I believe you are correct." Her calm voice enabled him to gain some control back. He lifted his head of the wall and opened his eyes.

Nyota could feel that he had regained some control. She put her hands on his face and pulled it down and kissed him. He pressed himself against the wall, she knew it was because it was his only way to keep his arms from grabbing her.

She broke the kiss. He felt conflicted, he wanted to keep kissing her but he knew if he did he would lose control. "Do you want me to step away?" "I do not, but I believe it is necessary for me to regain control again."

Nyota took a step back. She placed her hand on his upper arm. Nyota pulled at his arm. He let her pull his arm out from behind him. Nyota slid her hand down his arm to his hand. She held his hand in hers, if she couldn't stand close to him she would hold onto his hand.

She was not close to him and yet she was. Her hands connected them together. She held onto his hand and he felt himself regain control. He wondered how she was able to remain in control. "Nyota, how are you able to remain in perfect control of yourself?"

"I'm not sure, right now I put your need above my own." Nyota wasn't sure it was the answer he was looking for. "How would do you do that?" "By listening to what you say. I feel your emotions I feel what you feel. And then I do what I have to do."

Spock was confused. "How does that apply to this situation?" "When I broke the kiss I could feel that you needed to regain control. But I also felt that you didn't want to be parted from me. So I took a step back creating some distance between us but I took your hand because I know that's what you need."

He looked down at her hand. "Do you always put my needs above your own?" "No Spock I don't." "Do you think that I put my needs above yours?" Nyota lifted his hand to her cheek. "I have never thought that, I will never think that." His eyes looked doubtful. "When we came into this alley, you allowed me to stop and turn you." Nyota placed a small kiss on his fingers. "You wanted to kiss me, you let me stop you and push you against the wall. You let me control our kiss." She moved his hand so his fingers brushed her face. "I needed to do those things and you let me. That tells me that you put my needs above yours."

"I must inform you that I let you do what you wanted to do because I wanted a price for being a good boy." Spock hoped that she did not disapprove. "I want you to be a good boy." "You want to give me the price you described this morning?" She kissed his fingers again. "Yes." He growled.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy the giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I apologize for any bad spelling, English is not my first language.

Feedback please…. I love it.

They stayed in the alley for a few minutes. Spock needed a little time to regain control one more time. Spock led her out of the alley, she walked next to him. Spock led her to the oldest part of the city. He watched her touching the buildings. She ran her hands over the walls. "Do the buildings have a soul like the books in my room?"

Nyota looked at Spock and smiled. "In a way they do. But that's not why I touch them. I am admiring the different textures of the buildings." She stopped in front of a building. "The building and the one we just passed looks the same but the textures of the walls are completely different. Different techniques must have been used in building them." "I believe you are correct."

Spock could with his perfect vision see what she felt with her fingers. As a child he had spent hours studying the different techniques used in building the city. In school he had not had friends, the only joy he had in school was learning. When he had not been in school or at home he either visited the library or explored the city. His father had on rare occasions taken him on trips on Vulcan teaching him about the planet as he saw it.

Nyota was observing him as he turned quiet for a while. "What are you thinking about?" He focused on her. "I was remembering moments from my childhood." "Good or bad?" The fast passing frown told her that her question affected him, probably more than he would ever admit too. "There were good and bad moments." "You don't have to tell me about it. And certainly not here." "Where is here?" "On the street, in public."

Spock started to walk again, he wanted to tell her about his childhood on Vulcan. She walked close to him. She walked closer to him than normal on Vulcan but he did not mind nor care. Spock knew that people would notice their closeness. He led her to a small park, he gestured to a bench and she sat down. Spock sat down next to her.

Nyota turned to better look at him, she had a feeling that he was going to tell her about his childhood. He had told her about it earlier but not a lot. "As a child I was loathed by children. I was seen as an outsider. I was only accepted in school because my father is an ambassador." She touched his hand. "The children in school did everything they could to provoke me. To make me express feelings."

"That wasn't very nice." "Vulcan children are not taught to be nice." "They should have treated you differently, with respect." "Respect is earned, not given." She gave his hand a small squeeze. "I know Spock." "I found sanctuary in the city." "Not at home?" "Home was different sanctuary. I liked the solitude of exploring the city on my own." "You liked being alone?" "I liked that I could do things at my own pace."

Nyota understood that he didn't like to admit that he as a child had preferred to be alone. "Have you always liked to do things at your own pace?" "Not always. I liked travelling on Vulcan with my father." "What did you do with your mother?" Spock frowned slightly. "I mean, you travelled with your father, what did you do with your mother?"

Images of his mother flashed through his mind. "My mother taught me how to cook. I helped her in the garden. She read to me. I played music to her. She kissed me goodnight." Nyota stroked his hand with her thumb. "My mother understood and supported me when I chose to join the Starfleet. I knew it hurt her when I left."

"I think your mother knew that you needed to leave Vulcan to find what you truly needed. The hurt you speak of. She probably knew she would miss you a lot, but I think she wanted you to be happy. She still does." "She put my happiness above her own." Nyota cursed inside herself. "No Spock no. Your mother IS happy, she happy because you're happy." She didn't want him to feel guilty. "Your mother is always going to miss you, that's a part of being a parent. But all parents knows that sooner or later their child has to fly solo." Nyota hoped he would understand. "When I went home for Christmas and during the summer I knew how much my parents missed me. But I could also see that they were so happy that I was happy. It's the same for your mother."

Spock digested what she had told him. She rose her hand to cup his cheek. He allowed her to turn his face so he was looking into her eyes. Her voice was soft as said; "You can only miss someone if you truly love that person." "You are telling me that my mother accepted the pain of missing me because she loves me and wants me to be happy. And seeing me happy makes her happy."

Nyota smiled at Spock, she felt sure that he understood. He surprised her when he leaned close and put his head on her shoulder. Nyota didn't pull away, she knew he needed it. His head was only on her shoulder for a few seconds.

Spock lifted his head. He looked around, worried that it had been seen that he had showed affection.

Nyota felt his worry. She pulled her hands from him knowing that they had showed affection in public. She looked around too. She saw no one. She had no way of knowing if anyone had seen them. Nyota knew that Spock would care a lot more than her.

Spock was worried that they had shown affection. He was not worried for himself and Nyota. He was worried for his parents, he did not want their behavior to reflect badly on them. Spock got up from the bench. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be in a place where he could have his arms around Nyota.

Nyota rose from the bench. "Do you want to go home?" "That would be agreeable." "You have to lead the way, I don't know how to get home from here." Spock slowly walked out of the park. Nyota followed him, he led them through the city to his parent's house.

Spock opened the front door. "Don't people lock their doors on Vulcan?" "No." "Aren't they concerned that people will just walk in?" "That will not happen." "It won't?" "No it will not, we have no crime on Vulcan. And we do not enter houses where we do not live unless we are invited."

They were inside and the door was closed behind them. "What if you have to talk to someone on your way home from work? And you haven't been invited? And you just want to see if they are home?" "You will either knock or use the doorbell. If people are home they will answer the door and invite you inside if they so choses."

They walked through the living room to the kitchen. His mother was not there. "Where is your mother?" "I believe that she is shopping for dinner." Nyota took his hand and pulled him to the garden. When he had first shown the garden, she had seen couch of thin interwoven branches that looked like they were willows. There were cushions in the couch. Nyota pulled him to the couch.

She maneuvered him so he had his back to the couch. Spock knew what she was about to do. He watched her raise her hands to his chest. Just as she pushed him to get him to sit, he grabbed hold of her pulled her down with him.

His quick and strong hands turned her so she ended up sitting in his lap. He pulled her as close as he could. Spock buried his face in her hair. She moved so she sat sideways. Spock wished she would put his arms around him. He had barely had the thought when she wrapped her arms around him.

Nyota leaned her head against his. She relaxed against him. She wasn't tired she just liked relaxing against him. Spock pulled her closer. Nyota played with the coarse hair on his neck. His short hair tickled her fingers.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I'm Danish, English is not my first language so I do suffer from bad spelling.

I love feedback.

Amanda came home. She had been shopping for dinner, she put the things she had bought in the kitchen. Amanda saw that the door to the garden was open. She was sure that she had closed it before she went shopping. Amanda went over to close the door, then she saw them. They were sitting in the couch, Nyota was sitting is Spock's lap. They had their arms around each other. Amanda leaned against the doorframe. Looking at them brought her extreme happiness.

Sarek came home, he saw his leaning against the doorframe to the garden. He walked up to her. Sarek looked into the garden and saw Spock and Nyota sitting on the couch. Sarek was not a man who showed emotions. But he was happy for his son. Sarek placed his hands on Amanda's shoulders. She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek.

Amanda knew well that Sarek was not fond of showing affection. She knew that he preferred it to be shown when they were alone. Sarek pulled her away, he guided her to the kitchen. Amanda started preparing dinner. Sarek helped her. She turned her head and looked at him. "Are you happy for them Sarek?" "Yes I am happy for them." Amanda wanted to ask him if he would ever tell Spock. But she knew that he would not tell Spock. He would not talk to Spock about feelings it was not in his Vulcan nature.

Sarek had been asked to travel to earth. "I have been asked to travel to earth for 3 days. I should like it if you travelled with me." "When do we have to leave?" "Tomorrow." "Then I will pack for us after dinner." When Spock had been a child Sarek had most often travelled alone. Since Spock had left Vulcan, to join the Starfleet, Amanda had travelled with him when his duties as an ambassador had required him to travel.

Spock was stroking her back. She had moved her head to his shoulder. Her fingers tickled his neck. Her other hand was on his ribs. She moved her fingers along his ribs one at the time. He was trying to figure if she was trying to make misbehave.

Nyota could feel the tension in his body. "What are you doing Nyota?" "I'm touching my bondmate." "Why?" "Because I want him to know how much I love him." "You are not trying to make me be a bad boy?" "I thought you knew that I don't like bad boys." "What do you mean?" "If I wanted a bad boy I would be with Kirk." She felt him tense up. "I want a good boy, my good boy. And I have him. Right here under me."

Spock growled. "You are teasing me." She turned her head and kissed his neck. "Do you mind?" "No I do not." He placed his hand on her upper thigh. He was not trying to tease her. He just wanted to touch her. "I believe my parents have returned home." "Are you sure?" "I can hear chopping noises." "We should go help." Spock did not want to help, he wanted to stay where he was with Nyota in his lap.

Nyota pulled her arms from around him. He made a make-believe attempt to force her to stay in his lap. She got up, turned and faced him. His hands lay on his thighs. She bent down and took his hands. Nyota straightened up. She started walking backwards pulling on his hands. He rose and walked with her.

Spock followed her to the door. She stopped at the door, she let go of one of his hands and turned at walked into the house. Spock followed her to the kitchen. His parents were cooking. As a child he had always liked to see his mother and father cook together. His mother smiled at them.

Amanda couldn't help smile when she saw them. The way Spock looked at Nyota made Amanda think that Spock would follow her anywhere. "Have you two had a good day?" Spock seemed to pay more attention to holding on to Nyota's hand than answering. Amanda smiled she was happy that her son was so happy and in love. Nyota answered for them. "We've had a great day. We spoke with T'Pring in the Red forest, she offered us friendship. We accepted. Then Spock took me to the library, Elder Smauk gave us a guided tour, it was amazing. We walked in the old part of the city, the whole city is beautiful."

Sarek was not accustomed to anyone answering a simple question with so many words. When he had first met Amanda she had spoken the same way. Over time that had changed. "I am pleased that you and Spock had a pleasant day." "Thank you. Is there anything we can help with?"

Amanda smiled at them. "You could set the table." Nyota pulled Spock to the cabinets. Spock reminded Amanda of a shy teenager visiting his girlfriend's parents for the first time.

Nyota let go of his hand, she opened a cabinet and got plates out. She handed him the plates and got cutlery form a drawer and put it on the top plate. He waited while she got glasses from another cabinet. He followed him to the dining room, and together they set the table. Spock followed her back into the kitchen. He wanted to be close to her. He watched her filling a pitcher with cold water.

Nyota liked that he followed her. Amanda was taking the food out of the oven. A wonderful smell spread in the kitchen. Amanda took a large dish from a cabinet. She placed several small stuffed zucchini-looking vegetables from the baking trey she had just taken out of the oven and placed them on the dish. No sooner had Amanda placed the last stuffed zucchini-looking thing on the large dish than Sarek took her place with a pot from the stove. Around each zucchini-thing he poured a little thick reddish gravy.

"Go sit down." Amanda took the dish. Together they all walked to the dining room. The food tasted as great as it smelled. They ate in silence. "Your father has been asked to travel to earth, I have agreed to go with him." "How long will you be on earth?" "We will be there for three days."

Nyota and Spock offered to clear the table and clean the kitchen, knowing that Sarek and Amanda had to pack for their journey to earth. Amanda told them that they would go to bed early. Spock wanted to go to either his or her room.

Nyota looked outside, it was starting to grow dark. "I would love to go for a walk." "It will be dark soon." Nyota couldn't help teasing him. "Are you afraid of the dark?" "I do not fear the dark. On Vulcan darkness is accompanied by coldness. I do not wish you to become cold." "Will you warm me if I get cold?"

A thought of a new rewarding possibility came to him. A walk outside would make her cold and he would gladly warm her again. "I shall warm you if you get cold." "Does that mean that you will go for a walk with me?" "Yes."

Nyota put the last plate away. "Come on then." They walked outside, Nyota wished that she could hold his hand. The streets seemed empty, but even the growing darkness could not hide them from the sharp eyesight of the Vulcans. Holding Spocks hand was not an option.

They walked side by side in the empty streets. Very little lights escaped the buildings they passed. She walked so close to him that her arm brushed against his. He liked it. He told her about the stars that were starting to appear on the darkening sky. Spock could feel discomfort starting to rise within her. He concluded she was starting to get cold.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling is due to me being Danish and therefor English is not my first language.

I love to get feedback.

Nyota was getting cold, her teeth stated to chatter. She did her best not to show just how cold she was. She had no idea where they were going. She wished she had the eyesight of a Vulcan. Nyota followed Spock, she listened to his footsteps, felt the heat from his body.

Spock was leading her back to the house. "We are alost home." He felt relief from her. Spock guided her to the door of the house. He opened it and stepped aside so Nyota could get inside fast. He did not want her to be outside in the cold any longer than necessary.

Nyota was glad be inside, the heat of the house was wonderful. There was very little light in the house. Nyota figured that Amanda or Sarek had turned most of the light off. She heard Spock close the door behind them. Nyota walked to the stairs and started walking up. Spock caught up with her halfway up the stair.

Spock followed her to their end of the hall. She opened the door to her room, he followed her inside. He closed the door behind them. She stood at the end of the bed with her back turned to him. Spock walked to her. She leaned back against him, he knew she was seeking his heat. Spock wrapped his arms around her, he wanted to give her the heat she needed.

Nyota laid her head back against his shoulder. Heat spread from his body into her. She pulled his arms tighter around her. They stayed like that for several minutes. She felt him move a little, he bent his head down so his mouth was next to her ear. His war breath made her hair tickle her cheek. Getting warm was making her tired.

Spock felt his arousal slowly rising. "Spock, can we just sleep tonight?" He did not want to sleep, he wanted to feel his lok inside her. He could feel that she was tired. He did not want to be selfish. "Yes we can sleep tonight." She turned is his arms. She leaned her head back and looked up at him. "I'm just really tired Spock, I wish I wasn't but I am." Spock could understand that she was tired, she needed more sleep than he did.

Nyota felt bad, she could feel his arousal, and a part of her wanted to be aroused too. But she was so tired. She had seen so many things that day, her mind was full. Nyota lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. It was as if she had hurt him. She felt guity, she had been edging him on all day. Good boy, bad boy. And now they were alone, she told him she was tired.

Spock felt her guilt. He lifted both his hands and ran them through her hair. "Do not feel guilty Nyota." "I can't help it Spock, all day I've been going on about you being a good boy and getting a price. And now I'm too tired. That's not fair to you." Spock was unsure what he should say. "Will you still be tired tomorrow?"

Nyota tilted her head. "I don't think so." "Perhaps I can get my price for being a good boy tomorrow after my mother and father have left for earth." "Would you be alright with that Spock? That all you can do until then is hold me?" Spock slowly nodded. "Will you allow me to undress you and kiss you?" "Yes."

Spock kneeled down, he removed her boots. He lets his fingers run up her legs as he rose. He pushed the sweater of her shoulders and pulled of her top. Spock put his hands on her waist, his fingers travelled to the waistband of her skirt. He opened it and let it fall to the floor. Spock stepped close to her and put his hands on her back. He let his fingers move up her back till they found her bra. He opened it, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled the shoulderstraps of her bra over her shoulders. He let her bra fall to the floor.

He took a step back and looked at her. He looked down to her panties and then back up to her eyes. Nyota felt like he was asking her if he was allowed to take of her panties. She reached out and took his hands, she placed them on her hips. "Don't you want to feel all of me against you?" He growled in response, his fingertips went under the waistband of her panties. Nyota let go of his hands. He kneeled down as he pulled her panties off. He rose and Nyota couldn't help seeing the bulge in his pants.

Spock stepped closer to her, he bent down and lifted her. He carried her to the side of the bed. Spock bent a little and pulled the cover down, he laid her down and pulled the cover over her. Spock started to undress himself. He knew he could not hide his arousal from her. He placed his clothes on a chair. He took a deep breath and turned to the bed, he wanted to get under the cover as soon as possible.

Nyota knew that he felt uncomfortable when he was naked. It was quite funny because he didn't seem uncomfortable when he was naked with her in his apartment at the academy. She lifted the cover and moved to make room for him. He quickly got under the cover with her and she dropped the cover over him. "Spock, in your apartment at the academy it doesn't seem to bother you to be naked." "You are correct." "Does it bother you here because it is your parents' house?"

Spock took a few seconds to think. "I do not know for sure but you could be correct." "Are you worried that they'll walk in on us when we make love?"

Nyota had never seen him blush before. His face turned dark green. "Spock, I'm sure that they already know that we make love." He turned an even darker shade of green. "Spock, if we were at my parents' house right now, it would be me who was worried that my parents catching us making love." Nyota turned a little and stroked his cheek.

Spock leaned his head into her stroke. "Does it bother you that I do not like to be naked at my parents' house?" She stopped stroking his cheek and cupped it instead. "No Spock it doesn't bother me. And for the record. I think you look very cute when you blush." Spock pulled her head to his and kissed her. Her tongue caressed his. Spock lost himself in the kiss.

His had moved down her back and pulled her closer. She liked feeling his hard lok pressed against her. Nyota could feel that he was losing control. She broke the kiss. His lips followed hers, she felt as if she was denying him what he needed. She did what she had done so many other times, she tucked her head under his chin.

Unable to catch her lips, Spock kissed her neck. He slowly gained control back over himself. He turned her in his arms. Spock pulled her firmly against his chest. She laced her fingers with his. She snuggled closer to him, he had expected her to do so. Her body relaxed against his and soon she was sleeping. Spock closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Slowly his mind seemed less clear, sleep had found him and was claiming him.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer; I do not own ALL the characters I use but I do enjoy giving ALL of them the lives I believe they deserve.

Personal note; If you have forgotten the first chapter I posted in this story please reread. It will only be necessary to reread the first part of the first chapter, the part that has Spock as the main character.

I am sorry about any bad spelling, English is not my first language.

I love feedback.

Sebastian was now a grown man. He had always known that there were those among the Zamaize who used the powers they gained from the connection to do evil. Sebastian had committed his life to track down these evil individuals. His objective was to immobilize them and bring them back to the planet Zamaize. There were two ways a connection could be broken. If a host went into the sacred caves on Zamaize the Zamaize within the host could chose to leave the host and break the connection. The other way to break a connection was if the host died. If a host died the Zamaize within had mere seconds to find a new host or they too would die.

Sebastian had not tracked many evil Zamaize or Elites as they called themselves. They saw themselves at better than anyone else. They desired only power. They took pleasure in in causing pain and suffering. Sebastian saw no meaning in their desires and pleasures.

The Elites committed terrible crimes across the universe. They showed no respect for any living thing. Sebastian knew this, and for this reason only he and a few other selected traced the Elites. They fought to bring the Elites to Zamaize to have their connection broken. Sebastian and his fellow tracers took only one pleasure in their job. They knew that their effort kept innocents from suffering.

Sebastian and one other were tracing an Elite that had managed to evade them for a long time. This Elite called herself Daimeria. Sebastian had seen her victims, tormented by pain, on the brink of losing what was left of their minds.

Sebastian and his companion a man called Ian had followed Daimeria across the universe. Daimeria had left very little for them to follow but they had managed. They had traced her to a planet that would not be discovered by the Federation for many thousands of years.

Sebastian and Ian walked on the surface of the planet, they knew they were close to Daimeria. They could feel the Zamaize within her, they called to them. Sebastian and Ian followed the call from the Zamaize.

Daimeria knew they were coming. She tried to force the Zamaize to help her leave the planet. They fought her, they didn't want to leave. She knew what was coming and so did they. When the ones who was chasing her found her one of two things would happen. She would have to go with them or they would kill her. Either way she would lose the powers she got from the Zamaize. She would chose death over having the connection broken.

Sebastian felt her choice, the Zamaize within her told them. He knew that he and Ian would have to fight her. Sebastian treasured life above all things. He did not want to fight Daimeria, he did not want to have to kill her. He would try to reason with her, try to make her accept that there was a life without a bond with the Zamaize.

Daimeria saw them, they walked side by side towards her. She could feel that they were confident and calm. They were strong, stronger than she had expected. They stopped 30 feet from her. "Hello Daimeria." She was surprised that they knew her name. "You have the advantage. I do not know your names. I have the right to know the names of those sent to kill me."

Sebastian had expected her words. "We are not here to kill you. I am Sebastian, my companion is Ian." He felt a surge of anger from her. "What you are here to do will kill the me that I am." Sebastian understood her. "Your life has value with or without the connection to the Zamaize." "Not to me." "It has to us."

Daimeria knew that she would have to be the one to make the first move, they would not attack her.

The Zamaize within Daimeria were comunicating with the Zamaize within Sebastian and Ian. They learned that if Daimeria were to die that Sebastian and Ian would offer themselves as hosts. The Zamaize within Daimeria longed to be away from Daimeria, they did not want to be a part of her evil doings, they had never wanted to be a part of what she had been doing. They knew that she would never freely go to the sacred caves so they could sever the connection.

The Zamaize within Daimeria chose to grant her the use of their powers. They knew it was the only way. They knew that granting her the use of their powers would enable her to kill Sebastian and Ian, they hoped that the Zamaize within Sebastian and Ian were strong enough.

Daimeria felt cooperation from the Zamaize,they would help her fight them.

Sebastian knew what was coming. She had made her decision, she would attack them leaving them no choice but to defend themselves. Sebastian was confident, he knew that he and Ian were strong enough to fight and defeat her. But he also knew that it only took one small lapse of their concentration and one of both of them would be dead.

Daimeria attacked, she attempted to do what she did best. She tried to afflict emotional pain on them.

Sebastian felt her attempt, she was good at what she did. He felt pain. With the help of the Zamaize he blocked her attack. He did more than that, he pushed her attack back against her. Sebastian forced her to feel the same pain she afflicted on others.

Daimeria dropped to her knees. She felt pain deep inside her mind. No sooner had she felt it than it went away. Daimeria got up, she had never felt that kind of pain. She attacked them again only to once more drop to her knees in pain.

At her second attack Sebastian felt no pain, he had anticipated her attack and was prepared. She tried to find a way to inflict pain on them. Anger and frustration flowed from her.

She could not hurt them, they were too strong. Daimeria focused on the one called Sebastian, she could not inflict pain on him but she knew that she could inflict pain on anyone related to him by blood.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

My spelling can be rotten at times, I am sorry about that English is not my first language.

I love feedback.

They had finally made it out of the tub, Nyota was in her room getting dressed. The door to the bathroom was open and she knew that the door leading from the bathroom to Spock's room was also open. She could hear him. Nyota smiled, she knew he could get dressed without making a sound.

Spock had just put on his pants and was pulling a t-shirt over his head. Pain filled every cell in his body and he fell to the floor.

Nyota heard a loud crash coming from Spock's room. Something was wrong, she knew it. She ran to Spock's room. He was on the floor curled into a ball. His eyes were closed, his face were distorted in pain. Before her eyes he straightened out, he rested on his heels and the back of his head. His body arched up, his arms went straight, his hands looked liked claws.

Nyota rushed to his side, she looked at his face. His eyes were wide open. But it was as if his eyes were empty. His body went limb and his eyes closed. Then his body arched up again, his eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Nyota called out his name over and over. He didn't react.

His body went limb again, just for a few seconds then it arched up again. Sweat covered the part of his body she could see, but she knew that his entire body was covered in sweat. She had no idea what was happening to him. It scared her to see him this way. She wanted to get his parents but she was scared to leave him.

Tears welled up in her eyes, she knew he was in pain, she felt it. His body went limb again. Nyota stroked the side of his face wiping away the sweat. His eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow. His body stayed limb.

Nyota jumped to her feet and sprinted downstairs, she found Amanda in the Kitchen.

Amanda took one look at Nyota and knew something was wrong. "Something is wrong with Spock, I think he is ill." Amanda hurried out of the kitchen. "Sarek come quick." They were in the livingroom when she called for him. He exited his office. "Something is wrong with Spock." All three of them rushed back upstairs to Spock's room.

Spock was still lying on the floor. Sarek kneeled down besides his son. He called his name. Spock did not respond. Sarek looked at Nyota. "What happened?" "I'm not sure, I was in my room getting dressed, I heard a noise and I went to his room, and he was on the floor, and then he…. His body arched up….and he was in pain."

Nyota started crying, Amanda wrapped her arms around her. Through her tears she watched as Sarek tried get Spock to respond. His efforts were in vain. Spock lay limb on the floor, his eyes seemed to be staring on the ceiling, his mouth were opened a little.

Sarek rose, he turned to Amanda and Nyota. "I will get a physician." He left the room. Amanda and Nyota kneeled down next to Spock. Nyota took his hand, it was cold and damp. She touched his cheek it too was cold and damp. Nyota looked into his eyes, they were open but had no life in them. She had never been this scared before. What if the physician Sarek was getting couldn't help Spock?

Nyota looked at Amanda, she saw fear in her face. "What is wrong with him? Is it some kind of Vulcan thing I have never heard of?" "I do not know Nyota, I have never seen or heard of what you described." If Nyota had had any hope of Amanda knowing what was wrong with Spock it was now gone.

Sarek returned to Spock's room. "The physician will here in 7 minutes." Sarek walked to his son, he placed his hand on Amanda's shoulder. Amanda moved away from Spock. Sarek kneeled down and lifted Spock up. Nyota let go of Spock's hand. Sarek carried Spock to his bed and put him on it.

Nyota went around to the other side of the bed, not caring about what Sarek and Amanda would think she crawled into the bed and took Spock's hand. She stroked his face, worried that he was so cold. Amanda went to a closet and took out a blanket, she covered Spock with the blanket. Nyota gave her a small smile.

The physician came. Nyota reluctantly got out of the bed to give him space to examine Spock. He did several different scans. The final thing he did surprised Nyota. He placed his hand on Spock's face, his fingers quickly found what Nyota knew was the meld-points. The physician closed his eyes.

Nyota could see his eyes moving under his eyelids. She hoped that he didn't see any of Spock's memories of them making love. The physician opened his eyes and slowly removed his hand from Spock's face. He looked at them, Nyota tried to read his face, but his face gave her no indications of what he had found.

"I have found nothing physical wrong with Spock." Nyota held her breath, she had a feeling that he had more to say. "In my meld with Spock I found only darkness." Nyota didn't understand. "I do not understand, what do you mean with darkness?" "His mind is black." "No it is not, I have seen his mind, I know his mind. It is not black." "Have you seen his mind after his episode?" "No….." "What his mind was like before his episode I do not know, but now it is black."


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling, yes I do suffer from bad spelling, English is not my first language.

I love feedback.

Spock knew what Daimeria had done. She had attacked Spock. Even though that Sebastian had only met Spock once many years ago he cared deeply for his cousin. She was good at what she did, she understood how to use the Zamaize. If only she had chosen to use her powers to do good.

The second she had attacked Spock, Sebastian and Ian only had one choice. She had showed them that she would come with them willingly. Sebastian and Ian didn't need to speak out loud to communicate, the Zamaize made it possible for them to talk.

Ian knew what had happened. He knew of the choice Daimeria had made. She would rather die than be parted from the Zamaize. He knew that she had attacked Sebastian's cousin. He joined strength with Sebastian, together they blocked her attack on Spock. They turned her attack against herself and increased it with their on strength. They directed the energy towards Daimeria only her, not the Zamaize within her.

Daimeria knew what was coming, she tried to fight it but she knew her resistance futile. Her attack on the blood relative of Sebastian had sealed her faith. She knew that these "hunters" had accepted that death could be their faith. She felt life leave her body, she tried to cling on to the Zamaize. She hoped they would fight for her, that they would help her, save her.

Both Sebastian and Ian felt that Daimeria's life was ending. They felt the Zamaize within her starting to panic. They knew they would die without a host. Sebastian and Ian stepped close to Daimeria, she was no longer a danger to them. She was dying in front of them.

Her heart was slowing down, Daimeria knew she would die soon. She looked at Sebastian and Ian, they were standing right in front of her. She knew that when her heart beat for the last time, when she had taken her last breath the Zamaize within her would find a host in Sebastian and Ian. She hated them, they were taking everything from her, and she could do nothing to stop them.

She took her last breath and her heart beat for the last time. Sebastian let down his defense, he knew that Ian was doing the same. A blue glowing mass came from her. It was the Zamaize seeking a new host. The mass parted into two, one moved towards Sebastian the other towards Ian. With their defenses down the Zamaize entered Sebastian and Ian easily.

Sebastian and Ian looked at Daimeria. She looked smaller now that she was dead. It was not the first time they had been forced to kill. Sebastian and Ian had some luggage with them. Sebastian got a blanket. Together they wrapped Daimeria in the blanket. With the help of the Zamaize they started their journey home. Daimeria would be buried back on Zamaize. No matter what evil things she had done her family deserved the right to bury her and mourn her. She would be remembered as she was before she chose to do evil.

Their journey back would last days. Sebastian was worried about Spock, he did not know what damage Daimeria had done to Spock. Sebastian had never heard of that any Elite had used a blood relation to attack. It too worried him, he would have to talk to the council about it.

Sebastian felt the Zamaize that had come from Daimeria mourn. He understood them, they had shared everything with her and she had shared all with them. The connection had been boul'tag, there had been no limits. And yet there had been, her limit had been them.

Sebastian and Ian travelled back the same way they had come. It was the best way not to get lost. They arrived back on Zamaize. They were met by the council and Daimeria's family. Sebastian and Ian offered their memory of the fight between them and Daimeria to the council.

Daimeria's family took her body away. They were crying, but they knew that her death had been inevitable. Sebastian knew that they had hoped that he and Ian had brought her back alive. They would mourn her death. Sebastian didn't know when Daimeria would be buried, he didn't plan to go to her funeral, he knew he would not be welcome.

Sebastian went to the house of his mother, he had a small house of his own. His mother welcomed him back, she was a member of the council. "Welcome home my son." "Thank you mother." "You seem troubled." "Have you seen the memory of our fight with Daimeria?" "Not yet, the council will see it tomorrow." "She used my blood relation with Spock to attack him." "Is he alright?" "I do not know mother, I do not know."

Charlotte knew that her son was very worried about his cousin Spock. There was a reason why Sebastian had been chosen to track down Elites. It was his great compassion, he cared for all living thing. She knew that he had accepted that he could die trying to stop the Elites. She would mourn him if he did. "I will contact my sister to see if Spock is alright." "Thank you mother. I will go home now, I want to be rested tomorrow if the council has questions." "Rest well my son."

Sebastian walked home, he hoped that Spock was well.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Any bad spelling is due to me being Danish.

I love feedback.

Sarek escorted the physician downstairs, Nyota had a feeling that the two men needed to talk without being overheard. Nyota crawled into Spock's bed, she lay on her knees next to him. She gently stroked his face, she didn't know what else to do.

Sarek entered the room. He looked at his son. Sarek was deeply concerned, the physician had told him that he knew of nothing he could do to help Spock. He had said that Spock was somewhere inside the darkness in his mind. He had said that if Spock did not find his own way out of the darkness he would remain in the darkness till death. Sarek did not know how to tell this to Amanda and Nyota.

Amanda looked at Sarek, she knew that something weighed heavily on his mind. "Sarek, what did the physician say?" She watched as Sarek took a deep breath. "He said that Spock has to find his own way out of the darkness in his mind." "And if he cannot?"

Nyota looked at Sarek. "If he cannot he will remain inside the darkness till he dies." Her heart broke, she grabbed Spock's shoulders and shook him. "Wake up Spock!" She started crying, tears flowed from her falling onto him.

Amanda rushed to Nyota's side, she too was crying, she wrapped her arms around Nyota. Sarek watched the two women cry, he did not know what to do. He sat down on the bed, he looked at Spock. Sarek put his hands on Spock's face, his fingers went to the meld-points. He had to see this blackness that the physician had spoken of.

The darkness in Spock's mind was overwhelming. Sarek called out to his son, he could sense that Spock was deep inside the darkness. Spock did not answer him, or if he did Sarek could not hear him. Sarek slowly pulled out of Spock's mind.

Amanda looked at Sarek, she hoped that he could tell her and Nyota something positive. "His mind is filled with darkness, I can sense him in there, but I cannot reach him and he will not come to me."

Nyota watched as Sarek got of the bed. "I must go inform the elders that I cannot leave my son." He left the room. Nyota turned in Amanda's arms, she bent down and rested her head on Spock's chest. She listened to his heartbeat it was not as fast as usual. He was cold. Nyota was scared, what if he could not find his way back out of the darkness?

Amanda stroked Nyota's back. Amanda was distressed, she had never been able not to help her son. "I will go get some breakfast for us." "I don't think I can eat." Amanda did not know what to say, she slowly rose and walked downstairs.

Nyota lifted her head from Spock's chest. She caressed his face, without thinking she put her fingers on the meld-points. Nyota saw the darkness. It was terrible. She started moving around in the darkness, she had to find him. She pushed at the darkness, she could feel him.

Sarek had heard Amanda come downstairs, he joined her in the kitchen. She turned to him, he wrapped his arms around her. Sarek was not a man who showed emotions but he was scared and he could not hide it from Amanda. He feared that he had lost his son to an unknown force.

Spock was scared, he was surrounded by his worst fears. They tormented him and he could not escape them. In an attempt to escape his tormenters he retreated so deep into his mind that only darkness was around him. And still he found no peace.

The more Nyota pushed at the darkness the more she understood what it was. It was fear. Everything that Spock had ever feared was here, but there was only fear. It was as if everything good that he had ever experienced was gone, as if it had been taken from him.

Amanda and Sarek came back into Spock's room. They saw that Nyota had melded with Spock. "What is she doing?" Amanda put down the trey she was carrying. She moved to touch Nyota but Sarek stopped her. "Do not stop her." "Sarek? She could get hurt."

Sarek let out a deep breath. "She knows that he is in the darkness in his mind. I believe it would hurt her more if she did not attempt to find him." "But she could get hurt." "If Spock does not find a way out of the darkness she will need to know that she did everything she could for him." "Have you given up on our son?" "I shall never give up."

Nyota pushed at the darkness, she knew he was in there, it was as if the darkness was an orb that surrounded him, as if he was a prisoner of his own fears. What or who had done this to him? In the past her only weapon against his fears had been her love. She tried to do what she did when the beast showed itself.

Spock felt her, she was here, she was so close. He wanted to be with her. But he could not go to her, his fears kept him away from her. Darkness surrounded him, held him down, kept him from her. He wanted her, he needed her.

Nyota let her love flow into Spock, she used her love to attack the darkness in his mind. If all she had was her love she would use it if it gave her Spock back. She could not lose him, she could not. Nyota felt an anger inside her, she would not lose him, she would fight for him. He belonged to her. With her love as a weapon attacked the darkness, she wanted to beat the fears in his mind. She wanted to show his fears that her love was stronger.

Amanda and Sarek watched Nyota, they saw sweat start to run down her face. Spock started to shake. "We must stop her Sarek." "No, we must not." "Sarek we do not know what is happening. She could get hurt and he could get worse." Sarek slowly shook his head. "Their bond makes her strong, I believe that she has found a way to get him back." "How can you be sure?" "I cannot be sure, but if she can bring Spock back I will not stop her. If I could I would give her strength."

Amanda had been scared for Spock, but now she was also scared for Nyota. She felt responsible for Nyota, she saw her as a daughter. She loved her as much as she loved Spock. They belonged together. Amanda gently put a hand on Nyota's shoulder, she did not know if it would help Nyota but it was all she could do. She looked at Sarek, he placed his hand over hers and letting his fingertips touch Nyota.

Sarek could feel Nyota, she was strong, she was filled with love for his son. He did not know if she could feel him. Sarek hoped that them touching her did not disturb her in any way, he hoped she would feel their love for their son. He hoped that she could use their love to help Spock.

Nyota felt a strange sensation, she felt stronger. She attacked the darkness relentlessly, she would not stop until she found Spock. Nyota felt as if she managed to make a crack in the darkness. She kept attacking the crack.

Spock felt as if he got hit by a thin sunray filled with love. Only love, her love. Spock did not dare reach for her love, he feared that it was a cruel trick. He feared that once he reached for her love and almost touched it, it would disappear.

Nyota felt a new fear from him, a fear that his mind was playing tricks on him. That her love was not real. 'My love is real Spock, I would never play tricks on you.' She spoke to him, she hoped he heard her, she needed him to hear her. She hoped that he would reach for her love.

Spock heard her voice, he allowed himself a small hope that it was really her. He moved closer to her love. It grew bigger. It was as if her love was the light in his life. She was the most important thing to him. He moved to her love, he let it warm him.

It was as if the darkness became less dark. She felt him more clearly, he was touching her love for him. She directed all her love at him, he had to know that she was here, that she would not leave him. The crack she had made grew wider, she reached for him. She wanted to hold on to him.

He felt as if she wrapped her arms around him. It felt so warm, safe and good. He leaned into her love. It grew stronger and stronger in his mind. Her love pushed away his fears. He felt as if his mind was starting to belong to him again. Her love was giving him back his mind by destroying his fears.

Nyota was starting to feel tired, but she was not ready to quit, she felt that she was so close to bring out of the darkness.

The darkness was fading. His fears no longer dominated his mind. He found his love for her and showed her that he loved her. 'Spock….' Her voice was weak. 'Nyota.' 'I found you.' 'yes.' 'Spock I'm so tired I have to end the meld.' He felt her pull away.

Nyota slowly pulled out of the meld, she was so tired. She opened her eyes and removed her fingers from the meld-points of his face. She felt Amanda and Sarek's hands on her shoulder. She slowly turned and looked at them. "I found him."

Amanda could see that Nyota was exhausted. "Lie down sweetheart." She watched as Nyota slowly lay down next to Spock. Amanda pulled at the blanket and put it over Nyota too.

Sarek looked at Spock and Nyota. He saw his son open his eyes a little. "Rest my son, we are all here." Nyota slowly moved so her head was lay on his shoulder, her arm was on his chest. Spock closed his eyes. Sarek was relieved and concerned at the same time, what had caused this? Could it be some unknown disease?


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

English is not my first language and I blame any bad spelling on that.

I love feedback.

Nyota closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Spock, she could feel his temperature rise. He was starting to feel like he normally did. Nyota was tired, but she was afraid to sleep, she feared that he would disappear into the darkness that was his fears again if she fell asleep. Nyota fell asleep, she just couldn't stay awake.

Spock moved his arm on the side where she was lay, he managed to get his arm out from under her. He put his hand on her ribs. He could feel her breathe. He was so tired. He fell asleep.

Sarek and Amanda sat in Spock's room for most of the day. Sarek carried the tray downstairs and cleared it. He made a quick stop in his office to pick up some papers, he figured he would do some work in Spock's room. At noon Amanda went downstairs and made a quick lunch that she brought up to Spock's room.

Nyota and Spock slept the entire day. Amanda was reading a book from Spock's bookshelf. From time to time one of them moved. Sarek and Amanda looked at them when either of them moved.

Nyota woke up late in the afternoon. She stretched her legs. Nyota felt Spock's heart beat under her hand. He was so wonderfully warm to lie next too. She opened her eyes, she saw Amanda sitting on a chair on the other side of the bed. Amanda was looking at her. Nyota moved a little and felt Spock's hand on her ribs. She wanted to sit up but as soon she moved she felt Spock's hand tighten on her ribs. She knew he didn't want her to move.

Spock was not sleeping nor was he awake. He felt her move, he did not want her to move. He had so little energy, he used what little energy he had to hold on to her. He knew that she understood his need to have her close when she stopped moving.

Nyota looked at Amanda. "He doesn't want me to move." Amanda took Nyota's statement as a good sign. She did not know what to say in response. She smiled at Nyota. "Are you hungry?" "Yes, and thirsty."

Nyota heard movement behind her, she gathered that Sarek was also in Spock's room. He came to stand next to Amanda. "Is there something particular you would like?" Nyota felt a little strange. She thought about what Spock would like. "I would like some fruit and water please." Sarek left the room.

Amanda put down the book and moved to sit on the bed. She put her hand on top of Nyota's hand. "Have you slept well?" "Yes Thank you. I didn't want to sleep but I couldn't help it." "Why did you not want to sleep?" "I was afraid that if I fell asleep that the darkness would reclaim him." "Do you know what the darkness was?" "It was all his fears, but they were so big and strong."

They didn't hear Sarek come back with a tray with fruit and water. "It was as if his fears had taken him and was holding him prisoner in his own mind." Sarek handed the tray to Amanda. "Are his fears gone?" She turned her head and looked at him. "I don't think they are gone, but when I broke the meld his mind was no longer black."

Spock heard their voices. He could smell fruit. He was thirsty. Spock fought to wake up. Spock managed to open his eyes a little.

Amanda saw him open his eyes. "He is opening his eyes." She leaned in over his head. "Spock can you hear me?"

Spock tried to answer his mother. He felt Nyota move, he feared she was leaving him. He tried to hold on to her. "Spock I just want to sit up, I'm not leaving you." Spock relaxed.

Nyot sat up, she turned so she could see his face. His eyes were opened a little. He hadn't answered his mother. She cupped his cheek, he turned his head a little leaning into her hand. "Spock can you hear us?" His eyes opened a little more, and he nodded a very little nod.

Spock saw tears run down her cheeks. He wanted to say something to her, but he was so tired. He had barely energy to keep his eyes open. He felt her brush against his mind. 'Can you hear me?' Her voice sounded so soft in his mind. 'Yes.'

Nyota bend her head and gave him a soft kiss. He could hear her. She sat back up and turned to Amanda. Sarek had moved to her side. "He can hear us." She saw tears starting to run down to Amanda's cheeks. 'Are you hungry or thirsty?' 'I am thirsty.'

Sarek put his hands on Amanda's shoulders. Nyota turned to them. "He is thirsty." Sarek moved forward. He thought it would be best if Spock was no laying down while drinking water. Sarek lifted Spock's shoulders up and Nyota pushed pillows under his upper back.

Amanda had filled a glass with water, she handed it and napkin to Nyota.

Nyota shifted a little, she put the glass against his lips and the napkin on his chin. He opened his mouth a little. Nyota tilted the glass and water slowly ran into his mouth. Nyota was careful not to let too much water run into his mouth. She tilted the glass up and down, making sure to give him time to swallow the water that ran into his mouth.

With help from Nyota Spock drank two glasses of water. "Are you hungry?" 'Yes' He wanted to use his voice to answer her but he did not have the strength to do so. She turned a little and handed the glass to his mother. "He is hungry." His mother gave her a plate filled with fruit. He could smell it. His mouth watered he was so hungry.

Nyota started feeding him. One piece of fruit at the time. She watched him slowly chew the fruit. She ate some fruit herself. Together they emptied the plate with fruit. "Are you more hungry?" 'No.' "Is there anything you need?" 'You.' Nyota stroked his cheek. 'You have me Spock, always.'

Spock started to feel sleepy again. He turned his head a little and looked at Nyota. 'I feel sleepy.' "Then sleep." She smiled at him. 'Stay.'

Nyota felt his vulnerability, she understood it. 'I will go to my room and changed and then I will come right back. Is that okay?' His eyes were closing. 'Yes.' Nyota moved out of bed. "He is sleepy, he wants me to stay with him, I'll go changed into something else and be right back, he said it was okay."

Amanda and Sarek watched as she got out of bed and left the room. Amanda rose and went to Spock's closet, she got pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "We should put some more comfortable clothes on him." Sarek nodded. They worked together and got Spock undressed and redressed to sleep. They did not see that Nyota watched them from the door to the bathroom.

Nyota was so moved by the gentleness she saw when Amanda and Sarek undressed and redressed Spock. They were so gentle and tender. She watched as they each stroked his cheeks several times. She saw so much love for Spock in the way they cared for him.

Amanda turned and saw Nyota waiting in the doorway. Amanda touched Sarek's arm. "I think it's time to go downstairs and cook supper." Sarek looked at Nyota. "I believe you are right." Amanda thought that Nyota looked a little embarrassed . Amanda walked over to Nyota and gave her a hug. "Do you want us to bring you supper?" "I don't know if I'll be awake." "We'll check."

"Thank you." They left Spock's room and Nyota crawled into his bed. She lifted the blanket and crawled under it. Nyota arranged the covers over the both of them as she lay down next to him. She felt him shift a little, he moved his arm, she knew what he wanted. Nyota helped him, she moved a little and lifted his arm so his hand rested on her hip. She rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. She snuggled close and closed her eyes.

Spock felt her soft body against him, he relaxed and let go. Spock was asleep within seconds.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

English is not my first language any bad spelling is because of that.

I love feedback.

Nyota lay with her eyes closed and listened to Spock's heart, even with her head on his shoulder she could hear it loud and clear. She felt her hand rise and fall in the rhythm of his breathing. He had his usual temperature, it felt good lying next to him.

Sarek and Amanda were in the kitchen. "Sarek?" "Yes." "What happened to Spock?" "I do not know." "Will it happen again?" Sarek looked at Amanda. "I do not know, but I believe it is a possibility." "I hope it does not happen again." "There is no way of knowing Amanda." Sarek was nervous, he feared that it would happen again. He feared that if it happened again that it would be impossible to bring Spock back from the darkness.

In his sleep Spock felt Nyota next to him. He could feel her heart beat against his ribs. The soft curve of her hip fit perfectly in his hand. When he had been alone in the darkness his worst fear had been never to be with her again. Being without her was his worst fear.

He dug his fingers into her hip. Nyota opened her eyes in surprise and worry. She feared that it was happening again. She lifted herself up to look at his face. As she moved he dug his fingers deeper into her hip. "I'm not leaving you Spock." She said in a soft voice. She looked at his face, it was not distorted in pain. Nyota let out a sigh of relief. She bent and kissed his neck before lying back down.

Spock relaxed, he felt her snuggle close to him. He liked it very much when she snuggled close to him. He liked that she had this need to be as close to him as possible.

Amanda and Sarek decided to eat themselves before taking a tray up to Spock and Nyota. It had been almost three hours since they had left his room. Sarek carried the tray. Amanda slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Nyota opened her eyes when she heard the door open, she saw Amanda in the doorway. "Your mother and father are here Spock." Amanda walked in followed by Sarek. Nyota sat up, feeling Spock's hand sliding to her upper thigh.

Amanda took the tray from Sarek and sat down on the side of the bed. "Are you hungry?" Nyota stretched. "Yes." Amanda took a plate from the tray and handed it to Nyota along with a fork. Nyota started to eat. "It tastes amazing."

Nyota ate slowly, enjoying each bite. Spock was still sleeping. His hand was still on her upper thigh. She hoped that his parents didn't see. She finished her supper and handed the plate back to Amanda. "Thank you that was wonderful."

Sarek watched his son sleeping. "Has Spock been awake?" Nyota looked him into the eyes. "No he has not. I was a little worried at one point, he dug his fingers into my hip, I think he may have been dreaming." Sarek sat down on a chair behind Amanda. "When you were melded with Spock, did you see anything that indicated why this happened to Spock?" "No I didn't but I wasn't looking." "Did he have a fever earlier?" "No, he had a cramp in his lower back about an hour before it happened but other than that there was nothing wrong with him."

Nyota knew that Sarek was searching for answers, she wished she had them. She too knew that she knew what had happened to Spock, she hoped that a lot of rest would make him better. She hoped that Spock had some idea of what happened to him. Apart from rest she knew that he would need food to regain his strength.

Spock felt her stroke his chest. He heard her voice. "Spock, are you hungry?" He was hungry. Opening his eyes was a lot easier this time. He focused on Nyota, she looked rested, she smiled at him. He saw his mother sitting on the side of his bed. She had a tray resting on her lap. There was a plate of food on the tray. Spock saw his father sitting behind his mother.

Amanda smiled at Spock. "Are you hungry my son?" He licked his lips. With a weak voice he said: "Yes mother, I am hungry."

Spock felt Nyota move, he felt his hand rest in her lap. His mother handed her a plate with food and a fork. Nyota filled the fork and offered it to him. Spock opened his mouth and she fed him. He had always liked it when she fed him.

Sarek was happy that his son seemed to be stronger. He watched as Nyota fed his son. They were truly devoted to each other. Sarek rose from the chair. "I will get the physician to come to examine you again." Amanda turned and looked at him. "Does it have to be tonight?" Sarek looked at his wife. "I do not understand." "Would it not be better if we let Spock get a goodnights sleep and let the physician examine him tomorrow morning?"

Nyota fed him the last food on the plate. Spock knew that a physician would ask questions, questions he was not sure he had energy to answer. The physician could meld his mind with Spock's but he did not want to meld his mind with anyone else but Nyota. Spock looked at his father. "Tomorrow."

The decision had been made and Sarek accepted it. He would ask the physician to come the next morning.

Spock wanted to sleep again, he hoped that sleep would restore some of the energy he felt he did not have. "I would like to sleep." He looked at Nyota.

Nyota felt like asked her with his eyes to stay. She handed the empty plate to Amanda and stroked Spock's cheek. "Can you sleep with a little light in the room?" He frowned a little. "I'm not that tired, but I don't want to leave you."

Spock wondered why she needed light. "Why do you need light?" He wondered if she had become afraid of the dark because of the darkness she had seen in his mind. "I was thinking that I could read a little while you slept." "Will you stay close to me?"

He seemed so vulnerable. "Of course I will." He closed his eyes. Nyota moved to get out of bed to pick a book from his bookshelf. He dug his fingers into her thigh when she started to move. "Relax Spock, I'm just going to borrow one of your books. I will be right back."

Amanda and Sarek saw a fear in their son they had never seen before, he had never been afraid of being alone. As a child he had seemed to thrive alone but at this moment he seemed scared. Amanda took Spock's hand. Spock turned his head and focused on her. "Sweetheart, let Nyota get a book, so she can read while you sleep."


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

English is not my first language so I blame any bad spelling on that fact.

I love feedback.

Spock released her leg and Nyota slowly slid out of the bed and went to his bookshelf. She had a feeling that he followed her every move with his eyes. She ran her fingers of the spines of the books, she studied the titles as she tried to decide which book to read. She stopped when she found one of her favorite books. She took 'Lord of the Rings' from its place in the bookshelf. She turned around and walked back to the bed.

Spock watched her, he could not explain why he needed to keep his eyes fixed on her. She climbed back into bed with him. Her closeness calmed him, it made him feel safe. "Your father and I will leave you two. We will be downstairs if you need anything."

Nyota was a little worried to be alone with Spock, she feared that he would have another episode. Sarek took the tray and they left the room. Nyota dimmed the light and turned on the bedside lamp. She lay down and moved close to him. Nyota rested her upper body on her elbow, she pushed her arm under Spock's shoulder and started to caress his neck.

Spock enjoyed her caress of his neck. It felt good. Her warm body was soft as always, he moved his arm a little, he wanted to hold her. She wrapped her soft fingers around his wrist and lifted his arm. His fingers found the perfect curve of her hip.

Nyota put the book on his chest and opened it. 'Read to me.' Nyota turned her head and looked into his eyes. "You want me to read to you?" 'Yes.' "Out loud?" 'Or in your mind, you decide.' "Why do you want me to read to you?" 'I like your voice.' She could not object. She turned a few pages to get to the first chapter. Nyota started reading, thinking each sentence. 'You do not have to repeat yourself.' "What do you mean?" 'You read a sentence and then you think it, I hear both.' "I'm sorry." 'Do not be, you did not know.'

She continued reading, he could feel that she enjoyed the language of J. R. R. Tolkien. Images started to flow into his mind. He tensed a little and she stopped reading. "Spock? Are you alright?" 'I see images?' "What kind of images?" 'small green hills with windows, hairy feet, a big tree.'

Nytoa nuzzled his neck. "Show me." Spock showed her. Nyota smiled. "Hobbit homes, hobbit feet and the party tree as I imagine them." He let out a sigh. "Do you want me to stop reading?" 'No.' "Are you sure, I don't want my imagination to scare you." 'Now I know where the images came from.' "You couldn't feel that the images came from me?" 'I was focused on you voice.'

It was like watching a movie no one had seen before. Her beautiful mind and voice told him a powerful story. As she read to him the world ceased to exist, there was only her voice and the images. Spock wondered if she knew how special he felt, he had never seen anything as beautiful as the images she created in her mind. He knew that she had a beautiful mind, he had not realized that her mind was this beautiful. He wanted to stay awake to hear the story and see it with her mind but he felt the need to sleep creep closer and closer.

Nyota had been nuzzling his neck while she read to him. She felt him relax against her, his head turned to the side. Nyota knew he was drifting away. She checked what page she was on and then she closed the book. She put it on the bedside table and turned off the bedside lamp. She lay beside him and watched him in him in the dimmed light. He looked peaceful. Nyota scooted a little down and rested her head on his chest. She could feel his strong heartbeat against her cheek. Nyota closed her eyes and savoured the heat that radiated from him.

Amanda and Sarek had been downstairs all night. They had talked a little, mostly about Spock's strange illness. As darkness fell they turned out the lights and walked quietly upstairs. Amanda opened the door to Spock's room and looked inside. She saw Spock and Nyota sleeping. She pondered for a few seconds if she should turn out the dimmed light, but decided that if Nyota had not turned out the light she had her reasons not to do so. Amanda closed the door and turned to Sarek. "They are sleeping."

Sarek nodded, he would have preferred if the physician had returned when Spock had awoken. But he had chosen to respect his son's wish to wait till morning. He hoped that nothing would happen during the night. Sarek put a hand Amanda's back and guided her to their bedroom.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling…. Check. Bad grammar….. check. Too long sentences…. Check. I know I know….. I'm sorry.

I happen to love feedback, please leave some for me.

When Spock woke up he had no idea what time it was, his inner clock seemed to be malfunctioning. He looked at the window, it was still dark outside. His room was not completely dark, he was happy it was not. Nyota was sleeping, her head rested over his heart. The last thing he remembered was her soft voice and the pictures her imagination made of the book she had read from.

Spock tried to remember what had happened the day before. He searched his memory, his memory was filled with holes. Nyota moved a little snuggling closer to him. She let out a little moan. "Nyota?" She moaned again. "Nyota."

She heard his voice, she was starting to wake up. She stretched a little and then snuggled closer to him. "Nyota?" "Mmmmm." His fingers moved a little on her hip. She knew he wanted her to wake up, she just wasn't ready to wake up. Waking up meant moving and it felt so good lying here.

She was refusing to wake up. Spock did not understand. He lifted his other hand and found her face. He ran his fingers over her soft face, her eyelashes tickled his fingers. She kissed his fingertips when they reached her lips.

Nyota felt his body vibrate, she knew he was growling. She opened her eyes and lifted her upper body to look into his eyes. His eyes had a warm glow, a glow she had missed the day before. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" She asked him in a sleepy voice.

She moved, he was a little worried that she would get out of his bed. "I feel tired." She pulled her legs up under her and rested her hand on his chest. The soft light of the rising sun was starting to fill his room. "Do you know what happened?" She looked concerned. "I am not sure." "What do you remember?"

He almost closed his eyes. Nyota was worried that she had asked a question he didn't want to answer. He focused on her. "I remember getting dressed, then there was pain. I was not alone in my mind." "The physician was here he melded his mind with yours and so did you father and I." "I felt someone in my mind just before the pain."

Spock knew she was looking for the same answers he was. "I was in my room, did I do this to you? Could the massage I gave you have done this to you?" Spock saw a fear in her face he had never seen before nor did he wish to see it again. "No it was not you. It was not you. I do not know what it was"

Nyota relaxed, she had feared that her massage had been the cause of what had happened. She knew that Vulcan physiology was different than human, she could have done something not knowing it. "Are you sure? I mean that I did not cause this." "Yes I am sure." "Could it happen again?" "I do not know."

Spock hoped she understood that she had nothing to do with what happened. There was a soft knock on the door. Spock turned his head and looked at the door. It opened and his mother came in. "Good morning." "Good morning mother." "How are you feeling?" "I feel tired." "I will get you two some breakfast, is there something you would like?"

Nyota looked at Spock, she could see that he was not sure what to ask for. She smiled at him and turned her head to look at his mother. "You like cheese omelet?" He turned his head and looked at his mother. "We would like a cheese omelet."

Amanda smiled at them. "Would you like tea or juice? How about fruit?" They asked for juice and said that some fruit sounded good. She left them.

Nyota moved her fingers slightly on Spock's chest. His body vibrated under her hand. She loved feeling his body move under her hand. Sarek entered the room and Nyota stopped moving her fingers. "Good morning." "Good morning father." "Would it be acceptable if the physician came after you had breakfast?"

Spock looked at Nyota, she nodded softly. He understood that she wanted him to be examined. "It would acceptable father." "I will make the appointment." He left them. "Spock?" "Yes Nyota." "Would you mind if I took a shower and put on some clothes?" He wanted to say yes but he could make himself say it. He did not want to be alone, even if he knew that she would be only feet away.

Nyota tilted her head, normally he would answer her quickly. "Would you like me to wait till your mother or father is here with you?" He looked away. She cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "Spock it's okay to not want to be alone. I get it, you went through hell yesterday."

"I would prefer if you did not leave me alone." Spock felt embarrassed. She stroked his cheek. "I will wait." She simply told him. Sarek came back into his room, he carried a tray with juice and fruit. He put the tray on Spock's desk. "Father, will you wait with me while Nyota showers and dresses?"

Sarek saw a vulnerability in his son he had never seen before. "I will wait with you my son." Nyota smiled at him and got out of bed. "I'll be quick." She walked into the bathroom, he heard the door close. "Do you know what happened my son." "I was attacked father. There was someone in my mind, someone who wanted to cause me pain." "Do you know who?" "No father, I do not know. I remember getting dressed, then there was someone in my mind, then I felt pain." "Your fears?" "Yes my fears were used to cause me pain father."

Spock told his father more than he had told Nyota, he knew that Nyota knew about the fears, she had seen them when she had found him the day before. His father looked concerned. "Do you think you could fight of an attack if one occurred again?" "I do not think I could father, it happened so fast I had no time to react."

Sarek hoped that his son would find a way to protect himself if he were attacked this way again.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Bad spelling…what can I say that I haven't said before?

I love feedback…. Yes please.

On Zamaize the council was assembled, they were watching the memories of Sebastian and Ian. They quickly concluded that Sebastian and Ian had had no choice but to end the life of Daimeria. But they found reasons for great concerns. Their concerns were based on Daimeria having used the blood relation between Sebastian and his cousin Spock to attack Spock.

Never before had an Elite attacked someone through a blood relation. They debated what to do, should they only send out people who had no living family? They debated for hours. They concluded that there was no way they could be sure that the ones they chose to send out had no living family. Even an unknown family relation could be targeted.

As the evening grew dark the council decided to reconvene the next day.

Sebastian was in the sacred caves. He was lying on his back watching the Zamaize that moved freely in the cave. Sebastian liked watching the Zamaize move around in the cave, he knew that this was the most free they would ever be. They were small bluish orbs that lit up the caves. Sebastian thought it looked like the orbs danced with each other.

Some of the orbs that moved around were from within Sebastian, when he was in the caves they would sometimes leave his body. The Zamaize called him an open host, he welcomed them inside him and did not deny them anything.

Sebastian had been born with a small amount of Zamaize within him, during his life thus far many more Zamaize had chosen him as their host, some permanent others just for a short time. Some of the Zamaize from Daimeria that Sebastian had brought back to the caves had decided to remain with him. Sebastian could feel them getting acquainted with his body and the Zamaize within him. Sebastian welcomed them, he felt honored that they had chosen him as their new host. It was not often that Zamaize chose a new host, they tended to stay with one host or in the caves.

Sebastian had asked the council if he would be allowed to talk to them. He wanted to ask if were allowed to travel to his cousin to see if he was safe. He knew that the council could easily say no. The council's prime objective was to keep the Zamaize safe. He knew they feared that host's would be blackmailed into doing evil. Sebastian knew that he would have to persuade the council to let him see Spock. He was determined to see Spock. He would go with or without their blessing.

Charlotte was at home, she knew her son cared very much for his cousin. And she was sure that he would visit Spock at any cost. Charlotte cared about Spock, he was her nephew. But the way Sebastian cared about Spock was different, it was as if Sebastian had formed a strange bond to his cousin and would protect him if he could. She wondered if Sebastian felt guilt.

Sebastian sat up, he knew it was close to midnight. He had slept in the caves before but he did not intend to sleep there this night. He would talk to the council the next day and he wanted to be rested. Sebastian knew that sleeping in the caves would most likely give him a sore back and he did not want that. He stood up and stretched. Several Zamaize came to him, they circled him before they entered him. Sebastian felt a warmth spread inside as the Zamaize entered him.

Sebastian slowly walked home, it was a warm night. Once home he went straight to bed, he knew the council wanted to see him early. Sebastian moved a little to find the best position to sleep, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

He woke early and rested. Sebastian went to the bathroom and took a long warm shower, he got dressed and made breakfast. He walked to the great building where the council met. He took a seat outside the room and waited, they would call him when they were ready. He had appeared in front of the council before and knew what awaited him. Once inside only one from the council would speak to him.

Sebastian spent the time getting to know the Zamaize from Daimeria, they were old and wise. He listened to them, and they showed him what they had helped Daimeria do. They were not proud of what they had done. They were mourning Daimeria, they showed Sebastian what life with her had been like before she had turned to away from the Zamaize and joined the Elites. Sebastian found himself mourning the Daimeria that had followed the ways of the Zamaize.

A member of the council went out to get Sebastian. Inside Sebastian took place facing the council, he waited to be asked to sit by the member whom he would be talking to. Council member Acsbar gestured to the chair centered in the room. Sebastian sat down.

"You have asked to travel to see you cousin. Why do you wish to see him?" Sebastian looked at Acsbar. "My cousin was attacked by Daimeria, she used my blood relation with my cousin to do so. I would like to see my cousin to see if he is unharmed." "We understand this. But why? Do you feel guilt?" "Yes."

Acsbar had not expected Sebastian to admit to feeling guilt. "Describe your guilt." "I feel guilty that I was not able to save the life of Daimeria and that as a direct result my cousin was attacked by her. I feel guilty that my cousin was attacked as a result of something he had nothing to do with." "What good does your guilt do you?"

Sebastian tilted his head a little. "The guilt reminds me of why I do this, why I track down Elites. I take no pride nor pleasure in taking the life of an Elite. I mourn them as they were before they were led astray. I don't think they feel any guilt." He knew they were watching him. "What good does my guilt do me you ask. The day I am no longer able to feel guilt is the day I will go to the caves and ask the Zamaize within me to break our connection. If I am not able to feel guilt when I end the life on an Elite I will have become one of them, and I do not want that."

Acsbar looked at his fellow members of the council. "And how does visiting your cousin fit in with your guilt?" "I have since I met my cousin as a child cared deeply for him. I found him interesting and troubled. He is a hybrid, half human half Vulcan. As a child he struggled accepting this." "Do you identify yourself with him?"

Sebastian answered the council truthfully. "No I do not. But when I saw him, I saw several different futures for him, him being attacked was one of them." "Did you see the possible futures after his attack?" "Yes." "Which one do you hope to see if you went to see him?" "I hope to see that his human bond-mate has helped him."

Acsbar looked at the council before focusing on Sebastian. "Will you tell him the truth as to why he was attacked?" "I will not lie if I am asked." The council had expected his answer. They had seen this scenario in Sebastian's future when they had asked him to join the group that tracked down Elites. Now they had to choose what to do, they had seen many possible futures. "Please wait outside Sebastian."

Sebastian rose and left the room, he sat down outside and waited, that was all he could do. He too had seen the possible futures. Sebastian waited for almost an hour then he was called back. "Please sit Sebastian." He sat down. "I am sure you know that we had many possible futures to discuss." "Yes." "This council had decided that you can visit your cousin." Sebastian was happy. "I thank you." "We only ask that you do not leave until we have ended our debate about what happened when you and Ian ended Daimeria's life." "That is acceptable." "You may leave us."

Sebastian left the council, he went home, he expected the council to end their debate soon.


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I love feedback.

Nyota had never showered this fast before, she quickly dried herself and got dressed. Just as she came back into Spock's room his mother entered with a tray carrying a fantastic smelling cheese omelet. Spock was leaning against the headboard, she suspected that Sarek had helped him.

Amanda carried the tray to Spock, she sat down on his bed. "Can you feed yourself?" He looked weak, better but still weak. "I do not know." His eyes went to Nyota. Amanda understood. "Am I to understand that you would like Nyota's help." He blushed and Amanda couldn't help smiling.

Spock did not understand his mother's smile. He simply answered her; "Yes." Nyota moved into bed with him. His mother placed the tray on his thighs. There was a chime from downstairs. "Eat you two, Sarek and I will answer the door." His mother smiled at him and got of the bed.

Nyota took a fork and filled it with omelet. She lifted it to his mouth and fed him. She watched his jaw muscles as he slowly chewed. "This was not what I had in mind when I said I would fulfill your every need wherever and whenever you desired." His eyes blinked rapidly for a few seconds.

She filled the fork and filled her own mouth. Spock took his time chewing, it gave him time to consider his answer. He swallowed. "It was not what I had in mind either." She filled the fork again and offered it to him. This breakfast was the best he had ever had. She fed the both of them. Spock lifted his hand and placed it on her knee.

Nyota looked at his hand and then into his eyes. She saw tinted green tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Spock?" He swallowed. "I love you." Nyota dropped the fork, she heard it hit the plate. She bent forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Her mouth was right next to his ear, he could feel her hot breath. "I love you too." Spock lifted his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her. A know on the door made him pull back. The door opened and the physician came in with his parents.

Amanda took the tray. Nyota moved of the bed to give the physician space to work. He examined Spock. Nyota felt like holding Spock's hand but she knew it would interfere with the physician's examination. Instead she looked into his eyes. She could feel it calmed him.

The physician did not understand, it was a remarkable change. When he had left the home of Sarek son of Skon he had had little hope for Spock. The darkness in Spock's mind had been so overpowering that he had considered it impossible for Spock to return. The physician looked at Nyota, he hoped she could inform him of how she had helped Spock find his way back. "May I speak to you in private?"

Nyota had not expected this. She looked briefly at Spock. "Yes. We can talk in my room." Nyota walked through the bathroom to her room. In her room she sat down on the bed and gestured to a chair. The physician sat down. "Why do you want to talk to me?" "When I left yesterday, I did not think that Spock would return." "I understand." "What I do not understand is how you brought him back. Will you tell me how you did it?"

She closed her eyes for 4,6 seconds. He did not understand why. She opened his eyes. "I will do my best to explain but I'm not completely sure how I did it." He nodded slowly and waited for her to begin. "After you left I wanted to see the darkness you had spoken of for myself. I melded with Spock. I could feel him." He heard her breathe. "I saw the darkness, but it was like a giant ball and Spock was inside."

He frowned briefly. "I attacked it, I'm not sure how, but I attacked it with the love I feel for Spock." This he did not understand.

Nyota could easily understand why love was so difficult for him to understand. "I know it is difficult to understand, but it is the only way I know how to explain it. I attacked the darkness with love and I made a crack in it." She took a deep breath. "I felt Spock and so I kept attacking the crack." He spoke with a soft voice. "Did you destroy the darkness? His fears?"

"I don't think so, I mean I think the fears has always been there, but something happened so all he felt were his fears." "Do you know what this something was?" "Spock told me that just before he felt pain that he felt someone in his mind. Someone he didn't know who was." He was sure she had told him everything. "Why did you want to talk to me alone?" "I have met humans before, and it is my experience that humans are more truthful when they are alone."

Nyota knew that most humans would have been offended by his words. But Nyota knew that the physician was only trying to gain as much information as possible so he to some extent was able to understand what had happened. "Do you have any more questions?" "No I do not." Nyota rose and they walked back into Spock's room.

The physician left the room with his parents. Spock looked at her. "Do you want to see what we talked about?" "Yes." She climbed into bed with him. She took his hand and guided his fingers to the meld-points on her face. Nyota closed her eyes, she had missed the intense presence of a mind-meld. His touch in her mind was gentle as always. She watched her memory with him.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I love feedback.

Spock slowly broke the meld. Nyota looked at him, he looked tired. "Are you alright?" "I feel tired." "Do you want to lie down?" "I would like some fruit."

Nyota got the fruit that Sarek had brought, she climbed back into bed with Spock and put the fruit in his lap. She found a more comfortable posision leaning against him. Without asking she got a piece of fruit and softly pressed it against his lips. He opened his mouth and she put it into his mouth. His lips closed around her fingers fast. "Are you trying to eat me?"

Spock touched her fingertips with his tongue. She slowly pulled her fingers out of his mouth. She traced his lips with her fingertips, he groaned. He felt warm all over, he recognized the early signs of being aroused. He did not want to but he had to stop her. "Nyota, I do not have energy."

Nyota smiled. "What do you not have energy for?" He looked embarrassed. "I do not have energy to make love." His face turned a cute shade of green. "Spock I wasn't trying to make you make love to me. I just wanted to make you feel desired."

She gave him another piece of fruit, this time he kissed her fingers. He desired her and was pleased that she desired him as well. She rested her head on his shoulder. She fed him all of the fruit. He still felt tired and a need to use the toilet. "I need the toilet."

Nyota got worried, was he ill? "Are you ill?" "No." "Do you need help getting to the bathroom?" She could feel he was embarrassed. She decided not to wait for him to answer. She took the empty bowl and put it on the nightstand and the she slid out of bed. She went to the side of the bed. She took his hands and placed them on her shoulders. She grabbed his knees and turned him so his feet touched the floor.

She moved her hands to his armpits. Spock felt her hold on to him tightly. "Try and stand, I won't let you fall." Spock leaned forward, and slowly put weight on his feet. She pulled at him, helping him to stand. He swayed a little. He did not feel safe standing.

Nyota did what she could the help him, he was heavier than her so she had to use all of her strength. She could see small drops of sweat on his forehead. She knew she had to get him to the bathroom and back to bed fast. "Let's go." She started moving backwards to the bathroom.

Spock took small insecure steps, he felt weak. They were feet away from the toilet. "Number one or number two?" "I do not understand?" He could feel that she was amused. "Pee or poo?" Now he understood. "Both." "Okay, we'll just have to turn you around."

She turned him around. They were in front of the toilet. "Do you want me to pull down your pants?" "Yes please." She loosened his pajama pants and they slid down his legs. She then pushed his boxers down to his mid thigh. "Okay, let's get you down." It was more difficult to get him seated on the toilet but together they managed. "Alright, I'll get out, you can call me when you want to get back to bed."

Spock was happy that she left the bathroom. There were after all some things a man needed to do on his own.

Nyota waited patiently outside, she heard the toilet flush. "Nyota." She opened the door and went back inside. He was looking at his hands. She got a washcloth wet and put a little soap on it. She kneeled down in front of him and wiped his hands. She tossed the washcloth in the sink, and got a towel and dried his hands. "Ready?" He nodded and put his hands on her shoulders.

Spock wished he could do these simple things by himself. It was humiliating to need this much help. "I should be able to do this myself." "Spock, I understand, but right now you do need help, you went through hell yesterday, you can't expect everything to be back to normal." "When will I feel normal?" "I don't know Spock, I think you just have be patient. And let me spoil you and take care you in the meantime."

As they talked she helped him stand. She pulled up his boxers and pajama pants. They started walking back to his bedroom. They walked slower back . "Do you think I am weak?" She helped him sit down on his bed. "No, you are not weak."

She lifted his legs into bed. "I have no strength, I am weak." He leaned back against the headboard. "Be paitent, compared to yesterday you are a lot stronger." He knew she was right. "Why do you focus on being weak?" "I am used to being strong and now I am not."

Nyota climbed into bed with him and put her head on his shoulder. "You will regain your strength." "When?" "That I don't know. But when you have," Nyota turned her head and kissed his neck. "I want you."

Spock wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo. She kissed him again, his body reacted and he growled. He shifted his weight and they slid down into a lying position. He could feel she was puzzled as to why he did it. Spock shifted a little, rolled her onto her back with him on top of her.

This felt good, Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "I only have strength for this." He bent his head and kissed her. Nyota moaned into his mouth. She caressed his back, nuzzled his neck, stroked his sides, dug her fingers into his upper arms. His body vibrated as he growled into her mouth.

Spock felt his blood run faster through his veins, he felt his lok swell between them. He broke the kiss and tried to roll onto his back. He did not have enough strength to do so. She had pulled his t-shirt up and was stroking his back with her fingertips. He felt his lok swell more. "Nyota please stop." She put her hands flat on his shoulder blades. "I cannot roll back."

Nyota giggled, she moved her hands to the front of his shoulders and pushed him so he rolled back. She rolled to her side and looked down his body, she smiled when she saw the bulge in his pajama pants. She reached over him and got the blanket at pulled it over him. "I am sorry." He turned his head away from her. Nyota reached up and forced him to look at her. "You will have strength to make love soon." He closed his eyes.

He wished he had her confidence. She pulled at the blanket so it also covered her legs, she reached behind her and retrieve the book. She put it on his chest. He liked it when she pushed her arm under his shoulder and started to nuzzle his neck. He closed his eyes and soon his mind was filled with the images of what she read. He felt her move her leg so it was resting over his legs.


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I love feedback.

Nyota had no idea of how long she read to Spock. A soft knock on the door made her look up from the book. The door opened and Amanda came in. "Is he sleeping?" "No just resting, I'm reading to him." Nyota was glad that she had her leg resting on Spock's legs. If she hadn't his mother would have been confronted with his swollen lok, it had not gone down yet.

Spock opened his eyes. "Hello mother." "I did not want to disturb, I was just wondering if you were hungry." Spock was nervous, he did not wish for his mother to see that his lok was still swollen. At his very moment he wished that his lok would go soft. "I am hungry." He wanted to be polite but he was trying to get his lok to soften.

Nyota could feel everything he felt. And she understood him completely. "How about you Nyota, are you hungry too?" "Just a little, I think that Spock needs the energy more than I do." His parents were so sweet and caring. Amanda left the room, Nyota sat up. She glanced at the bulge under the blanket. "Is there anything I can do to help you with your lok?"

Spock felt embarrassed. He could think of a lot of things she could do that would help with his lok. "Spock, you are awfully quiet." "I'm sorry. I did not mean to be quiet. I was thinking."

She knew where his thoughts had been, she could see it very clearly on the bulge that was now a lot larger. "And you said you did not have energy." "I do not have any energy." "Your body seems to be disagreeing." She put the book on the bedside table. Nyota slid her hand under the blanket.

Spock sucked in his stomach when she slid her hand under the waistband of his pajama pants and boxers. Her fingers were cold. She slowly wrapped them around his lok. "Nyota….." She started to move her hand up and down his lok. Spock grabbed her arm trying to stop her. "Nyota." He growled. She bent down and kissed him. He had to stop her.

Nyota moved her hand faster up and down his lok, he let go of her arm. He was growling into her mouth. He moved his other arm and grabbed her ass digging his fingers deep into it. Spock moved his other hand to the back of her head , he pulled at her hair pulling her mouth from his.

"Nyota you must stop." She did not. "Are you telling me you don't want me to continue?" She asked him, not stopping the movements of her hand. "Are you telling me that you didn't think about me doing this to help your lok get soft?" He closed his eyes, she was right. He let go of her hair.

Nyota moved placing her mouth right next to his ear. "Are you telling me that you do not enjoy this?" He grabbed her hair again and forced her lips to his. His kiss was fierce. She moved her hand up and down as fast as she could. She knew he was close, his lok was pulsating and twisting in her hand.

He could not stop her now, he only wished he could please her too. She pulled her lips from his, he bared his teeth to her. She pulled her upper body away from him. He did not understand. He tried to pull her back. Her free hand pulled his hand from her hair and pinned it on his chest. Then her hand stopped moving on his lok. Spock let out a deep growl in frustration.

His grown rang in her ears. She quickly lifted the blanket and ducked her head under it. She pulled at the waistbands and freed his lok. She held his lok as still as she possibly could. She kissed the head and he released another deep growl. Nyota took as much of his lok as she could, she started moving her head up and down. She released his pinned hand and brought her hand under the blanket.

Spock threw his head back when she started to roll his balls, without thinking he spread his legs to give her better access. He dug his fingers deeper into her ass. Her hand on his shaft and her mouth were almost as rewarding as her sweet heaven. With a last sane thought he pulled out a pillow and held it over head, he did not want to attract his parents attention to what was happening.

His lok exploded in her mouth shooting burning hot semen into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed all of his cum. She released his lok, she licked the last semen from it. His body vibrated but she could not hear him growl. His lok grew soft in front of her eyes. She kissed the head again. Nyota lifted the waistbands and carefully put his lok back.

Spock felt the blanket come to rest on his abdomen, he knew she was no longer under it. The pillow was removed from his face. Spock opened his eyes and looked into her soft warm eyes. He released his tight grip on her ass but did not remove his hand. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss. She lifted her head. He wanted to say something. "Thank you." She tilted her head. "My pleasure." Then she kissed him again.

A knock on the door disturbed them. The door opened and Sarek came in carrying a tray with their lunch. Nyota blushed, they had been so lucky not getting caught. Nyota helped Spock into a sitting position. Sarek placed the tray on his thighs. Amanda came in with another tray, Sarek pulled two chairs to the side of the bed. "I thought it would be nice to eat lunch together."

Nyota started feeding Spock, she wasn't sure he would have the energy to feed himself after their little encounter. Spock didn't seem to mind her feeding him.

Amanda said nothing but she had noticed Spock's hand on Nyota's butt. It seemed that Spock was getting better. They shared a fork as they ate lunch, Amanda liked seeing them intimate in this way. After lunch Sarek carried the trays downstairs. Spock lay down and fell asleep. Nyota kissed his cheek.

Nyota got out of the bed and stretched. She looked at Spock, he had not moved when she left the bed, she took it as a good sign. Nyota walked to the balcony door and opened it. They could do with some fresh air. Nyota walked out on the balcony joined by Amanda.


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I love feedback, I would like to know your thoughts.

Amanda watched Nyota turn her face to the sun. "Are you alright Nyota?" The young beautiful woman turned to her. "Not completely, but I will be. I was so scared yesterday. Until I melded with him I felt as if I had lost him." Amanda watched as tears started to stream down Nyota's cheeks. She took Nyota into her arms. She held Nyota close to her chest and stroked her back.

Sarek stood in the door to the balcony, he watched the amazing young woman let out the fear she had to have been feeling. He felt proud that this young woman was the bond-mate of his son, that she had had the courage to save Spock. Sarek was not sure that any Vulcan woman would have done the same. Her courage was unique, it was human.

Nyota pulled a little back. "I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without him." Amanda lifted a hand and used her sleeve to wipe away Nyota's tears. "Luckily you don't have to find out." Nyota nodded.

Sarek stepped close to the two women. He put his hand on Nyota's shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him. "It is a blessing to have you in our family."

Spock felt alone.

Noise from the bedroom caused them to look. They saw Spock toss and turn in his bed. Nyota pulled out of Amanda's embrace and pushed her way past Sarek to get to Spock. She jumped into the bed and grabbed Spock's shoulders. "Spock!" His eyes flew open. Nyota let out a sigh of relief.

Spock raised his hand and touched her cheek. "Where were you?" "I was on the balcony with your parents. I was getting some fresh air." Spock moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her down so her head was lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, he needed to feel her against him.

Amanda looked at Sarek, she was scared. Sarek seemed calm. Amada did not understand how Sarek could be so calm.

Nyota moved her hand to his cheek, she stroked his cheek with her thumb. The fear seeped out of his body. Nyota slowly pulled out of his embrace, she sat up and looked into his eyes. "Do you think you can sleep again?" "Will you leave me?" "I will never leave you, I might go to the bathroom or to the balcony but no further than that."

"Will you promise me not to?" She was beautiful. "I promise to tell you if I go any further away than that. Is that acceptable to you?" "Yes, will you sit with me until I fall asleep?" She nodded her head softly and stroked his cheek.

Amanda and Sarek watched as Nyota rearranged the blanket around Spock. They watched her gently place her hand on Spock's chest. Spock fell asleep after a few minutes. Nyota remained seated as he drifted into deep sleep.

Nyota slowly slid of the bed, she let out a deep breath. "I need some fresh air." Amanda and Sarek stepped aside and Nyota walked out on the balcony. She went to the banister and leaned against it. Fear filled so much in him, she hoped that her love could help him heal.

Sarek pulled three chairs to the balcony. Nyota chose the chair closest to the door. Amanda sat down next to her. "I will make some lemonade." Sarek left the room. "You seem worried Nyota." "I am, what if he'll never get over it? What if his fears will always haunt him as they do right now?" "What would you do if he does not get over it? If his fears will always haunt him?"

Amanda wanted to take her question back. "I will love him." Nyota knew that if he didn't get over it, it would most likely be the end of his Starfleet career. She would do what she could to help him get through it. "I am sorry I asked." "Don't be, I have asked myself those questions. If he has to leave the Starfleet then I will leave it with him, I don't want to be apart from him."

Amanda took her hand and squeezed it. She was strong, loyal, brave and filled with love. "With you by his side Nyota I believe… I know he will get through it. I just know." Nyota leaned her head on Amanda's shoulder. "I know he will."

Sarek came with the lemonade, he served them and sat down. As he had promised Sarek explained how the house was able to keep cool during the day and warm during the night. Nyota tried to concentrate, it was not because it was boring, her mind was just another place.


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer; I do own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I love feedback.

Sebastian waited patiently while the council debated. Ian came and waited with him. "Have the council agreed to let you visit your cousin?" "Yes, they only asked that I don't leave until they finished debating what happened with Daimeria." "Is that okay with you?" "It's okay."

They waited for six hours, then they were called in. Acsbar gestured to two chairs. Sebastian and Ian sat down. They felt the eyes of the council upon them.

Acsbar looked at the two young men sitting in front of the council. He and the council knew what they asked of these young men. "The council has reviewed your memories of your fight with Daimeria. It was very clear to us that Daimeria left you no choice but to end the life of Daimeria." Acsbar saw no pride or happiness in the faces of Sebastian and Ian. "The council commends you on your handling of a very difficult situation. At this time we have no work for you."

Sebastian and Ian sat quietly and listened. "It is not due to how you have done what we have asked of you. Ian the council feels that you need to know that the only reason we have no work for you is because Sebastian has requested to see his cousin. How do you feel about that?" Ian took a deep breath. "I have never heard of a blood relative being attacked and I understand why Sebastian wants to see his cousin. I think he should see his cousin, I think it will bring peace to his mind. Personally I would not mind a few days rest."

Sebastian considered Ian a great friend. He was pleased at Ian's words. "You are dismissed." Sebastian and Ian got up and left the council. They left the building and walked down the street. "Do you know when you will be back?" "I wish I could tell you, it will depend on how my cousin is doing." They parted and Sebastian went home, he packed a few things.

Sebastian had a long journey ahead of him, he had never been on Vulcan. He knew where the planet was, but it would take him days to get there. Sebastian prepared a meal, he sat down and ate. He cleaned his kitchen and left his house.

He started his journey by going to the sacred caves, he stayed there for a couple of hours. He knew that the council would wonder why he had not left Zamaize already. Some of the Zamaize had never been on Vulcan and entered him to make the journey with him, this was the reason why he had come to the caves.

Sebastian left the caves and left Zamaize, he visited several planets on his way, he took time to rest.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I love feedback.

Spock slept most of the day peacefully. Sarek left the balcony and went to his office to work. Amanda went to the garden to work. Nyota sat for a while on the balcony and enjoyed the sun. She went into Spock's room, he had turned to his side and had curled into a ball. Nyota took the book and continued to read. She hoped that he didn't get bad dreams.

Spock woke up, Nyota was sitting in front of him. She was sitting in a chair with her feet on his bed. She was reading. Spock looked at her, she had not noticed that he was awake. He watched her eyes move as she read. He reached out to touch her foot. He stroked the sole of her foot with his fingertip.

Nyota jumped when he touched her foot and she dropped the book. "I apologize I did not intend to scare you." Nyota picked up the book and put it on the bedside table. She crawled into bed with him. "You didn't scare me, it just tickled." He stretched out and she lay down facing him. "Have you slept well?" "Yes."

She kissed him. Spock let out a low growl. He darted his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, exploring her mouth drawing a moan from her. He felt her desire. Spock stopped kissing her. "What arouses you?" She rubbed her nose against his nose. "You." "I do not understand." "You arouse me Spock." "I require you to be more specific."

Nyota rubbed her head against his face brushing her lips over his soft skin. "I get aroused when you kiss me." "Anywhere particular?" "No, anywhere you kiss me gets me aroused." He kissed her neck. "Is there other things I do that arouses you?" "When you touch me."

Spock moved his hands to her back and started to softly stroke her. "How does this arouse you?" "It's as if your fingers light a fire under my skin." She licked his neck. "Do you like to feel like there is a fire under your skin?" He stroked her ass, she pushed her pelvic against him. "Yes I do."

For a man who earlier had claimed to have no energy, he certainly was moving on thin ice. He dug his fingers into her ass. Nyota pushed her pelvic hard against him and bit his neck. Before he could ask she said; "When you dig you fingers into me, it's like you mark me with your fingers, that too is very arousing."

"What else arouses you?" "Your voice, every sound you make. When you growl it tinkles from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet." He growled and she pushed her pelvic hard against him. "Why do you push you pelvic against me?" Her breathing was ragged. "I can't control it." "Do you like to lose control?" "Yes. I like it very much when you make me lose control."

"Tell me more Nyota." Nyota was pushing her pelvic against him in slow grinding rhythm. She felt his lok swell between them. "Your lok, every time you enter me, I feel so filled, the way you move, the way it moves I can't get enough." She lifted her leg over his hip and pulled him tightly against her.

Spock gently forced his hand between them. He pulled her skirt up. It was as if she knew what was coming, she was moaning. He pushed her underwear aside and touched her wet folds. She threw her head back, small drops of sweat was on her throat and chest. "Tell me what you feel?" "My body is on fire, I want you to fill me, I want to cum with you deep inside me."

He pushed a finger into her sweet heaven, her inner muscles clamped down on his finger. Spock smiled, he inserted another finger in her, she pushed her pelvic against his hand in a fast rhythm. His thumb circled her clit. She was making whining noises, he moved his fingers in and out of her. "What do you feel Nyota?"

"Fire…You…..Pleasure…..Fire…..I feel you….only you….ahhh" She came, her body trembled. His fingers never left her. Nyota needed more. She pushed him onto his back. She roughly pushed his pajama pants and boxers down freeing his erect lok. Nyota straddled him. Looking into his dark eyes she pulled his fingers from her. She grabbed his lok and placed it at her entrance.

Spock focused on her face as she impaled herself on his lok. She leaned forward , she grabbed his arms and pulled him. He put his hands on her hips. She started to ride him, he could feel her drenched underwear slide against his lok. She pulled of her top exposing her soft full breast to him.

Nyota bent forward and licked his cheek receiving a deep growl. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. "When you look at me, like you do now, I feel like nothing else exists except us." He dug his fingers deep into her hips, she understood. Nyota started to ride him faster. His hips moved up against her, she rode him as hard and fast as she could.

Her breasts bounced in front of him, his gaze shifted from her breasts to her eyes. It was impossible for him to decide where to look. She used his shoulders for leverage, he felt her angle her hips. He knew she was rubbing her clit against his lok. He knew she wanted to cum again. She impaled herself harder and harder on his lok. She bent forward and bit him, her insides clenched his lok. Then she arched away from him. She was beautiful. He wanted to make her continue riding him but his arms did not have the strength.

Her orgasm subsided, she looked into his burning eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, darting her tongue into his mouth she started to ride him in the same rhythm. She broke the kiss. She could feel that he was about to cum. She stared into his eyes. His lok erupted inside her, his hot semen shot deep out deep inside her.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him hard against her. She pressed soft kisses along his jaw to his ear and whispered. "What arouses me the most is knowing you love me." Spock growled. "I love you Nyota. When I was lost in the darkness it was your love that saved me."

She gently stroked his hair. He felt safe with her. His lok grew soft inside her. He wished they could stay this way. Spock felt cold when she pulled a little away. "Your mother and father will come soon, supper time." "We could lock the door." "We could….." She said, "but I'm planning on getting you strong again, so I want you to eat."

He let out a groan, Nyota smiled at him. Her top was on the bed, she took it and put it back on. She could see disappointment in his eyes. She moved of him and let out a small hiss when his lok slid out of her. "Do you want to lie down?" "I want to watch you." "You can do that lying down." "I can see more when I sit." Nyota helped him move back to the headboard.

She sat down next to him and leaned against him, her hand were drawing small circles on his stomach. "You kind of smell." "I do not understand." "You need a bath." Spock groaned, her hand was a distraction. "Would you like a bath?" "Will you join me?" "Partially." "I do not understand." "I will sit on the side of the tub and I will help you get clean." "That is acceptable."


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Nyota slid out of the bed. "Where are you going?" She turned and looked at him. "I'm going to the bathroom to fill the tub." He looked as if she had told him she was leaving him forever. "I'll leave the door open so you can see me. Why don't you undress?"

Spock slowly moved to the side of his bed. He started to undress. He felt weak, it was as if he still had no strength in his muscles. He was struggling with his undershirt when she came back to his room.

She stood just in front of the open bathroom door, she could see his struggling. Nyota walked to him and kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on his thighs. "Do you want me to help you?" She was not sure if she would hurt his male pride, well she was not quite sure he had any male pride, he was half Vulcan after all.

Spock wished that he had the strength to undress himself. He did not feel as if his body was fully his own. He knew that the water would get cold if he did not allow her to help him. "I wish I did not, but I do require your help." He felt humiliated, it was a feeling he did not like.

Nyota felt his humiliation. She smiled at him as she slowly pulled his undershirt over his head. She took his hands and rose. She pulled at his hands, and he slowly rose. She kissed his chest. "I should undress you more often."

Spock felt her hands on his hips, she slid her hands down to the waistband of his pajama pants and boxers. He looked into her eyes as she moved down his body sliding his clothing down to his feet. She wrapped her fingers around his calf and gently pulled. Spock lifted his foot and she slid his clothes of his foot. She repeated it with his other leg. Now fully naked he felt exposed.

Nyota rose sliding her hands up his body. "Have I told you that I think you are very beautiful?" "No you have not." "Well I do." "I feel exposed." "Why?" She took his hands and led him to the bathroom. "I do not know." She smiled at him. "To the you the truth I'm more concerned with you mother and father walking in right now."

Spock knew he was blushing. He was pleased that she walked slowly, his legs felt as if they barely had the strength to carry him. She supported him as he stepped into the tub and sat down. She surprised him when she stepped into the tub too. She sat down behind him on the side of the tub.

Nyota put her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him slightly forward so he sat up straight. "Lean your head back." He did as she asked, she looked into his eyes and smiled. She got his hair wet and slowly put shampoo in it and washed it.

Spock closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft fingers washing his hair. Her fingers massaged his scalp, it felt good. All too soon she stopped massaging his scalp, she rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Spock heard her move some fabric.

Nyota pulled up her skirt and placed a towel in her lap. She put her hands on his shoulders she pulled slightly on his shoulders. "Lean back gorgeous." He did and rested his head in her lap.

Spock shifted a little and placed his hands on her knees. He liked feeling her soft skin under his hands. Spock felt her lean forward, she started to wash his chest. She kissed his forehead. "You are humming." Spock opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Are you displeased by it?"

Nyota kissed his forehead again. "No not at all, it tells me that you like what I do." He started to caress her knees with the tips of his fingers. She leaned more forward and kissed his lips. She continued to wash him, she moved around the tub to get access to his entire body. He opened his eyes and watched her.

Spock no longer felt exposed, he felt only pleasure. Her hands were gentle as they moved over his skin. He watched the soft smile that never left her face. Her eyes watched him, it was as if she was observing his every reaction.

Nyota got out of the tub when she had washed his entire body. She bent down and helped him stand. She supported him when he stepped out of the tub. Nyota wrapped a large towel around him. "Now you are clean and gorgeous."

"Thank you." She led him back to his room. Spock told her where to find clean clothes. She dressed him with his help. "Something tells me that you enjoy being pampered." Spock looked at her as she smoothed his t-shirt. "I enjoy being pampered by you." She let out a little giggle.

They were interrupted by his mother. She entered his room with a tray with food. "You had a bath." "Yes, Nyota helped me." "You still feel weak?" "I wish I did not, but I do." "I hope my cooking will help you get your strength back." "I am stronger now than I was when I first woke up, I am sure that your cooking has been a part of me regaining strength."

Nyota saw tears in Amanda's eyes. She knew that Spock in different words had just told his mother that he loved her. Nyota wrapped an arm around Amanda's shoulder. "Will you teach me some recipes before we go back to Earth? Your cooking is doing him good and I hope that I in time will be able to cook as good as you."


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Sebastian had made his way to Vulcan. He had arrived as the sun was setting. Sebastian had no idea where he would find the home of Spock and his parents. He found a small hotel and got a room. He would find Spock tomorrow. Sebastian did not unpack his things. He left his room and went to a small restaurant he had passed when he was looking for a hotel.

Sebastian ordered a meal and patiently waited for it to arrive. He watched the Vulcans that walked by. He could feel them. They were mentally strong and very disciplined. But he did not sense any emotions from them. He got a feeling that emotions scared them, that they saw the showing of emotions as a sign of weakness and lack of control.

He thanked the waiter when his meal arrived. Sebastian ate slowly, the food was delicious. It was filled with flavors that made his mouth water and desire more. He finished his meal and placed the cutlery on the plate. A waiter arrived at his table. "Was the meal not satisfactory?" Sebastian smiled at the waiter. "It was the best meal I have ever tasted." "May I inquire as to why you have placed you cutlery in a manner that shows that you did not enjoy the meal?"

Sebastian was a little puzzled, he had no idea that the placement of the cutlery could show if he had enjoyed or not enjoyed a meal. "I apologize, it is my first visit to Vulcan, I had no idea that the placement of cutlery could tell if a person enjoyed a meal." Sebastian lifted the cutlery from the plate. "How do I place the cutlery to show that I enjoyed the meal?"

The waiter had his hands behind his back. Sebastian had expected the waiter to take the cutlery and show him how to place the cutlery. However he did not. Sebastian had a feeling that the waiter was considering how to explain it to in a way he could understand. The waiter tilted his head slightly. "Regard the plate as an old fashioned watch from earth. Place the knife on three with blade facing you." Sebastian placed the knife as described to him. "Now place the fork between one and two with its teeth pointing down." Sebastian placed the fork. "Like this?"

The waiters face did not move, no smile or any sign of approval. "Yes like that." "Thank you for directing me, your instructions will enable me to show my future enjoyment of the Vulcan cuisine." The waiter gave a small bow with his head. Sebastian was unsure if he had complimented the Vulcan but he hoped that he had. He paid for his meal and left the restaurant, he walked around the city for a while, it was quiet despite the many people who were out walking.

Sebastian observed the Vulcans, they all walked with their hands behind their backs, he wondered why. He had an instinct that they had their hands behind their backs because of their telepathic abilities. Sebastian knew that he was not the only one observing the Vulcans. The Zamaize within him were observing everything. Sebastian knew that they already knew more about the planet than he did and perhaps more than the Vulcans themselves knew about their planet.

The city grew darker, Sebastian made his way back to the hotel. He took a quick shower before he went to bed. He hoped that he would easily find Spock tomorrow. Sleep found him easily.


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I love feedback.

Nyota woke up, it was still dark. She felt alone in the bed. She reached out for Spock. He was not there. Nyota sat up, she reached for the bedside lamp, it took her a few seconds to find it and turn on the light. Fear filled her every cell, she was alone in the bed. Nyota jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, she had to see if he was in there. The bathroom was empty.

Nyota scanned Spock's room, the door to the balcony was slightly open. She grabbed the cover from the bed and wrapped it around her and stepped out on the balcony. She saw him standing at the banister looking up at the stars. Nyota let out a sigh of relief and walked to him, she opened the cover and wrapped it around him too and pushed herself close to him.

Spock had heard her wake up, he had felt her fear. It had not been his intention to scare her. He had needed fresh air. He needed to think. Now she was here with him, she belonged to him, and he belonged to her. Spock felt her warm moist breath against his back. Her soft hands were resting on his abdomen. She claimed him.

"I did not intend to scare you." She tightened her grip on him. "I know." It felt good having her this close to him. She started to gently stroke his abdomen. "Why are you out here?" "I needed fresh air, and I needed to think."

Nyota followed her instinct and didn't ask what he was thinking about, she had a feeling that he would tell her if she just gave him time. While she waited she cherished feeling his warm body against her. She felt him breathe, the slight rise and fall of his abdomen was so life-affirming.

"What if I do not regain my strength?" This thought was taking more and more space in his mind. "I don't know Spock." "If I do not have my strength how can I be in the Starfleet?" "You don't have to leave the Starfleet. You could teach, you are an amazing teacher."

"I do not desire to be a teacher, I desire to explore and bring diplomacy to all universes." "You can still do those things, just not in the way you had pictured it." "Without my strength I will not be allowed to serve on a starship."

Nyota knew he was right. But if she could she would find a solution for the both of them. "If you have to leave the Starfleet I'll leave too, I can't be parted from you." "I do not wish for you to abandon your dream." Nyota slid down under his arm and pushed her self between him and the banister.

She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were burning in the darkness. "You may not realize this, but my dream changed when I met you." "In what way?" "I don't want to explore all the universes if I can't do it with you." "I cannot allow you to give up on your original dream." "Then we better find a solution together if you don't regain your strength."

Spock could not see any solution, if he did not regain his strength he did not know what to do. In his life so far he had always been able to see solutions but now he saw none. He could not deprive her of her dream to explore, but he could also not be apart from her. She was his reason for… She was his reason for everything.

"I feel divided Nyota, I do not want you to give up your dream of exploring new worlds but I do not want to be parted from you. I cannot see how the two things can exist at the same time." Nyota searched for his eyes in the darkness, she wished she had his ability to see in the dark. "You forget one thing Spock." "What have I forgotten?" "Since you came back to me, you have regained more and more of your strength, it may not be going as fast as you might wish. But here's the thing, we don't know if you remain as you are now."

Her eyes were still burning. "I do not have many fears Nyota. I fear not having a purpose." He bowed his head and rested his forehead against hers. "Another is losing you." Her soft breath caressed his chin. "Let me take a fear away from you. You will not lose me. And you do have a purpose, even if it's not clear right now. You do have a purpose."

Spock wrapped his arms around her, he did not know what else to do. He was scared, he felt like he was losing everything he had ever worked for. She moved her head and kissed his cheek. "Don't be scared, we'll work it out together. You and me." Spock pulled her tightly against him.

Nyota felt him move his head. She felt his warm breath tickling her ear. "I love you." Nyota pulled her head back, and hoped she was looking into his eyes. "I love you too." Nyota pushed him towards the door. "Let's get back to bed. I'm tired and I sleep better when I feel your arms around me."

Spock held onto her for balance, another sign that he was not as strong as before. Her taking so much control in his current state somehow felt good. He trusted her, he knew that she would never do anything to hurt him. He felt the bed behind him. She helped him sit down.

Nyota smiled as Spock moved into the middle of the bed. She put the cover over him, then she crawled into bed with him. She turned and turned off the bedside lamp. She rolled towards him, and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her again and she snuggled closer to him.

It was one of his favorite things she did when they were in bed. Spock felt her fall asleep, her hand was resting on his chest, he liked it. Spock closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe the ydeserve.

I happen to be a sucker for feedback, so please give it to me.

Kirk and Bones were sitting on a beach in the country that was once known as Brazil. They had spent most of the summer there. Bones had been in contact with Nyota over the summer, telling her what he had seen and done and she had done the same. He knew that she was on Vulcan visiting Spock.

Bones didn't like keeping his knowledge about Nyota and Spock hidden to Kirk. He felt sure that Kirk would spill the secret. But he also knew that it was a risk that he could not take. Kirk had a big mouth when it came to romantic rumors. And Nyota and Spock could lose everything if a rumor about them surfaced on campus. Well it wouldn't be a rumor, but that would be even worse. Spock would lose his career and Nyota would most likely never get one.

Kirk had spent most of the summer chasing beautiful women. He knew it would surprise Bones that he had spent a lot of time studying for the coming semester on campus. He had thought about Uhura. She was special, but something told him that no matter how much he pursued her, she would never be his. It was as if she was out of his reach. He wondered if she had someone else. If she did whoever it was he would have to be very special. Uhura was special, perhaps that was why he pursued her.

Bones sat in a beach chair, he was reading a medical journal. "Yo Bones." Bones turned his head and looked at Kirk who was working on a tan. "Yes." "Is Uhura involved with anyone?" "I don't know. Why do you ask?" Kirk turned to look at him. "Well, she's not with me, and I'm a pretty good catch if I say so myself. Then who is she with?"

Bones laughed. "Does she have to be with anyone?" "No, but my male pride tells me that if she has to be with anyone I want to be me." "Are you sure it is male pride? It could just be a case of hormones?" "I got plenty of those, but I'm pretty sure it's the pride."

"I know you don't like taking advice but I'll never stop giving it. Uhura is not the kind of woman who will react to either pride or hormones. If you want her to look your way which I doubt she will, ditch the hormones and the pride." "Then what do I have?"

Kirk wanted to know what Bones thought he should do to get Uhura. Bones wondered if Kirk was for real. "Well, you are good looking, you have a killer smile, you have great sense of humor, you are intelligent and you know what you want with your life. I think you'll be surprised how many women dreams about that combo." "Does Uhura?"

A part of Bones wanted to tell Kirk that Nyota had found those qualities in a man, and that as far as he knew she would never leave this man. But he could not tell Kirk about Nyota and Spock. Bones smiled at Kirk. "I believe she does."

Bones began reading his journal again. But only for a few minutes. "Kirk? If you are interested in Uhura, why on earth do you chase all these other women?" "Hormones, my man, hormones." Bones shook his head, he should have expected this answer.

Kirk closed his eyes for and enjoyed the sun. He liked Bones a lot, he had never had friend like Bones. He valued his advice more than he suspected that Bones would ever know. "Yo Bones." "Yes Kirk." "Why don't you date? You're good looking, you're intelligent, you do have some sense of humor. You are what you described that women want."

Kirk knew that Bones had been married before joining the Starfleet. He just didn't understand why a failed marriage would keep Bones from dating. There were plenty of women who would date him.

Bones put the medical journal down. "I made a mistake when I married my ex-wife." "Dating doesn't have to lead to marriage." "I know, but my ex-wife showed me a side of women that I never could have imagined." "What do you mean?" "Have you ever heard the phrase; Hell has no fury than a woman scorn?" "Yes." "I say, Hell has no fury than a woman who doesn't get what she wants. My ex-wife ruined me to a point where I only had one choice. Join the Starfleet."

"Earth's loss my gain." "Your gain?" "Okay, Starfleet's gain. Happy?" "Extremely." "Good." Bones picked up the medical journal and began reading again. He wished that more people would see this side of Kirk. It would do Kirk a world of good if people saw that he was more to him than a proud-hormone-filled-woman-chasing hick. He wished they could see that he was a young man who cared deeply about people around him. That he would come the rescue of any who needed help. That he was anything but reckless and selfish. That he did not accept the loss of life.

Bones had spent a lot of time trying to understand why Kirk who was obviously intelligent would chose to portray himself as a hick when he could easily show himself as what he truly was. A man who could be counted on, a man who could be trusted. Perhaps in time Kirk would show himself as he truly was.


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Feedback is a wonderful thing, I would love to get some.

Captain Pike had spent most of the summer traveling to visit potential Starfleet cadets, he had visited a number of planets and was now on his way to meet with a promising young mathematical genius. His name was Pavel Chekov. He was young, very young. He was only 14. Captain Pike was not convinced that Pavel was mature enough to join the Academy.

But the Acedemy could not ignore this mathematical genius, he had been on the Starfleet's radar since he was 7. The Starfleet was not the only ones who was interested in Pavel Chekov and the Starfleet had decided that if they did not offer Pavel a chance to join the Starfleet now it would be too late.

Captain Pike thought back on his journeys the previous year. He had had no idea when he had interviewed Nyota Uhura that she would change the life of his best friend. He had seen Nyota as a young linguistic genius. He had thought of her as beautiful and intelligent. Who could have known that she had been able to break down the defenses that Spock had built up around himself.

Captain Pike opened his PADD and made a note to invite Nyota to dinner when the new semester started. He wanted to know how she was doing, and how she saw her future in the Starfleet. He knew all too well that there were many cadets that left the academy within the first couple of years to pursue careers in the civilian world. Captain Pike hoped that Nyota would not be one of those cadets.

He was disturbed in his chain of thought when the shuttle landed. Captain Pike had made arrangements to meet Pavel Chekov and his parents in one hour. Pavel and his family lived close to the shuttle bay. Captain Pike took a look at his watch and decided that he had time enough to enjoy a quick lunch before going to see Pavel and his parents.

A quick lunch later Captain Pike walked down the street to the home of Pavel Chekov. He rang the doorbell, he heard steps behind the door and it was opened by a greyhaired woman. "Hello, I'm Captain Pike. Is this the Chekov residence?" "Yes, please come in, we have been expecting you." "I hope I'm not late." "No no no, not at all."

The women led him into the living room. "Please sit down, I will get Pavel." "Thank you." Captain Pike wondered if the woman was Pavels mother. He heard someone come running down some stairs. The door opened and a boy came in, shortly after he was followed by the woman. Captain Pike rose. "You must be Pavel, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Captain Pike."

The boy seemed very energetic. "Hailow Cepten Paik. Eit is honour to meet you too." They sat down. The woman smiled at Captain Pike. "I am Maria, I am Pavels grandmother, his mother and father apologizes for not being here, they will be here shortly they are at work." "I'm the one who should apologize, I usually try work around the work schedules of the partents of potential cadets."

Pavel looked impatient. "Eis it true Cepten, Em I a potential cadet?" "Yes you are, but I think we should wait for your parents, since you are very young your parents have to give their permission." "Ei understand Cepten."

Captain Pike wondered why Pavel had such an accent when his grandmother appeared to have no accent at all. He changed the subject and talked to Pavel about his school, Pavel was not attending school he was in university studying math. He told Captain Pike that he enjoyed it very much, what he did not like was the way the other students treated him, they treated him badly because he was so young.

Pavels parents came home, they seemed nervous. Captain Pike told them that their son had been a fantastic host. They smiled, but still seemed nervous. They sat down. "Well, I have come here to talk to you about Pavel joining the Starfleet. We would like to offer him an opportunity to become a cadet and study at the Starfleet academy, and have a career on a Starship." Pavel's mother looked nervous. "Our son is very young." "He is young yes, and normally cadets are not accepted until they are eighteen." Pavel and his parents looked disappointed.

"The reason I'm here is to see if Pavel is mature enough to attend the Acedemy now." "Ei'm mature. Ei promish." "Another reason is that because of Pavel's age, you as his parents need to give your accept." Pavels's father looked at Captain Pike. "Provided we give our accept, all that matters is to find out if you think Pavel is mature enough." "Yes, and from what I have seen so far Pavel is an intelligent energetic young man. And at the moment I see any reason why Pavel would not make an excellent cadet. Provided of course that you give your accept and that Pavel wants to become a cadet."

Pavel was holding on to the chair he was sitting in, Captain Pike assumed it was to keep himself from jumping up and down. The nervousness seemed to have completely disappeared from his parents. "When will he be able to start?" His mother was holding his father's hand. "New cadets start in 3 weeks from now."

"Mama? Papa? Can Ei go? Ei promish Ei well bei gud." Pavels father looked at Captain Pike. "It has always been Pavels dream to join the Starfleet. We allways assumed he would have to wait until he was eighteen." "There have been cadets who had been accepted prior their eighteenth birthday, but never any as young as Pavel. The Starfleet have therefor made rules that Pavel must obey. Curfew and set time to be in bed, and no alcohol." "Ei du not drenk." "I didn't say that you do, I'm merely telling you and your parents that there are special rules that apply only to you. The rules will change as you grow older." "Ei leike dat."

Captain Pike needed to know if Pavel would obey the rules. "What do you think about the rules I have told you about?" "Ei heve de seime rules et home. Ei cen obey dem at Starfleet." "Very well, the Starfleet will also provide you with a mentor, an older cadet who will help you get used to life on campus." "Ei leike dat."

Captain Pike liked Pavel and his family, it was clear to him that his parents were aware of their sons wishes and desires. And that they were pleased that Pavel got his wishes fulfilled. "The Starfleet will send forms that you and your parents will need to fill out and return as soon as possible. Once they have been processed you are accepted as a cadet."

Pavel and his family were extremely happy, they invited Captain Pike to stay for dinner, but Captain Pike had to decline, he had to visit another potential cadet. He told the family that the forms would arrive the next day. Before he left Captain Pike receive fierce hugs from every member of the Chekov family.

Captain Pike couldn't help smiling as he walked back to the shuttle bay. He had never before received hugs from a new cadet and his family. He hoped that future cadets and their families weren't going to make a habit out of it. It was not that Captain Pike didn't like receiving a hug every now and then, but thousands of hugs within a few weeks was just over the top.

He was waiting for the shuttle to arrive, he wondered if Nyota would accept being a mentor to Pavel. He believed that Nyota had the right personality to help Pavel lose some of his energy. Captain Pike hoped that Nyota would accept.


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

Feedback, feedback, feedback. Please give me feedback.

Sebastian woke at sunrise. He got out of bed and walked out on the small balcony his room had. It was cold outside, but Sebastian didn't mind, it felt good feeling the cold air against his skin. The temperature started to rise as the sun slowly rose higher.

Sebastian walked inside, he went straight the bathroom. He turned on the water and started to fill the tub. He found some clean clothes and laid them on the bed. Back in the bathroom he undressed and got into the tub. He could have showered but it had been a long time since he had enjoyed a relaxing soak in a tub.

After an hour of soaking in the tub Sebastian got up, dried himself and got dressed. He chose to eat breakfast in the small restaurant at the hotel. Sebastian ordered a large breakfast, it arrived soon after. The breakfast was just as good as the meal he had had the night before. He wanted to show that he had enjoyed his breakfast and placed the cutlery the way the waiter had instructed the night before.

The waiter who came and cleared his table gave a small nod when he saw the cutlery. "I know the cutlery says I enjoyed the breakfast, but will you please tell the chef that I have never had a better breakfast than this." "I will tell the chef." "Thank you."

Sebastian rose and left the restaurant, he went to the front desk to leave his key and hoping that they could help him find Spock. "I was wondering if you could help me?" "I will do my best." Said the Vulcan working at the front desk. "I'm looking for a man, his name is Spock, he is the son of Sarek and Amanda Greyson."

The man at the front desk provide Sebastian with information on how the find the house of Sarek son of Skon. Sebastian thanked him and started walking to the house. By his estimations it was almost 10 am when he saw the house. It was a beautiful house, but so was all the buildings he had seen on Vulcan.

He stood on the opposite side of the street and watched the house for a while. Somehow he was now nervous to go to the house. He had no idea how Spock, Amanda and Sarek would react to his arrival.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I love feedback.

For the first time since the attack Spock woke up feeling fresh. He was laying spooned with Nyota. He had slept with his head buried in her soft hair. He had slept inhaling her scent. Spock shifted slightly and became aware that he had an erection. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, hoping that his erection would go down.

Nyota was slowly waking up, she felt his erection pressing against her butt and upper thigh. Without thinking she pressed backwards against him. His hands moved to her hips, she knew he was trying to stop her from moving any more. Nyota moved her hand to her hip, she put her hand on his and interlaced her fingers with his.

She lifted his hand from her hip and moved it down between her legs. He felt her wetness. He knew she wanted him. Spock tried to focus on something else. He did want her, he did want to make love to her. He longed to fill her, he desired to hear her moan as he thrusted into her. Spock tried to rid his mind of the thoughts of what he wanted and what his body demanded as a result of his thoughts. Spock felt his control slipping.

He pulled his hand from her burning wetness, Nyota let out a hiss of disappointment. She felt his hand move to the waistband of her underwear. He started to pull at it. Nyota shifted her weight to help him remove her underwear. He pulled them down to her knees. His hand disappeared from her. She could feel his hand move between them, she knew he was removing his own clothing.

Spock freed his lok, he shifted his hips a little and let out a growl when he felt his lok move up between her thighs. She lifted her leg, opening herself to him. Spock felt the wetness of her sweet heaven against his lok. He shifted and managed to push his lok inside her. He started to move pushing his lok deeper inside her. He heard her moan his name.

He started moving, it felt so good feeling his lok move inside her. His hands were on her hips, he had obviously regained strength, he forced her body into another angle. As the angle changed he was able to penetrate her deeper. Nyota moaned, she mover her hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit.

Spock knew she was touching herself, he watched small drops of sweat form on her back he bent his neck and licked her back. She tasted wonderful. He needed to move more freely. Spock let go of her hips, he did not stop thrusting into her as he wrapped one arm around her. He had to stop thrusting as he pushed them up from the mattress. Spock let go of her, he needed to use both arms to stay behind her. He used his legs to force her to bend her legs.

Nyota never stopped touching her clit, she rested her upper body on one arm. She could feel his arms next to her shoulders. His legs pushed the backside of her thighs, he wanted her to bend her legs and she did. Then he started thrusting into her again. His breath was burning her back, she could hear him growl and groan.

Spock started thrusting harder and faster into her. He had longed for this. He felt his balls slap against her. She was whimpering and moaning his name. He licked her neck. She pushed herself back against his every thrust. He needed more. He put his hands on her shoulders. Spock used her body to push himself up into an upright position. He dug his fingers into her hips and buttocks.

Nyota knew she was whimpering, but she just didn't care. She bid down on the pillow as she came. He was thrusting deep and hard. It felt amazing. His fingers digging into her flesh was an added bonus. His thrusting became frantic. She knew he was close to coming. She had barely had the thought as he erupted inside her. He collapsed on top of her.

Spock fought for air. He felt her under him, he knew that she too was fighting for air. He wanted to move, he tried to push himself off her. He only managed to push himself a little to the side. "I just need to….." She moved her hand from under her and touched his arm. She caressed his arm. It felt like his skin burned where her fingers touched him.

She breathed easier when he moved a little, she knew that he would move some more when he got his breath back. She caressed him, hoping her touch told him that she understood and accepted. He kissed her neck, his lips were soft and hot. His breath made her skin tingle, she wanted to feel his breath on her entire body. She wanted to feel her skin tingle on her entire body, it felt so wonderfully good. She would ask him to make her body tingle later, she knew he would do it for her.

Inch by inch Spock managed to move of Nyota. He was tired, but not as tired as he had felt the day before. Spock managed to roll to his side, he wanted to look at her.

Nyota had caught her breath as Spock slowly made his way of her. She rolled to her side and looked at him. She smiled while she watched him slowly roll to his side. He seemed stronger, but she knew that he was not as strong as he had been before the attack. It was difficult but she was nervous that he would not regain his strength. But what truly scared her was that none of them had any idea of what or who had attacked him. If it had happened once it could happen again. What is she was not there? What if she could not bring him back if he got attacked again? There were so many unknowns, so many different scenarios, it was scary.


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters I use, but I do enjoy giving them the lives I believe they deserve.

I would really like to hear what you think about this piece of fanfic.

Amanda had left her bedroom and was walking down the stairs. She had thought about checking how Spock was doing. Just as she was about to open the door to his room she heard some tale-tell sounds that told her that entering Spock's room would not be a good idea. She took it as a sign that Spock was starting to feel better.

Amanda walked into the kitchen, Sarek was preparing a tray with breakfast. "I would wait for a little while before bringing them breakfast." Sarek lifted his head and looked at her. "Why?" "They are occupied." "I do not understand." Amanda wondered how to tell Sarek that his son and his bondmate were making love. She came to the conclusion that the best way would be to say it as it was. "Spock and Nyota are making love."

Sarek stopped what he was doing. "Is Spock strong enough for that kind of activity?" He could see that his question surprised her. He tilted his head slightly. "It is only natural that a newly bonded pair engage in sexual activity. My only concern is whether Spock is strong enough." "I am sure that they would not be making love if Spock was not strong enough."

Amanda placed her hand over Sarek's hand. "Have confidence in your son Sarek, he would not do anything that could jeopardize his recovery." Sarek turned his hand under Amanda's so their palms were pressed together. "When would it be acceptable to bring them breakfast?" "That I do not know, but we should give them an hour."

"We should eat breakfast." Sarek carried the breakfast he had made to the dinner table. He heard Amanda follow him. They sat down and ate in silence. They cleared the table together. Sarek was about to prepare breakfast, when Amanda stopped him. "Let me do that." Amanda knew that if Sarek had been one to smile he would have done so.

Sarek went to his office to do some work. He left the door open, he could hear Amanda work in the kitchen. It soon became clear to him that she was working slow. He concluded that she worked slow to pass time. Sarek was not sure what to think about his son making love to his bondmate upstairs. He felt conflicted. He respected the fact that they were bonded and therefor made love. But Nyota was a young guest in his house, and as a guest he was responsible for her safety and wellbeing. He was sure that Spock would not hurt Nyota.

What concerned Sarek the most when it came to Nyota was the emotional strain that was put on her. Sarek knew that she had chosen this strain, but it could still turn out to be too much for her. She was human after all. Her mind was built to cope with this kind of strain over a long period of time. Sarek made the decision to watch over Nyota. By protecting her he would be protecting Spock.

Amanda checked her watch, there were times where she wished she had the internal watch the Vulcans had. Alas she did not. It had been forty-five minuts, she decided that it had been enough time. She put the breakfast on a tray and walked towards the stairs. She cast a glimpse out the window, she stopped. There was a human man standing looking at the house.

Sarek was working on some papers. "Sarek please come here." He heard a concern in her voice. Sarek quickly put the papers down and went to his wife, she was standing in the living room looking out the window. "What are you looking at?" "There is a man looking at our house." Sarek looked out the window and spotted the man, he was young.

Amanda had a feeling that she should know who the man was. He seemed so familiar but she could not remember ever having seen him. Sarek put a hand on her shoulder. "Take the breakfast to Spock and Nyota, I will find out what this man wants." She looked over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

Sarek went to the front door and opened it. The young man looked at him. "Young man, please come over here." The young man crossed the street. "Why are you watching my house?" "I'm looking for Spock son of Sarek." "Spock is not well, he cannot accept visitors." "I know. Spock was attacked because of me. I'm here to see if he is okay."

Sarek stared at this young man. How could he have known that Spock was attacked. "Who are you?" "I'm Sebastian Grayson, my mother is Charlotte Grayson sister of Amanda Grayson." Sarek had never met his nephew. What surprised him the most was that Sebastian claimed a responsibility for the attack on Spock. "Please come in." Sarek stepped aside and gestured to Sebastian to enter.

Sebastian walked in, Sarek followed him after having closed the door. Sebastian stopped in the living room and turned and faced Sarek. "Spock is having breakfast with his bondmate, please wait here." Sarek started to walk away. "Is he bonded to T'Pring or Nyota?" Sarek stopped and faced Sebastian. "He is bonded to Nyota. How did you know her name?"

Sarek was worried, he only knew that Sebastian was his nephew. "I'm Zamaize, we have the ability to foresee different futures. I have seen many of Spock's possible futures. In some I saw him being bonded to T'Pring and in others he was bonded to Nyota. I was merely curious." Sarek walked quickly upstairs, he did not want to leave Sebastian alone any longer than necessary.


End file.
